Vainilla
by SusyChantilly
Summary: Una familia de desconocidos llegan a la residencia Saotome. Con la intención de unir ambas familias, el heredero Saotome debe decidir entre una de las recién llegadas...antes de que su club de admiradoras se entere. Un UA que da un giro a la historia original.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…

31 de julio de 2018

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

" _ **La llegada"**_

Era un día de otoño como cualquier otro. El aire frío arrancaba las últimas hojas verdes de los árboles dejándoles un aspecto triste, pero a la vez único, mostrando el alma desnuda de los troncos de los árboles que poco a poco se tornaban color terracota. La buena noticia es que para primavera, volverían a tener su follaje verde habitual y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto, en el mercado de Nerima, una mujer levantaba suspiros y atraía las miradas de varias personas que se encontraban en la calle. Era una mujer hermosa, que daba pasos firmes con un porte digno de la realeza. Emanaba un respeto tal que sus conocidos hacían una reverencia a modo de saludo, aunque no se dirigiera a ellos. Una dama sin igual.

Se acercó a un puesto donde vendían verduras y legumbres para solicitar una ración triple de lo que siempre acostumbraba.

—Bienvenida, señora Saotome. Hoy lleva comida para un banquete —le dijo el comerciante.

—Así es, tendremos invitados por lo que no debe faltar la comida —respondió la mujer en un tono amable.

—Entonces, lleve por favor estas manzanas de cortesía. Espero que tenga una velada excelente — el hombre colocó unas cuantas frutas en la bolsa, a lo que Nodoka Saotome agradeció con una profunda reverencia, que el comerciante imitó.

Nodoka se alejó caminando hacia otro puesto, pues sabía que todo sería enviado por un empleado a su domicilio. Era una mujer perfeccionista y a todos les agradaba servirla. Ella provenía de una honorable familia de samurais que habían servido al emperador desde hacía muchos años, por ello todos sentían que debían honrarla como a sus ancestros, a pesar de haberse unido a un hombre que no estaba a su nivel, pero que en sus años mozos había sido un artista marcial incomparable.

Genma Saotome era un hombre gordo, que se había quedado calvo muy joven, pero era fuerte y astuto. Estas últimas cualidades hicieron mella en el corazón de Nodoka y por eso se había fijado en él. Además de que tenía una gran personalidad era un hombre muy gracioso; pero sólo lo mostraba ante sus allegados.

El heredero de la dinastía Saotome, hijo de Nodoka y Genma, era un chico de 18 años, que había heredado lo mejor de ambos padres, los cuales estaban orgullosos de su magnífico retoño. Hacía honor a sus ancestros, ya que se estaba preparando para ser el mejor artista marcial que hubiera podido existir sobre la Tierra, entrenando a diario en el dojo de la familia, además de ser representante en la mayor parte de los equipos deportivos de la preparatoria Furinkan.

El dojo de la familia Saotome se ubicaba a unas cuantas calles de la preparatoria, así que el chico, llamado Ranma, salía a diario corriendo mientras faltaban pocos minutos para cerrar las puertas del plantel. Decía que salir a esa hora de casa era "parte del entrenamiento" para medir su velocidad y destreza aprendidos en su trabajo diario.

A pesar de que sus técnicas marciales eran inigualables, no podía decirse lo mismo de sus habilidades académicas. Gracias a su disciplina salía a flote en cada materia, pero siempre con riesgo a reprobar, además de que su naturaleza revoltosa y altanera lo hacían candidato a castigos por parte de todos los profesores.

Ningún día había excepción, y era enviado a ver al director, con quien se llevaba de las mil maravillas, puesto que gracias a él la escuela Furinkan recibía bastantes reconocimientos en el ámbito deportivo. Era la preparatoria número uno en todo el país en las disciplinas de kendo, basketball, lucha y karate, donde Ranma era experto.

Además de todo, Ranma poseía un físico cautivador. Cabello negro, ojos azules, tez aperlada, un cuerpo marcado por los músculos, una altura de 1.80 metros y una sonrisa enigmática. Todas las chicas de la escuela estaban locas por él y deseaban ser sus novias. El chico, siempre concentrado en sus objetivos se negaba a nombrar una novia oficial, pero salía con quien quería. Finalmente, a las chicas no les importaba más que salir con él y tener la esperanza de un día convertirse en la elegida que sería prometida del gran Ranma Saotome.

Y así transcurría la vida para los Saotome, en una grande y antigua pero bien conservada residencia, poseedora de un dojo y su respectivo estanque koi; era un hogar donde vivían tranquilos y felices.

Esa mañana, tres personas se presentaron en la puerta de la casa Saotome. Entraron y fueron recibidos por la misma Nodoka.

—Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar. Por favor, consideren esta su casa — Nodoka hizo una reverencia hincada con la frente sobre el suelo, a lo que el hombre y dos jóvenes replicaron de inmediato.

—Agradecemos infinitamente sus atenciones para nosotros, señora Saotome. Mis hijas y yo estamos muy conmovidos de que hayan aceptado alojarnos en su casa. Queremos servirles en lo que usted nos solicite para no ser una molestia.

Nodoka levantó el rostro y sonrió —Por favor, Soun, nos conocemos de años. Llámame Nodoka. También ustedes pueden hacerlo niñas, no me gustan las formalidades entre familia. ¡Es más, pueden decirme tía Nodoka!

—Muchas gracias, tía Nodoka — dijeron al unísono las dos hermanas.

—Pasen, por favor. Hemos preparado una habitación para ustedes y una para su padre. En cuanto se acomoden bajen a la sala, ahí los esperaremos Genma y yo.

Nuevamente, los tres miembros presentes de la familia Tendo se inclinaron poniendo su frente en el suelo y se levantaron para seguir a la dueña de la casa.

Kasumi, una chica hermosa, alta, con veintiún años y un semblante dulce, sonreía sujetando con las 2 manos un bolso que se veía lleno a rebosar; caminaba detrás de su padre, quien cargaba una mochila grande con sus pertenencias, al igual que Nabiki de diecinueve años, que inspeccionaba su camino de arriba abajo mientras con una mano cargaba una pequeña mochila al hombro.

Las chicas se quedaron en un cuarto amplio, con espacio suficiente para acomodar futones. Había un mueble de madera con varios cajones ubicado en una esquina y un clóset con puertas corredizas. Había un ventanal en una de las paredes, que daba a un balcón. Algo elegante para el cuarto que tenían en la modesta casa en la que vivían antes en Kakunodate, pueblo de Akita; de una sola planta y con solo dos recámaras, cocina, baño y un jardincito que su madre se había encargado de conservar.

Habían decidido irse del pueblo, dado que los acreedores los perseguían. Soun Tendo se había deprimido mucho al morir su esposa años atrás y no tomaba en cuenta lo que hacía, mucho menos ponía atención en lo que gastaba. Trabajaba como maestro de artes marciales en un dojo vecino, pero ante la baja de alumnado debido a la migración de los jóvenes a las grandes ciudades, el dojo cerró.

Kasumi había tomado el papel de señora de la casa y se encargaba de todos los quehaceres domésticos, además de preparar la comida para todos. Gracias a la belleza y nobleza de Kasumi, los comerciantes tenían lástima de ella y le ofrecían alimentos a precio de ganga. Muchas veces eran las sobras del día, frutos pasados o arroz quebrado, lo que ella recibía con gusto, preparando raciones pequeñas para la familia.

Nabiki, la hija de en medio, había terminado de estudiar la preparatoria, el problema fue que al no haber suficiente dinero ni para trasladarse en autobús, no pudo entrar a la universidad. Decía que conseguiría un trabajo temporal, aunque la vida sin estudiar era más entretenida, sobre todo cuando salía con chicos que le pagaban la comida y le hacían regalos. Si se aburría, los dejaba con el corazón roto mientras elegía a alguien más para salir. Y es que la chica además de bonita era muy inteligente y coqueta, por lo que tenía una gran cantidad de pretendientes. Esto le preocupaba a Soun Tendo, porque Nabiki no parecía tener intención de sentar cabeza y mucho menos de ayudar a su familia.

La menor de las Tendo, Akane, había decidido no presentarse en casa de los Saotome, porque tenía el firme propósito de terminar cuanto antes la escuela; así que se fue directo a la preparatoria Furinkan para inscribirse. Su padre trató de persuadirla para que asistiera al día siguiente mientras se acomodaban con sus amigos los Saotome, pero era muy testaruda y no la hizo cambiar de idea.

Después de dejar sus pertenencias en las respectivas habitaciones, Soun Tendo y sus dos hijas bajaron a la sala a tomar el té con Genma y Nodoka.

Tendo iba a arrodillarse nuevamente, pero su amigo lo sorprendió dándole un fuerte abrazo —¡Cuánto tiempo, Tendo! Sé bienvenido a tu casa, mi buen amigo — Genma lo abrazaba mientras un cohibido Soun sonreía nervioso.

—Muchas gracias, Saotome. Mis hijas y yo no tenemos palabras para agradecerte.

—¡Bah! Tonterías. Pueden quedarse el tiempo necesario. Para eso estamos los amigos. Por cierto, no me has presentado a tus hijas. Dejamos de vernos después de estudiar todos esos años con el maestro. Supe que te casaste justo después de que terminamos el entrenamiento — Genma se había sentado y sus invitados lo imitaron, acomodándose alrededor de una mesa baja. Nodoka servía el té para cada quien y todos tomaron sus vasos al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, Saotome, me casé hace ya veintidós años. Ella es mi hija mayor Kasumi y mi hija Nabiki. Mi hija menor, Akane llegará en un rato más.

—Tienes unas hijas muy lindas, Soun. Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien. Ya me hacía falta tener compañía femenina en casa. Estar con mi esposo y mi hijo todo el tiempo a veces me hace anhelar conversar con alguna mujer — Nodoka se dirigía hacia las chicas con una sonrisa, a lo que ellas también respondían.

—¿Tienes un hijo tía Nodoka? ¿qué edad tiene? — preguntó una curiosa Nabiki.

—Oh sí. Mi hijo Ranma, que además es muy guapo. Está entrenando artes marciales como sus ancestros, será el heredero de nuestra dinastía. Tiene dieciocho años. Sería bueno que se prometiera con alguna de ustedes.

En eso, Genma abrió mucho los ojos e hizo una mueca que pareció transformarse en una sonrisa —De hecho, querida, Soun está aquí precisamente por el trato que hicimos de jóvenes para unir ambas escuelas. Nuestro hijo se casará con alguna de las hijas de Tendo ¿No te parece buena idea?

—Pero por supuesto. Seguro Ranma aceptará de inmediato, ustedes son tan bellas. Aunque habrá que esperar a que Ranma termine su entrenamiento ¿no crees querido?

—Sí, aunque es lo de menos. Ya tiene dieciocho años, ya es un hombre —dijo Genma cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

—Todo un hombre entre los hombres. Ya lo conocerán, niñas.

—Muero por conocerlo tía Nodoka. ¿Y a que hora llega? — Nabiki era muy obvia mostrando su interés por el heredero de la residencia y el dojo. Eso siempre significaba dinero.

—Bueno, eso tendrá que ser más tarde. Ranma tiene clases extracurriculares en la preparatoria, practica lucha, basquetbol, kendo…y no sé que más. Hay días que los tiene libres pero esos días entrena junto a su padre en el dojo —dijo Nodoka pensativa.

—Bien. Nos dará gusto conocer a su hijo, Saotome. Espero que los chicos se lleven bien —dijo Soun, tratando de cubrir el comportamiento atrevido de su hija Nabiki.

—Así será, Tendo. Así será.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria Furinkan, una chica de largos y negros cabellos caminaba por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a los salones de tercer año, caminaba seria, buscando el número de aula que le habían indicado.

En ese preciso momento, en el salón de tercero "A", un profesor se levantaba irritado de su asiento —¡Saotome! ¡A la oficina del director!

Ranma, tratando de contener la risa, se levantó de forma ágil hacia la puerta, cerrando la puerta al salir. Unos cuantos segundos después giraba a su derecha para llegar a la oficina del director, por lo que no alcanzó a ver a la nueva alumna que abría la puerta del salón.

El profesor, pensando que era Ranma, lanzó el borrador con fuerza hacia la puerta —¡Le dije que se marchara a la oficina del director! — era tarde cuando se percató que había hecho el lanzamiento directo hacia una chica, pero ella con un reflejo inmediato, sujetó el objeto con una mano, provocando un general —"¡Ohhhhhh!" — de sus nuevos compañeros.

El profesor no daba crédito a lo que veía, se disculpó con una reverencia y la chica le entregó el borrador y una nota, que el hombre leyó. Aún nervioso por la escena, el profesor le dijo —Por favor, diga su nombre y de dónde viene.

—Mi nombre es Tendo Akane. Vengo de Kakunodate, Akita.

—Vaya, la tierra de los samurais. Bienvenida. Busque un asiento y siéntese — dijo el profesor.

Todos los estudiantes la miraban en silencio. Akane estaba temerosa, pero había aprendido a controlar sus nervios en su entrenamiento. Era la única hija de Soun Tendo que había decidido continuar la tradición como artista marcial. Buscaba con la vista un asiento disponible, pero había demasiados estudiantes. En su escuela, apenas había 15 personas en un grupo.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta? — dijo Hiroshi en voz baja a Daisuke.

—¿De qué? — dijo Hiroshi sin dejar de ver embobado a la chica.

—¡Saotome no está! — dijo Hiroshi con un hilo de voz, que escuchó todo el grupo. Y justo en ese momento, todos los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a gritarle a Akane.

¡AKANE QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO! … ¡YO LA VI PRIMERO!… ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?... ¡MI FAMILIA TIENE UN ESTABLO!… ¡HARE LO QUE ME PIDAS, PERO SAL CONMIGO UNA VEZ! ¡MI MAMÁ COCINA DELICIOSO! ¿TIENES HERMANAS?... ¡ERES LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA QUE HE VISTO!... ¡HEREDARÉ LA CASA DE MIS PADRES CUANDO MUERAN!...

El profesor intentaba en vano calmar a los chicos, pero sus voces apagaban la suya y solo parecía un gracioso títere moviendo la boca.

—¡BASTA! — gritó alguien sentado en las filas de atrás. Era un chico de cabello negro, con mirada penetrante, un colmillo se dejaba entrever saliendo de su boca al hablar. Todos callaron ante la potente voz del chico, Ryoga Hibiki, el representante de la clase y a quien todos respetaban, incluso Ranma, que era su mejor amigo, aunque al momento de combatir, se transformaban en verdaderos rivales.

Akane, quien estaba alterada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió al notar que todos se callaron y sentaron de inmediato.

Ryoga se levantó y extendió su brazo izquierdo, mostrándole un lugar cerca de la ventana, junto al suyo —aquí hay un lugar libre, señorita Tendo.

Akane asintió algo confundida y se sentó al lado de Ryoga, quien le sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el frente poniendo atención a la clase, que el maestro continuó antes de que el público masculino volviera a hacer de las suyas.

¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía como si los chicos no hubieran visto jamás una mujer, aunque lo más extraño es que había chicas en la clase. No entendía nada. La gente de la ciudad era demasiado extraña. Muy pronto, volvió la nostalgia y extrañó su casa.

Antes de que terminara la clase, Ryoga volvió a hablar a Akane, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Mi nombre es Hibiki Ryoga, soy el representante de la clase de tercero "A". Le prestaré mis apuntes de hoy para que se ponga al corriente con el resto de las clases y la acompañaré hasta la salida para asegurarme que los chicos no la molesten de nuevo.

—G-gracias Hibiki —dijo Akane, algo tímida.

—Puedes llamarme Ryoga. Debe ser difícil llegar a un lugar extraño, donde no conoces a nadie.

—Así es.

Al sonar la campanilla, todos se giraron para ver a Akane, quien se levantó junto con Ryoga y pasaron caminando entre las filas. Era extraño ser observados como si fueran la presa de animales salvajes a punto de atacar. Pero nadie se atrevió a decir palabra o acercarse.

—Has sido muy amable. No pensé que los estudiantes de esta escuela fueran tan lanzados —dijo Akane tratando de hacer plática con su nuevo compañero.

—Son así por causa de Ranma.

—¿Ranma? ¿Quién es Ranma?

—Alguien muy popular entre todas las chicas de la escuela. Todas caen rendidas cuando lo ven. Como él no estaba cuando llegaste, todos trataron de aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que fueras hechizada por el encanto de Ranma.

—¿Es en serio lo que dices? —preguntó Akane en tono burlón.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Ves ese montón de chicas cerca de la puerta? Están esperando a que él salga de clases para ver a quién elige para salir.

—¿Qué? ¡Debe ser el tipo más engreído del mundo! ¡Qué fastidio!

Ryoga rió un poco — pues sí, lo es. También es mi mejor amigo.

Akane se sonrojó, no sabía en dónde meterse.

—Discúlpame, no sabía que era tu amigo.

—No te disculpes, yo también lo creo. Nos deja muy pocas opciones para invitar a las chicas a salir. Tal vez cuando lo conozcas, también sucumbas ante él.

—Ja, lo dudo. No soy de esa clase de mujeres. Me interesa terminar pronto la escuela para poder entrar a la universidad y conseguir un buen trabajo.

—Me agrada tu espíritu de decisión, Akane Tendo.

En eso, una de las chicas que estaban junto al portón, gritó: —"Ahí viene"— y corrieron despavoridas hacia donde se encontraban Akane y Ryoga. El chico logró esquivarlas, pero Akane saltó demasiado tarde y fue alcanzada por la marabunta de chicas. Cayó tratando de equilibrarse en un pie, pero al no lograrlo se torció el tobillo. Ryoga alcanzó a jalarla antes de que la chica fuera aplastada. Ryoga la revisó y le dijo que tenía que ver un doctor, pero Akane se hizo la fuerte y dijo que no le pasaba nada.

A pesar de los intentos de Ryoga por acompañarla a casa, Akane no accedió y se dirigió cojeando ligeramente a la dirección que le había indicado su padre. Siendo que no estaba tan lejos, cada paso era más doloroso, así que caminó más lento. Pronto se encontró frente a la casa de la familia Saotome.

Kasumi salió a recibirla y la verla ligeramente despeinada y medio coja, se asustó y gritó a su padre.

—¡Papá, ven rápido! ¡Akane está herida!

—Kasumi, no es para tanto, estoy… ¡auch! — volvió a dolerse del tobillo y en eso salieron todos, preocupados.

—¡Mi hija está herida! ¡Y no llevamos un solo día aquí! ¡Es un mal augurio! — Soun Tendo derramaba lágrimas incesantes y se agarraba la cabeza.

—Papá, no es un mal augurio, seguro solo se cayó —dijo Nabiki, con fastidio. Odiaba que su padre las sobreprotegiera de ese modo.

—Hay que llevarla arriba. Genma, llama al doctor Tofú, ese tobillo está demasiado hinchado, esperemos que no haya ninguna fractura —Nodoka tomó el mando de la situación, mientras Akane era ayudada por sus hermanas a levantar el pie.

Como los futones estaban guardados, Nodoka decidió que lo mejor sería utilizar la habitación de Ranma. Había una cama alta y varias almohadas. Kasumi fue por hielo, mientras Nodoka acomodaba a Akane en la cama, poniendo su pie en alto, sobre un montón de cojines. Nabiki le llevó a su hermana un poco de té y fue todo lo que hizo. En unos minutos el doctor Tofú hizo acto de presencia en la habitación del heredero Saotome.

—Vaya, veo que esta vez no fue su hijo quien se lastimó señora Saotome. Es una chica muy linda — dijo el hombre sonriente. Akane se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Mientras el doctor examinaba a Akane, Nodoka estaba al pendiente de las indicaciones del doctor. Todos esperaban afuera de la habitación.

Cuando el doctor dijo que podían entrar, la primera en hacerlo fue Kasumi.

—No es nada. No hay fractura, el esguince debe ser muy pequeño. Con un poco de hielo y este ungüento se sentirá mejor para mañana.

—¿Quiere decir que mi hermanita está bien doctor? — Kasumi preguntó con su dulce voz.

Cuando el doctor se giró, creyó ver a un ser iluminado caído del cielo. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Se le nubló la vista y empezó a tartamudear y a reír nervioso.

—S-s-s-sííííí se-se-señorita hermanita, estar…per-perfectamente bella y hermosa.

—Tiene razón doctor, mi hermanita es muy bella.

—Nonononononononoooooo...usted, digo, ella, digo, el esguince… ¡sí! El esguince es muy bonito.

—Pero un esguince es doloroso, ¿porqué dice que es bonito?

—Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…Perdón, es el pie feo…

—¡Oh! — Kasumi intentaba seguirle el hilo al doctor, pero era imposible. Nodoka al darse cuenta de los nervios del doctor Tofú, intentó mejorar la situación.

—Doctor, ella es Kasumi, es hija del señor Soun Tendo. Ellos son invitados nuestros. Kasumi, querida, es el doctor Tofú.

—Encantada de conocerlo. Gracias por revisar a mi hermanita.

—¡El placer es un placer! —dijo el hombre asintiendo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. A Kasumi le pareció un hombre muy gracioso y sonrió.

Al ver Nodoka que el doctor no podía controlarse, decidió cortar la visita de tajo —Bien, Genma, querido, acompaña al doctor a la puerta. Mañana lo llamaremos de ser necesario. Ahora, sugiero que todos salgan del cuarto para que la niña descanse.

Soun dio un beso a su hija en la cabeza y salió entre sollozos. Kasumi y Nabiki le desearon un "que te mejores" a su hermana y Nodoka, comenzó a ordenar un poco la habitación.

—Tú debes ser Akane — le dijo Nodoka. Akane solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

—¿Conoció a mi madre? —preguntó atenta Akane.

—Solo la vi una vez. Pero nunca olvido un rostro.

—Yo casi no la recuerdo, era muy pequeña cuando murió.

—Lo sé. Pero bueno, espero que te sientas cómoda aquí. Como se lo dije antes a tu padre y a tus hermanas, siéntanse como en casa. Para nosotros es como si fueran parte de la familia, mi esposo Genma y tu padre han sido siempre como hermanos, así que para lo que necesites, soy tu tía Nodoka. Pero ahora te dejo descansar; no te preocupes por nada, llámanos si ocupas algo — la mujer sonrió a la chica, quien tímida asentía a todo lo que le había dicho.

—Gracias, tía Nodoka — dijo Akane cuando la señora Saotome estaba por cerrar la puerta, a lo que asomó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

Akane decidió hacer lo que le ordenaron, dormir un poco. El té la había relajado del estrés del día, así que se dejó caer en la suave cama.

.

.

.

Tres horas después, Akane despertó. Kasumi le había llevado algo de comer, acompañándola un rato.

—Y ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

—Bien Kasumi; salvo lo del incidente con mi pie, todo de maravilla. Conocí un chico muy amable, se llama Ryoga, es el representante del grupo que me tocó.

—Vaya, que bien. Es bueno que hagas amigos. Pero, no entendí muy bien como fue que te lastimaste.

—Uff, bueno— Akane resopló al recordar el absurdo incidente —un grupo de chicas que están enamoradas de un tipo que está en mi grupo se lanzaron hacia donde yo estaba, porque creyeron verlo.

—Debe ser muy guapo para tener un club de fans —preguntó Kasumi curiosa.

—Pues no lo sé. Yo no lo vi — Akane sentía una ligera aversión por ese tipo, que aunque no sabía ni como era, le había causado problemas desde su primer día en la escuela. Fue gracias a su ausencia que todos los chicos se fueron sobre ella como una presa y lo mismo pasó con las chicas del club de fans. Ese tal Ranma debería ser un verdadero imbécil por más atractivo que estuviera.

Prefirió no comentarle a Kasumi sobre el otro incidente con los chicos en el salón. Si su padre llegara a enterarse…buscaría comprometerla por enésima vez.

Desde que vivían en Akita, su padre se había encargado de prometerla con cuanto hombre se le cruzara en el camino. Era una buena opción, según él para aprovechar el dinero que pudiera sacar de su futuro yerno para pagar sus deudas. Pero Akane los ponía a prueba, luchaba contra ellos o hacía demostración de su mal carácter, a lo que todos salían huyendo.

Kasumi se levantó para llevarse los platos vacíos y dejó sola a Akane para que descansara otro rato.

Era muy aburrido estar así. El dolor había cesado un poco con la medicina y el tiempo de reposo, así que desde la cama comenzó a observar la habitación.

Pintada en un color blanco, con un escritorio frente a la ventana, un mueble lleno de libros de combate, mangas y uno que otro libro de la escuela de años anteriores. Un clóset de puertas corredizas que no abrió. Todo perfectamente pulcro y ordenado.

—"Siempre pensé que las habitaciones de los chicos eran más desordenadas, pero el hijo de los Saotome debe ser muy disciplinado. Seguro es por la crianza de su madre…a menos que…"— pensó Akane y formando en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa se asomó bajo la cama. Había un completo desorden, aunque a la vez se notaba que había intentado por lo menos clasificar todo en cajas de cartón, dobladas y golpeadas de la tapa o en las esquinas. A pesar de los calcetines sucios, secos y duros, estiró la mano para sacar una de las cajas. En uno de los lados y con una letra horrible en una nota adhesiva de color amarillo, rezaba: "Cartas No Leídas".

Nuevamente Akane sonrió, pero la cordura la hizo volver en sí y prefirió no abrir la caja para no leer alguna una carta, aunque las ganas le estuvieran comiendo.

Volvió a empujar la caja al fondo donde estaba y sacó otra caja más grande. En la nota adhesiva con letra horrible decía: "Cartas Para Quemar" y un dibujo de un diablillo sonriente que mostraba los colmillos hizo que Akane aguantara la risa.

De pronto escuchó que alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta y se enderezó rápidamente con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora por ser casi descubierta en su inocente delito. Era Kasumi.

—Akane, ya te levantaste ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor, ya casi no me duele al apoyar el pie.

—El doctor dijo que debes descansar y mañana seguro ya no te dolerá. Aún así creo que debes ir a verlo.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Toma — Kasumi le entregó a Akane un pijama doblado de color amarillo con holanes.

—¿Para qué me das esto Kasumi? Se supone que debo ir a dormir con ustedes.

—La señora Saotome, digo, tía Nodoka dijo que era mejor que durmieras aquí esta noche. El futón es muy bajo y no estarás cómoda. Acomodará a su hijo en otra habitación.

—Me da pena que se tomen estas molestias por mi culpa —dijo Akane, sonrojada.

—No te preocupes. Son personas muy amables, lo menos que podemos hacer es acatar sus órdenes y agradecerles lo que están haciendo por nosotros.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, tomando el pijama con ambas manos.

—Ahora cámbiate, has traído esa ropa todo el día. Vendré luego para traerte otro cambio para que lo uses por la mañana.

Kasumi dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Akane se sentó en la cama. Se seguía sintiendo triste por haber dejado su casa y a sus amigos en Akita. Era por eso su urgencia por perseverar en los estudios, conseguir un empleo y volver a su querida ciudad. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron sobre la tela de sus prendas. Sentía que no había un lugar para ella, que vagaba errante sin rumbo y que a pesar de estar en una casa tan grande y a pesar de estar junto a su familia, no había nada que llenara el vacío que sentía en su corazón.

.

.

.

.

Pasaban ya de las seis de la tarde y Ranma Saotome llegaba a casa con el semblante de fastidio. Había tenido entrenamiento de kendo y basquetbol. Había tenido que poner orden con sus seguidoras porque querían salir con él incluso después de los entrenamientos, pero lo aclaró con la presidenta del club y asunto resuelto.

Entró a la casa y se sorprendió de que su madre no saliera a recibirlo. Se quitó los zapatos y entró descalzo. Se dirigió al baño, tomaría una ducha rápida, cenaría y después a dormir. Estaba tan hambriento que había empezado a quitarse la ropa antes de entrar al baño, acostumbrado a que sólo estaban él y sus padres en casa.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de su madre, quien lo llamó desde la cocina.

—¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú hijo?

—Sí mamá, voy a ducharme.

—¡Oh! No uses el baño. Nuestros invitados están usándolo. Ven para presentártelos.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco, el día del entrenamiento más pesado se le ocurría traer gente a la casa, él solo quería dormir —¡Maldita sea!

—¿Dijiste algo, Ranma? —la voz de su madre cambió a un tono severo.

—N-no mamá. Dije que voy en un minuto.

—Bien, no tardes.

Ranma pensó que era mejor cambiarse de ropa antes de conocer a los invitados de sus padres, así que solo tomó una toalla del clóset cercano al baño para cubrirse de la cintura hacia abajo, puesto que ya se había desnudado antes de intentar abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Se dirigió a su habitación, envuelto en la toalla, con su ropa al hombro. Abrió la puerta, quitándose la toalla de la cintura y lanzándola a la cama, cerrando tras de sí. Justo frente a él, de pie, se encontraba una chica con el cabello largo, desnuda, con los senos al aire y sus partes íntimas expuestas de no ser porque sujetaba una prenda amarilla a la altura de sus piernas.

Hubo un silencio absoluto que duró cinco segundos, para después escuchar un fuerte grito que retumbó en toda la casa Saotome.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!— gritó Akane.

Ranma en un impulso, salió de su cuarto, dando un portazo, temblando de la impresión. Cuando reaccionó, frunció el ceño recordando que esa era su habitación y volvió a entrar. La chica desnuda seguía ahí… ¡desnuda! Solo que en esta ocasión, comenzó a lanzarle cosas.

—¡LARGO! —gritó Akane lanzándole la lámpara del escritorio.

—¡ESTA ES MI HABITACIÓN!

—CÚBRETE ¡DEGENERADO!

Ranma miró hacia abajó y notó que seguía en traje de Adán, por lo que del suelo tomó su ropa interior, que se le había caído junto con el resto de su atuendo y salió del cuarto.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —una alterada Nodoka pedía explicaciones a su hijo, mientras su padre Genma y Soun Tendo lo miraban fijamente.

—Mamá, no entres. Hay una loca desnuda en el cuarto. Seguro es parte del club de fans. Te juro que no tuve nada que ver. Ellas tienen prohibido acercarse a la casa, pero no te preocupes, mañana hablaré con Ukyo y se encargará de ponerle fin a esto. La chica tendrá que cambiar de escuela si se niega a dejar el club de admiradoras, es la regla.

—Esa no es una de tus seguidoras, es una de las hijas de nuestro invitado, el señor Tendo. ¡Ahora vístete y espero que te disculpes con la pobre chica! —gruñó Genma a su hijo.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que disculparme si esa es mi habitación? —Ranma seguía enfadado, más bien, asustado, pero era su forma de disimular los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

—Ranma Saotome, no me obligues a enseñarte como debe comportarse un hombre delante de nuestros invitados —de la nada, Nodoka había sacado una funda de donde comenzaba a desenvainar un filoso sable.

—¡No madre, lo haré! ¡Haré lo que me ordenas!

—Así me gusta. Y ahora, ponte la ropa para presentarte al resto de la familia Tendo.

Ranma comenzó a vestirse; no le gustaba disculparse con nadie porque él nunca se equivocaba. Había sido un simple malentendido con una vista memorable. Tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas con los nuevos inquilinos no iban a empezar nada bien.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

 _ **¡HOLA DE NUEVO! GRACIAS POR LEERME OTRA VEZ, DESPUÉS DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS QUE SURGIERON DESDE MI ÚLTIMO FIC: "SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS". MUCHOS AÚN NO LO SUPERAN, ALGUNOS ME SIGUEN PIDIENDO MÁS DE LA HISTORIA, OTROS DECIDIERON NO VOLVER A LEER MIS FICS. PARA USTEDES QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ, UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS.**_

 _ **Y BIEN, AHORA VAMOS A VAINILLA. ESTE FIC ESTÁ DEDICADO MUY EN ESPECIAL PARA MIS LOCAS POR EL DIOS GRIEGO, QUE SON QUIENES ME ANIMARON A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y ME AYUDAN A CONTINUAR UNA DE MIS PASIONES, QUE ES ESCRIBIR SOBRE OTRA DE MIS PASIONES: EL MUNDO DEL MANGA Y ANIME. CHICAS ESTE VA PARA USTEDES CON TODO MI CORAZÓN. GRACIAS POR ESTAR CADA DÍA. LAS QUIERO.**_

 _ **ANTES DE SEGUIR CON LA EXPLICACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A MI BETA READER DE VAINILLA SakuraSaotome. GRACIAS, GUAPÍSIMA POR AYUDARME Y REGALARME UN POCO DE TU TIEMPO PARA PIMPEAR EL FIC.**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA ES UN UA, BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE RANMA ½ UN POCO "AL REVÉS" PERO NO DEL TODO, PUESTO QUE RANMA NO TIENE LA MALDICIÓN…(POR AHORA) Y BUENO, EN MIS FICS NUNCA SE SABE LO QUE PUEDE PASAR; PERO MI INTENCIÓN ES QUE LES GUSTE, SE DIVIERTAN Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, QUE ME ENCANTAN Y DE VERDAD ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y A CREAR UN MUNDO PARA COMPARTIR CON USTEDES.**_

 _ **DESDE AHORA LES ADELANTO QUE ACTUALIZARÉ CADA UNA O DOS SEMANAS. EN OCASIONES TENGO BASTANTE TRABAJO Y PUES DEJO EN PAUSA LA ESCRITURA, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE LAS IDEAS NO ESTÉN AHÍ, ASÍ QUE TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE ACTUALIZARÉ DE UNA U OTRA FORMA.**_

 _ **DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LEER. COMPARTAN LA HISTORIA SI LES GUSTA Y SI NO LES GUSTA, TAMBIÉN. LOS LEO MUY PRONTO.**_

 _ **SusyChantilly**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2**_

 _ **Punto débil**_

Todos habían bajado al salón para cenar. Antes de que se sirvieran los platillos había un silencio sepulcral. Cuando Nodoka y Kasumi llegaron con la comida todos agradecieron y se dispusieron a tomar los alimentos.

Ranma y Akane estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, mientras comían ávidamente con los palillos.

Era un verdadero espectáculo. El resto de la familia los observaba detenidamente esperando un movimiento, una palabra, algo que los hiciera enfrentar la situación acontecida hacía unos minutos en la habitación de Ranma. Pero nada sucedió.

Al terminar la cena, se levantaron los platillos y todos quedaron alrededor de la mesa baja. Ranma y Akane seguían mirándose. Nodoka con un carraspeo miró a Genma e hizo una seña para que rompiera la tensión. Entonces empezó a hablar.

—Como todos podrán suponerlo, él es mi hijo, Ranma Saotome. Hijo, ellos son la familia Tendo; estarán con nosotros una temporada. Soun y yo fuimos compañeros de entrenamiento durante muchos años. Ellas son sus hijas, Kasumi, Nabiki…

—¡Hola Ranma! —interrumpió sonriendo coqueta, Nabiki. Ranma salió del trance de miradas con Akane y tragó duro, intentando sonreír.

—…y bueno, ya conociste a Akane.

—Y vaya que si la conoció —dijo Nabiki con sorna.

—¡Nabiki! —la reprendió Kasumi.

—¿Por qué tenías que entrar de esa forma? — reclamó Akane a Ranma, que había vuelto a mirarla ceñudo.

—Porque es mi habitación, no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para entrar.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero volviste a meterte sabiendo que yo estaba ahí! —dijo Akane sonrojada, levantando la voz e inclinándose hacia el frente.

En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a Ranma. Genma, Soun y Nodoka se tambalearon y Kasumi y Nabiki miraron a Akane.

—¿Te regresaste a mirarla de nuevo? ¡Qué atrevido, Ranma! — Nabiki buscaba la forma de burlarse, pero Kasumi le dio un codazo para que se callara.

—P-Pues… ¡se supone que no deberías estar ahí, pensé que me había equivocado! —Ranma estaba colorado y Akane se encogía mientras iba tomando la misma tonalidad rojiza.

Un nuevo carraspeo de Nodoka, hizo que ambos chicos se tensaran.

—Ranma…— dijo imperativa Nodoka

—Sí. L-o l-a-m-e-n-t-o — Ranma lanzó su disculpa forzada, mirando a Akane con los ojos entrecerrados.

Akane solo bajó la vista sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Sabía que el chico estaba molesto, pero ella sentía lo mismo y no podía gritarle todo lo que le hubiera gustado, porque estaba en una casa ajena y frente a todos.

—Perfecto. Ahora que todo vuelve a la normalidad, Genma y Soun tienen algo que comentarles, niños.

—Así es. Desde que entrenábamos juntos, Soun y yo decidimos que un día uniríamos las dos escuelas, la de los Tendo y la de los Saotome —mencionó Genma.

—Y hemos decidido que lo más conveniente es sellar la unión con un matrimonio entre ambas familias — dijo sonriente Soun Tendo

—¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaron Ranma y Akane al unísono.

—¡Papá, sabes que no es necesario! En cuanto termine la universidad y consiga un empleo, podremos juntar dinero para poner nuestra propia escuela. Regresaremos a Akita y…

—Eso no es posible, Akane. No podemos volver a Akita. La casa fue hipotecada dos veces y si volvemos sin pagar, lo más seguro es que sea embargada —Soun Tendo hablaba directamente a Akane, tratando de ignorar las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos y las de sus hijas.

Akane no dijo más. Ya era demasiado humillante lo que le había sucedido con Ranma como para seguir discutiendo, haciendo evidente que eran unos sin techo.

De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó de los presentes y la señora Saotome, lo rompió.

—¿Alguien quiere más té?

—Creo que es momento de que Ranma elija a su prometida entre las hijas de Tendo —aseveró Genma.

—Bueno Ranma, como ya te has dado cuenta, tengo tres hijas: Kasumi de veintiún años, Nabiki de diecinueve años y Akane de dieciocho. Elige a la que quieras.

Ranma miró a las tres chicas. La única que le sonreía era Nabiki; Kasumi lo miraba confundida y Akane…se había girado ceñuda para no verlo de frente.

—Y-yo… ¡No puedo casarme ahora! Debo preocuparme por mi entrenamiento —soltó Ranma, nervioso.

—No es que tengas que casarte ahora mismo si no quieres, sólo elige una para que sea tu prometida y se formalizará el compromiso —explicó Genma a su hijo.

—E-es… es que… —Ranma miraba a Akane, la chica movió los ojos para verlo de reojo y estalló.

—¡Yo no quiero casarme! ¡Nunca! — Akane respiraba agitada — Papá, yo quiero superarme, entrenar y demostrarte que puedo ser algo más en la vida que una simple ama de casa — se giró hacia Kasumi — No es nada contra ti, Kasumi, lo siento.

—No es nada, hermanita — dijo una sonriente y tierna Kasumi.

—Por mí, no hay problema — Nabiki seguía mirando a Ranma de forma coqueta.

—Bien, que se quede contigo entonces — respondió Akane a su hermana.

—¡Oye, tú no eres quién para decidir por mí! Soy yo quien elijo con quien me caso —Ranma se dirigía a Akane, molesto.

—Sólo te estaba ayudando. Yo no me casaré con nadie, así que entre Kasumi y Nabiki, una tiene más años que tú y la única que se mostró dispuesta es Nabiki. Te lo ahorro, para que no tengas dificultad al pensar, porque al parecer es un problema para ti.

—¡Boba! ¡Nadie te pidió opinión! — le gritó Ranma

—¡Tampoco nadie te pidió que me vieras desnuda dos veces!

—¡Ni quien quisiera verte! Con ese cuerpo plano, sin chiste.

—¡Degenerado!

—¡Pechos planos!

—Al parecer, Ranma nos dirá su decisión en otro momento. Es tarde, así que hay que irnos todos a descansar. Mañana hay que levantarnos muy temprano. Espero que nuestros invitados se sientan a gusto y todos nos encargaremos de que sea así, ¿verdad Ranma? ¿Genma? — Nodoka con su voz firme y pasiva había logrado calmar un poco la tensión en el ambiente —Por cierto, Ranma. Hoy dormirás en la habitación de abajo. Busca el futón en el armario y ve a dormir.

—Por mí no hay problema, tía Nodoka, dormiré en el cuarto con mis hermanas, ya me siento mejor.

—No. Dormirás en la habitación de Ranma hasta que el doctor indique que estás bien. Mañana irás a verlo —a pesar de su suave tacto para decir las cosas, nadie podía contradecir a Nodoka, ni siquiera su hijo.

Todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de que Akane entrara, Ranma sacó su almohada (dejando otra en la cama) y su ropa limpia de la habitación, para no tener que toparse a la chica por la mañana.

Malhumorado, Ranma se acomodó en la pequeña habitación de la planta baja, que muchas veces servía de almacén. Era el lugar más cerrado de la casa, así que guardaba un olor nada agradable con una sensación de polvo en el suelo.

—¿Quién se cree esa boba para decidir por mí? —dijo estirando el futón en el suelo y tumbándose al tiempo que dejó caer la almohada —sólo porque le dieron mi habitación, ya se cree dueña de todo.

Se acomodó de lado, como siempre lo hacía para dormir, porque estaba realmente cansado. Sintió un olor dulce en la funda de la almohada, como a vainilla —huele diferente. Seguro mamá cambió de suavizante — abrazó su almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido. El movimiento del día había sido demasiado para él y el sueño lo había vencido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Nodoka levantó a Ranma una hora antes de lo que el muchacho acostumbraba.

—Hijo, despierta. Levántante para que te duches rápido. Te daré un encargo para antes de que llegues a la escuela.

—Sólo cinco minutos más…— Ranma seguía con los ojos pegados, abrazado a la almohada como un koala en un árbol.

—¡Levántate Saotome, no seas holgazán! Al baño ahora mismo — Nodoka lo arrastró con un tirón de la trenza, y el chico gritó.

—Está bien, está bien. Estoy despierto. Ya voy a ducharme —con los ojos entrecerrados fue a meterse al baño.

—Que niño tan obediente — sonrió Nodoka, y se fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar el desayuno junto a Kasumi.

Después de desayunar, todos se levantaron de la mesa agradeciendo por la comida. Genma y Soun, fueron a ver el dojo. Kasumi y Nabiki se llevaron los platos sucios a la cocina y Ranma y Akane fueron a buscar sus libros para ir a la escuela. Akane salió unos pasos antes que Ranma, pero Nodoka los detuvo.

—Ranma, Akane, vengan por favor —ambos chicos se acercaron a ella.

—Ranma, quiero que acompañes a Akane a ver al doctor Tofú.

Ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato.

—Y ¿por qué yo? — renegó el chico.

—Porque ella no sabe dónde está el consultorio y porque queda de camino a la escuela. Y quiero que empiecen a llevarse bien. Recuerden que un día seremos todos de la misma familia y no podemos vivir con conflictos entre nosotros. ¿Queda claro, niños?

—Sí — respondieron ambos jóvenes con la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Bien. Tengan un lindo día. ¡Ah! Y digan al doctor Tofú que más tarde le enviaré algo.

Ranma y Akane salieron de la casa sin verse y sin hablarse. Ranma caminaba sobre una cerca que daba al canal y Akane a un paso cuidadoso lo seguía mirando al frente.

Al llegar al consultorio, Ranma pasó la puerta junto con Akane.

—Puedes esperar aquí afuera — dijo Akane cortante y sin mirarlo.

—No. Debo darle razón a mi madre de lo que el doctor diga, además debo decirle lo del recado.

—Puedo decírselo yo, si quieres.

—Ya te dije que no. Boba.

Akane dio un respingo. No tenía intención de discutir con él. Cada vez que lo hacía, no podía controlarse y acababa con el tema de que se habían visto desnudos. La verdad, era muy penoso recordarlo.

El doctor Tofú los saludó y revisó a Akane muy rápido. Le dio unos cuantos medicamentos para terminar la semana, junto con las indicaciones para que se rehabilitara en casa.

—Doctor, mi madre manda decirle que estará aquí por la tarde —dijo Ranma.

—Oh claro. Le tendré listo lo de este mes, debe haberse ya terminado lo demás. Por cierto, Ranma. Tu padre me dijo que vas a elegir una prometida entre las Tendo; ¿escogiste ya a alguna? — el semblante y el tono de voz del doctor Tofú, cambió de amigable a serio, más bien, a lúgubre.

—N-no, no pienso hacerlo ahora…

—Debes saber que las mujeres mayores no son convenientes para los jóvenes. Siempre es preferible buscar a alguien de la misma edad.

Ranma no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dirigió a Akane susurrando.

—¿Por qué me está diciendo eso?

—Creo que al doctor le gustó mi hermana Kasumi. Se puso muy extraño cuando la vio ayer en la casa —le contestó Akane, bajito.

—Mi interés es simplemente terminar mi entrenamiento doctor. Por ahora no pienso casarme.

Entonces, el doctor sonrió y con su buen humor los despidió —bueno chicos, váyanse ahora o se les hará tarde para la escuela. Akane, me alegra que estés mejor. ¿Tu familia se encuentra bien en casa de los Saotome?

—Sí doctor, todos bien, gracias. Los Saotome nos han atendido desde que llegamos a la ciudad. Apenas nos estamos adaptando — Akane sonreía porque entendía hacia quien iba dirigida la pregunta del doctor.

—La ciudad es pequeña, pero cuando lo necesiten, puedo mostrársela. Y sabes donde está mi consultorio, cualquier pregunta que tengan pueden venir a buscarme o yo puedo ir a donde los Saotome, sin problema.

—Gracias doctor. Se lo diré a mi padre, a mi hermana Nabiki y por supuesto a Kasumi.

—S-sí, no olvides saludarlos de mi parte.

—Lo haré, doctor.

Ranma los miraba con gesto aburrido. Salieron del consultorio y preguntó a Akane —¿Le estás haciendo de Cupido a tu hermana? Primero deberías preguntarle si a ella le gusta.

—No estoy haciendo de Cupido de nadie, no te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo y mejor preguntarle a tu hermana. No es agradable que te estén emparentando con alguien sin tu consentimiento.

Akane suspiró, mirando hacia el suelo, triste —Tienes razón, voy a preguntarle.

A Ranma se le hizo extraño que le contestara de buena manera. Desde que la conoció se había comportado arisca con él, pero al parecer, había tocado una fibra muy sensible en Akane; pero no tenía tanta confianza como para preguntarle.

Se adelantaron al camino y Ranma se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué pasa? Ah, ya entiendo. No quieres que tus admiradoras te vean conmigo. No te preocupes, puedo llegar antes que tú.

—¡No es por eso! Bueno sí…pero no lo hago por ellas sino por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí, son peligrosas. Además, si no estás registrada como "Ranma fan" no puedes estar a tres metros de mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando? Oye, en verdad no me interesa llegar contigo, no tienes que inventarte esa historia tan absurda —Akane sonrió y el chico de la trenza la miró serio — ¿Tienen un registro de fans? ¿es en serio?

—Sí y estoy seguro que si te llega a pasar algo, mi madre va a molestarse conmigo y créeme, nadie quiere que ella esté molesta.

—Pues no te preocupes, no voy a acercarme a ti porque no me interesa; pero si alguien llegara a molestarme, le daría su merecido. No soy una débil.

—Eso seguro…

—¿Dijiste algo? —dijo Akane poniéndose en guardia.

—Nada. Tu vete por ese camino, yo llego después que entres, no estamos muy lejos de la escuela.

Akane siguió caminando, mientras Ranma la seguía desde los tejados, observándola. Bajó cuando la chica ingresó al plantel, aunque de pronto una vibración comenzó a sentirse en el suelo. Era una especie de jauría de chicos que venían corriendo hacia Akane. Ranma observaba todo desde un tejado cercano.

"AKANE SAL CONMIGO", "AKANE SOY TU ESCLAVO", "AKANE ERES HERMOSA", "PUEDO INVITARTE A TOMAR UN HELADO", "MI FAMILIA TIENE DINERO" "SOY DE UNA DINASTÍA IMPORTANTE DE NERIMA", "TU CABELLO ES FANTÁSTICO", "ME GUSTAS", "ERES LA CHICA MÁS BONITA DE LA ESCUELA…"

—No por favor, ¿otra vez lo mismo de ayer? — dijo Akane para sí y se puso en guardia.

Al parecer se había corrido la voz de que una hermosa chica, recién llegada a la escuela, no había visto aún a Ranma y no pertenecía a las "Ranma fans" así que los hombres de la preparatoria Furinkan tenían derecho a invitarla a salir, pues ninguna chica seguidora de Ranma, podía salir con un chico a menos que Ranma la hubiera ya ignorado, rechazado o no supiera su nombre. También, en caso de que Ranma hubiese salido con una chica, ésta quedaba disponible puesto que el chico de la trenza seguramente no la volvería a buscar.

Ranma se acercó de un salto a la barda de la escuela, para ver lo que sucedía. Akane lanzaba golpes y patadas entre los chicos que querían acercarse a ella. Tenía un estilo de combate determinante y a la vez femenino; Ranma notó que sus golpes eran similares a las técnicas que él utilizaba, pero más lentas y estudiadas. No cabía duda, sus padres habían aprendido con el mismo maestro de artes marciales y les habían enseñado cada uno, a su modo. Akane era chica y por eso hacía todo con movimientos más finos.

Esbozó una media sonrisa al ver la cara de concentración de Akane. Su cabello volaba con cada giro, su cuello se tensaba al hacer el esfuerzo al apoyar una pierna y patear con la otra. Se quitaba a los chicos de encima con una fuerza descomunal. Era todo un espectáculo y Ranma lo estaba disfrutando. En un momento, más chicos comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor de ella y Ranma advirtió un gesto de nerviosismo en la chica. Apenas había bajado de la barda para acercarse a ella y ayudarla, cuando Ryoga, su mejor amigo, ya estaba cubriéndole la espalda quitando a más golpes y patadas a los pretendientes de Akane.

Poco a poco, los chicos empezaron a alejarse, hasta que agitados, Ryoga y Akane respiraron con alivio.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Akane?

—Sí Ryoga. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto.

—Eres muy buena en artes marciales.

Akane se sonrojó un poco y sonrió bajando la mirada. Ranma los miró extrañado, ¿es que acaso ya se conocían? Iba a preguntarles, pero pronto aparecieron las "Ranma Fans"

—Bienvenido a la escuela, Ranma kun.

—Bienvenido

—Bienvenido

—Bienvenido

—Bienvenido

—Bienvenido

—Bienvenido

—Bienvenido

—Bienvenido

—Bienvenido

—Hoy Yuko Kimura llevará sus libros al salón — dijo una chica del grupo. Yuko, una chica de ojos cafés y cabello rubio muy corto, hizo una reverencia sin mirar a Ranma a los ojos y le quitó la mochila de las manos. Volvió a hacer una reverencia y se alejó. El resto de las chicas hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo y se quedaron haciendo valla, mientras Ranma estaba ahí.

Akane veía toda la escena con sorpresa y fastidio. Parecía que hubiera llegado el mismísimo emperador. Era ridículo. Ryoga parecía estar más acostumbrado a la ceremonia, no hizo ningún gesto.

Con un ademán, Ranma les indicó a las chicas que se fueran. Se dieron media vuelta y en fila se alejaron del lugar.

—Veo que se conocen, ¿desde cuándo? —preguntó Ranma a Ryoga, quien no quitaba la mirada de Akane.

—Desde ayer, cuando saliste del salón por estar castigado. ¿Conoces a la señorita Akane Tendo?

—Sí. Su padre es amigo del mío.

—Vaya, el mundo es tan pequeño. Pero dime, Akane. ¿cómo siguió tu tobillo? —Ryoga volvió a dirigirse a Akane ignorando a Ranma por completo. Eso no le gustaba nada al chico de ojos azules, que los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—Estoy mejor, gracias. El doctor solo me dio unos medicamentos y me recetó algunos ejercicios.

—Espero que no te hayas lastimado con esta pelea.

—Estaba en buena forma, así que lo hice sin ningún problema.

—Vamos al salón. Te pasaré mis apuntes de la primera clase.

—Muchas gracias Ryoga, eres muy amable.

Caminaron para ingresar al edificio y Ranma iba detrás de ellos. —"Muchas gracias Ryoga, eres muy amable" — dijo Ranma burlón y haciendo la voz más aguda que podía. Ryoga se giró para hacerle un discreto gesto con el dedo medio de la mano, mientras subía las escaleras junto a Akane. Las "Ranma fans" saludaban a Ranma cada que se lo encontraban, con un "buenos días, Ranma", pero el chico las ignoraba.

Al llegar al salón, Akane tomó su lugar junto a la ventana, Ryoga tomó su lugar junto a ella en la siguiente fila y Ranma, tomó su asiento detrás de Ryoga.

Las clases iniciaron normales y Ranma no dejaba de molestar a Ryoga, hablándole desde su sitio en voz baja.

—Así que te gustan las chicas marimacho—se burló el chico de la trenza

—Cállate Ranma

—¿Viste cómo pelea? Es un hombre.

—Con buenas piernas y un cabello hermoso.

—¿Ves como si te gustan los hombres?

—¿Quieres callarte y poner atención?

—Claro, a no ser que yo también te guste.

—Eres un marica, Ranma.

—Si fuera un marica no saldría con tantas chicas.

—Entonces sé un hombre y compórtate como tal.

—Hablas como mi madre.

—Tu pobre madre sufre de tener un hijo como tú, que no se comporta como un hombre, marica.

—Jajajaja, te gusta un chico.

—¿No te parece bonita?

—En lo absoluto. Se ve que tiene mal carácter.

—Es una mujer fuerte. Me gustan así.

—¿Para que te defienda cuando estés en problemas?

El maestro levantó la cabeza, porque no dejaba de escuchar murmullos y sabía siempre de dónde provenían.

—¡Hibiki!, ¡Saotome!, ¡hagan silencio! — los reprendió el profesor.

Ambos se callaron al instante. Pero fueron solo unos segundos, porque de inmediato volvieron a hablar.

—Es bueno que ya la conocieras, así podré salir con ella —dijo Ryoga en voz baja

—¿Piensas salir con ese marimacho? Buena suerte.

—Se ve que es una chica muy dulce.

—Pues no lo es. Ayer me lanzó todo lo que pudo.

—¿Ayer? ¿La conociste ayer? —Ryoga preguntó sorprendido

—Sí. Apenas ayer llegó con toda su familia a vivir a mi casa…

—¡¿Vive en tu casa?! — Ryoga se giró a ver a Ranma, alzando la voz.

El maestro cerró su libro de golpe.

—¡Hibiki!, cambie el lugar con Tendo y cierre la boca.

Un general barullo de decepción se escuchó por parte de la población masculina del grupo, que veían perdido el partido con Ranma tan cerca de la chica nueva. Nadie se salvaba del encanto de Saotome.

Ranma aguantó la risa. Akane y Ryoga cambiaron el lugar y el maestro prosiguió con la clase. Pasó un rato y a Ranma se le había ocurrido algo para molestar a Akane. Se inclinó para hablarle y un aroma conocido se atravesó en su nariz. El olor a vainilla que estaba en la funda de su almohada estaba impregnado en el oscuro y aún húmedo cabello de Akane. Se hizo hacia atrás dando un salto en su asiento mientras el color llegaba a sus mejillas. Había soñado a Akane toda la noche… ¡toda!

Al despertar esa mañana había olvidado todo, pero el aroma hizo que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente en esa fracción de segundo. En su sueño se repetía la escena de Akane desnuda en su habitación, una y otra vez. Aunque cada vez que abría la puerta en el sueño, Akane se tornaba cada vez más insinuante, le suplicaba que se acercara a ella y cerrara la puerta tras él.

Ranma comenzó a respirar agitadamente, el sueño invadió por completo su cabeza y no lograba concentrarse. Empezó a sudar frío. Se levantó de un salto, interrumpiendo al maestro.

—¡Profesor! ¿Puedo salir un momento al baño?

—¡Saotome! ¡Cómo vuelva a interrumpir mi clase lo sacaré definitivamente!

—Entonces, sáqueme de la clase. Necesito salir un momento.

El maestro conocía las bromas de Ranma, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—¿Intenta pasar sobre mi autoridad, Saotome? Debe tener claro que soy yo quien da las órdenes en la clase. No va a hacer su voluntad esta vez. ¡Siéntese!

Ranma estaba desesperado. Se sentía muy extraño, ansioso, temblaba. Decidió que utilizaría una técnica de respiración para lograr enfocarse y olvidarse del sueño.

Inhalar, exhalar…inhalar, exhalar…inhalar…exhalar…Estaba funcionando. El detalle fue al escuchar la clase; comenzó a aburrirse, pero el aroma seguía en su nariz. Se desperezó deslizándose en la silla y estirando las piernas. Sin querer, alcanzó a rozar una de las piernas de Akane, que las tenía hacia atrás, apoyándose en las puntas de los pies.

La chica dio un saltito y dejó escapar un agudo gemido, —"Mhmp"—, mientras se estremecía por completo.

Ranma se congeló. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Es que acaso ella…? No. Sería muy estúpido que ella leyera la mente. Fue un sonido muy extraño, como si fuera a decir algo, pero casi no pudiera contenerse. La única forma de averiguarlo era volverlo a hacer.

Nuevamente Ranma, estiró su pierna y la rozó levemente en la pantorrilla. Akane volvió a estremecerse y esta vez el gemido fue más agudo y más fuerte. Se giró, sonrojada para mirar a Ranma y decirle —¡Basta!

Ranma la miró a los ojos y poco a poco, en los labios entreabiertos se le fue dibujando al chico una magnífica sonrisa. Era lo más increíble que le había podido ocurrir. Ese día pasaría a la historia como memorable, gracias al pequeño accidente de tocar a Akane con el pie. Había encontrado su punto débil; la chica era cosquillosa.

Como Ranma presumía de ser nada obediente, ignoró la petición de Akane, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a rozarla otra vez en la pierna, más lento aún. La chica no se contuvo y soltó una risa corta.

El maestro, detuvo la clase y se dirigió a Akane —¡Tendo! ¿Qué le sucede?

—Nada profesor, lo lamento.

Ranma volvió a atacar y Akane no pudo contener una carcajada, que a su vez, el chico imitó.

El docente estaba hirviendo de coraje —¡Usted también Saotome! ¿Creen que se burlan de mí?

—¡No! Profesor, no fue mi intención. Es que Ranma…

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Tendo!, ¡Saotome! ¡salgan ahora mismo del salón! Quedan castigados por hoy. ¡Al pasillo! Hablaré con el director al terminar la clase.

En ese momento, tanto hombres como mujeres en el salón se lamentaron con un "Ooowww" sonoro. Las chicas porque matarían por estar en el lugar de Akane, castigada junto a su amado Ranma y los chicos porque sabían que seguramente Akane terminaría aceptando por salir con Ranma.

—¡Guarden silencio! — gritó el profesor, mientras ambos estudiantes cerraban la puerta tras de sí.

Akane estaba muy angustiada y Ranma no podía dejar de reír.

—No puedes negar que fue muy divertido — le dijo a la chica.

—¡Cállate! Estamos castigados por tu culpa.

—¿Qué no se supone que sabes artes marciales? Deberías controlarte más. Debes ser pésima peleando. ¿Te ríes cada que te toca un contrincante?

—¡Claro que no! Es diferente. Tú me estabas haciendo cosquillas.

—De todos modos. Es signo de debilidad. ¿Nunca has ido a ningún torneo verdad? Sería muy cómico ver como te ríes cuando te tiren al suelo.

Akane no decía nada. Estaba seria mirando al frente. Ranma se acercó.

—Akane…

—…

—Akane… ¿de verdad estás molesta porque encontré tu punto débil? No te preocupes. Prometo no decírselo a nadie… ¡fue una broma!

—Tu broma, me puede costar puntos que necesito para obtener una buena calificación y obtener una beca para la universidad —Akane estaba muy molesta. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños, pero no lo miraba al rostro. Sentía que, si lo hacía, se soltaría a llorar.

—¿Piensas ir a la universidad?

—Es lo que intento, a menos que por tu culpa tus admiradoras me lastimen el otro tobillo o me saquen de una clase porque te parece divertido hacerme cosquillas.

—Así que fueron ellas. Deberías tener más cuidado, están locas —contestó Ranma, como si fuera algo muy natural. Akane explotó y trató de golpear a Ranma dando una patada, que el chico esquivó de un salto en su lugar.

—¡Qué malos reflejos, Tendo!

—¡Deja de moverte! —dijo Akane apretando los dientes.

—No lo haré — Ranma esquivaba las patadas y golpes con facilidad.

Akane se detuvo agitada, para volver a intentar golpearlo con los puños. Ranma, reìa, sacaba la lengua y le hacìa muecas para provocarla, cosa que funcionaba de inmediato. La chica se movía cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, pero Ranma era un experto en evitar cualquier contacto.

—Deberías decirle a tu padre que el entrenamiento no te ha servido de mucho —dijo el chico, inclinándose hacia atrás, mientras Akane le lanzaba una patada a la cara.

—Si tus amiguitas no me hubieran lastimado, no sería tan lenta.

—¡Oh, que buena excusa! Ranma Saotome es el causante de tu mala técnica.

—¡Cállate!

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar otro golpe, sonó la campana y el profesor salió de clase, junto a Ryoga.

—Hibiki, encárguese de disponer las tareas que Saotome y Tendo realizarán como castigo durante toda la semana. Hablaré con el director sobre usted, Saotome. Y como es la primera ocasión que causa alboroto en clase, me abstendré de mencionarla a usted, señorita Tendo, por lo que espero que sea la última vez que se le ocurre interrumpirme para reírse —dijo el docente, severo.

—Sí profesor, de nuevo lo lamento —Akane hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa. Ranma contenía la risa, pero también imitó a la chica para no verse tan soberbio.

Al retirarse el maestro, Ryoga preguntó a ambos — Ahora, díganme, ¿cómo es eso de que viven juntos?

En ese momento, se abrieron las ventanas del salón que daban al pasillo y todos los estudiantes que se encontraban adentro, se asomaron para protestar, hacer preguntas y lamentarse que las dos personas más interesantes del grupo vivieran bajo el mismo techo.

Ranma y Akane enrojecieron y trataban de explicar la situación sin éxito.

—Es sólo por un tiempo

—Yo no la conocía, nuestros padres son amigos desde hace tiempo.

—No me interesa nada con él

—Ni siquiera somos familia

—Somos invitados, pero nos iremos muy pronto

—Nuestras habitaciones están a muy lejana distancia

Como los estudiantes estaban muy alterados, el maestro de la siguiente clase ordenó a Ranma y a Akane esperaran afuera de la oficina del director. Ambos dieron media vuelta, pero una de las chicas del salón, llamada Yuka, interceptó a Akane

—No puedes vivir en la misma casa de Ranma si ni siquiera eres miembro del Club de Fans de Ranma Kun. Debes ingresar ahora mismo o tendrás que abandonar su residencia a más tardar mañana.

Akane frunció el ceño. Esas chicas de verdad estaban fuera de la realidad.

—Para que lo sepas, no me interesa pertenecer a ningún club de fans y por supuesto tampoco me interesa Ranma, así que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana con él. A mi déjenme en paz.

Yuka no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba — ¡Pero el manual dice que…!

—¿Hay un manual? En serio están locas. Como ya te dije, si no pertenezco a su grupo no tengo porqué seguir ningún manual, regla o lo que sea que ustedes hayan inventado — Siguió caminando para pasar a Yuka y habló a Ranma —Saotome, por favor, controla a tu jauría, me molestan.

Ranma la miró sorprendido. Nadie se había atrevido a desafiar al Club de Fans de Ranma Saotome. No sabía cómo actuar, pero pensó que sería divertido ver qué sucedía. Ranma se enderezó y sin mirar a Yuka le dijo — Hagan lo que les dice Tendo. No quiero que se mal entiendan las cosas y por supuesto no quiero problemas.

Yuka enrojeció, pero las reglas para las Ranma Fans eran inquebrantables. Cuando Ranma y Akane se alejaron lo suficiente, la chica reaccionó y les gritó — ¡Esto lo sabrá Ukyo senpai! — para después de verse ignorada y regresar al salón de clases.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dos. El primer capítulo causó revuelo; que sí es parecido a otro que ya han leído, o si Akane se transforma, que tal vez hubieran cambiado ciertos detalles… Me agradan mucho estos comentarios, porque eso significa que se están familiarizando con el fic, generando emociones.**_

 _ **Pensaba comentarles de lo que se trata para que supieran el tipo de historia que estoy escribiendo, pero prefiero que lo lean y sean ustedes quienes vayan descubriendo poco a poco lo que sucederá, si no, que chiste tiene. Sepan también que esto lo hago con el fin de entretener y divertir, nada más.**_

 _ **Me han pedido en el Facebook que los etiquete cuando se suba un capítulo nuevo. Desde ahora les comento que no me es posible hacerlo. Muy apenas puedo subir el capítulo, este debía quedar desde la semana pasada y por mi trabajo no me fue posible. Pero, no se preocupen; se avisará la alerta de actualización en la página de Ranma Fanfics de Facebook y en el grupo de whatsapp de la misma página.**_

 _ **También les comentaba que pediré a los admin de Ranma Fanfics que añadan a la actualización el hashtag #Vainilla, por si no les aparece, lo busquen así y consigan más fácil el link. Les agradeceré también si comparten el enlace o pueden etiquetarse entre ustedes. Afortunadamente son muchos los que leen y es una de las mejores cosas que nos dejó Rumiko, seguir con la ola de Ranma ½.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, las miles de gracias para mi beta reader SakuraSaotome que hace que el fic quede especial y listo para que lo disfruten. ¡Gracias guapísima por tu tiempo y dedicación!**_

 _ **Y por supuesto, para mis Locas por el Dios Griego. Hermosas, esto es para y por ustedes. Las quiero.**_

 _ **SusyChantilly**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3**_

 _ **KENDO**_

Al llegar a la oficina del director, Ranma y Akane se ignoraban mutuamente. Ranma la miraba de reojo y aguantaba la risa. Ella estaba que echaba chispas y el chico había tenido uno de los días más divertidos en sus años de preparatoria.

El director Kuno los recibió y les pidió sentarse en 2 sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Bien. El profesor Yoshida me contó que armaron un alboroto en su clase. No es novedad en usted, Saotome pero, señorita Tendo, usted vino aquí y solicitó entrar a medio ciclo. No pensé que fuera una revoltosa — dijo el extraño hombre de tez bronceada, un peinado que terminaba en una graciosa palmera en la cabeza, lentes oscuros y vestuario al estilo hawaiano.

—¡No lo soy, señor director! Fue un malentendido, yo…—intentó explicarse la joven, pero el director estaba más interesado en unos papeles que leía mientras giraba en su sillón.

—Bueno…pondré un reporte de conducta en su expediente. Usted está exento señor Saotome. No podemos arriesgarnos ahora que los intercolegiales de kendo inciarán las inscripciones, debe participar a toda costa para que gane otro trofeo para la escuela Furinkan. Lo lamento por usted, señorita Tendo, sé que quiere entrar becada a la universidad y que su expediente tendrá una marca importante por este incidente; pero debe saber que aquí no toleramos faltas en la disciplina —dijo el hombre, serio.

Era lo más ridículo que hubiera escuchado nunca. Akane respiraba entrecortadamente; sólo porque Ranma era bueno en deportes podía hacer lo que quisiera. La injusticia era inmensa. Pero no iba a quedarse así, iba a defenderse a como diera lugar. Apenas había abierto la boca, pero Ranma se adelantó a hablar.

—No ponga un reporte a la señorita Tendo, señor director. Ella es una excelente artista marcial — Ranma hablaba con seguridad y de frente. La chica lo volteó a ver extrañada ¿Por qué intentaba defenderla? Hacía un rato le había dicho que no servía para nada y ahora resulta que era "excelente". El director dejó los papeles para bajarse un poco los lentes y mirar a Ranma.

—¿Es eso cierto, Saotome?

—Lo es. Nuestros padres entrenaron juntos cuando eran jóvenes. Hemos tenido prácticamente el mismo entrenamiento. Obvio ella no es tan buena como yo, pero su estilo es impecable — volvió a mirar de reojo a Akane, quien tenía los labios apretados y arqueada una ceja. El chico le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Akane no supo como reaccionar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Entonces es cierto, señorita Tendo? Eso cambia las cosas, podría dejar de lado el reporte. Dígame, ¿cuál es su especialidad? — el semblante del director ahora era de lo más amigable. La chica titubeó un poco para contestar.

—El estilo libre, señor. He entrenado antes en varias disciplinas para enriquecer la técnica — Akane respondía cabizbaja.

—¡Ah, magnífico! ¿Qué tal le va en kendo?

—Mi padre siempre me entrenó en kendo para estudiar los movimientos del oponente con…

—¡Perfecto! No tenemos mujeres en el equipo de kendo. Pensamos que teníamos un buen grupo, pero las estudiantes habían ingresado porque pensaban que estarían cerca del señor Saotome y nos dimos cuenta que solo iban a verlo, por consiguiente no entrenaban e hicimos el ridículo el año anterior en el intercolegial. Es por eso que fue prohibido el kendo femenil en la escuela. Tendré que hablar con el entrenador, si es tan buena como dice Saotome, haremos una excepción y estará dentro del equipo con los chicos. ¡Que emocionante! Doble trofeo en kendo para Furinkan…Espero que no haya problema con las admiradoras de Ranma…habrá que ver que dice el manual ¿crees que tengamos problemas, Saotome? —preguntó sonriente el director.

—Hablaré con Ukyo. Seguro armarán un alboroto, pero ella lo puede arreglar.

—Tal vez podemos decir que es recomendada tuya…que es tu pariente… ¡o tu novia! ¿Podrías hacer ese sacrificio, Ranma?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Sacrificio? ¿Qué esta escuela gira en torno a los movimientos de Ranma? — Akane no entendía como era posible que las decisiones de la escuela fueran tomadas en base a lo que las fanáticas causaran debido a Ranma. Había entrado a un verdadero manicomio.

—No creo que sea necesario —Ranma se ruborizó ligeramente —hablemos con Ukyo para ver qué dice.

—Pero debe ser ya mismo, el entrenamiento iniciará en pocas horas y la señorita Tendo debe incluirse en el equipo hoy — tomó un micrófono y presionando un botón, activó los altavoces de la escuela — _"Señorita Kuonji, preséntese en la oficina del director de inmediato, es un asunto muy importante. Ukyo Kuonji, a mi oficina, repito, Ukyo Kuonji"._

Akane pensó que por fin conocería a la jefa de las admiradoras de Ranma. Yuka, la chica que le dijo que debía unirse al club, la había mencionado: "Ukyo senpai".

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta e hizo su entrada Ukyo Kuonji. Era una hermosa chica de largos cabellos castaños, ojos azules y enormes pestañas. Vestía un uniforme azul similar al de los chicos, pero en otro color. El uniforme oficial de los hombres de la preparatoria era en color negro.

Al pasar junto a Akane, Ukyo le lanzó una rápida y gélida mirada de desdén. Obviamente estaba ya enterada de que una tal Akane Tendo vivía en la misma casa que Ranma, había sido castigada junto con él y se había negado a ingresar al club. Pero lo peor del asunto, era que Ranma les había pedido que no se metieran con ella. Inaudito.

—Diga usted, señor director ¿se le ofrece algo? —dijo la chica con un tono dulce.

—Por supuesto. Sabe que usted es la única que puede ayudarme en este tipo de asuntos.

—¿Podemos hablarlo en privado? Cuando son asuntos de las "Ranma Fans" no pueden escucharlo personas a-j-e-n-a-s al grupo — dijo la chica ojiazul enfatizando la palabra — por supuesto, tú estás excluido Ranma — miró al chico con una sonrisa, que Ranma le devolvió.

Akane los observaba con fastidio.

—Señorita Tendo, espere afuera, por favor —solicitó el director. Akane entornó los ojos y dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina. Ranma, Ukyo y el director se quedaron hablando alrededor de diez minutos. Ukyo salió del cuarto, ignorando a Akane y despidiéndose de Ranma.

—Te veo luego, Ranma.

—Hasta pronto, U-Chan.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y volteó para ver la reacción de Akane, que no hizo gesto alguno. Ukyo levantó la barbilla y se alejó con paso digno.

—Bien. Quedó solucionado. Puedes empezar a entrenar hoy con el equipo de kendo, sin que las chicas te molesten —Ranma se sentó junto a ella, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, Ranma. Hubieras dejado todo como estaba.

—No podía permitir que esas chicas te hicieran pasar un mal rato de nuevo. Además, sé que para ti es importante tener buenas notas para la universidad. Y bueno, después de todo fui yo quien te hizo reír en la clase.

—…Ranma… — Akane se sonrojó. En realidad, él la había protegido del director, de las fanáticas…no era el ególatra que ella se había imaginado. Aceptaba su culpa y responsabilidades que acarreaba el club de admiradoras —…no sé cómo agradecerte, de verdad.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Pero debes saber que no fue gratis — dijo Ranma, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y poniendo una sonrisa triunfal.

Akane frunció el ceño — ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tienes que hacerme la tarea de historia, voy mal en esa materia. Creo que el profesor Yoshida me tiene mala voluntad…

—¡Mala voluntad es la que le tienes tú a él! Alborotas a la clase y lo provocas. Y si no estudias es obvio que repruebes —le dijo la chica levantando la voz.

—Bueno, lo que sea. Me harás la tarea de la materia y me harás una guía para estudiar cuando tengamos examen, porque no pienso leerme todos esos libros para saber algo que no va a servirme para nada en la vida. Lo único que importa es el futuro… ¿por qué me ves de esa manera, Akane?

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabías? —Akane tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—Pues gracias a este idiota irás a la universidad con un expediente limpio, sin reportes de mala conducta.

Akane estalló — ¡Y si ese idiota no me hubiera hecho reír en clase, no estaría metida en este problema! —se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntas y casi rozando su nariz. Apretaba los puños para contener las ganas de lanzarle un golpe.

—Que exagerada. ¿No te gusta el kendo o qué? — Ranma también frunció el ceño, molesto.

La chica abrió los ojos y manoteó en el aire sin alejarse del chico —¡Esto no es por el kendo! ¡Eres un bruto! Entiendes sólo lo que te conviene a ti, ¡egoísta!

—¡Bruta!

—¡Insensible!

El director salió de la oficina y al verlos tan juntos y concentrados en su conversación, carraspeó un poco. Ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y de un salto se hicieron hacia atrás.

—Acabo de hablar con el entrenador. La señorita Tendo debe presentarse ahora mismo en el gimnasio para una demostración de habilidades. Si le convence a él, entrará al equipo representativo de la escuela Furinkan y le pediremos se esfuerce para traer el trofeo de la categoría femenil. Pueden retirarse. Señor Saotome, muéstrele a la señorita Tendo donde se encuentran los vestidores para que se prepare.

—Si me permite, señor director, yo acompañaré a la señorita Tendo — una voz se escuchó detrás de ambos jóvenes. Era Ryoga.

—Señor Hibiki ¿qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó el director.

—Vengo a que me firme la lista de castigos de la semana de Saotome y de la señorita Tendo.

El director extendió la mano y firmó la hoja. —Aquí tiene, Hibiki y solo confirme que no se junte el tiempo de castigo con el entrenamiento de kendo. Y ya sea usted o Saotome, acompañen a Tendo para que esté lista para la prueba.

—Así será, señor director.

El hombre se dio media vuelta, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la oficina. Ranma se mostró extrañado ante la amabilidad de Ryoga hacia Akane.

—¿Qué quieres aquí, Ryoga?

—Escuché lo que pidió el director y me ofrecí a acompañar a Akane, ¿Qué no pusiste atención?

—Me lo pidió a mí, antes de que llegaras.

—Lo sé, pero es obvio que Akane no se siente cómoda contigo.

—Eso es cierto —respondió Akane, altiva.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! Akane te gusta —dijo Ranma, tratando de romper el teatro de Ryoga, quien ya estaba rojo hasta la punta del cabello.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pensar algo así? Ryoga sólo es amable conmigo —Akane intentaba defender al chico del colmillo de los ataques de Ranma, quien sabía que se convertía en un manojo de nervios cuando una chica de verdad le gustaba.

—Seguro. Es amable porque tiene unas intenciones muy sucias contigo. Pero, tu sabrás lo que haces — metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Ranma se giró y se fue caminando, con el semblante serio. No estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo rechazaran y menos, por otro hombre. Pensó que era un alivio que Akane no estuviera detrás de él, si no, tendría que lidiar con ella en casa. Si se comportaba como cualquiera de sus fans, era mejor pasar de largo que tener que soportar semejante tortura. Que Ryoga la aprovechara como quisiera, al fin y al cabo, era muy masculina, arisca y malhumorada.

—Te- te acompaño al vestidor — dijo Ryoga nervioso.

—Por supuesto Ryoga, gracias. No hagas caso de las tonterías de Ranma. Es un necio.

Ryoga soltó una risita nerviosa —sí, lo conozco bien. Trata de molestar, solamente.

Ambos compañeros se dirigieron hasta los vestidores, cerca del gimnasio. Ryoga esperó a Akane hasta que terminó de cambiarse. Salió vistiendo un keikogi blanco y un hakama azul marino, era el traje para entrenamiento, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo, praticaban katas con el boken. Cuando el maestro los ponía a modo combate, usaban el resto del equipo.

—Te ves…te ves muy bien — Ryoga miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza. A pesar de ser bajita, el uniforme le favorecía en buen grado, su cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, la hacía verse tan femenina, que el chico del colmillo estuvo a punto de sangrar por la nariz.

—Gracias. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está el gimnasio? Estoy muy nerviosa y espero que el entrenador me acepte. Quiero acabar con esto pronto.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te aceptará de inmediato.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, bueno…yo lo haría —dijo Ryoga sonrojado. Akane sonrió.

—Eres un buen amigo Ryoga. Muy confiable.

A Ryoga no le agradó mucho que Akane lo llamara "amigo", pero por lo menos era algo. No se había alejado de él como de los chicos acosadores del salón y no se sentía incómoda como con Ranma, así que las llevaba de ganar.

Llegaron al recinto donde otros chicos se encontraban ya preparándose para participar en el entrenamiento. Uno a uno, comenzaron a voltear, cuando notaron que una chica se acercaba. Se escuchaban murmullos. Estaba prohibido que cualquier mujer entrara a esa clase, gracias a las fanáticas de Ranma. El maestro Miyamoto frunció el ceño al ver llegar a Akane, se acercó y se le puso enfrente.

Era un hombre de negros y cortos cabellos. Ojos pequeños, cara cuadrada con la quijada muy marcada y ancho como roble.

—Debes ser Tendo. El director ordenó que te hiciera una prueba; dice que sabes kendo, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, sensei

—Más te vale que no seas una de esas niñas seguidoras de Ranma o de verdad haré que seas expulsada de mi gimnasio ¿entendiste?

—Sí, sensei — Akane respondió con voz firme y seria.

—Bueno, muéstrame qué sabes hacer. Haz _mens_ para calentamiento y luego prepárate para combatir. Estoy harto de que traten de verme la cara. Ese director está loco imponiendo a chicas en equipos donde solo tenemos varones. Ryoga, consíguele un boken. Veamos lo que tienes, niña.

Akane se colocó en el centro del gimnasio, en posición para realizar los "men". El maestro la miraba sin inmutarse. Todos los chicos la observaban atentos. Después que pasaron algunos minutos, el maestro gritó —¡Shinai! — y uno de los chicos le lanzó la espada de bambú. Akane comenzó a hacer _suburi_ dando golpes hacia el frente moviéndose adelante y atrás. En cada movimiento, hacia _men (golpe a la cabeza), kote (golpe a las muñecas), do (golpe a las costillas)_ evitando el _tsuki (golpe a la garganta)_. Con el gesto adusto, el maestro gritó de nuevo —¡kakari geiko! —

Akane corrió a ponerse el resto del traje para protección a los golpes. Mientras se ataba los cordones, Ranma la observaba desde las gradas, con su uniforme y protección ya puestos, excepto el men, la especie de máscara que se usa para proteger el rostro, en kendo.

El chico de la trenza se acercó al maestro —¿Quiere que peleé contra ella, sensei? Estoy listo — dijo plantándose con el shinai en mano.

—Por supuesto que no —el maestro hizo un tono de obviedad — es una chica, debe pelear con alguien de su nivel; ¡Daisuke! Pelearás con Tendo.

Daisuke, un chico de cabello castaño que le cubría parte de la frente, sonrió. Le tocaría pelear con la chica más guapa de la escuela. Sentía pena por ella, pero sería lo más sutil para no lastimarla. El chico se ató el men y esperó a Akane en el centro del gimnasio.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de saludo e iniciaron con el _kakari geiko_ , que es un ejercicio de práctica lo más parecido al combate de kendo, puesto que se realizan los golpes rápidos.

—¡Inicia Daisuke! — gritó el sensei y a través de la máscara el chico habló bajo a Akane.

—Trataré de no ser duro contigo Akane, pero a veces no controlo mi fuerza — el chico hablaba con seguridad.

—No te preocupes, tampoco controlo mi fuerza, así que yo intentaré no ser dura contigo.

Daisuke soltó una risita burlona y se preparó para tratar de moverse lo más rápido posible para evadir los golpes. El chico comenzó a tirar golpes con el shinai, de modo suave. Lo hizo en unos cuantos segundos, pero se dio cuenta que la chica se movía demasiado. Cuando terminó de dar los golpes, el maestro hizo la señal para que Akane iniciara, y así lo hizo lanzando el _men, kote_ y _do,_ en forma veloz. Su ataque era fuerte y determinado, por lo que Daisuke se tambaleó cayendo al suelo, cuando pudo escucharse un sonido de sorpresa general entre los espectadores.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, mientras Ryoga sonreía con la boca abierta embelesado ante la presentación de Akane.

—¿Qué opina, sensei? — preguntó Ryoga.

—Tiene buena técnica. Venció a Daisuke, aunque no es tan bueno, ella demostró ser mejor. Se queda. ¡Tendo! Bienvenida al equipo de kendo.

Akane agradeció con una reverencia y comenzó a quitarse la máscara después de ayudar a Daisuke a levantarse.

—Debería ponerla a pelear con alguien que sí sepa de kendo, sensei — Ranma aún se mostraba incrédulo ante la presentación de Akane. Todo lo que quería era pelear contra ella para que supiera su posición dentro del equipo. El maestro no hizo gesto alguno, siguió mirando hacia el frente viendo cómo el resto de los alumnos se acercaban a la chica para felicitarla y hacerle plática.

—Ni creas que pondré a Tendo a pelear contra ti; ya bastantes problemas causas con tus amiguitas como para que me armes un lío dentro del equipo.

Ryoga comenzó a reírse, burlándose de Ranma — Perdiste tu oportunidad, Saotome.

—Tú tampoco pelearás contra ella, Hibiki — aclaró el maestro.

—¿Qué dice, sensei?

—Lo que has oído. No dejaré que mis mejores alumnos se desgasten con esa chiquilla. Pueden lastimarla y ella podría darles un mal golpe. Usa la fuerza bruta y eso es peligroso hasta para ella; tiene el mismo defecto en la técnica, como Saotome al inicio. Habrá que entrenarla bien y en muy poco tiempo tendremos a la campeona femenil de kendo de la escuela Furinkan.

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron serios. Ambos esperaban medir su fuerza con la de Akane, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, ambos eran más fuertes que ella. Pero uno quería derrotarla para sentirse superior y el otro buscaba la oportunidad de tener cercanía física con ella.

El maestro dio un paso adelante y levantando la voz, habló a toda la clase —Escuchen bien todos. A partir de hoy, Tendo será la única representante de la categoría femenil del equipo, por lo que queda prohibido cualquier acercamiento a la señorita, que no sea referente al entrenamiento durante la clase ¿queda claro? Ella es ahora un miembro del grupo y debe tratarse como tal, ¿entendido también para usted, Tendo?

—Entendido, sensei.

—Bien. Todos regresen a sus lugares. Tendo, tú ve a practicar con el boken, hay que perfeccionar la concentración y por eso debes volver a lo básico. Practica _mens,_ en series hasta que te diga.

A Akane no le gustó del todo la idea, pero asintió y se puso a hacer los movimientos que le pedía el sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Tendo, Nodoka Saotome se preparaba para salir, acompañada de Kasumi, que había preparado unas galletas para el doctor Tofú, que verían esa tarde. Nodoka estaba segura de que la mayor de las Tendo era una buena candidata para esposa del doctor, que reaccionaba de forma ridícula cuando veía a la muchacha. La señora Saotome en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al galeno, jamás lo había visto actuar así por nadie y ese día comprobaría si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Kasumi estaba muy emocionada de salir y recorrer una parte de la ciudad. Había horneado las galletas en agradecimiento al doctor, por curar a su hermana menor. Estaba nerviosa, pues a pesar de seguir siempre la receta al pie de la letra, la respuesta de quien comía lo que ella preparaba era lo más importante.

Al llegar al consultorio, el doctor revisaba algunos expedientes, al ver a Kasumi, tiró todos al piso.

—Buenas tardes doctor. Espero que no le moleste que Kasumi me acompañara, yo solo vine por mi medicamento — Nodoka se sentó frente al escritorio del doctor, mientras Kasumi permanecía de pie.

—Le agradezco mucho que haya cuidado tan bien de mi hermanita. Ya está mucho mejor. He horneado unas galletas especialmente para usted. Por favor, cómalas mientras yo le ayudo a levantar los expedientes.

El doctor Tofú se había quedado como congelado. Kasumi se agachó para recoger los papeles que estaban tirados en el suelo. Mientras la chica ponía las hojas sobre el escritorio, el doctor estiró la mano y al rozar accidentalmente la de la mayor de las Tendo, comenzó a comerse las hojas a puños.

—¡Doctor, esas no son las galletas! — dijo preocupada la chica.

—¿De verdad? Porque están deliciosas — el doctor hablaba con la boca llena de papel.

—Kasumi, querida, me temo que es hora de irnos. No debemos importunar más al doctor. Que tenga buenas tardes — Nodoka se despidió rápido y estiró de un brazo a la chica, confirmando sus sospechas y saliendo antes de que el doctor hiciera algo peligroso.

.

.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, Akane caminaba con paso lento hacia la casa de los Saotome. El día había sido largo y el entrenamiento le había hecho sentir mejor. Hacía unas semanas que no tenía oportunidad de entrenar en forma y el cansancio le había cobrado factura. Eso sin contar que tenía doble tarea de historia, gracias a Ranma. Pero lo único bueno que había sacado de eso era que su expediente seguiría limpio, sin faltas de conducta.

De pronto, antes de girar a la esquina que llevaba a la casa Saotome, una sombra que no pudo distinguir porque estaba a contraluz de la puesta de sol, se paró frente a ella. Pronto la sombra comenzó a extenderse en ambos lados de la calle y Akane se detuvo y se puso en guardia.

La sombra se fue acercando y Akane la reconoció; más bien, a la gran sombra. Eran las admiradoras del club de fans de Ranma Saotome.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? — gritó Akane, cerrando los puños.

—Venimos a traerte algo. Es importante. Ukyo senpai ordenó que lo tuvieras.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Hablamos de esto — la chica de cabello corto, Yuka, le entregaba en la mano una especie de libro muy grueso.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Es el "Manual Integral del Club de Admiradoras OFICIAL de Ranma Saotome"

—¡Ya les dije que no me interesa Ranma Saotome y mucho menos pertenecer a su club!

—¡Es obvio que estás descartada del club! Ranma kun nos lo dijo; por eso Ukyo senpai nos ordenó que lo entregáramos y nos aseguráramos que lo leerás —Yuka hablaba muy alterada.

—Pues no pienso leerlo —Akane se volteó en un gesto digno.

—La senpai dijo que era para su protección.

Akane dudó un momento ¿por qué tendría que leer ese manual? ¿Habría una clave escondida? ¿o estas chicas buscaban vengarse de ella por haber captado la atención de Ranma de esa manera, siendo castigada junto a él y luego entrenar a su lado en la clase de kendo?; eso sin contar que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Si han seguido leyendo la historia, les agradezco infinitamente. Sigue la intriga sobre lo que pasará en la historia, así que solo les puedo decir que sigan leyendo. Mil gracias por dejar sus reviews, los leo todos y aunque no me da tiempo a veces de responder a cada uno, créanme que tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen. Son un gran motivo para seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Y hablando sobre reviews, algunas autoras de las que sigo y me encantan sus fics me dejaron mensaje, como Shojoranko a quien admiro por su gran talento para escribir, pintar y dibujar, además de darle un final poético a DoCo, tal y como me gustan (sobre todo porque incluye a mi amado Shinnosuke) ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **También me dejó review otra autora que es una de mis máximas inspiraciones jsscrs autora de Azul Fuego. Cuando leí que me había escrito casi me infarto, porque fue el primer fic que leí en mi vida y quedé más que maravillada. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Un honor para mí que te haya gustado y espero que siga siendo así.**_

 _ **Ok, ahora vamos al fic. Este capítulo se llama "Kendo" por obvias razones. Seguro van a preguntarse por qué decidí poner a los personajes a entrenar esta disciplina y no el combate "estilo libre" que se maneja en el manga y anime de Ranma. Primero, porque tenía que agregar un deporte que existe como competencia en las escuelas (de Japón), porque obviamente el estilo libre es demasiado variable. Otro punto es porque Akane también sabe kendo, si se fijan, en el manga casi siempre golpea a Ranma con un mazo, y en el anime, lo hace con un shinai de kendo. Traté de explicar todos los conceptos dentro del texto para que fuera más sencillo leerlo e imaginarlo al momento. Y la otra es que me casé con un kendoka (kenshi) que me ayudó a describir los conceptos de este capítulo (tenía que aprovecharlo de alguna manera) para que quedara bien especificado y de la manera correcta. Cuando se pregunten porqué no actualizan pronto los fics, si es que tiene muchos datos históricos o técnicas especiales, hay que investigar lo suficiente para plasmarlo en el escrito, no sólo escribir porque sí. Los detalles siempre son muy importantes.**_

 _ **También me preguntaron sobre Ryoga, que no se pierde dentro de la escuela. Más adelante explicaré lo que hace para no perderse. Y adicional a varias observaciones que hacen al respecto, recuerden que es un fic UA, quiere decir que no es tal cual la historia y muchas cosas en los personajes se modifican, con el único objetivo de construir una imagen según el ambiente donde se desarrolla y su psicología.**_

 _ **Ejemplo: el Ranma de "Vainilla" es un chico que es hijo único, nacido en una familia respetable, y de buena situación económica. Puede decirse que es una especie de niño rico, al que sus padres educan para seguir la línea de honor de la familia; por lo tanto, tiene toda la atención de sus progenitores y del club de admiradoras. Imaginen si el Ranma original tiene un ego considerable, pues éste cree que camina entre nubes y el mundo no lo merece. Espero haberme explicado bien.**_

 _ **Y como no pueden faltar los agradecimientos para mi guapísima SakuraSaotome por ser mi beta reader para Vainilla y que lanzó hace unos días su fic "Witchcraft" que está buenísimo. Les aseguro que les encantará tanto como a mí. Ella también dibuja fantástico así que espero que nos deleite con sus obras diseñadas para el fic.**_

 _ **Tampoco se pierdan "Manon" de Sailordancer y HanaNote que va buenísimo y si les gusta el drama y la intensidad, deberían leerlo ya.**_

 _ **A mis queridas Locas por el dios griego. Chicas, ya saben que esto es para y por ustedes. Gracias por animarme a continuar. Las quiero.**_

 _ **SusyChantilly**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4**_

" _ **EL MANUAL"**_

Akane miró extrañada el conjunto de hojas encuadernadas entre dos sencillas láminas de cartón delgado de color amarillo. Al frente, escrito a mano decía: _"Manual Integral del Club de Admiradoras OFICIAL de Ranma Saotome"._

Lo abrió en la primera página que estaba en blanco, no tenía índice. La siguiente hoja, comenzaba con una letanía poco común.

 _Este manual es exclusivo para las integrantes del Club de Admiradoras OFICIAL de Ranma Saotome. Para pertenecer al grupo se deben cumplir con las siguientes reglas._

 _Ser mujer_

 _Pertenecer a la preparatoria Furinkan del distrito de Nerima_

 _En caso de pertenecer a otra institución y desea ser seguidora de Ranma, revise si hay lugar en algún Club no Oficial de su escuela y aplique a las reglas del "Inciso para admiradoras externas" en los anexos de este manual._

 _Solicitar su ingreso con alguna de las superiores de tercer grado, que le realizará una entrevista y según el diagnóstico se le solicitará que llene un formato con sus datos personales._

 _En caso de ser aceptada por la superior, iniciará un período de prueba de quince días, durante los cuales memorizará el manual, respetará las reglas de acercamiento a Ranma Saotome, conocer sus horarios, así como aprender los rituales de saludo y despedida durante el período de clases._

 _Durante el período de prueba NO debe mirar a Ranma Saotome a los ojos en ningún momento. De hacerlo, queda expulsada de manera inmediata sin oportunidad de volver a solicitar su ingreso al club._

 _Deben respetarse las órdenes que Ukyo senpai dé en cualquier momento, a cualquiera de las integrantes o novatas en período de prueba._

 _Al terminar el período de prueba, la superior le indicará el lugar de la escuela donde debe colocarse a diario, al final del día, para que en caso de que Ranma Saotome desee salir con alguna de las chicas del club, pueda ser elegida o no. Esto se realiza junto a la puerta de ingreso de la escuela Furinkan a la vista de todos._

 _Se respetará la decisión de la elección de Ranma, sea cual sea la chica con la que salga ese día._

 _Siendo miembro activo del club, queda prohibido salir con ninguna otra persona, que no sea Ranma Saotome._

 _Después de salir una vez con Ranma Saotome, usted queda libre de salir con la persona que desee. Puede seguir perteneciendo al club, bajo los mismos estándares._

 _En caso de iniciar una relación con alguna persona y desea seguir perteneciendo al club, su pareja debe firmar el "Protocolo de aceptación de parejas de miembros del Club de admiradoras" donde aceptan las condiciones establecidas en este manual y estarán de acuerdo en que la prioridad del club es Ranma Saotome._

 _NO se debe hablar o acercarse a Ranma Saotome, excepto en las siguientes situaciones._

 _Que Ranma Saotome le dirija directamente la palabra_

 _Que lo solicite un profesor o profesora durante alguna clase (en caso de entablar una conversación, debe hablar solo al respecto del contenido de la clase o tema académico)_

 _Que Ukyo senpai lo haya ordenado previamente_

 _Ser superior del grupo de tercero_

 _Que haya salido por lo menos una vez con Ranma Saotome_

 _Queda estrictamente prohibido acercarse al domicilio o a cualquier familiar de Ranma Saotome, a menos que le sea previamente solicitado._

 _Queda prohibido acercarse al gimnasio o a Ranma Saotome durante cualquier entrenamiento, excepto que le sea permitido por Ukyo senpai._

 _Debe asistir a todas las competencias donde participe Ranma Saotome y apoyar en la sección de porristas._

 _Pueden enviarse cartas o regalos (que no incluyan perecederos) a Ranma Saotome. Dicho objeto deberá ser inspeccionado antes del envío por una superior._

 _Cualquier tipo de acoso o escena realizada frente a Ranma o un miembro de la familia Saotome, es considerada una falta grave, por lo que se le dará un castigo impuesto por Ukyo senpai y será degradada a novata por el período de un año._

 _ **PROHIBIDO**_ _acercarse, mirar o dirigirse a la señora Nodoka Saotome, a menos que ella se lo solicite. Esta falta se considera la más grave de todas y se realizará la expulsión inmediata del club y de la escuela Furinkan._

 _Ninguna persona del sexo femenino (a excepción de personal de la escuela o docentes) pueden acercarse o hablar con Ranma Saotome, puesto que también es considerada una falta que pasaría desapercibida al aceptar ingresar al club de admiradoras._

 _Durante el entrenamiento matutino de Ranma (externo a la escuela Furinkan) cualquier miembro del club puede mirar sin acercarse e incluso saludarlo (según el grado que posea dentro del club)_

 _En caso de que Ranma Saotome decida salir con una persona del sexo femenino externa al club, se respetará su decisión mientras se encuentre dentro de algún recinto cerrado (*Ver anexos para especificación de lugares) En caso de ser al aire libre, las admiradoras pueden hacer uso de sus derechos y solicitar de manera formal el ingreso al club._

 _En caso de que alguien que haya salido con Ranma se niegue a pertenecer al club, se ejercerán los derechos principales de las admiradoras que incluyen:_

 _expulsión de la escuela Furinkan (en caso de pertenecer a ella)_

 _prohibición de contacto con Ranma Saotome_

 _prohibición de ingreso a escuelas del distrito_

 _barrera humana_

 _hostigamiento_

 _expulsión de la ciudad de Nerima…_

Akane no pudo seguir leyendo más. ¡Era ridículo! Todo ese manual de teatro escolar para acercarse a un individuo. Un ser tan egocéntrico, despreciable, abusivo, que sólo piensa en sí mismo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre permitir semejante barbaridad?

¿De qué tipo de protección estaba hablando esa tal Ukyo? Claro decía que iban a prohibirle acercarse a Ranma por no ser miembro del club. Pero vivían en la misma casa, le tocaba sentarse delante de él en la escuela y lo peor, la había visto desnuda. Según el manual iban a intentar sacarla de la escuela… ¡había sido aceptada en el equipo de kendo! Entrenaba junto a él, en el gimnasio, lugar prohibido para las admiradoras.

Pero también leyó "hostigamiento" pues ya lo habían hecho y hasta sin darse cuenta. El primer día de clases había sido víctima de una multitud de locas que provocaron que se lastimara un tobillo.

En ese momento, extrañó tanto su casa. Jamás debió salir de Akita. Aún y con la visita diaria de los acreedores, era feliz. No era una gran residencia como la de los Saotome, pero por lo menos era un hogar, a pesar de no estar su madre.

Caminó unos cuantos metros para llegar a la puerta de la casa de los Saotome. Afuera podía leerse _"Dojo Saotome"._ Apenas había abierto la puerta, cuando Nabiki salió a su paso —Akane, que bueno que llegas. Es papá…de nuevo.

Akane sintió que la sangre se iba a los pies; corrió hasta la sala, donde se encontraba su padre, recostado sobre el tatami. Lo habían cubierto con una manta y Kasumi le había puesto un pañuelo rectangular sobre los ojos.

—Kasumi, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —Akane estaba muy confundida.

—Nos encontró un acreedor. Vino desde Akita. El hombre amenazó de muerte a papá, pero por fortuna, Tía Nodoka nos prestó dinero para pagar. Fue entonces cuando papá se desmayó y no ha despertado desde entonces.

—Tía Nodoka, le pagaremos hasta el último centavo —la menor de las Tendo se inclinó sobre el tatami a modo de agradecimiento. Nodoka negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, mi niña —sonrió Nodoka —todo estará bien. Ahora lo importante es que tu padre se recupere.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? — Ranma había llegado hacía unos momentos.

—El señor Tendo sufrió un desmayo —dijo Nodoka.

Empezaron a escuchar profundos sollozos. Las chicas Tendo se acercaron a su padre.

—Estoy tan avergonzado — Soun Tendo lloraba aún recostado sobre el tatami.

—Tendo, cálmese. Solo debe descansar y se pondrá bien —le respondió Genma, en tono sereno.

—¡No puedo! — Soun se enderezó casi de un salto y se acercó a Ranma tomándolo de las manos, mientras continuaba derramando lágrimas — ¡Ranma! Tus padres han sido tan benévolos con nosotros que no tengo como pagarles lo que han hecho por mí. Por favor, toma a alguna de mis hijas por esta noche como pago por los diez mil yens…

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Ranma enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello y tragó duro. La primera en romper la tensión fue Nodoka.

—Soun, no es necesario que haga eso. Seremos familia en cuanto Ranma decida a cuál de sus hijas tomará como esposa.

—Es verdad. Papá, no te preocupes. Buscaré un trabajo los fines de semana y poco a poco le pagaré a Tía Nodoka lo que nos ha prestado —Akane hablaba a su padre con un tono muy dulce.

—Que bueno que piensas así Akane. Yo iba a negarme rotundamente. Diez mil yens por una noche es tan poco.

—¡Nabiki — la mayor y la menor de las Tendo, reprendieron a su hermana, quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Papá, vendernos por diez mil yens es como regalarnos por un plato de sopa. Si ocupabas tanto el dinero, pudiste pedírmelo —Nabiki hablaba con tanta naturalidad y tan poca sensibilidad que Akane pensó que su hermana de verdad tenía corazón de hielo.

—¡Nabiki! Tenías diez mil yens y no se los prestate a papá. ¡Lo amenazaron de muerte! —Akane reclamó.

—Pues sí, pero lo estoy ahorrando para comprarme ropa, ¿o acaso crees que con estos harapos puedo salir a la calle? ¿Cómo encontrar un buen empleo si no tengo con qué verme presentable?

—Mañana mismo conseguiré un empleo — dijo Akane decidida. Se levantó del suelo y se fue a su habitación.

Ranma se quedó mirando hacia donde ella se fue. Sintió mucha lástima. Tener un padre deudor debía ser penoso para ella. Quería ir a la universidad, pero necesitaba dinero para conseguirlo; lo peor de todo es que no tenía nada. Sus hermanas no le ponían hombro y parecía que no les importaba que la chica tratara de no hundirse en su miseria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente. Ranma se levantó muy temprano para iniciar con su entrenamiento matutino. Lo hacía sólo cuando se aproximaba la temporada de torneos, porque con los entrenamientos de la escuela que tenía casi toda la semana, terminaba fastidiado. Aún había algo de neblina y los rayos del sol no se animaban a aparecer.

Avanzó primero lento y luego tomó un poco de velocidad. Siempre cambiaba de ruta, para evitar que las chicas del club de admiradoras lo acecharan.

Al girar en una esquina, se topó de frente con Akane, quien iba con la cabeza gacha y estampó su cara en el duro pecho del chico. Casi cae hacia atrás por el impacto, pero en un veloz movimiento, Ranma la sujetó por la cintura. Se miraron unos cuantos segundos, sonrojados. Ranma soltó a Akane y esta hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa.

—Lo lamento.

—No es nada…N-no sabía que corrías por las mañanas —Ranma aún estaba nervioso por el contacto de hacía unos momentos.

—Inicié hoy, es que…quiero que el entrenamiento de kendo me sea menos pesado.

—Ya…y… bueno… ¿quieres una bebida? —para su fortuna, junto a ellos había una máquina expendedora.

—No, gracias. Beberé agua cuando llegue a casa; bueno, tu casa.

—Estamos lejos…mira. Venden también energizantes ¿quieres una?

—No cargo dinero cuando hago ejercicio.

Ranma sonrió —no importa, yo te invito…toma —mientras sacaba la primera lata se la lanzó, en lo que introducía otra moneda para obtener una lata para él. Akane, la sujetó en el aire con ambas manos. Ranma estaba muy extraño, portándose amable.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡ábrela! —Ranma ya había dado unos cuantos tragos a su bebida y Akane seguía observando la lata pensativa.

—Sí —Akane trataba de levantar el anillo de aluminio, pero era difícil. Ranma se acercó para ofrecerse a ayudar, hasta que giró la mirada, poniéndose en alerta. Miró a todos lados y no vio a nadie.

—¡Ven! Aquí no es seguro — tomó a Akane de la muñeca y la jaló hacia un callejón cercano.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? — la chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¡Cállate! — Ranma estaba frente a Akane, que había caído sentada sobre unas cajas grandes. El chico de la trenza volteaba hacia atrás, mientras estaba apoyado con la mano en la pared. Akane podía sentir su olor, su respiración lenta. Sabía que, si se concentraba lo suficiente, escucharía los latidos de su corazón; pero estaba tan nerviosa que no quiso intentarlo.

Segundos después una chica con el uniforme de la escuela pasó frente al callejón, sin voltear a ver. Una atmósfera fría hizo que Akane se estremeciera.

—Listo. Por lo menos ya ha pasado —dijo Ranma, suspirando tranquilo. Le quitó a Akane la lata de las manos y la abrió. Al entregársela, la chica la volvió a tomar con ambas manos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Akane.

—Son las del club de admiradoras. Me siguen a todas partes. Siempre están ahí. Parecen zombies, no actúan como la gente normal.

—Tal vez quieren correr contigo, o que las invites una bebida.

—¡Ja! Yo jamás invitaría nada a una chica. No me interesa entrenar con ninguna de ellas.

Akane sonrió, mirando su bebida y luego a él, que daba tragos gigantes. Se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano —Entonces, ¿por qué nos escondemos en un callejón si dices que ya ha pasado?

—Por tu seguridad. No pueden hacer nada si estoy con alguien en el interior de un lugar. Es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo…tú sabes…más íntimo…y nos interrumpieran — Ranma se sonrojó — ¿Qué no leíste el manual?

—Sí, una parte...—Akane desvió la mirada, nerviosa, puesto que la conversación se estaba tornando comprometedora; hasta que, hilando sus pensamientos, de pronto le vino algo que le pareció extraño — ¿Tú como sabes que me entregaron un manual? —preguntó Akane ceñuda.

—Venía detrás de ti, ayer que regresabas a casa. No podía dejar que te vieran conmigo o te atacarían.

—Sí, claro ¿tanto miedo les tienes?

—¿Qué no has notado que están locas?

—Bueno, eso sí. Pero no puedes esconderte de ellas para toda la vida. Aunque bueno, supongo que habrá alguna cláusula donde diga que si estas prometido con alguien dejen de molestarte.

—No sé si exista algo así en el manual. Pero yo no pienso prometerme con nadie por ahora. Solo debo pensar en mi entrenamiento.

—Sí, pero si te comprometes de palabra con Nabiki, tal vez las cosas cambien.

—Ya te dije que de momento no pienso tener nada con tu hermana. Anoche me ofreció algo así —Ranma empezaba a notarse fastidiado.

—¿Qué? ¿Nabiki hizo eso?

—Sí, al parecer leyó el manual que dejaste tirado en la entrada.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Mientras sostenía el manual en la mano, Nabiki le hablaba a Ranma._

— _Te lo digo, Ranma. Puedo fingir que soy tu prometida en lo que te decides por alguna de nosotras, para que tus admiradoras limiten sus regalos y acercamientos. Pero debes pagarme treinta mil yens por mes. Estudié bien el manual y prácticamente una prometida aplica como familiar cercano. No seré molestada y te dejarán en paz un buen rato ¿Qué dices?_

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

—No lo sabía. A veces mi hermana puede parecer interesada, pero es una buena persona.

—Supongo que es amable con ella misma —dijo Ranma en tono burlón. A Akane también le cayó en gracia el comentario y empezaron a reír.

—¿Por qué no terminas con todo ese asunto del club de admiradoras? ¿Te gusta estar así? —preguntó Akane, seria.

—Es obvio que no me gusta. Aunque, tiene sus ventajas. En estos años no he gastado un solo yen en ninguna cita —Ranma apretaba la lata de energizante vacía con una mano.

—Bueno, si es conveniente para ti…—Akane seguía sin entender. Hizo un suspiro profundo, mirando hacia la pared. Ranma lo notó; era lógico que ella se sintiera incómoda. Las admiradoras la habían molestado desde su llegada sin tener ninguna culpa.

—No es tan fácil deshacerse de eso ¿crees que no lo he intentado antes? —Ranma se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decirle a la chica. Se estaba excusando. Nunca le había preocupado tanto estar envuelto en el asunto del club.

—Con la determinación que haces las cosas y que tanto presumes, me extraña que sigas controlado por esas chicas —Akane lo miró fijo; Ranma se sintió acorralado.

—Oye, ¡ni siquiera fue mi idea! ¡Todo fue idea de Ryoga!

—¿De Ryoga? ¿Estás seguro, Ranma?

—¡Cómo no! Él les dio la idea.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Todo comenzó antes de entrar a la preparatoria. Desde la secundaria dos chicas me seguían a todas partes. Me enviaban cartas, regalos y asistían a todos los torneos nivel junior a los que yo iba. Siempre fui claro con ellas, yo siempre estuve enfocado en mi entrenamiento._

 _Como Ryoga y yo hemos sido amigos desde la secundaria, íbamos juntos a todas partes. Al ingresar a la preparatoria ambas chicas también se inscribieron. Luego noté que ya no sólo eran dos chicas, sino tres._

 _A Ryoga le parecía gracioso. Más bien, creo que siempre tuvo envidia porque él es muy tímido con las mujeres que le gustan. Me sugería que saliera con alguna de ellas, pero yo no estaba interesado. Un día, durante un entrenamiento de kendo, la clase entera se burló de mí porque las chicas aparecieron en el gimnasio y aplaudían cada uno de mis movimientos._

— _Deberían hacer un club de fans, chicas. Tal vez Ranma les conceda un autógrafo al final de la práctica_ _—_ _Ryoga se burló._

 _Al día siguiente había cinco chicas con letreros de "Vamos Ranma" en el entrenamiento; traían puestas unas cintas en la cabeza con mi nombre. Hasta el sensei se burló de mí. Ordenó sacarlas cuando gritaban cada vez que hacía un mal movimiento y Ryoga me golpeaba con el boken._

 _Fue entonces que el grupo empezó a hacerse más grande. Se hizo incontrolable. Tenía que saltar por los tejados para salir de casa y regresar. Hostigaban a mis padres, llamaban a casa todo el tiempo, dejaban regalos._

 _Tuve que pedir ayuda porque me acosaban dentro de clase y no se me ocurrió nadie más que Ukyo, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Todas le tenían miedo y la respetaban. Así se les ocurrió hacer un manual, para que hubiera reglas y tampoco molestaran a Ukyo con cualquier estupidez que se les ocurriera. Gracias a ella, las cosas están mejor y puedo vivir un poco más tranquilo._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

—Así como lo dices, creo que es un verdadero problema…y tampoco será fácil salir de él —Akane se notaba más convencida después de saber la historia.

—Es una bola de nieve que se hizo más grande. Pero no hay nada que Ranma Saotome no pueda soportar— guiñó un ojo y sonrió a Akane, que le devolvió el gesto.

—Debemos irnos ahora, o llegaremos tarde para el desayuno. Si quieres puedo salir yo primero y tu luego te vas por otro camino —sugirió la chica de los ojos color café.

—No te dejaré ir sola. Además, hay que despistar al enemigo — Ranma la miraba fijo. Akane nuevamente se sonrojó. No sabía qué le provocaban sus ojos, tan azules, tan profundos, tan intensos, tan…—después de un supuesto encuentro íntimo te vas con la pareja, ni que fueras una mujer de esquina.

Akane contuvo el aliento. Ranma Saotome era un experto en arruinar cualquier momento en el que pareciera que era todo un caballero, o que de verdad le interesaba lo que Akane pensara de él en ese momento. Era un tarado. Pero aún así, no dejaba de parecerle demasiado atractivo.

—¡Vámonos! — dijo Ranma mientras la volvía a jalar del brazo y la hacía casi correr para alcanzar sus largas zancadas.

.

.

.

.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la casa Saotome, tomaron el desayuno y se ducharon para cambiarse y dirigirse a la preparatoria Furinkan. Esta vez, cada uno por su respectivo camino. Akane por la calle y Ranma por los tejados.

El día transcurrió normal y así toda la semana. Ranma molestando a Akane cada cuanto, mientras escuchaban las clases. Le contaba cosas graciosas del maestro al oído cuando éste se giraba hacia el pizarrón; Akane nerviosa lo hacía callar y le ordenaba que escribiera o prestara atención.

En los entrenamientos de kendo, los compañeros se acercaban más a platicar con Akane. A Ranma le gustaba verla desde lejos. Peleaba muy bien. Tenía una técnica muy estudiada, pero con ligeros errores que por supuesto él le haría notar cuando estuvieran solos, para que el sensei no los regañara por ponerle tanta atención a la señorita Tendo.

—Tienes muy buena técnica, Akane — le dijo Daisuke a la chica —puedo asegurar que vencerías a Ranma de dos golpes.

—¡Oye Daisuke! Ten cuidado con lo que dices. A ella le falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel.

—¡Cálmate Saotome! Sal del gimnasio para que tus amiguitas corroboren lo que has dicho. Ve y llora como un bebé frente a ellas para que te consuelen porque una chica es mejor que tú —Hiroshi se mofó de Ranma, al que no le cayó nada en gracia el comentario.

A pesar de ser el mejor miembro del equipo de kendo, Ranma no era el más respetado por sus compañeros. Todos habían elegido a Ryoga como senpai,hacían lo que él les pedía y era buen líder.

Mucho se debía al resentimiento generado hacia Ranma por tener toda la atención de las chicas de la escuela y de otras escuelas durante los torneos. El chico de la trenza tenía un club de fans en cada preparatoria de la ciudad, así que el resto de los varones tenían que conformarse con las chicas que ya hubieran salido con Ranma por lo menos una vez o que hubieran desistido de su conquista, lamentablemente, no eran suficientes.

—Saben bien que podría contra todos ustedes si me atacaran incluso al mismo tiempo —dijo Ranma en tono retador.

—Basta Ranma. No es necesario que te portes así. Todos somos compañeros del mismo equipo —Akane trataba de mediar la situación, cosa que no logró del todo.

—Son ellos los que me están provocando. Bien sabes que te falta mejorar Akane, te lo dijo el sensei desde un inicio. Usas demasiada fuerza y te cansas muy rápido. Esas cosas se resuelven con práctica. Puedo enseñarte en el dojo de casa, para que no te creas tanto de lo que te dicen tus "lame botas" — Ranma se giró con el boken al hombro, mientras Daisuke e Hiroshi caminaban molestos hacia él.

—¿A quién le dices lame botas? —gruñó Daisuke

—Déjalo. Akane es mejor que él y lo sabe. Quiere "enseñarle" en su casa porque seguro cree que va a conquistarla. Pero Akane no es tan tonta como para fijarse en ti, Saotome — Hiroshi balanceaba su boken de un lado a otro, intentando provocar a Ranma, quien seguía imperturbable en su sitio.

—Basta de pleitos. No debe haber esta clase de enfrentamientos en el equipo — habló Ryoga con fuerte voz, sentado desde las gradas del gimnasio.

—Senpai. Tu amiguito es quien está dando poco valor a la técnica de Akane. Por eso nosotros defendemos nuestro punto de vista —mencionó Hiroshi.

—Y defendemos también a Akane — dijo Daisuke, mirándola sonriente.

—Bien saben que Akane no necesita defensores. Recuerden lo que nos advirtió el sensei desde el primer día. Podemos causarle un problema más grave a ella y hacer que la expulsen del equipo — Ryoga se había acercado caminando para colocarse junto a Akane.

—Tienes razón, senpai. Para nosotros es un honor que Akane san entrene junto a nosotros. Porque es la mejor. Nadie se compara con ella —Daisuke continuaba alabándola, mientras la chica sonreía tímida.

—¡Hay que hacer un encuentro contra Saotome! Vamos Akane ¡acábalo! —sugirió Hiroshi, emocionado.

El resto de los compañeros del equipo, se levantaron y apoyaron la petición de Hiroshi.

—¡Hazlo Akane!

—Demuéstrale lo que eres.

—¡Tú puedes Akane!

—¡Para que Saotome se calle la boca!

—¡Sí!

—¡Yo siempre estoy listo! —Ranma se giró hacia Akane y se puso en guardia. Le encantaban los retos, se le notaba el rostro lleno de satisfacción.

—De acuerdo, como quieras —Akane también se puso en guardia. Lo miró retadora, pero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ninguno de los dos portaba su máscara protectora, pero ya giraban hacia un lado, mirándose de frente, estudiándose el uno al otro.

—¡¿No entendieron lo que acabo de decirles?! ¡No deben de pelear! Aunque el sensei no esté aquí, debemos acatar órdenes. Ranma, recuerda lo que nos dijo el sensei, ninguno de nosotros debe pelear contra ella.

—No la lastimaré, sólo voy a enseñarle sus errores —Ranma ya estaba fijo en un lugar sin dejar de enfocarse en ella.

—Él quiere que le demuestre que no puede conmigo, Ryoga. Tampoco lo lastimaré, te lo prometo —Akane estaba lista para atacar.

Se hizo un silencio dentro del gimnasio. Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de ambos peleadores. Ryoga tragó duro, no iba a acabar bien. Era un momento de tensión, todos contenían el aliento. Apenas se habían acercado un paso cuando entró el sensei.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Saotome! ¡Tendo! ¿Acaso piensan desobedecer mis órdenes? —el sensei se había plantado en la puerta del gimnasio con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Perdón sensei —repitieron ambos retadores al unísono.

—Como castigo quiero cien vueltas corriendo al gimnasio y doscientas flexiones. No van a entrenar hoy. Y no quiero que esta escena se repita ¿está claro?

—Sí sensei —respondieron, Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sensei! No es culpa de Akane, nosotros…—Daisuke intentó defender a su compañera.

—Silencio Daisuke, ¿o quieres hacer flexiones con ellos? —preguntó el maestro.

—No sensei — respondió el chico, bajando la vista.

Akane y Ranma se miraron unos segundos, aguantando la risa.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Akane colocaba su boken y el resto de los protectores en su respectiva cesta. Ranma pasó a su lado y deteniéndose un poco, casi entre murmullos, le hizo una propuesta.

—Te veo en el dojo — y acelerando el paso, Ranma se alejó. Alcanzó a ver como Akane sonreía por lo bajo y asentía con la cabeza.

Akane salió del gimnasio con su mochila al hombro, adolorida por las flexiones de castigo, pero emocionada porque iba a luchar contra Ranma.

Apenas había caminado dos calles cuando una persona se le puso enfrente. Ya la había visto antes. Era la misma chica a quien llamaron el día del castigo en la clase de historia, Ukyo Kuonji.

—Debo hablar contigo, Akane Tendo.

Akane la miró con fastidio. ¿Ahora qué querría con ella la presidenta del club de admiradoras de Ranma Saotome? Esto no pintaba nada bien.

.

.

 _ ***NOTA IMPORTANTE: NO ME ES POSIBLE ETIQUETAR A NINGUNA PERSONA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DEL FIC "VAINILLA" EN LAS PÁGINAS DE RANMA FANFICS O SIMILAR EN FACEBOOK. AGRADEZCO SU COMPRENSIÓN.**_

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por seguir este fic y llegar hasta este capítulo. Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews. Los leo todos y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Un millón de gracias a la guapísima SakuraSaotome que es mi beta reader para este fic y me ayuda siempre para que quede pimpeado y listo para leerse.**_

 _ **Sobre este capítulo; el tema del manual es muy absurdo, ya me imagino los reviews sobre esto, probablemente no a todos les agrade. Pero quise exponer un poco el fanatismo que en ocasiones puede llegar a trastornar a las personas, convirtiendo un gusto o hobbie de algo sano a la completa demencia. Quiero que sepan que no me sentí muy cómoda al escribirlo, pero lo más extraño fue que lo hice rapidísimo, casi sin ver y pude haber escrito unas cincuenta hojas llenas de reglas y normativas para el manual. Creo que hay algo de ese club de fans en cada uno de nosotros.**_

 _ **Sobre la nota de más arriba, la puse porque desde que inicié el fic y fue lanzada la alerta en la página de Ranma Fanfics, me han pedido que los etiquete. Supongo que esas personas no leen estos comentarios al final de cada fic, porque cada actualización me lo piden. Repito que no puedo etiquetarlos por el simple hecho de que no tengo tiempo. Muy apenas logro subir el capítulo, por eso tampoco puedo contestar los reviews personalmente.**_

 _ **Pueden dejarme un mensaje en mi perfil de FanFiction si es necesario saber algo más específico (obvio no les voy a contar lo que sigue, ¡hay que leer el fic!).**_

 _ **Espero puedan entenderlo. Tengo mucho trabajo todos los días y escribo lo que puedo en lapsos cortos de tiempo. Les agradezco de verdad que me lean, para mi es una gran satisfacción saber que les gusta (o no) lo que hago.**_

 _ **Espero con ansias sus reviews. Si no tienen nada que decir, dejen escrita una letra, un asterisco o algo para saber que leyeron. Me inspiro y es lo que me hace apurarme a escribir los capítulos.**_

 _ **Para terminar, mis Locas por el Dios griego, este fic es por y para ustedes.**_

 _ **Recuerden leer MANON de SalilorDancer y HanaNote también mi beta reader SakuraSaotome está subiendo capítulos del fic WITCHCRAFT. Son UA's de Ranma y están geniales. Ampliamente recomendados.**_

 _ **SusyChantilly**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5**_

 _ **EL TORNEO**_

Ranma llegó corriendo a su casa. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, lanzó sus libros por el otro lado y subió de dos en dos los escalones para llegar a su habitación para ponerse su gi para entrenar.

Su madre lo alcanzó a ver que bajaba las escaleras velozmente.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa hijo?

—Oh, ¡hola mamá! Voy a esperar a Akane en el dojo. Vamos a entrenar para el torneo ¿puedes decirle que ya estoy ahí, en cuanto llegue? —Ranma daba saltos en su lugar. Quería iniciar de inmediato el calentamiento para estar listo en cuanto llegara ella.

Nodoka sonrió, pues casi siempre después de la escuela, Ranma solía llegar desganado y muy hambriento —Desde luego. Pero no entrenen hasta muy tarde, porque pronto estará la cena. Y recuerda ser un caballero y no lastimarla.

—Lo prometo. Sólo voy a enseñarle unos cuantos trucos. Las competencias son la próxima semana.

—Bien. Que tengan buen entrenamiento.

—¡Gracias mamá! — hacía mucho tiempo que Ranma no estaba tan emocionado por entrenar. A Nodoka le agradó la actitud de su hijo. Se estaba llevando muy bien con la menor de las Tendo y tenía el presentimiento de que el chico había elegido a Akane desde el primer momento, pero era demasiado terco para admitirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

A unas cuantas calles de ahí, Akane se encontraba frente a frente con Ukyo Kuonji, la presidenta del club de admiradoras, oficial de Ranma Saotome.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Akane Tendo.

—Eres Ukyo, ¿cierto? ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar?

—Soy yo la que hace las preguntas aquí —dijo la chica de cabellos castaños con un aire de superioridad —ahora, vamos al grano, ¿qué relación tienes con Ranma Saotome?

—Eso a ti no te importa. Estoy cansada que casi a diario me aborde alguien de ese ridículo club para preguntarme lo mismo. Ya Ranma debe haberte dicho quién soy.

—Sé que vives de arrimada en su casa porque tu familia no tiene a donde ir, pero eso no es lo que te pregunté. Ahora dime ¡¿cuál es tu relación con Ranma?! — Ukyo había levantado la voz. A pesar de ser la presidenta del club de admiradoras, no parecía tener mucha paciencia.

—¿Acaso eres su novia? ¿te molesta que Ranma me hable como una persona normal? —dijo Akane retadora.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero por lo visto, Ranma no te ha dicho nada de la relación que tenemos él y yo desde hace muchos años.

—Me dijo que solo eran amigos.

—Ya sabes como son los hombres; siempre mienten para hacerse los interesantes, pero no solo hemos sido amigos, sino más que eso. Seguro no te lo dijo — Ukyo hablaba en un tono burlón. Akane sintió un ligero vacío en el estómago.

—Pues como presidenta del club de admiradoras, Ranma tampoco te informa bien. Yo solo soy una conocida de su familia. Nos iremos muy pronto de casa de los Saotome y volveremos a nuestra ciudad. ¿Te queda claro? Ahora déjame pasar que tengo muchas cosas que hacer —Akane avanzó unos pasos, pero Ukyo seguía plantada en el mismo lugar.

—Ahora dime la verdad, Akane. No soy tonta.

—¿Cuál verdad? ¡Esa es la verdad! No me interesa ser parte del club, ya se los dije.

—Es obvio que tú y él no son nada, no eres el tipo de chica que le gusta a él — Ukyo hablaba con tal seguridad que Akane se sintió confundida. El vacío en su estómago se hizo más grande —pero dime si es que acaso ustedes tuvieron relaciones.

—¡Estás loca! — estalló Akane —¿cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?

—Una de las chicas vió como se metían juntos en un callejón y tardaron mucho en salir. Todas están preguntándome si ustedes tienen algo y como Ranma dio orden de que no te molestaran, las fans están histéricas, así que es sólo para aclararlo.

Akane no podía creerlo. Ese grupo de chicas, junto a la tal Ukyo habían llegado al punto máximo de la demencia. Se quedó callada, mirando a la chica, que comenzaba a desesperarse notoriamente.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada. Así como se metió contigo, lo hace con todas. Solo necesito tu confirmación —dijo Ukyo, como si nada. Akane respiró profundo. En ese momento, le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza, pero quería quitarse el problema de encima.

—No tuvimos relaciones. Ranma solo intentaba protegerme de esas chicas, me lo encontré por casualidad cuando salí a correr.

—Pero no ha sido la única vez. Los han visto casi a diario.

—Entrenamos para el torneo intercolegial de kendo. Pero si tanta pena les causa, dejaré de hacerlo. No me interesa, te repito, Ranma de esa forma. Pronto volveré a casa con mi familia.

—Lamento molestarte, pero era algo que tenía que saber. Y por tu seguridad, en buen plan, no te acerques a Ranma. Así las chicas no se pondrán violentas y estarás tranquila.

Akane no respondió nada más. Siguió caminando, muy seria sin mirar atrás. Ukyo sonrió y emprendió su camino.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya más de media hora que Ranma esperaba a Akane en el dojo. Estaba parado en la puerta del mismo sitio, con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñado. No dejaba de darle vueltas la cabeza — _Seguro se quedó platicando con el estúpido de Ryoga…No. Ya estaba por salir y Ryoga se había ido a una reunión con el sensei. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¡Qué va a pasarle! Si es tan fuerte…Pero ¿si se le aparecieron las del club de admiradoras? Son muchas contra una sola. No…les dije que no la molestaran. Si le pasa algo, mamá me cortará la cabeza con su katana. Mejor salgo a buscarla, ya se tardó demasiado._

Apenas había dado un paso y vió a Akane pasar corriendo hacia la casa. Ranma sonrió. La esperaría cinco minutos, no más. Se dio vuelta para entrar en el dojo y aguardar su llegada. Pero no resistió la tentación y fue a verla para decirle que se apresurase. Se topó con la chica en la puerta.

—¿No vas a cambiarte? — preguntó Ranma.

—¿Para qué? —Akane le respondió en un tono brusco. A Ranma le extrañó. Tenía mucho que no se comportaba así con él.

—¿Cómo para qué? Dijimos que íbamos a entrenar para modificar tu técnica.

—No puedo. Tengo que salir —Akane hizo ademán de irse, pero Ranma la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Y a dónde vas?

—Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Además, estoy cansada de entrenar por hoy.

Ranma no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. Estaba emocionada por entrenar en el dojo, se le notaba en la cara cuando se lo sugirió al oído, después del entrenamiento ¿qué le pasaba? — Pues vete. Vas a hacer el ridículo en el torneo, pero tú sabrás lo que haces. Que conste que sólo quise ayudarte.

—Sería mi problema, no el tuyo — Akane se zafó de su agarre y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada.

—¡Bruta! — gritó Ranma con el ceño fruncido. Entró a la casa hecho una furia, lo cual todos notaron cuando hizo retumbar la casa con un cerrón de puerta de modo casi teatral.

Akane tardó en llegar dos horas después. Todos habían terminado la cena y empezaban a comer el postre. La chica se sentó frente a Ranma, quien comía bocadillos dulces de un plato, tomándolos con los palillos.

—Disculpa Kasumi, por llegar tarde a la cena — la chica se acomodó mientras Kasumi le alcanzaba un platón de arroz.

—¡Akane! ¿Dónde estabas? Solo quedó arroz para que cenes — la reprendió Kasumi.

—Está bien, comeré solo eso y beberé un poco de té —Akane no levantaba la cabeza.

—No dijiste donde andabas ¿saliste con alguien? — preguntó Nabiki. Ranma dejó de masticar, pero no volteó a verla.

—No.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó curioso Soun Tendo.

—Ya tengo trabajo. Empezaré dentro de dos semanas —Akane seguía comiendo de su plato de arroz. Ranma la miró de reojo y siguió comiendo sus bocadillos como si no existiera.

—Akane, hija, es bueno que quieras trabajar, pero de momento preferiría que continuaras con tus estudios. ¿No dijiste que el torneo de kendo será pronto? ¿a qué hora harás tus deberes y cumplirás con el entrenamiento? —dijo Soun algo preocupado.

—Sólo trabajaré los domingos. Me pagarán un sueldo bajo, pero también me darán comisiones. Si me empeño, podré sacar buen dinero.

—Felicidades Akane. Eres una chica muy perseverante — le dijo Genma Saotome a la chica, quien agradeció con una ligera reverencia.

Ranma se levantó de su lugar —Me voy a descansar, buenas noches — y se encaminó a su habitación.

—Descansa, hijo — dijo Nodoka.

Ya no se habló de nada más. El ambiente ya se sentía muy tenso y todos querían descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane se evitaron durante el desayuno y a la llegada a la escuela. Incluso en el salón de clases, Ranma le pidió a una de las chicas cambiarle el lugar. No quería estar cerca de Akane, mucho menos oler el aroma que emanaba de su cabello. El chico pensó que Akane pudiera tener una crisis hormonal, de esas que las mujeres tienen mensualmente y la verdad prefería evitarla. Había estado muy extraña. Con Ryoga no era así; seguía portándose amable incluso con los chicos de la clase de kendo, porque claro, esos imbéciles siempre le decían que era la mejor, aunque se notaran a leguas sus errores.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Ranma y Akane habían dejado de hablarse, pero el chico de la trenza notó un cambio de actitud ante el aviso del sensei en el entrenamiento de la tarde.

—Bien, se llegó la fecha y este sábado será la competencia de kendo. Espero que todos den lo mejor de sí mismos y se apoyen como equipo. Debemos vernos como un grupo sólido, que el contrincante sienta debilidad con solo mirarlos. Ante todo, serenidad.

—¡Sí, sensei! —respondió el grupo al unísono.

—Descansen y nos vemos el día de mañana — terminó de decir el maestro y los chicos comenzaron a quitarse el equipo para llevarlo a su respectivo lugar de almacenamiento.

Ranma vió preocupación en el semblante de Akane. Ya casi todos se habían ido y la chica se encaminó hacia Ryoga. Ranma empezó a quitarse el do lo más lento que podía para escuchar la conversación.

—Ryoga, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro, Akane. Dime.

—¿Puedes corregir mis errores de ataque? La competencia será este sábado y no me siento segura. Solo he competido en torneos locales en mi ciudad y será diferente ahora.

Ranma puso cara de fastidio y enroló los ojos. Él había querido ayudarle y ella se había negado. Era una cobarde, sabía que Ryoga era uno de sus lamebotas y se pondría como saco de box para que ella solo lo golpeara para entrenar. Era lógico, porque Ranma Saotome era un estricto maestro y si era necesario él le hubiera hecho ver sus fallas, aunque tuviera que golpearla (de modo muy suave) con el shinai.

—Por supuesto, Akane. Aunque has mejorado bastante, eres buena. Mira, ya mismo te puedo decir que debes tomar el shinai de esta forma — Ryoga ladeó un poco la mano, mostrándole su agarre.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos y salió del gimnasio pisando fuerte. De inmediato buscó a su grupo de admiradoras en turno que le esperaban a la puerta de la escuela y señaló a una con el dedo —Tú. Hoy tengo ganas de helado. Vamos a una nevería.

La chica, que tenía el cabello castaño y largo, peinado en una coleta baja, asintió nerviosa. Apenas la habían ascendido de ser novata y ya tenía una cita con Ranma. Cargó la mochila del chico y caminó dos pasos detrás de él, mientras Ranma caminaba aún molesto con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

De regreso a casa, Ranma llegó después de la cena. Encontró solo a Akane en la mesita baja de la sala haciendo deberes mientras bebía un poco de té. Ranma exhaló, le quemaba saber qué había estado haciendo con Ryoga.

—¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento con tu pretendiente? —dijo mientras se recostaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, sobre el tatami.

—Bien —dijo cortante Akane —¿te divertiste en tu cita?

—Por supuesto. Esa chica es divertida, tal vez la invite otra vez.

Akane no se inmutó y siguió escribiendo sobre el cuaderno. Ranma la observaba en silencio, que no duró mucho, porque Akane volvió a dirigirse a él — ¿tuvieron intimidad?

Ranma se sorprendió, incluso se sonrojó un poco. Se enderezó en su lugar para quedar frente a ella —¿Porqué crees eso? ¿Estás celosa?

—No, pero me han dicho que lo haces con todas.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Tu novia

—Ja, ¿cuál novia?

—Pues la principal.

—¿La principal? ¿Te refieres a Ukyo?

—Eso creo

—Ukyo no es mi novia y no me acuesto con todas…pero ¿es por eso, que estás así conmigo? ¿por eso le pides a Ryoga que te entrene y no a mí?

—No. Pienso que Ryoga se enfoca más en el entrenamiento que en demostrar que es mejor que yo. Además, que el hacerme un favor no hace que nadie piense que tengo algo que ver con él.

Ranma empezaba a entender las cosas —¿te dijeron algo las del club de fans?

—No.

—¿Creen que me acosté contigo?

—No lo sé

—Son muy tontas. Si me hubiera acostado contigo, no tendrías esa cara de amargada siempre.

Akane levantó la vista y frunció el ceño —¡Eres un imbécil! — y le lanzó el cuaderno a la cara, cosa que Ranma esquivó.

—¡Fallaste! Eres una boba. ¿Cómo crees que voy a meterme con esas locas?

—¡Pero Ukyo si es algo más! — respondió Akane, lanzándole la taza de té vacía, que Ranma atrapó en el aire.

—Eso no lo niego, pero no es lo que piensas, Akane.

—No me interesa qué tengan ustedes dos. Lo siento por mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana? ¿Kasumi?

—¡No! Nabiki. Es la que elegirás seguramente para que sea tu esposa y no me gustaría verla sufrir.

—No te adelantes, niña. Yo no he elegido a nadie y no lo pienso hacer ahora.

Akane dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto. Ranma se quedó en la sala pensando. Por lo menos, las cosas volvían a la normalidad, a pesar de que estuviera enojada con él, pero eso a Ranma le encantaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron más pronto de lo imaginado y se había llegado el día del torneo. Todo se realizaría en la preparatoria Ibaraki. Se había prohibido que la escuela Furinkan volviera a ser sede anfitriona, desde que el club de admiradoras de Ranma se puso en plan territorial y no permitía la entrada a mujeres de otras escuelas.

El gimnasio estaba a reventar de gente y muchos equipos habían llegado desde temprano. Por seguridad y para tener mayor control, se citaba al equipo representativo de Furinkan en la última hora, para que las chicas no intentaran acercarse a Ranma, ya que había varios clubes de admiradoras de otras escuelas que aprovechaban los torneos para ver al chico de la trenza más de cerca.

El resto de los equipos hacía calentamiento, en lo que se abría la puerta de la salida de emergencia y entraba el equipo de kendo de la escuela Furinkan. Tenían media hora para prepararse en una de las bodegas contiguas, para evitar cualquier incidente, así que prácticamente entraban en modo triunfal mientras eran presentados en el micrófono.

—Y en este momento, toma su puesto la escuela Furinkan — el locutor no decía más. Entraba en fila el sensei en primer lugar, seguido por Ryoga como capitán del equipo, que venía delante de Akane, después el resto de los chicos y al final, con semblante adusto, Ranma Saotome.

Los gritos ensordecedores tardaban medio minuto en calmarse, pero no lograban que Ranma se inmutara por nada. Siempre estaba concentrado, o por lo menos, eso aparentaba ante todos.

—Ahora dará inicio la ronda femenil, la cual, este año está representado solo por dos escuelas, la invicta escuela Ibaraki y la preparatoria Furinkan, con la señorita Akane Tendo como única contendiente.

En ese momento, cientos de voces varoniles vitorearon el nombre de Akane. Se había corrido la voz que era la única chica que podía hablar con Ranma sin estar en ningún club y además de todo, era muy hermosa. Al escuchar el alboroto, Akane se sonrojó y bajó un poco la cabeza. Ryoga se acercó a Akane y le dijo algo al oído.

Ranma, los miraba de reojo mientras pensaba — _Miren a ese aprovechado, haciéndole confidencias al oído para que todos piensen que tienen algo que ver. Maldito cerdo_ _—_ continuó firme y serio mirándo hacia el frente, pero en un momento, todos los chicos del equipo Furinkan, (a excepción de Ryoga y Ranma) se giraron hacia el público y los miraron desafiantes. El escándalo cesó en un segundo. Al sensei, el acto no le hizo mucha gracia, pero se sintió orgulloso de que sus alumnos provocaran tanto respeto ante otras escuelas y defendieran de ese modo a su compañera.

Todos fueron a sentarse de rodillas sobre la duela para mirar los enfrentamientos. Primero lucharían entre las alumnas de la escuela Ibaraki, ya que no sería justo que Akane peleara contra todas, solo pasaría directo a semifinales.

Las peleas duraban muy poco y pronto llegó el turno de Akane de participar, aunque no lo dijera, estaba muy nerviosa. Ryoga se había sentado a su lado para identificar los puntos débiles de las competidoras y sugerirle algunas técnicas.

En cuanto la llamaron a prepararse, se dirigió a un pasillo cerca de los vestidores. Estaba tan tensa que casi no podía atarse el men, la máscara protectora, porque no podía acomodárselo bien, debido a su largo cabello, siempre atado en una coleta baja. — _Ojalá Ryoga pudiera ayudarme también con esto_ — pensó la chica. Justo en ese momento, sintió unos dedos que le rozaron el cuello y levantaban la coleta hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza, deteniéndola para que ella se atara la máscara.

El extraño cosquilleo que provocó el roce, le hizo pensar de inmediato en Ranma. Sentía el mismo tacto suave que él usaba cuando la molestaba en clase, ya fuera jugando con su cabello, rozándole las piernas para hacerle cosquillas, picarla en la cabeza con el lápiz. Pero no podía ser él. Ryoga había estado junto a ella toda la semana para hacerla sentir segura, así que era quien debía estar ahí.

Cuando terminó de atarse la máscara, Akane se giró —Gracias por ayudarme, Ryo…—cortó la frase. Lo había reconocido. Era Ranma.

—Ryoga está ocupado con el sensei. Pensé que necesitarías ayuda. Si no dejas los nervios de lado no podrás concentrarte lo suficiente en la pelea. Cuando te pares, flexiona un poco las rodillas y baja la cadera. Aprieta el estómago y tendrás más equilibrio; por lo demás, los movimientos te saldrán fácil — Ranma la miraba con sus ojos azules, penetrantes, como si quisiera atravesarla. Akane veía sus labios y temblaba.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Ranma lo hizo con una media sonrisa y salió de inmediato del pasillo. Akane seguía sintiéndose nerviosa, pero ahora no era por la pelea, sino por la mirada de Ranma, que no podía borrar de su cabeza.

La primera rival, fue derrotada en segundos. Sus compañeros aplaudieron sonando sus shinai en el suelo. Ryoga asintió a modo de aprobación. Ranma no estaba en su lugar junto al equipo. Akane lo buscó entre la multitud; tal vez había ido a firmar algunos autógrafos, pero nada.

Ranma se encontraba fuera del gimnasio, cerca de la puerta de salida, hablando con la chica del carrito de okonomiyakys, Ukyo Kuonji.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Akane? —preguntó ceñudo a la cocinera.

—Nada además de lo que seguro ya te ha dicho, esa chismosa —la chica de ojos azules respondió de mala gana.

—Le dijiste que yo me acuesto con todas y que tú y yo tenemos una relación.

—¡Todo es por tu culpa! Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte con ella a un callejón y quedarte treinta y ocho minutos ahí adentro, ¡treinta y ocho! Las fans me acosaron como locas. Querían una explicación inmediata y yo no se las podía dar. Fue demasiado extraño que la protegieras de esa manera sin que Akane sea miembro del club — Ukyo no dejaba de preparar okonomiyakys en su parrilla caliente.

—Ya te dije que si algo le pasa mi mamá me cortará la cabeza. Como si no la conocieras.

—Lo que pasa es que más que miedo a la tía Nodoka es que no sabes expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Sentimientos? ¿cuáles sentimientos? ¿Los sentimientos de angustia cada que una de esas chicas me acosa? ¡No me siento seguro ni cuando voy al baño! Creo que de pronto van a salir por el excusado, o por la ventana.

—No exageres, Ranma. Bien sabes a lo que me refiero. Qué casualidad que la única chica que te rechaza, que no quiere ser parte del club y te hace la ley del hielo cuando quiere, es por quien pierdes la cabeza.

—¿Perder la cabeza, yo? ¿por ella? No sabes como me desespera esa mujer.

—¡Te gusta! Ranma Saotome. ¡No intentes mentirme! Te conozco desde niños y es por la única chica por la que te has puesto así.

—¡Claro que no! No me gusta para nada. Es arisca, marimacho, odiosa, antipática, violenta…

—Ajá... —dijo Ukyo en tono sarcástico — pero no te preocupes, te hayas metido con ella o no, se nota que no le interesas.

Ranma dio un saltito en su lugar, su semblante cambió —¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Pues porque es obvio que le gusta Ryoga — en eso, Ukyo lanzó la mezcla de harina y otros ingredientes al aire con dos palitas metálicas y sujetándolo con las mismas, volvió a poner todo en la plancha caliente.

—No es verdad. Es a Ryoga quien le gusta Akane y no al revés. Ella no tiene amigas porque todas las chicas de la escuela son del club de fans, así que se conforma con el cerdo de Ryoga para que la acompañe como perro faldero a todos lados.

—¡¿Qué?! — un nuevo okonomiyaki que volaba en el aire, cayó despedazado sobre la plancha. Ukyo puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Bueno, pues que le aproveche entonces. Tú ya no me has invitado a salir, Ranma. Eres el peor amigo.

—Después de recibir el trofeo, vendré a comer aquí contigo.

—¡No seas bruto! Contigo aquí se me va la clientela, mejor invítame pronto al cine, salió una película que quiero ver.

—De acuerdo. Me voy… ¡Deséame suerte! —gritó Ranma desde lejos.

—¡No la necesitas! — sonrió Ukyo, lanzando otra vez ingredientes al aire.

Akane había pasado a la final y la contendiente de la escuela Ibaraki era una chica gruesa y muy alta.

Ryoga se acercó a Akane y le dijo al oído —Recuerda todo lo que practicamos, que no te intimide el tamaño de esa chica. Lo que cuenta es la técnica. Lo harás muy bien. Akane asintió y fue a colocarse donde marcaban los jueces. Era una lástima que Ranma no estuviera para verla pelear. Antes de que iniciara el enfrentamiento, volvió a voltear hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo y Ranma se sentaba acomodándose en el suelo de rodillas.

El chico le sonrió levemente y eso llenó a Akane de seguridad. Haría lo que él le había dicho.

Se dio inicio al combate y el silencio invadió por completo el gimnasio. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de ambas contendientes. En menos de diez segundos, Akane había logrado desarmar con un kote (golpe de muñeca) a la chica de Ibaraki, que había atacado con toda su fuerza, con el objetivo de hacer volar a Akane.

Akane Tendo fue declarada vencedora y por ende, ganadora del primer lugar de kendo en la categoría femenil. Sus compañeros gritaron y se levantaron de sus lugares para acercarse a Akane. Solo el sensei y Ranma se quedaron de pie en su sitio. Akane se giró para ver a Ranma, mientras Ryoga la abrazaba felicitándola. Ranma intercambió una sonrisa con ella, para de inmediato cambiar su rostro por uno serio; las admiradoras no debían darse cuenta de que le alegraba la victoria de Akane.

Fue así como dieron comienzo a los enfrentamientos de kendo de categoría varonil. Primero se hicieron las peleas para sacar al campeón por equipos, donde por supuesto, la escuela Furinkan fue la ganadora. Para la categoría individual, Ryoga y Ranma habían pasado a semifinales.

Con lo que no contaban, era con un chico llamado Kuno Tatewaki, hijo del director de la escuela Furinkan, que no participaba en el torneo, pero se había convertido en el entrenador de la preparatoria Ibaraki, solo para intentar arrebatarle el título a la escuela que manejaba su padre y en venganza a su ex compañero de kendo, Ranma Saotome, quien desde su ingreso al equipo le había arrebatado el primer lugar en categoría individual, dejándolo siempre en segundo lugar.

Kuno entrenó bien a todo el equipo, cuyo único objetivo era vencer a Ranma Saotome. Muchos de los chicos de la escuela Ibaraki fueron descalificados por conducta antideportiva al realizar movimientos no válidos hacia otros peleadores.

En uno de esos enfrentamientos, Ryoga fue severamente lastimado. Se le cayó la máscara y el shinai de bambú cayó despedazado.

Las finales individuales siempre eran disputadas por Ranma y Ryoga, pero ahora, el enfrentamiento sería contra un alumno de kendo de la escuela Ibaraki.

Akane estaba muy nerviosa, mordiéndose las uñas porque el contrincante que había atacado a Ryoga se veía muy fuerte, corpulento y cara de pocos amigos. Estaba tan preocupada mirando hacia el frente que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercó.

—Así que tu eres la famosa Akane Tendo. Mucho gusto, preciosa. Soy Kuno Tatewaki, mejor conocido como el rayo azul, ex capitán del equipo de kendo de la escuela Furinkan. Ahora soy el sensei de la escuela Ibaraki, ya que soy universitario y compito en otro tipo de categoría más avanzada.

Akane se extrañó de que ese chico fuera a presentarse con ella. No podía acomodar sus pensamientos después de que vió a Ryoga con el rostro lleno de sangre siendo llevado a la enfermería. Al parecer solo era un corte en una ceja, pero la imagen era impactante. Temía que algo así fuera a sucederle a Ranma.

—Así que tú fuiste quien entrenó a ese gorila violento que sacó a Ryoga del torneo. No me sorprendería saber que peleas igual de sucio que tu discípulo —le respondió Akane cortante.

—Hermoso pétalo de cerezo, que de tus suaves labios salgan esas palabras me llena de conmoción, pero sí, en efecto, yo le enseñé a pelear a Takei. Este deporte fue hecho para hombres fuertes, para matar de ser necesario, tal y como lo hacían los samurais en tiempos de guerra.

—¡Este es un torneo intercolegial! ¡No seas ridículo! Ahora aléjate de mí, no pienso seguir hablando contigo —Akane se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el frente, donde se acomodaban los jueces para la última pelea.

—Esta bien, solo vine a felicitarte por tu primer lugar y a darte esto — de su yukata sacó una rosa y se la entregó en la mano. Cuando Akane levantó la cabeza para devolvérsela, Kuno ya se había ido. Pensó que el tipo era un irreverente.

.

.

.

Era el turno de Ranma contra Takei, el peleador de la escuela Ibaraki. Todas las fanáticas gritaban el nombre de Ranma. Los hombres de la sede anfitriona y de otras escuelas apoyaban a Takei. Ranma era odiado en muchas escuelas, así que solo los gritos femeninos, chocaban en contra de las voces masculinas que deseaban que el chico de la trenza perdiera el torneo.

A pesar de que todo estaba en su contra y que no sumó puntos en el primer asalto, Ranma estaba decidido a ganar. En el segundo asalto atacó con todo y remató los golpes con un tsuki (corte a la garganta) lo que lo hizo ganador indiscutible.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar entre la multitud de fanáticas, seguidores de Furinkan y el equipo de kendo. Pero el festejo no duró mucho porque las chicas intentaron bajar de las gradas; por lo que Ranma fue enviado directo a vestidores, donde ya lo esperaba Ryoga con unas pequeñas banditas colocadas cerca de la ceja, que no había requerido sutura alguna.

—Felicidades, Saotome. Escuché que venciste en dos asaltos —dijo Ryoga

—Así es. Solo tardé un poco en aprender sus movimientos, eran los mismos que hacía Kuno.

—Es una lástima que este año no nos hayamos enfrentado. Te hubiera demostrado que soy mejor que tú.

—Cuando quieras, podemos hacer una pelea en el próximo entrenamiento y si me ganas, yo mismo me encargaré de entregarte mi trofeo individual frente a toda la escuela.

—No necesito un trofeo. Sé que soy mejor que tú —dijo sonriendo el chico del colmillo.

—¡Ryoga! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!... Ranma… ¡felicidades por tu victoria! —Akane había entrado de repente al vestidor, encontrándose con los dos chicos.

—No fue nada, solo un pequeño corte, pero ya estoy bien —Ryoga sonreía emocionado. Ranma también la miraba sonriente. Era tan obvio que había entrado para buscarlo a él y no a Ryoga.

Ranma apenas iba a emitir un sonido, cuando entró el resto del equipo para saludar a Ryoga senpai. Con todo el alboroto, Ranma prefirió salir y regresar a casa, antes de que el club de admiradoras intentara acosarlo por su triunfo.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les doy las gracias por seguir este fic. Finalmente hemos llegado al capítulo cinco y espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews. Los he leído todos y de verdad que me divierto y aprendo bastante, aunque no lo crean. Me preguntaron si Nodoka está enferma porque en el capítulo cuatro de "El Manual" Nodoka hacía referencia a que necesitaba medicamentos. Si leyeron el manga, se darán cuenta que Nodoka toma pastillas para los nervios entre otras cosas, ¡y cómo no! Imagínense para aguantar a semejante marido y lo que hace a ella y a su hijo. Por eso lo puse, pero no lo especifiqué. Trataré de enfocarme más en los detalles.**_

 _ **También me comentaron que les gustaría leer capítulos más largos. Esto es parte de mi forma de escribir (si es que han leído mis otros fics, si no, los invito a que los lean). Inicio con pocos escenarios y a desarrollar la historia para hacerlo ligero, pero conforme avanza, los capítulos se van haciendo más largos, ya se darán cuenta de eso.**_

 _ **En ocasiones corto el capítulo porque hay escenas que necesitan estar en el capítulo siguiente, porque son demasiado largas o porque no siguen el hilo de la historia como a mi me gusta. Nada me cuesta meterles paja y escribir diez cuartillas de lo que está pensando uno de los personajes antes de responder con un -Sí-. Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de ese tipo de escritura, hay quienes lo hacen excelente y tienen un talento nato para integrar palabras para hacer una descripción, pero no es mi estilo y trato de que la lectura pueda fluir en lo posible.**_

 _ **También les tengo noticias…tendré algo de trabajo esta semana y me está alcanzando el tiempo, así que tal vez tarde de nuevo otras dos semanas en actualizar. Pero la buena noticia es que después de esa semana, tendré más tiempo para escribir, así que espero que ese período de vacaciones pueda aprovecharlo bien para seguir con "Vainilla". Recuerden que sus reviews me motivan a continuar escribiendo, así que los espero ansiosa.**_

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS: Para mi beta reader, SakuraSaotome que siempre me ayuda para que la historia quede de lo mejor. Un millón de gracias, guapísima por compartir algo de tu tiempo para mí.**_

 _ **Recuerden leer MANON de Sailordancer y Hana Note, además WITCHCRAFT de Sakura Saotome. En el perfil de Sakura pueden leer un pequeño shot, que nos inventamos en unos cuantos posts de la página de Ranma Fans para siempre, se llama "Doble Reto" lo hicimos entre Hana Note, Sakura Saotome y una servidora. Dejen su review.**_

 _ **A mis Locas por el Dios griego. Este fic es por y para ustedes. ¡Las quiero!**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6**_

" _ **La Carta"**_

Después del torneo de kendo, Ranma continuó con el resto de los entrenamientos de las disciplinas en las que participaba. A la semana siguiente iniciaría el torneo de karate, después los juegos de basketball y así sucesivamente. Se le llenaba el tiempo después de las clases y prácticamente llegaba a casa a cenar y a dormir.

Akane había iniciado el domingo posterior al torneo, su trabajo como vendedora de perfumes en un centro comercial. Se encontraba en una especie de isla con vitrinas alrededor de ella, donde pasaban muchas personas. El negocio era de la señora Niita, una mujer de unos sesenta años, muy seria y recta. Había contratado a Akane para tomarse un día de descanso, puesto que su médico se lo había aconsejado. Dejaba a Akane toda la mañana en el puesto y por la tarde antes de cerrar, llegaba para revisar el corte del día y asegurarse que la mercancía estuviera conforme al inventario.

Para su fortuna, Akane era una chica muy responsable y tenía todo bien organizado, sin mencionar que, gracias a Akane, las ventas habían incrementado considerablemente. Los chicos se sentían atraídos ante una chica bonita que los recibía sonriente —Bienvenido, ¿puedo ofrecerle alguna fragancia? — iniciaba Akane.

Los chicos más tímidos le compraban para observarla de cerca y los más atrevidos siempre solicitaban una cita —¿Cómo puedo hacer para que salgas conmigo? Una chica tan linda debe tener tiempo para sí misma — le comentaban. Esto no le agradaba mucho a Akane, porque la señora Niita la reprendía si se entretenía con un cliente que no se llevara el producto; le había puesto algunos espías que la informaban de todo lo que hacía o a veces ella misma se presentaba de repente y se quedaba el resto de la tarde para vigilarla.

En tono amable, Akane lograba convencer a los chicos de comprarle —Solo tengo tiempo para trabajar y estudiar, pero como te ves una persona muy interesante puedo darte algo que será irresistible para cualquier chica —y era cuando Akane lograba hacer su venta.

Solo en contadas ocasiones, la señora Niita le pedía a Akane que le ayudara después de la escuela con el negocio, para que ella pudiera realizar algunas diligencias. Entre semana las ventas no eran tan concurridas, pero siempre lograba sacar algo.

.

.

.

.

Pronto se llegó la temporada de exámenes y Ranma estaba más que fastidiado por haber apenas terminado los torneos —¿Cómo se les ocurre poner exámenes cuando yo solo necesito descansar, no llegar a casa para aprenderme cosas que no van a servirme en la vida? —se quejaba amargamente.

—Debes tener conocimientos de todo, para ser un hombre fuerte pero no un ignorante —le dijo su padre, mientras jugaba un partido de Shogi.

—Tú ni siquiera terminaste la secundaria, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme ignorante? — dijo Ranma a su padre, que se tambaleó ante la respuesta de su hijo.

—¡Eres un maleducado! ¡Compórtate como se debe y pide perdón a tu padre! Ingrato —gruñó Genma.

—Eran otros tiempos, señor Saotome, deje que el muchacho exprese su frustración —dijo Soun Tendo sin dejar de mirar el tablero, pero al levantar la cabeza, Ranma y Genma estaban enfrascados en una pequeña pelea, haciendo una dolorosa llave esperando a que alguno se rindiera.

—¡Señor Saotome! ¡Ranma! ¿qué es lo que hacen? — Tendo estaba muy asustado.

—¡Te enseñaré a tratar con más respeto a tu único hijo, maldito viejo!

—¡El problema es que eres un consentido de tu madre y te permite todo! ¡Por eso tienes problemas con esas chiquillas que te siguen y no te dejan en paz! ¡Eres un miserable venido a más! ¡Pero ahora mismo te enseñaré a que seas un hombre de verdad, como en mis tiempos!

Ambos se apretaron más, aguantando los quejidos, hasta que apareció Nodoka Saotome, con su katana en la mano, aún sin desenfundar — Ahora aprenderán los dos a tratarse como padre e hijo. En esta casa no permito faltas de respeto entre la familia — Nodoka les habló tranquila y a la vez severa. Ambos contendientes se soltaron y se hincaron apoyando la frente en el suelo para ofrecer disculpas.

—No volverá a pasar, mamá. Lo prometo.

—Sólo intentaba corregir a nuestro hijo, Nodoka, por favor, perdóname.

—Así me gusta. Ahora, preparen el salón que pronto estará lista la cena —sonrió Nodoka, cambiando su expresión por una muy dulce. Ranma y Genma estaban aún horrorizados, no entendían como Nodoka lograba transformarse en un demonio y volver a ser un ángel en segundos.

Akane hizo su aparición en la sala. Ranma la abordó —Oye, Akane. ¿Tienes mis apuntes para el examen de historia?

La chica sacó de su cuaderno, varias hojas escritas a mano, con un resumen de todos los temas que habían visto en clase —Aquí tienes. Pero te advierto que tienes que leer el resto del libro por lo menos una vez, no vaya a ser que el profesor incluya cosas que no son tan relevantes…— Ranma le arrebató las hojas, examinándolas una a una.

—No hace falta. Quiero pasar el curso, no verme como un cerebrito.

—Como quieras. Es tu calificación, no la mía —dijo Akane, haciendo como que no le importaba.

—Además, se supone que tú deberías haber incluido lo que al profesor pueda parecerle necesario de los temas — Ranma la trataba como si fuera una chica del club de admiradoras. Akane se dio cuenta y se molestó.

—En eso no quedamos, no seas abusivo.

—¿Abusivo yo? ¡Gracias a mí sigues con un expediente limpio y puedes entrar a la clase de historia! ¿Dónde está tu agradecimiento? —Ranma la miraba con aire de superioridad.

—¡¿Agradecimiento?! ¿Quieres que te agradezca después de todo lo que he tenido que aguantar por tu culpa? —Akane estaba muy enojada.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ese mismo día, Akane salía de la escuela rumbo a casa de los Saotome, cuando se topó con un grupo de quince chicas que le impedían el paso. Akane se molestó y se puso en guardia._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren? Ya Ranma y Ukyo les habían dicho que no me molestaran. Ahora déjenme pasar._

 _Una de las chicas se adelantó dos pasos y se dirigió a ella_ _—_ _Akane Tendo. Ya que has roto todas las reglas del club de admiradoras, que Ranma Saotome te ha protegido, que te has negado a ser parte del club y que vives de arrimada en casa de nuestro querido Ranma…tenemos algo que decirte._

 _Akane esperaba un enfrentamiento. Que las chicas se le lanzaran encima y la golpearan con furia o que simplemente le arrojaran lo que encontraran a su paso. No lo iba a permitir._

 _La chica de cabello castaño claro y corto dio dos pasos más y le mostró una hoja de papel, dentro de un cuaderno, que tenía una especie de estructura de árbol genealógico donde en la cima se encontraba Ranma (con su mejor fotografía), bajaba en línea hacia la foto de Ukyo, entre paréntesis escrito (senpai) y a la misma altura, una foto de Akane, desprevenida, sudada y despeinada, que seguro había sido tomada cuando iba saliendo de uno de los entrenamientos de kendo, se veía de lo peor; pero lo que de verdad era extraño era el título escrito bajo la foto (Miembro honoraria del club de admiradoras oficial de Ranma Saotome)_

— _¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Ya les dije que no me interesa pertenecer a su ridículo club!_ _—_ _gritó Akane._

— _Lo sabemos. Pero hay una regla nueva que se agregó al manual donde podemos agregar a un miembro honorario que se niegue a ser parte del grupo. Ukyo senpai nos dijo que Ranma y tú no son parientes, que solo estás de paso en su casa; así que para que no te lastimaran tuvimos que incluirte en el diagrama._

—… _de paso… ¡Pues sigo sin estar de acuerdo! ¡Quítenme de su estúpido diagrama!_ _—_ _Akane sentía la garganta adolorida por gritar._

— _¡No podemos hacer eso, Akane! Ya estás en la revista mensual y se repartió temprano por la mañana._

— _¡¿Tienen una revista mensual?!_ _—_ _gritó Akane con el último hilo de voz que la impresión le permitía sacar de su garganta._

 _La chica le extendió una pequeña revista delgada donde Ranma aparecía en la portada, en una pose sensual. Una de las chicas se había colado a los vestidores y había logrado tomar una fotografía de Ranma mientras se cambiaba la camisa. La arreglaron con un programa digital y tenían casi una portada similar a una revista de ídolos pop._

 _Adentro venía el diagrama y una corta biografía de Akane Tendo:_

 _Originaria de Akita, Akane Tendo de dieciocho años habita en la casa de nuestro Ranma Saotome junto a su padre y dos hermanas mayores. Se sabe que están ahí por haber sido echados de su residencia, además de ser perseguidos por acreedores. Único miembro del equipo de kendo femenil; entrena también junto a Ranma, aunque también se duda de las preferencias sexuales de la joven, se ha decidido nombrar miembro honorario del club de admiradoras oficial de Ranma Saotome*_

 _*Ver anexo en el manual, actualizado._

— _La revista se reparte entre todas las preparatorias del distrito. Las ganancias que recibimos de las ventas son para solventar regalos para Ranma, gastos en reuniones del club y también hacer obras de beneficencia_ _—_ _mencionó la admiradora de Ranma muy seria._

 _Akane le devolvió la revista y caminó hacia el frente enrolando los ojos. Esas chicas habían caído en lo más bajo. Tenía que ser un mal sueño, pero no lo era. Todo era bastante real._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK._

—¿Saliste en la revista? ¿en serio? Que raro, no me llegó — dijo Ranma a Akane, con una cara de lo más inocente. Justo en ese momento llegaba Nabiki con un paquete en la mano.

—¡Llegó el correo! Un paquete para Ranma y…una carta para ti, Akane — mientras Nabiki intentaba leer el remitente, Akane le arrebató el sobre y lo guardó entre sus libros, sonrojándose un poco. Ranma tomó el paquete y lo abrió. Era la revista.

—¡Esa no es mi mejor pose! ¿cómo pudieron poner esa foto en la portada? Ya hablaré con Ukyo después. Vamos a ver…— Ranma comenzó a leer el apartado donde se encontraba la descripción de Akane, no pareció inmutarse —tampoco es tu mejor fotografía, pero yo digo que está bien… ¿Akane?

La chica se había retirado casi corriendo en cuanto guardó la carta. Nabiki, Genma y Soun seguían en el salón.

—Akane se fue a su habitación, seguro no comerá hoy. Hace lo mismo cada que recibe esas cartas — dijo Nabiki, después de haber tomado la revista de la mano de Ranma, mientras la hojeaba despacio.

—¿Qué cartas? — preguntó Ranma, curioso.

—Unas cartas que le envían de no sé dónde. Siempre las quema después de leerlas.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Para que nadie las vea, obvio. Voy a ver si ya está lista la comida — dijo Nabiki, como si fuera un asunto común. A Ranma le quemaba la incertidumbre de saber de dónde venían esas cartas. No podía preguntárselo directamente a Akane, seguro ella lo mandaría al diablo, diciéndole que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba.

Tal y como dijo Nabiki, Akane no bajó a comer y por la tarde la vio en el jardín quemando unos papeles. El semblante de la chica tenía un dejo de tristeza, tal vez la carta era de algún acreedor y no quería que nadie se enterara…o tal vez tenía un novio secreto en Akita que le escribía cartas de amor, pero era tan feo que temía que su familia se enterase. Esto último le causó gracia; Akane enamorada de un esperpento, ¡qué idea! … aunque muchos chicos en la escuela estaban tras ella y los había rechazado a todos, incluso solo hablaba con Ryoga y con los compañeros de kendo. Sabía que algunos habían hecho el intento por invitarla a salir y ella se había negado ¿Sería por ese tipo de la carta? ¿y si era sólo un acreedor? ¡Todo era muy confuso! Tenía que saberlo e iba a averiguarlo. Mejor preguntárselo directamente. No perdía nada.

La chica seguía en el jardín, en cuclillas mirando el fuego que consumía los papeles en un bote, haciendo cenizas. Akane parecía perdida mientras las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos. Ranma se acercó por detrás y ella no pareció inmutarse. Se colocó junto a ella.

—¿No eran buenas noticias? —preguntó Ranma.

—No era nada —respondió Akane cortante.

—¿Por qué no bajaste a comer entonces?

—Se me quitó el hambre — Akane no parecía tener el malhumor de siempre, ni ganas de pelear. Ranma decidió no decir más. Era obvio que el contenido de esa carta le afectaba y fuera lo que fuera, la hacía entristecer. Se retiró dejando a la chica en el mismo lugar.

—¿Sabes? Nada ni nadie es tan importante como para que dejes de comer. Lo bueno de esto es que pude comerme tu ración, pero si no te alimentas bien te enfermarás y no podrás rendir en tu trabajo ni en los entrenamientos — le dijo el chico girándose hacia ella, a modo de llamarle de atención.

Akane no respondió nada. Ranma se dio la media vuelta y la escuchó —gracias por preocuparte, no es nada.

Ranma se sintió angustiado. No le gustaba verla así.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Ranma regresó a casa con el examen de historia en mano. Sacó apenas la nota del pase. Él se sentía orgulloso.

—¡Vaya! Nunca había sacado la nota de pase por mí mismo. Y sin estudiar de más; ¡voy a mostrárselo a Akane!

Ranma entró a la casa, se descalzó, dejando los zapatos y sus libros en la entrada. Corrió hacia el salón y se encontró con toda la familia reunida, bebiendo té verde.

—¿Dónde está Akane?

—Buenas tardes, hijo. Akane salió — respondió Nodoka.

—Fue a la biblioteca y de ahí se pasaría al trabajo —dijo Kasumi.

—Se fue con Ryoga. Traía un perro con él — dijo Nabiki antes de dar un gran sorbo a su té.

 _Así que se fue con Ryoga. Que rápido se olvidó de su "problema" de ayer; pero toda la mañana se vio triste…de seguro ese cerdo se ofreció a acompañarla para darle consuelo. Ni siquiera yo sé dónde trabaja Akane._ Pensó Ranma. Se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, hasta que tuvo una idea.

—Oye Nabiki…

—Dime, Ranma — Nabiki levantó la vista, respondiendo en tono pícaro.

—¿Habías dicho que querías conocer la ciudad?

—¡Claro! Voy por mis cosas — la mediana de las Tendo se alzó para dirigirse a su habitación y prepararse para salir.

—No lleguen muy tarde. La cena estará lista a las ocho —dijo Kasumi, sin que el resto de los personajes de la mesa se inmutara, dejando de beber su té.

.

.

.

.

En una heladería, Ranma y Nabiki se encontraban sentados frente a frente. La chica comía un enorme helado, banana split, mientras Ranma bebía una soda de naranja.

—Entonces, dices que no sabes quién envía las cartas —preguntó Ranma.

—No, aunque…tengo una idea de quién puede ser —Nabiki no dejaba de dar cucharadas a su helado gigante. Ranma estaba más que ansioso con la respuesta de Nabiki.

—¡¿Quién es?! — dijo, enderezándose ligeramente, pero al darse cuenta de que se notaba demasiado su interés por la identidad del desconocido, trató de componerse y fingió estar tranquilo —digo, seguro es de algún acreedor.

Nabiki entrecerró los ojos haciendo una media sonrisa, no era nada tonta —Te cuento todo si tú pagas todo el paseo — dijo apoyando su rostro en la mano, mientras con la otra, jugaba con la cuchara dentro del helado.

—¿Qué? Ya pagué por los souvenirs de la tienda anterior y prácticamente me obligaste a entrar en este sitio ¿vas a seguir gastando? — dijo Ranma molesto.

—Tú decides, tómalo o déjalo. Fuiste tú quien me invitó a salir. ¡Señorita, traiga una malteada de vainilla por favor! ¿no te encanta la vainilla? — Nabiki se veía muy divertida.

—Está bien. Sólo que no sea un gasto considerable. Ahora dime, ¿quién según tú es quien envía las cartas?

—De acuerdo. Pues…—la mediana de las Tendo dio otra gran cucharada a su helado y siguió hablando aún con la boca llena — …había un chico en Akita, un año mayor que Akane. Estaba en la escuela y era muy talentoso. Tenía muchas chicas alrededor de él, aunque era muy tímido, era respetuoso con todas. Estaba en el club de poesía, igual que Akane. Eran muy amigos.

—¿Era su novio? — interrumpió Ranma.

—¡No! ¡Para nada! Pero se notaba a leguas que se gustaban. Siempre estaban juntos. Cuando lo abordaba el resto de las chicas y Akane estaba cerca, él las dejaba para irse con ella. Mi hermana estaba loca por él, siempre nos contaba de lo dulce y gracioso que era…no la culpo, porque el tipo era realmente guapo. Alto, delgado, pero de espalda ancha, ojos azul marino, cabello castaño, ¡todo un Adonis!

Ranma puso cara de fastidio —Bueno, era especial el tipo. Entonces la extraña y le escribe cartas. Qué simple.

—No. No he terminado. El chico se llamaba Shinnosuke, no era originario de Akita, su familia era de un pueblo llamado Ryu…Ryugenzawa…algo así. El caso es que "Shinnosuke senpai" como le decía Akane y el resto de la escuela se pasaba todas las tardes a dejar a Akane en la casa; Kasumi y yo pensamos que la relación se haría formal, pero no pasaba nada, o por lo menos, Akane nunca nos dijo nada hasta una vez que…

—¿Una vez, que qué? —volvió a interrumpir Ranma.

—¡Qué ansioso eres! —dijo Nabiki riendo. Acababan de traerle la malteada de vainilla y empezó a tomarla gustosa. Ranma respiraba entrecortadamente; la historia había comenzado a tensarle los nervios —la malteada está deliciosa ¿quieres probarla?

—¡No! Termina la historia de una vez —Ranma ya estaba muy de malas.

—¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah sí! Un día papá, como era costumbre, comprometió a Akane con el hijo de un comerciante que le prometió deshacerse de una de las tantas deudas que teníamos a cambio de casarlo con una de sus hijas; por supuesto papá siempre elegía a Akane.

—¿Por qué siempre Akane?

—Porque Kasumi cocina bien y atiende la casa. Yo no aceptaría ni de broma sin una buena suma de dinero garantizada de por vida y pues…queda Akane.

—Vaya forma de seleccionar las opciones —dijo Ranma.

—Así es. Modos de mi padre. En fin, cuando mi papá le dio la noticia a Akane, ella dijo que no estaba de acuerdo, que ella había considerado ya a Shinnosuke senpai y aunque no tenía dinero, era un buen estudiante que en el futuro podría darle una buena vida. Papá no estaba muy convencido, porque el chico y Akane ni siquiera eran novios formales. Akane dijo que hablaría con Shinnosuke para presentarlo a la familia e hiciera las cosas formales…pero no sucedió.

—¡Entonces el tipo la dejó colgada! ¡qué desgraciado! — Ranma no podía abrir más los ojos, sorprendido.

—¡Qué va! ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó! Y no lo sabrás si no dejas de interrumpirme, Ranma.

—De acuerdo, me callo. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Pues, Akane fue a decírselo a Shinnosuke. El tipo se puso como loco. Quería ir y retar al hijo del comerciante a duelo. Papá se enteró por el comerciante, que quiso apresurar los preparativos de la boda, porque el hijo era un enclenque que seguro perdería ante Shinnosuke que sabía Tai Chi. Al final no hubo encuentro porque fue Akane quien enfrentó al hijo del comerciante, que se negó rotundamente a casarse con mi hermana por ser una mujer violenta.

Papá se molestó con Akane. Se gritaron tan fuerte que pensamos que Akane se iría de la casa, porque era ya de noche y no volvía. Regresó entrada la madrugada hecha un mar de lágrimas, y es que coincidió que el abuelo de Shinnosuke enfermó y tenía que regresar a su pueblo para hacerse cargo de él, porque no tenía más familia que pudiera cuidarlo. Shinnosuke le dijo que la distancia les serviría para reafirmar lo que sentían uno por el otro y que él volvería por ella. Pero tampoco sucedió.

—No volvió por ella entonces, por eso ella insiste en regresar — dijo Ranma muy serio, mirando hacia la mesa.

—Tal vez, pero…hay algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Akane esperó una semana, dos semanas, tres. Shinnosuke no había respondido ninguna de sus cartas, así que ella decidió ir a buscarlo. Papá seguía molesto con ella, pero no la detuvo. Un día empacó y se fue directo a Ryugenzawa a buscar a Shinnosuke. Duró una semana fuera de casa, no teníamos noticias de ella. Envió una carta a Kasumi que decía "Estoy bien, volveré pronto". Y llegó la semana siguiente, pálida como una hoja y con unas ojeras terribles. Pensamos que estaba enferma, pero no tenía nada, sólo había pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir.

No volvió a hablar de Shinnosuke, cuando le preguntamos por él, nos dijo que no quería que nadie se lo volviera a mencionar, porque ella no hablaría jamás del tema.

Luego notamos que de vez en cuando recibía una carta; se escondía para leerla y después veíamos que la quemaba. Nunca supimos de quién venían ni qué decían. Por eso yo pienso que es de Shinnosuke y algo pasó entre ellos. Para que no quisiera volver a pronunciar ni su nombre, debió ser algo muy fuerte, porque mi hermana estaba muy enamorada de él.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado entre ellos?

—No lo sé — Nabiki se inclinó a la mesa hacia Ranma y le hizo una seña para que él también se acercase. La chica habló bajo —yo pienso que cuando Akane fue a verlo, se acostaron y él no quiso saber más de ella, por facilota.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Ranma se enderezó casi sin aire y con los ojos como platos — ¡¿Cómo dices eso de tu hermana?! Además, si él no quiere saber nada de ella, ¿cómo es que le sigue enviando cartas?

—Pues no sé. ¿quién te dice que ella no lo hostiga con más cartas para que le responda por lo que hicieron y él le envía de respuesta que no lo siga molestando más? —Nabiki seguía bebiendo malteada muy quitada de la pena, como si el asunto no fuera grave.

—¡Pero dices que el tipo era todo respeto! ¿cómo iba a faltarle a tu hermana? —Ranma parecía desesperado.

—No sé. Yo no lo conocí bien, Eso era lo que decía Akane de él.

—¿Y no le crees a tu hermana?

—Cuando se está enamorada, se hacen cosas muy estúpidas porque se mira a la otra persona con ojos de amor. Yo pienso que el tipo era una lacra, tal vez Akane fue y se acostó con él creyendo que así volvería con ella, pero si el tipo no lo hizo. Eso es lo que creo que pasó.

Ranma estaba estupefacto. ¿Akane entregarse a un tipo por amor y luego el hombre la trataba mal por eso? No creía que fuera posible, ella no era así… aunque era muy impulsiva, tal vez su hermana tuviera razón. La única forma de saberlo era preguntarle directamente, pero ¿cómo? Si ni siquiera había querido decir nada a sus hermanas. Otra vez una intriga en medio de Akane. Sin importar cómo, él se enteraría, como se llamaba Ranma Saotome.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después, Nabiki y Ranma hacían acto de presencia en el centro comercial donde trabajaba Akane.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Ranma, abriendo la puerta de cristal para entrar a la plaza.

—Creo que sí. Eres un pesado, ni siquiera pude terminar mi malteada. Pero insististe tanto en venir para acá. Me temía que terminaríamos aquí desde que se te ocurrió invitarme. Pero en fin… ¡oh! rebajas — Nabiki había visto los anuncios de rebaja en las vitrinas de una tienda cercana — voy a comprarme algunas cosas ¿te molesta si me alejo un rato?

—No me molesta para nada. Solo que eso si va por tu cuenta, yo ya me gasté todo lo que traía —dijo Ranma.

—De acuerdo, te veo en un rato. ¡Ya sé dónde ir a buscarte! —dijo Nabiki, guiñando un ojo, burlona. Ranma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero tenía razón. Iba a buscar el local donde trabajaba Akane.

.

.

Akane estaba agachada, acomodando cajitas de perfume en la vitrina. Escuchó una voz conocida y se giró para levantarse.

—Así que es aquí donde trabajas. No me habías dicho nada.

—¿Ranma? ¿qué haces aquí? —Akane se sorprendió de encontrárselo. Él nunca iba a ese tipo de lugares. Sus admiradoras se encargaban de conseguirle todo y no tenía que esforzarse ni para comprar calcetines.

—Vengo de paso, tú sabes —dijo Ranma, mirándola fijo para de inmediato voltear el rostro y hacerse el indiferente.

—Ah ¿vienes con alguien?

—Algo así…pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te va en el trabajo?

A Akane le parecía muy extraña la actitud de Ranma. Iba apenas a contestarle, cuando apareció Nabiki.

—¡Hola hermanita! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Ya te dijo Ranma que me invitó a conocer la ciudad?

—Hola Nabiki.

—Bueno, los veo en un rato. Voy a aquella tienda, de la otra no me gustó nada —se alejó sonriente, sabiendo que su presencia había causado cierta impresión en su hermana menor.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo. Ranma y Akane contuvieron la respiración un momento.

—¿No vas a alcanzar a mi hermana?

—… ¿Eh? ella dijo que quería ver las tiendas sola.

—…No sabía que salieras con mi hermana.

—¡Oye tú saliste con Ryoga y no te he dicho nada!

—¡No tienes por qué decirme nada! ¡Y sólo se ofreció a acompañarme a dejar unos libros que tomé prestados!

—Sí claro. Con eso de que estás muy preocupada por la carta de ayer, necesitabas compañía.

—¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices.

—No lo sabré si no lo cuentas.

—Seguro ya sabes una parte, pero no la historia completa.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que yo sé?

—Porque vienes con Nabiki. Seguro te contó todo a cambio de que le pagaras sus compras.

—Solo pagué lo que consumió en la heladería y unos recuerdos de la tienda de souvenirs.

—¡Ah! La llevaste a comer helado — dijo Akane sarcástica —entonces ya va todo muy formal. ¿Cuándo le dirás a papá que ya la elegiste como prometida?

—Oye, ¡yo no he dicho que haya elegido a nadie! Solo la invité porque quería conocer la ciudad y ella me arrastró a la heladería. Yo únicamente pedí una soda, porque tu hermana es una gastona.

—Para que sepas a lo que te atienes. Tendrás que trabajar muy duro para mantenerla cuando se casen.

—¡Ni loco me caso con tu hermana!

—¡¿Entonces para qué sales con ella?!

—¡Porque quería conocer la ciudad!

—Llevamos meses aquí, ¿crees que no la conoce ya? ¡Sólo querías sacarle información sobre la carta!

—¡Si fuera así, a ti qué!

—¿A mi qué? ¡Son cosas mías! ¿Para qué quieres saberlas?

—¡Es mi asunto, no tuyo!

—¡Son mis asuntos los que quieres saber!

—¿Qué sucede aquí? — La señora Niita había llegado. Ranma y Akane estaban discutiendo muy cerca uno del otro. La mujer tenía cara de pocos amigos —¿quién es este chico, Akane? ¿acaso es tu novio? Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de eso.

Akane se quedó congelada en su lugar. No podía emitir palabra. Ranma se adelantó para salvar la situación.

—No soy su novio, soy un cliente. Usted debe ser la dueña del negocio, me parece.

—Así es, soy la señora Niita ¿qué se le ofrece? ¿por qué está tan cerca de mi empleada?

Ranma sabía que era momento de utilizar sus trucos de seducción más varoniles —Verá usted, señora. Lo que pasa es que no podía explicarme bien con la señorita. Necesito una fragancia para alguien muy importante, pero ella no logra entender el tipo de producto que yo quiero. Pero de pronto, cuando usted llegó, ¿me permite acercarme un poco a usted? — la señora Niita asintió con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de todo era un cliente. Ranma solo se acercó un paso y aspiró sonoramente con la nariz.

—Su aroma es el de una mujer muy sofisticada. Es algo así lo que estoy buscando. Dígame, ¿cuál es la fragancia que usa usted?

La señora Niita se había sonrojado un poco. Akane no podía creerlo. Siempre creyó que era una mujer de piedra —Muéstrale "Aires del tiempo" —ordenó la mujer a Akane, que se apresuró a sacar el bote de muestra y a entregarle a Ranma un papel con el aroma.

Ranma volvió a oler el papel —No. Demasiado sofisticado. No le quedará tan bien como a usted, señora. ¿Podría sugerirme algo muy similar al suyo?

La señora Niita se había iluminado. Jamás ningún hombre le había llamado sofisticada. Akane la vio sonreír por primera vez desde que la conoció. Era como presenciar un imposible —Saca aquella caja verde. "Flor de primavera", "Dulce invierno" y "Misterio violeta", rápido.

Akane sacó la caja. Nunca había vendido esos perfumes. La señora Niita los conservaba casi como suyos y jamás los dejaba mostrar. Akane le tendió a Ranma un papel después de colocarle un poco de la fragancia —Esta es "Flor de primavera" —dijo Akane.

—El aroma no se aprecia en el papel —dijo Ranma en tono indiferente.

—¡Tiene razón! Akane, ponte un poco en la muñeca —ordenó la señora Niita.

Akane se sonrojó —P-pero ¿no prefiere que se lo ponga a usted?

—No seas tonta, niña. Yo traigo puesta mi fragancia. Se mezclará y no se apreciará igual. Anda, haz lo que te digo.

Akane acató la orden. Puso un disparo del perfume en su piel y estiró la mano para que Ranma la oliera. El chico la miraba fijo. Lentamente esbozó una media sonrisa. Se estaba poniendo muy divertido. Ranma le sujetó la muñeca y aspiró profundo. Akane se sonrojó. Estaba muy molesta con él, pero no pudo dejar de sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

—No. Otro — dijo Ranma, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

La señora Niita asintió con la cabeza para que Akane hiciera lo mismo con la otra fragancia. Malhumorada y resoplando con fuerza, Akane se puso el siguiente perfume en la otra muñeca. Ranma apenas podía contener la risa. De nuevo tomó suavemente la muñeca de Akane, esta vez, rozándola con la nariz. Sabía cómo era de sensible a cualquier contacto y al hacerlo, Akane se estremeció.

—No. Este tampoco es — Ranma seguía mirándola fijo. El corazón de Akane empezó a latir muy rápido y volteó a ver a la señora Niita con un rostro asustado. La mujer, muy seria, asentía para que Akane se probara el último perfume. Ranma le mostraba su media sonrisa, que estaba a punto de convertirse en una completa.

Temblorosa, Akane se disparó la fragancia en el lado derecho del cuello y se giró para no ver a Ranma. El chico se acercó, rozando el cuello de Akane primero con la punta de la nariz y luego lo hizo ligeramente con los labios, mientras recorría el fino cuello y aspiraba con fuerza; Ranma sintió una extraña electricidad que amenazaba con escaparse de sus dedos, con una inmensa necesidad de tocarla.

Desde donde se encontraba la señora Niita no se podía ver claramente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Akane estaba sintiendo una explosión dentro del pecho y unos nervios que estaban a punto de hacerla caer al suelo de rodillas.

Ranma se retiró lento, mirando a Akane a los ojos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que ha dado en el clavo. Me lo llevo —dijo el chico sonriendo hacia la señora Niita.

—Es un placer. Gracias por su compra y espero que vuelva muy pronto por aquí. ¡Akane! Envuelve el pedido del joven y cóbrale.

Akane estaba completamente roja, frunció el ceño porque Ranma no paraba de sonreír. Ya se las cobraría.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA! ANTES DE TODO, GRACIAS POR LEER. Si han seguido la historia hasta aquí, me alegra saber que les guste "Vainilla". Gracias por dejar sus reviews, ya sé que todos los autores dicen lo mismo, pero en verdad, sean buenos o constructivos siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo. Yo hasta los guardo cuando me llegan al correo (así de enferma mi obsesión por los reviews) tal vez un día cuando tenga cien reviews diarios, les haga una carpeta especial (me gusta soñar ¿se nota? jaja).**_

 _ **Y bueno, vi algunos nuevos lectores, sean bienvenidos y al resto gracias por compartir, así podemos llegar a más personas con distintos puntos de vista que comenten el fic.**_

 _ **Los capítulos ya empiezan a crecer poco a poco, si se van dando cuenta. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que estaría muy atareada y terminaría algunos pendientes en esta semana? ¡Pues sigo atareada! Pero no he podido dejar de escribir, lo hago en pedacitos y me han quedado capítulos más largos. La historia se empieza a poner más intensa y mi cabeza y mis Locas por el Dios Griego tampoco me dejan en paz. La motivación funciona, NO el acoso, es el poder de los reviews (vuelvo a lo mismo).**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas a mi beta reader Sakura Saotome que está escribiendo el fic "Witchcraft" y ayudándome a que "Vainilla" quede fabuloso. ¡Gracias guapísima!**_

 _ **También, lean Manon de Sailordancer y HanaNote, va buenísimo. Y no recuerdo si les conté, que entre Sakura, Hana y yo hicimos un mini-shot llamado "Doble Reto" lo pueden encontrar en los fics de Sakura. El reto inició en la página de Ranma ½ fans para siempre, nos inspiramos y terminó en ese shot, así que vayan, léanlo y dejen su review, los estaremos esperando y nos dicen si les gustó o no.**_

 _ **Finalmente, a mis Locas por el Dios Griego, este fic es para ustedes.**_

 _ **Los leo muy pronto,**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7**_

 _ **La respuesta**_

Ranma y Nabiki llegaron antes a la casa de los Saotome. Durante el camino de regreso, Ranma estuvo pensando en el momento del día que estuvo oliendo las fragancias que le mostró Akane. Iba cargado de bolsas de compras que había hecho Nabiki. Al llegar a casa, fueron recibidos por el resto de sus parientes en el salón.

—Compraste muchas cosas, Nabiki —dijo Kasumi, al ver la cantidad de bolsas que Ranma dejó caer en el suelo.

—Así es. Te lo mostraré todo, compré cosas muy lindas y a buen precio. Ranma, ¿puedes llevar las cosas a mi habitación? Más tarde me encargaré de acomodarlas — ordenó Nabiki.

—¡Oye!, no soy tu esclavo personal, así que llévalas tú misma — dijo molesto el chico de la trenza.

—No te enfades, solo quería aprovechar que ibas al piso de arriba… ¿qué es esto? —Nabiki tomó una pequeña bolsa que contenía un paquete cuadrangular —Que raro, no recuerdo haberlo comprado… ¡oh, es un perfume!

—¡Dámelo! —Ranma se lo arrebató de las manos.

—¡Ah! Ya entiendo. ¿Se lo compraste a Akane? —dijo Nabiki.

Ranma se sonrojó y todos enfocaron la vista en el chico.

—¡Oh! ¿es para Akane? ¡qué dulce! — Kasumi se enterneció.

—Comprar una fragancia para una mujer es un gesto muy importante —aseveró Genma.

—No entiendo, Ranma. Sales con Nabiki, pero compras un perfume para Akane ¿no deberías decidirte sólo por una de mis hijas, muchacho? —preguntó Soun Tendo, muy tranquilo.

Ranma se puso de todos colores —¡NO! ¡No es para Akane! Yo…yo… ¡se lo compré a Akane para que hiciera una venta! Sí, así fue. No había vendido nada en todo el día y decidí ayudarle con eso.

Todos exclamaron un general "Oh" a modo de comprensión. Pero como siempre, Nabiki tenía las más acertadas preguntas —Si lo que querías era ayudarle con sus ventas, ¿porqué no compraste algo para hombre? ¿por qué compraste un perfume para mujer? ¿es para alguien en especial?

De nuevo, todos se giraron para ver a Ranma, esperando su respuesta, mientras el joven empezaba a sudar frío. Su cabeza se había bloqueado y no encontraba ninguna excusa —P-pues…es para…para… ¡Mamá! Sí, lo compré para mi mamá.

Nodoka sonrió —muchas gracias hijo, no tenías porqué molestarte. Es un lindo detalle.

—Es para una mujer elegante como tú mamá — dijo Ranma, quien adoraba hacerle cumplidos a su progenitora. Era muy buena con él, cuando no estaba molesta y sacaba su katana. Era mejor que dárselo a Akane; ella ya tenía un dulce olor a vainilla.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Ranma no podía conciliar el sueño. Aún tenía la sensación en los labios de la suave piel de Akane. Su aroma, su cabello, su finísimo cuello. Pasó varias horas mirando al techo, hasta que logró quedarse dormido y comenzó a soñar. En el sueño, se recreaba la escena de Akane colocándose las fragancias en la parte interna de las muñecas y el cuello; con la diferencia, de que cada vez que Ranma se acercaba para oler, la chica le susurraba con voz sensual — _"_ _¿Te gusta?", "Acércate más", "Me encanta sentirte…"_

La escena se repetía una y otra vez, con insinuaciones de Akane cada vez más provocativas. Ranma despertó cuando estaba en la parte del sueño donde el rozaba con los labios el cuello de la chica que, al contrario de la realidad, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando mientras soltaba un ligero gemido y susurraba _—_ _"Tócame"_

En ese momento, Ranma despertó, enderezándose en su cama tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sudando a chorros —Uff… ¡maldición! ... Me estoy volviendo loco —tratando de controlar su respiración, miró hacia el reloj y en segundos sonó la alarma para levantarse —…Akane…

.

.

.

.

Cuando Ranma bajó para desayunar, Akane ya se había marchado a la escuela. Pensó que de momento era algo bueno, puesto que ese sueño le había provocado unos nervios incontrolables, de la sola idea de saber que se encontrarían.

Después de que su club de admiradoras se acercó para llevar sus libros al salón, Ranma divisó a Ukyo, bajo uno de los árboles cercanos a los vestidores.

—¡Hey! ¡Ukyo! —saludó Ranma.

Ukyo se pasó rápidamente las manos por la cara, tallando un poco los ojos. Se le veían enrojecidos e hinchados —Buenos días Ranma — dijo con un ligero quebranto en la voz.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estabas llorando? — desde que eran niños la había visto llorar muy pocas veces; justo había sido cuando se hubiera lastimado o golpeado muy fuerte, por lo que le pareció extraño que su amiga estuviera en ese estado.

—Pues…sí…— la chica trataba de contener las lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cristalinos —…todo por culpa de…un hombre.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos. Hacía mucho que no veía que Ukyo saliera con nadie. Siempre salía con él o con Ryoga, porque los tres cultivaron una buena amistad desde niños. No entendía quién era el causante de su llanto.

—Y ¿quién es ese chico? — preguntó Ranma muy serio.

—Tú lo conoces. Pero, qué más da. Sé muy bien que le gusta otra y por eso a mi me deja en segundo plano.

Ranma sintió un nudo en el estómago. Un tiempo, Ukyo estuvo muy enamorada de él. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo de que ella le había confesado su amor. Tenían sólo seis años, pero a pesar de que él le dijo que siempre sería su amigo, ella jamás se alejó de su lado. Por algo era la presidenta de su club de admiradoras, se protegían mutuamente. Cuando Ranma se fastidiaba de sus fans, Ukyo salía con él para ver alguna película interesante, o simplemente para charlar. Por lo tanto, el chico de la trenza pensó que él era el causante de la tristeza de su amiga.

—Ukyo, yo…lo siento mucho. Pero no debes llorar por mí, sabes que siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y así será por siempre…

La chica de cabello largo entrecerró los ojos mientras limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo —¿Es que eres idiota? En serio te ha hecho daño ese club de fans, piensas que todo gira alrededor tuyo, Ranma ¡No estoy llorando por ti! ¡Es por Ryoga!

—¿Qué? ¿Ryoga? No sabía que estaban saliendo —Ranma se veía confundido.

—¿Cómo que no sabías? Llevamos años saliendo…de vez en cuando eso sí, pero somos prácticamente exclusivos.

—¿Cómo que exclusivos?

—Bueno…—Ukyo se sonrojó — tú sabes…tenemos nuestros asuntos privados. Aunque salgamos con diferentes personas al final, siempre terminamos donde mismo… ¿entiendes?

Ranma miraba hacia arriba tratando de razonar —…pues, no. No entiendo.

Ukyo casi explota en gritos —¿Acaso quieres que te lo explique con manzanas? ¡Serás bruto! ¡Él y yo estamos JUNTOS! Al final de una cita, siempre terminamos en su casa hasta el día siguiente.

—Ah… ¡Ohhhhh! ¿Entonces… ¿tú y Ryoga? —Ranma estaba más que sorprendido. Sus amigos tenían amoríos en sus narices y él jamás se dio cuenta — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Ni tú ni él.

—Pues porque esas cosas no se andan diciendo a nadie. ¡Son privadas! Pero ahora…sé que está saliendo con otra chica y le interesa demasiado. Una de las de primero lo vio con alguien.

—¿Y eso qué? Si dices que de todas maneras terminan en su casa ¿qué te preocupa?

—¡Pues eso! El otro día llegué a su casa; él venía de un paseo con esa chica y… ¡el muy idiota me envió a mi casa! Hace ya una semana que no tenemos relaciones — Ukyo volvió a romper en llanto. Ranma sintió lástima por su amiga.

—Tal vez sólo sea una etapa. Ya se le pasará. Eres la más bonita de toda la escuela, no hay quien se compare contigo. Ryoga es un idiota si no se fija en eso.

—Gracias Ranma, pero no necesito tu compasión. Necesito que averigües quién es esa mujer que lo ha hecho rechazarme.

—Ukyo ¿para qué te torturas? Ryoga es un imbécil. Sal con otros chicos, deberías darle celos a ese cerdo. Te aseguró que volverá suplicando por ti.

—¡Es una buena idea, Ranma! Hibiki aprenderá a no burlarse de mí.

Ranma se alegró. Por lo menos ella había vuelto a sonreír. De todas maneras, hablaría con Ryoga. Antes de entrar al salón de clases, sus compañeros de las clases extracurriculares lo interrumpieron.

—¡Saotome! Ha llegado la prensa y van a entrevistarte. El director quiere que te presentes en su oficina.

—Fuiste nombrado el mejor deportista de los intercolegiales.

—¿En serio? —Ranma no cabía del ego —¡Vamos entonces!

Ranma no entró a clases ese día. Recordó que tenía que hablar con Ryoga, pero tal vez sería más tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

Toda la mañana, Ranma fue entrevistado por canales locales de televisión, periódicos y una que otra revista, que le entregaron tarjetas para que se presentara a pruebas de modelaje. Le realizaron varias sesiones de fotos en diferentes sitios de la escuela y en los uniformes de los equipos a los que pertenecía. El club de admiradoras se había enterado y se presentó como público en cada sesión, aplaudiendo a cada toma que hacían las cámaras.

Después de que todo terminara casi a las seis de la tarde, Ranma se dirigió al gimnasio. Con seguridad encontraría a Ryoga terminando el entrenamiento de kendo, al que no había asistido por estar en las entrevistas.

Tal y como lo había previsto, Ryoga se encontraba acomodando el material de entrenamiento en sus respectivas cajas.

—Ryoga. Debo hablar contigo.

—Vaya, la estrella Saotome se digna a pisar el gimnasio. Te perdiste el entrenamiento —Ryoga no dejaba de colocar los boken en su lugar —también faltaste a clases. Es una ventaja que tengas influencias con el director.

—Me encontré con Ukyo esta mañana, Ryoga.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Cambiaron otra regla del club de admiradoras?

—Estaba llorando.

Ryoga se detuvo un momento, pero no levantó la vista. Siguió acomodando los shinai que habían usado ese día.

—Seguro está en sus días. Ya sabes que las mujeres se ponen sensibles y lloran por cualquier cosa.

—Estaba llorando por ti. Dice que estás interesado en una chica.

Ryoga exhaló de forma sonora —Ya hablé con ella. A pesar de lo que tuvimos antes, ya no me interesa seguir de ese modo. No es mi culpa que no lo entienda.

—Ryoga. No la lastimes. No te ha hecho nada malo para que la trates así.

—Si estás tan interesado en ella, ¿por qué no la consuelas? Siendo presidenta del club de admiradoras de Ranma Saotome, a nadie le extrañaría que pasara.

—¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡Y tú también eres mi amigo! Por la amistad que tenemos los tres deberías comportarte mejor. Por favor Ryoga, no le hagas daño a Ukyo.

—Ya te dije que no le hice nada. Ella es la que quiere que sigamos teniendo relaciones, pero ya no me interesa de esa manera.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que se entregó a ti? ¡Eres un desgraciado! —Ranma se sentía muy ofendido por la forma en que Ryoga se tomaba la situación, demasiado a la ligera.

—Ella y yo teníamos un acuerdo. No había ningún compromiso de por medio. Ukyo es quien no lo quiere ver así. Efectivamente estoy interesado en otra y sería peor para Ukyo si la engañara de esa manera. Mi modo de actuar es con el fin de no hacerle mal.

—De todos modos, deberías hablar con ella. Está muy triste.

—Tal vez lo haga, pero no por ahora. Debo enfocarme en esa otra chica, si sabes a lo que me refiero —sonrió Ryoga, mostrando su afilado colmillo.

A Ranma no le daba buena espina la manera de expresarse de Ryoga. A pesar de ser su amigo, era un cerdo. Le contaba muchas cosas que hacía con las chicas que salía y muchas veces llegaban al grado de perversión.

—¿Y quién es esa chica en la que quieres enfocarte? —preguntó Ranma con los brazos cruzados.

—¿No es obvio? No entiendo cómo no te has dado cuenta.

—No es que no me de cuenta. No me lo quiero imaginar.

—Es Akane…

—¡Lo sabía! No pierdes oportunidad ¿verdad? —Ranma comenzaba a molestarse en serio, pero Ryoga parecía muy cómodo al hablar de ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Voy a paso lento pero seguro. Akane no es una mujer cualquiera, hay que ir con cautela. Estoy acompañándola de vez en cuando al trabajo.

—Supe que la llevaste a la biblioteca el otro día. ¿Qué pretendes? Tú ni siquiera te paras por ahí.

—Es parte de la conquista. No me gustan esos lugares, pero me gusta ella ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Aléjate de ella —dijo Ranma casi escupiendo. Ryoga no se inmutó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que la quieres para tu harem público? Ella no está interesada en ti. Por algo no está en tu club de admiradoras. No te soporta.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —dijo Ranma con sorna. Ryoga afiló los sentidos, sabía que su amigo era hábil para que las chicas se fijaran en él. No tenía más que sonreírles o decirles algún cumplido barato para que todas se derritieran en su presencia. Pero Ryoga no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

—¿Lo dices porque vive en tu casa? Claro que tiene que tolerarte porque tu familia le da techo y comida, pero es mero compromiso. Sólo le has dado problemas. Te trata bien porque es tan bien educada que no se atrevería a hacerle un desaire a tus padres.

Ranma apretó los dientes ¿y si Ryoga tenía razón? Tal vez ella solo lo trataba bien por compromiso y no porque estuviera interesada en él. Sí. Ranma lo había pensado. Al ser el centro de atención de cada chica de la escuela, era posible que Akane también se hubiera fijado en él, un chico tan atractivo. Notaba cuando ella lo miraba de reojo durante el desayuno o la cena, cómo se sonrojaba cuando él la provocaba con el fin de molestarla, o como el día anterior, cuando la sintió temblar mientras él se acercaba a su cuello. ¿Cómo se atrevía Ryoga a hacer dudar a gran Ranma Saotome?

Ryoga pudo notar la inseguridad que se había colocado en los pensamientos de Ranma, así que siguió con su conversación sobre Akane.

—Me gustan las chicas de cabello largo, como podrás darte cuenta. Creo que también le intereso, jamás me dice que no a nada. Siempre ha aceptado mis invitaciones.

—¡Ya cállate Ryoga! —Ranma se estaba conteniendo. No era posible que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Él nunca había invitado a Akane a ningún lugar. No había tiempo y si lo tenía, no quería que su familia pensara que quería algo con ella. Si salían las chicas del club de fans podrían acosarla después. Sentía envidia de que Ryoga la pudiera invitar cada que quisiera y que siempre le hubiera dicho que sí. ¡Estúpida Akane!

—Es muy bella. No sabes lo que me encantaría hacer en su cabello… —dijo Ryoga en voz baja.

—¡Cállate! —soltó Ranma, tomando en sus manos un shinai de los que estaba guardando Ryoga —¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella!

Ryoga sonrió, tomando a la vez otra espada de bambú —¡Ah! ¿Quieres un duelo? Adelante, si quieres perder ahora en combate, ya que perdiste una fan, que por cierto jamás tuviste.

Hiroshi iba entrando al gimnasio cuando vió a Ryoga y a Ranma en guardia con las espadas. Gritó a todo pulmón —¡Vengan! ¡Saotome y Hibiki van a batirse a duelo! ¡PELEA!

En ese momento, todos los estudiantes de kendo se presentaron en la puerta para ver lo que sucedía. Daisuke iba corriendo hacia el gimnasio y se topó con Akane —¡Vamos Akane! Ranma y Ryoga van a pelear en el gimnasio.

—¡¿Qué dices?! — Akane abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y corrió al gimnasio.

Ryoga y Ranma se observaban el uno al otro, con el shinai en mano, caminando en círculos.

—¡Esta será la pelea del siglo! —Hiroshi estaba muy entusiasmado.

—Deberíamos hacer apuestas —sugirió Daisuke.

—¡Eso es! Yo le voy veinte a Saotome —dijo Hiroshi

—Doble o nada a Hibiki —Daisuke habló sin quitar la vista de los contrincantes. El resto de los alumnos de kendo, empezaron a amontonarse y a unirse a las apuestas, que Hiroshi se encargaba de organizar.

—¡Están locos! El sensei los va a castigar por esto. Les prohibió que pelearan.

—Déjenlos. Así terminarán con su ansiedad por vencerse el uno al otro —el entrenador había aparecido de la nada y observaba con los brazos cruzados al par de chicos.

—Pero…sensei —Akane estaba muy preocupada. No sabía los motivos por los que Ranma y Ryoga estaban a punto de enfrentarse, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Ambos eran muy fuertes y capaces, pero el entrenamiento de las otras técnicas que practicaba Ranma hacían que tuviera mejor nivel que Ryoga.

A pesar de que los combates de kendo eran muy rápidos, éste no parecía tener fin. Ambos se atacaban con la espada y al no contar con la protección debida, se daban fuertes golpes en los costados. Ryoga también sabía de artes marciales, pero entrenaba menos que Ranma; su manejo de la espada era mucho mejor, pero Ranma era más ágil.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes Saotome? ¿Ves porqué me prefieren sobre ti? —Ryoga trataba de desconcentrar a su oponente, que era más visceral que pensante.

—¡No sabes cuando callarte! ¡Te dije que cerraras la boca! —Ranma se lanzó hacia Ryoga atestando tres golpes que iban dirigidos a la cabeza, los cuales Ryoga detuvo con mucha facilidad.

—¡Ranma, Ryoga! ¡Dejen de pelear así! ¡Ni siquiera están haciendo kendo! —les gritó Akane molesta.

—Cuando tu amiguito aprenda a callarse la boca y deje de pelear sucio como el cerdo que es, ¡yo también lo haré! —gritó Ranma sin bajar la guardia mientras Ryoga empujaba con el shinai.

—Lo que pasa es que Ranma no sabe perder. No le gusta que te invite a salir —Ryoga se reía al ver como el chico de la trenza se sonrojaba de más.

—¿Se están peleando por mi causa? ¡Paren la pelea! — Akane sujetó a Daisuke de la camisa, pero el chico la ignoró; seguía adentrado en lo que sucedía en la pelea.

—Lo siento, Akane. Tengo mucho dinero implicado en esto… ¡todos apostamos! Nadie los detendrá. ¡Vamos Hibiki! Derrótalo de una vez.

Los gritos de ánimo de sus compañeros no permitían que se escuchara la conversación que seguían Ranma y Ryoga.

—¿Es por lo que dije de su cabello? Se nota que eres un niñato que quiere a todas para él —Ryoga logró soltarle el arma a Ranma, pero Hiroshi le lanzó otro shinai. Ranma dio un giro hacia atrás y tomó además un boken.

—¡No te permito que hables así de ella! —Ranma soltó de nuevo un golpe con el shinai, logrando acorralar a Ryoga, que perdía fuerza.

—¡Ya te lo dije! Me gusta y haré todo lo posible por tenerla, ¡te guste o no!

Akane tuvo una especie de _deja vú_ , que la hizo instintivamente acercarse a ellos. No iba a permitir una pelea. No por ella, no de nuevo. Nadie debería salir lastimado por su culpa.

Ranma se cegó por la ira y lanzó el boken con todas sus fuerzas. Giraba a toda velocidad. Era seguro que le daría a Ryoga.

Todos lanzaron un grito de asombro. El entrenador no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Akane se colocó en medio de ambos, protegiendo a Ryoga —¡Basta! —gritó. Ella logró detener el boken con un shinai a modo de bateo. Ambas armas salieron disparadas hacia el techo, despedazando el shinai de sus manos. El boken se partió en dos, pero al dirigirse hacia el suelo, los pedazos cayeron con mayor velocidad.

—¡Cuidado! —gritaron Ranma y Ryoga al unísono. Akane logró esquivar los restos del boken, pero uno de ellos alcanzó a cortar una parte de su larga cabellera aún en movimiento.

Un nuevo grito ahogado de los presentes se escuchó en el gimnasio, seguido de un silencio sepulcral. Akane se quedó congelada al tocarse las puntas del cabello. Tenía un corte asimétrico. Sus puntas llegaban desde unos centímetros debajo de su nuca, hasta la mandíbula.

Ranma y Ryoga la miraban con los ojos como platos. La chica se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El resto del público le abrió el paso sin dejar de mirarla.

—Akane…—susurró Ryoga mirándola.

—Ahora ya no te gusta tanto ¿o sí? —dijo Ranma, mientras caminaba al lugar donde había quedado el mechón recién cortado de Akane. Ryoga no dijo nada. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, con la mirada baja. Había sido culpa de ambos y ya no podían arreglarlo.

Ranma salió caminando del gimnasio, después de recoger el mechón de Akane. Daisuke intentó detenerlo —Oye Saotome ¿en qué queda la pelea? ¿quién gana? Aposté todo a tu favor.

—No es mi problema —contestó Ranma sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—Vamos Saotome ¡terminen la pelea! ¡Oye Hibiki! ¡Atácalo! —intentó Hiroshi. Pero Ryoga no le hizo ningún caso. Empezó a recoger sus cosas para retirarse.

Los chicos empezaron a pedir su dinero de la apuesta de vuelta —Oigan, oigan… ¡esperen! Voy a regresarles lo de cada uno. Maldito Saotome, ya me las pagará. Iba a conseguir una muy buena comisión —gruñó Hiroshi.

—Nadie gana en peleas como esta— dijo el sensei, mirando hacia la puerta. —Hiroshi, Daisuke, los demás. Terminen de limpiar el gimnasio. Quiero que quede como estaba antes — los chicos dejaron salir un gemido de decepción, no les quedó de otra más que obedecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al salir del gimnasio, Ranma no logró encontrar a Akane, seguro se habría ido a casa. Trató de seguirla buscando en el camino andando sobre los techos, pero tampoco la vió.

Akane había tomado otro camino, sabía que Ranma la seguiría y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, lo que había sucedido le recordó al pasado, uno que ella no había podido olvidar. Empezó a correr, intentando que esa acción disipara sus pensamientos, pero cada que se lo proponía, fracasaba.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Akane caminaba molesta por la calle. Acababa de tener la peor pelea que había sostenido con su padre en toda su vida. Iba hacia el mercado, para encontrarse con el hijo del comerciante de pescado con el cual la había prometido Soun Tendo. Era momento de enfrentarlo para desistir del compromiso obligado; ella tenía otros planes y nadie iba a decirle que hacer con su vida._

 _Le indicaron donde podía encontrarlo. En las últimas bodegas, cerca del muelle se encontraba el área de la familia Sakana. Cuando llegó, se encontró con que el heredero de la familia estaba ocupado ya en un asunto particular._

 _Shinnosuke, desde su altura y con voz firme reclamaba en nombre de la señorita Akane Tendo, por lo que el compromiso debería ser disuelto de manera inmediata._

 _El chico Sakana, flacucho, con ojeras bajo sus rasgados y casi imperceptibles ojos externaba a Shinnosuke su opinión, con el lenguaje más simple y de rápida dicción, como el de todos los comerciantes._

— _Papá fue el que hizo el trato. No me interesa quién sea la chica, sólo me casaré y ya_ _—_ _decía con la voz en grito, mientras un lápiz recargado en su oreja bailaba al articular las palabras._

— _Entre la señorita Tendo y yo existe una relación, por eso no va a casarse contigo. Tendremos un futuro juntos cuando ambos terminemos nuestros estudios_ _—_ _Shinnosuke se contenía para no soltarle un golpe demasiado pronto al tipo._

— _Si la mujer estudia es un desperdicio de dinero. Conmigo atenderá el negocio y a los hijos que vengan. No me importa._

— _A mi tampoco me importa lo que pienses. Nos casaremos si es necesario para evitar el acuerdo entre sus padres. Sólo he venido a avisarte, Sakana._

— _¡No lo harás! Voy a destriparte antes_ _—_ _gritó Sakana, sacando una puntiaguda navaja y corriendo hacia Shinnosuke. Era demasiado lento, no tenía oportunidad. El chico de ojos azul profundo le tumbó el arma de un manotazo y Sakana tembló. Se echó a correr hacia él con la cabeza hacia abajo para intentar tumbarlo, lo que logró porque Shinnosuke resbaló con el piso húmedo._

 _Akane se asustó al ver que Sakana tomaba del suelo la afilada navaja, pero al estar ella muy cerca, volvió a tumbarle el arma de una patada. El chico debilucho se levantó asustado, mientras Akane volvía a tumbarlo de un puñetazo en el rostro. Las lágrimas le escurrieron a Sakana cuando intentó abrir sus ojos de rendija._

— _¿Eres la chica Tendo?_

— _Soy Akane Tendo y vengo a decirte que no me casaré contigo._

— _¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Tu amante ha venido a decirme lo mismo! Pero es tan débil que has tenido que golpearme para defenderlo._

 _Shinnosuke dió un respingo y frunció el ceño. Akane tomó a Sakana por el cuello de la camisa._

— _¡Cállate! Miserable. Peleas con armas porque no eres un hombre de verdad_ _—_ _gruñó Akane._

— _Prefiero ser un cobarde, que casarme con una mujer violenta como tú. Le diré a papá que rompa el compromiso. ¡Tendrán que devolvernos todo el dinero! ¡Van a echarlos a la calle y vendrán arrastrándose!, como vino tu padre la primera vez a pedir limosna a los Sakana._

 _Akane golpeó de nuevo al chico, que salió volando unos metros y se levantó asustado para empezar a correr._

— _¡_ _Si haces algo te mataré yo misma!_ _—_ _le gritó Akane mientras el tembloroso chico Sakana trastabillaba para alejarse de ahí. Akane estiró la mano para ayudar a Shinnosuke a levantarse, él se alejó de su agarre; estaba realmente molesto._

— _Shinnosuke, yo…_

— _¿A qué has venido? Te dije que yo arreglaría este asunto, pero solo te apareces para exhibirte y hacerme ver como un débil._

— _¡No es verdad! Vine porque iba a hablar con ese tipo para decirles que tú y yo…_

— _Basta, Akane. Vámonos de aquí_ _—_ _dijo Shinnosuke adelantándose unos pasos. Akane lo siguió. En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Habían caminado por varios minutos y él ni siquiera la había mirado. Tenía que romper el hielo de alguna forma._

— _¿Es verdad?_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _¿_ _Lo que le dijiste a Sakana? ¿Que… te casarías conmigo?_

 _Shinnosuke se detuvo y la miró. Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Por primera vez desde que se encontraron el chico le sonrió._

— _Es mi único deseo, Akane. Por eso vine a hablar con esa gente. Pero mi futura esposa, insiste en querer arreglar las cosas sin mí._

 _Akane se encogió tímida y sonrió. Le gustaba la idea de ser la futura esposa de Shinnosuke._

— _Lo siento. No podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a mi futuro marido. Es tan guapo. Debe verse bien para nuestra boda._

 _Shinnosuke rió y le tomó la cara entre las manos para besarla. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero Akane siempre se sentía nerviosa, como en la primera ocasión. Cuando terminaron de besarse, Shinnosuke apoyó su frente en la de ella._

— _Akane, necesitamos hablar de algo importante._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Me llamaron de Ryugenzawa. Mi abuelo se ha puesto grave y debo ir a atenderlo. Sabes que no hay quien pueda ayudarlo más que yo._

— _No quiero que te vayas ahora. ¡Voy contigo!_

— _No puedes venir conmigo. Debes continuar con tus estudios para que podamos ir juntos a la universidad. En cuanto mi abuelo se ponga mejor, vendré por ti, hablaré con tu padre para formalizar el compromiso y nos casaremos, antes de que intente casarte de nuevo._

 _Akane tembló. Pronto empezó a llorar aferrándose a Shinnosuke_ _—_ _Por favor, déjame ir contigo. Me sentiré muy sola sin ti. Te ayudaré con tu abuelo, cuando esté mejor, regresaremos para terminar nuestros estudios e iremos a la universidad, pero juntos. No quiero que te separes de mí._

— _Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, pero por ahora es lo mejor. Hagamos lo que te digo. Volveré muy pronto ¿está bien? Recuerda que te amo._

 _Akane asintió no muy convencida de que se marchara y sin dejar de llorar. Desde que se habían conocido no hubo un día en el que no estuvieran juntos y de pronto tenían que dejar de verse. Era algo muy doloroso para ambos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasaron varias semanas desde que Shinnosuke se había ido y no obtenía respuesta de él. Las cartas llegaban a su destino, pero jamás regresaban. Akane pensó que algo malo podía haber sucedido._

 _Tomó su mochila de excursión y se encaminó hacia Ryugenzawa. Tenía escondido un poco de dinero, suficiente para irse por unos días por si Shinnosuke necesitaba que se quedara._

 _Al llegar al pueblo, se adentró en el bosque, pues le habían dicho que Shinnosuke y su abuelo vivían en una modesta cabaña a unos cuantos kilómetros. Después de unos minutos caminando, encontró la pequeña casita de madera. A un lado de esta, se veía a alguien cortando leña. Era Shinnosuke._

 _Akane se llenó de alegría y corrió hacia él. El chico estaba tan enfrascado en su tarea que tardó en reaccionar cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre._

— _¡Shinnosuke!_

 _Él detuvo su trabajo y la miró. Ni siquiera le sonrió._

— _Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece?_

— _¿Por qué me respondes de esa manera? ¿Estás enojado porque vine a verte?_

— _¿Cómo debo de responderle? ¿Acaso la conozco?_

 _Akane dudó un poco. Pensó que era una broma_ _—_ _¿Estás jugando? Deja de decir tonterías. Ya estoy aquí. Salí ayer de mi casa. ¿cómo sigue tu abuelo?_

 _Shinnosuke no respondía. La miraba con un semblante muy serio._

— _Mi abuelo está bien… ¿lo conoce?_

— _Pues, no lo conoceré si no me lo presentas._

— _Entonces es una desconocida. No tengo porqué darle más información. Si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Regrese por donde vino._

 _Akane se asustó ¿porqué la trataba de esa manera? Era como si nunca en su vida la hubiera visto._

— _Soy…Akane. Akane Tendo, de Akita. Vine a verte. Nunca respondiste mis cartas._

— _¿Akane Tendo?_ _—_ _Shinnosuke se detuvo mirándola de reojo. Se enderezó y entró a la casa por un momento. Akane esperó. No entendía su actitud. Desde la primera vez que se vieron había ocurrido una conexión entre ellos, pero al parecer había desaparecido por completo. Él estaba en otro mundo, como si fuera un universo paralelo._

 _El chico salió con un montón de cartas, amarradas perfectamente con un listón delgado. Se las entregó en la mano._

— _Esto debe ser de usted. Llegaban cada día dirigidas a mí, pero al no conocerla en persona no me pareció prudente responderlas. Sería algo muy descortés._

 _Akane miró el montón de sobres abiertos, con las cartas dentro. Ella las había escrito justo como Shinnosuke le había dicho, una cada día, porque el tiempo sin él la atormentaba y la única manera de consolarse era escribiendo, para contarle cuánto lo extrañaba._

— _Pero…estas cartas son tuyas. Yo te las escribí a ti, Shinnosuke._

— _Debe ser otro Shinnosuke, porque yo a usted no la conozco. Lamento no ser la persona que busca. Y como ya le dije antes, tengo trabajo que hacer. Buenas tardes._

— _¡_ _Shinnosuke! ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porqué me tratas así? ¡te exijo una explicación!_ _—_ _Akane tenía los ojos vidriosos. Si era una broma, era una muy mala. Quería que todo acabara._

— _¿Qué le pasa a usted? Ya se lo expliqué. No sé quién es, no recuerdo haberla conocido nunca._

— _¡Dijiste que recordara que me amabas!_ _—_ _gritó Akane explotando en llanto. Shinnosuke la miraba extrañado._

 _El abuelo de Shinnosuke había salido caminando con su bastón al ver que su nieto tomaba las cartas._

— _Lamento no ser la persona que usted busca…lo siento mucho_ _—_ _se disculpó Shinnosuke, preocupado ante la impotencia de no hacer entender a la chica. Akane no dejaba de sollozar fuertemente._

— _Muchacha, ven aquí. Hablemos dentro de la casa. Shinnosuke, continúa con la leña. Pronto oscurecerá_ _—_ _el anciano hizo a Akane seguirlo. Ella lo hizo enjugándose las lágrimas y mirando a Shinnosuke, quien los observó cuando se alejaban, para después tomar su hacha y volver a cortar la leña._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Cómo que perdió la memoria? ¿Cuándo sucedió?_ _—_ _dijo Akane en tono desesperado, mientras se enderezaba del tatami en el que se encontraba sentada, frente al abuelo de Shinnosuke._

— _El día de su llegada. Lo atacó una bestia del bosque. Fue terrible, pensé que moriría, mi único nieto… trató de defenderse y logró sobrevivir. Se dio un terrible golpe en la cabeza. No recuerda nada desde entonces. Sólo sabe su nombre y que vive aquí. Curiosamente recuerda algunos detalles de su infancia y puede adentrarse en el bosque sin perderse. A veces ni siquiera recuerda a su propio abuelo. El médico que lo atendió dijo que tal vez nunca recupere la memoria del todo. Por lo menos podemos cuidarnos entre ambos._

— _Por eso no me recuerda…entonces… ¡voy a hacer que sepa quién soy!_ _—_ _Akane no quería perder un segundo más. Se esforzaría para que Shinnosuke la recordara y se enamorara de ella nuevamente._

— _Es inútil, niña. Tal vez nunca sepa quién eres. Cada día es nuevo para él. Vuelve a tu casa y haz tu vida. Él estará bien aquí._

— _Quiero intentarlo. Estoy segura de que se acordará de lo que sentía por mí. Voy a encargarme de recordárselo todos los días._

— _Mi nieto me habló de ti. Me dijo que eras una buena chica y que te traería para conocerte; pero llegaste sin que él te trajera. De verdad, niña, vete. Será muy doloroso que con el paso de los días te des cuenta, que él ya no es el mismo Shinnosuke que conociste._

 _Akane hizo oídos sordos, pero el viejo tuvo razón. La chica se quedó unos días. Se presentaba como Akane Tendo y Shinnosuke la saludaba a veces tímido, a veces algo retraído. Ella lo seguía como un perrito faldero a todas partes._

 _En ocasiones pasaban el día charlando juntos, pero otros días, él la ignoraba. Akane no podía contener el llanto y Shinnosuke entraba en crisis. No soportaba verla llorar. Sabía que algo le había sucedido, pero por más intentos que hiciera, no podía recordarla. Sufría migrañas y eso hacía que se pusiera violento. Akane salía corriendo de la casa y se sentaba a llorar cerca de un lago. El hombre que amaba se había perdido para siempre. Era peor que si estuviera muerto, porque podía verlo y tocarlo, pero nada hacía que volviera a ser él._

 _El abuelo de Shinnosuke, insistió_ _—_ _Vete de este lugar, muchacha. Estarás mejor en tu casa. Ustedes ya no pueden estar juntos nunca más. Te haces daño y le causas más dolor a él._

 _Akane entendió. Por el gran amor que sentía hacia Shinnosuke, iba a dejarlo. Se acercó a él una tarde, mientras el chico separaba en cestos, algunos frutos que había recolectado en el bosque._

— _Ya me voy…me dio mucho gusto conocerte Shinnosuke. Puedes visitarme cuando quieras. Te escribiré seguido; voy a enviarte muchas postales del lugar en donde vivo, para que se las muestres a tu abuelo. Me prometes que, si recuerdas algo, ¿me vas a buscar?_ _—_ _las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotarle y no podía esconder más el quebranto de su voz. Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, entre sollozos, murmuró_ _—_ _recuerda que te amo._

 _Shinnosuke sonrió. Le pareció un tierno gesto de la recién llegada. Era tan afectuosa. Le devolvió el abrazo sutilmente_ _—_ _Adiós Akane._

 _Akane se separó de él y se alejó corriendo, para que no la viera llorar. No miró atrás. El pasado ya era demasiado desgarrador como para recordar así al hombre de su vida. Era mejor enterrar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su corazón._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akane entró corriendo a la residencia Saotome. Nodoka, que estaba trabajando en el jardín vio entrar a la casa a una chica de pelo corto. Casi no la reconoció, solo por el brillo azulado que reflejó el sol en su cabello negro, supo que era Akane.

Le extrañó que estuviera así. Seguro algo le había sucedido. Pero eran asuntos privados, así que dejaría que pasara un poco de tiempo para que la chica lograra calmarse.

Cinco minutos después, Nodoka vió a su hijo entrar corriendo con el mechón de Akane en la mano.

—¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente! — ordenó Nodoka antes de que Ranma pusiera un pie en el ingreso de la casa.

—Mamá, ahora no es momento. Necesito hablar con Akane. ¿Ya llegó a la casa?

—Llegó hace unos minutos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué haces tú con la mitad del cabello de Akane en la mano? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso? —el tono severo de Nodoka hacía temblar a cualquiera, pero Ranma estaba decidido.

—Mamá, te prometo que te contaré todo. Pero por favor, déjame ir con Akane —el muchacho habló suplicante.

—Más te vale que lo soluciones, Saotome o te las verás con tu madre.

—¡Sí! —dijo Ranma, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones para llegar cuanto antes al segundo piso. Abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación de las Tendo sin siquiera tocar.

—Akane, por favor, ¡perdóname! No fue mi intención que… ¿Akane?

Akane tenía en las manos las hojas de las cartas enviadas por Shinnosuke. Las guardaba en una pequeña bolsa de tela que había escondido en un agujero dentro de su almohada. Ranma lo intuyó porque vio uno de los laterales descosido de la almohada de Akane.

—Son las…las cartas de tu…

—Sí. Cada una de ellas.

—Pensé que las quemabas.

—Solo quemo el sobre. No quiero que nadie sepa de dónde vienen. Las quemo porque quiero olvidarme de los datos del destinatario…pero siempre lo recuerdo bien.

—Todo se acabó empezando por una pelea —contó Akane a Ranma —por eso me interpuse entre tú y Ryoga. No quería que nadie volviera a salir lastimado.

—Akane, yo…lo siento. Fue mi culpa. No puedo enmendar mi error… ¡mira, aquí está tu mechón de cabello! —Ranma se lo entregó en la mano. Ella lo tomó y lo observó unos segundos.

—Creo que ya no me servirá. A Shinnosuke le gustaba mi cabello largo, aunque también era difícil mantenerlo arreglado. Ya no importa.

Ranma sintió tristeza. Por eso ella conservaba su cabello en ese estado. Era para él. Una aguda sensación, como si una flecha le atravesara el pecho lo hizo suspirar profundo. Nunca había experimentado algo así, pero era terrible.

Se sentó con desgano frente a Akane. Aún no lo había perdonado. Ella sostenía las cartas en las manos, sin levantar la vista, aunque tampoco las leía.

—Siento lo de tu novio. Tendré que disculparme con él cuando lo vea. Es mi culpa que ahora lleves el cabello corto…pero para mí, te ves mejor así —Ranma se sonrojó ligeramente.

Akane alzó la vista confundida —¿Eh? —él le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero rápido se giró hacia otro lado para que ella no lo notara. Akane sonrió, pero había en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza —No es mi novio. No te preocupes por mi cabello, ya te dije que no será un problema. Para él tampoco — le extendió una de las cartas, a lo que Ranma la tomó extrañado. Jamás pensó que ella fuera capaz de mostrarle una carta de su novio…o lo que fuera. Ranma leyó:

" _Estimada señorita Tendo:_

 _Agradezco las postales que me ha enviado de su nuevo hogar. Nerima parece ser una ciudad muy bonita. Tal y como me indicó en su última carta, le mostré las postales a mi abuelo. Le envía saludos._

 _A pesar de sus amables palabras en cada carta, le pido que ya no me escriba. No sé quién es usted y me parece una descortesía tener que responderle._

 _Espero que tenga una buena vida y encuentre a la persona homónima que está buscando._

 _Shinnosuke."_

Ranma tomó otra carta, y otra y otra. Todas decían prácticamente lo mismo. En todas las cartas, él se disculpaba por no recordarla y le pedía que ya no le escribiera. Como dato obvio, Akane nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

—Pero…aquí dice que él no te conoce ¿acaso él te está ignorando? ¿cómo se atreve ese tipo a tratarte así? ¡Dime dónde vive para ir a partirle la cara! —Ranma estaba fúrico.

—Él…no se acuerda de mí —los ojos brillantes de Akane dejaron escapar unas gotas que cayeron en sus manos apoyadas en su regazo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—El perdió la memoria en un accidente, no me recuerda. No me recordará nunca más. No importa que vuelva a verme con el cabello corto o largo. ¡Ni siquiera sabe quién soy!

—Akane…—Ranma la miró sorprendido. Ella no dejaba de sollozar. La había visto gritar, enojarse, sonreír, pero no llorar. No de esa manera. Se sintió derrotado, ¿cómo era posible que esa pobre chica sufriera tanto por la condición de su familia, incluyendo las ocurrencias de su padre, las molestias por parte de su club de admiradoras desde que llegó, el mismo maltrato que él le daba a veces solo para llamar su atención…? Y ahora gracias a él había perdido su hermoso cabello, que tanto cuidaba seguramente como recuerdo hacia aquel hombre que ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era ella.

La vida era tan injusta y Akane tan pequeña, tan desgraciada. El mundo no la merecía y ella misma no merecía esa horrible vida. Un ser tan hermoso, tan delicado por dentro, tan noble, tan dulce. Sintió unas ganas enormes de protegerla, de dar su vida por ella, de tomarla entre sus brazos para que nadie se atreviera jamás a hacerle daño.

Ranma se acercó a ella tomando su mejilla. Ella levantó la mirada, aún entre sollozos. Su piel era tan suave, tan cálida. Sus lágrimas aún calientes rozaban los dedos de él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Se acercaron lentamente sintiendo su respiración.

En ese momento, Nodoka Saotome abrió la puerta corrediza, seguida por una preocupada Kasumi.

—Ranma, Akane ¿qué sucede? —preguntó seria Nodoka. Ambos se retiraron en décimas de segundo.

—¡Akane! ¡Hermana! ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡tu cabello! — Kasumi se adelantó colocándose entre Ranma y Akane.

—Kasumi, no es nada. Corté mi cabello después del entrenamiento de kendo porque me estorbaba mucho. Ranma encontró el resto de mi mechón y me lo trajo. Es todo.

—¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que pasó, Akane querida? —Nodoka parecía incrédula ante la explicación de la chica.

—Sí tía Nodoka, eso fue lo que pasó —respondió Akane sonriente.

—Bien, Prepárense para la cena que pronto estará servida. Y Ranma…necesito hablar contigo después de cenar, así que cuando termines te esperaré en el estudio ¿entendido?

—Sí, mamá.

Ranma creyó que era mejor irse. Kasumi seguía hablando con Akane y había comenzado a buscar unas tijeras para cortarle los mechones sobrantes. Tal vez sería mejor hablar con Akane hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA, OTRA VEZ! Gracias por seguir leyendo "Vainilla" espero que les siga gustando la historia.**_

 _ **Vayamos a los reviews… ¡Muchas gracias! Saben que adoro leerlos. A veces me gustaría que Fanfiction diera la opción para contestar directo, pero creo que es demasiado para la plataforma. Me gusta que las escenas los hagan sentir emociones, creo que es mucho de lo que esperamos que sucediera alguna vez en el anime o el manga. Y bueno, en este capítulo se revela parte del pasado de Akane con Shinnosuke. Los que me conocen o me han leído en Facebook, saben que soy super fan de este personaje y me considero una ShinnosukeLover y a veces les explico mis razones por las cuales me obsesiona.**_

 _ **Para los que me comentaron, que han leído mis otros fics, sí, Shinnosuke saldrá en tooooodas mis historias, así sea de árbol, pero de que sale, ¡sale! Es de lo único que pueden estar seguros con mis fics.**_

 _ **Y bueno, los invito a seguir leyendo y que me dejen reviews, pueden ser uno, dos o tres o los que quieran. Recomienden la historia para que el fandom de Ranma siga por siempre y sigamos escribiendo sobre ello. Me he obsesionado con "Vainilla" porque las escenas me vienen a la cabeza y quiero escribir todo el tiempo; para que no crean que lo dejo tirado, ¡no! Aparte tengo a las Locas por el Dios griego preguntándome todos, toooooodos los días por la actualización.**_

 _ **Un millón de gracias a mi beta reader Sakura Saotome, que por cierto, sigue subiendo capítulos de su obra Witchcraft, no dejen de leerla. Gracias guapísima, que me ayudas un mundo.**_

 _ **A mis Locas por el Dios Griego, este fic, es para ustedes. Las quiero.**_

 _ **¡Los leo!**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8**_

" _ **La cita"**_

Durante la cena, todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Ranma y Akane ni siquiera se miraron; ambos veían sus platos con la atención que se le da a un peligroso experimento químico.

—Akane hija, no entiendo por qué decidiste cortar tu cabello. En fin, es tu decisión y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él —dijo Soun a su hija menor.

—Creo que te ves muy bien Akane. Ese corte me recuerda a cuando eras pequeña. Mamá te lo cortaba porque eras muy inquieta y no era sencillo peinarte —Kasumi en su tono amable trataba de animar a su hermana, quien sonreía a los comentarios que le decían, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo de tristeza.

—¿Estás segura de que no fue por un chico? —soltó Nabiki. Todos levantaron la vista para mirar la reacción por parte de Akane. La chica siguió comiendo de su tazón de arroz. Ranma se ruborizó y se limitó a observar la escena de reojo, mientras se atragantaba con un pedazo de pescado.

—¡Nabiki! ¿cómo dices esas cosas? Akane está muy centrada en sus estudios. A menos que… ¿estás saliendo con alguien, Akane? —preguntó Kasumi curiosa.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! En mis tiempos, las jovencitas cortaban su cabello cuando tenían alguna decepción amorosa — Genma argumentaba sobre la posible situación.

—Genma, por favor —lo reprendió Nodoka —estoy segura de que Akane tuvo sus motivos. Si ella no quiere hablar al respecto hay que respetarla.

—Gracias por preocuparos por mí. Como le dije antes a Kasumi, lo corté porque me molestaba a la hora de colocar el men para la clase de kendo. Tía Nodoka, Kasumi, gracias por la comida. Me voy a descansar —Akane les habló con toda tranquilidad sin cambiar su semblante.

Ranma se sentía muy culpable, solo levantó la vista para verla salir de la habitación. Ojalá y Akane no se hubiera metido en la pelea.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma cumplió con la orden de su madre y al terminar la cena, la esperó en el estudio para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Nodoka se sentó frente a él detrás de un sencillo escritorio de madera.

—Bien, hijo. Ahora sí dime lo que pasó.

—Pues…en realidad. Mucho de lo que dijo Akane es verdad, porque con el cabello largo no puede ajustarse el men, entonces…

Nodoka dio un golpe al escritorio con la mano. La pequeña lámpara y un bote que contenía plumas y lápices brincaron de la superficie.

—¡No intentes mentirle a tu madre, Ranma Saotome! ¡La verdad! ¡AHORA! — gritó Nodoka y Ranma se estremeció.

—Ryoga y yo peleamos y ella se interpuso. Fue un accidente, ¡lo juro!

—¿Cómo que se interpuso? ¿Atacaste a Ryoga? ¡Te he dicho que no abuses de tu fuerza! ¡Qué vergüenza, Ranma!

—¡No, mamá! ¡No es lo que piensas! Ibamos parejos. Ryoga logró quitarme el shinai y luego conseguí otro, entonces fue mi turno de atacarlo porque dijo unas cosas horribles de Akane.

—¡¿Le cortaste el cabello a Akane con un shinai?!

—¡No! Fue con un boken… ¡pero fue accidental!, porque Akane lo rompió y salió volando y al caer…cortó su cabello.

—¿Qué tan relevante es lo que diga alguien sobre Akane como para que te pusieras así?

—¡No iba a permitirlo! Es…por el honor de un allegado a la familia Saotome…digo, vive en nuestra casa, así que…

Nodoka veía a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—A Ryoga le gusta Akane, ¿cierto? — preguntó Nodoka.

—¡Sí! Pero ya te dije, lo hice por el honor de la familia Saotome, no porque ella me interese, ni nada por el estilo.

—Hijo. ¿Ya has decidido cuál de las hijas de Tendo será tu prometida? Creo que es importante que lo hagas pronto.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco —¿Otra vez con eso? Mamá, ya te dije que primero es mi entrenamiento, no puedo pensar en casarme ahora o en tener un compromiso con alguien.

—Bien. Entonces no digas que no te advertí cuando Ryoga o cualquier otro chico se aparezca solicitando a Tendo la mano de Akane. Sabes que por ahora tienes prioridad, pero si no lo haces, terminarás comprometido con Nabiki.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mamá, no puedo comprometerme con Nabiki! Esa mujer nos va a sangrar hasta que quedemos en la miseria. No quiero ni imaginarlo.

—Entonces, Ranma Saotome, haga su elección lo antes posible y comuníquelo a la familia.

—¡Pero Akane es muy molesta! Tiene mal carácter, las rodillas chuecas, ¡es un marimacho!

Nodoka sonrió —Bien, Kasumi entonces.

—Es mayor que yo. En algún punto se notará la diferencia de edad.

Nodoka conocía demasiado bien a su hijo. Era testarudo y no aceptaría en su presencia que prefería a la menor de las Tendo. No quiso extender mucho la conversación porque sabía que Ranma no cedería tan fácil.

—Espero que te hayas disculpado con Akane por lo ocurrido esta tarde y por favor, piensa en lo que te dije. Esa chica no se quedará sola por mucho tiempo y si no te apresuras, alguien te la quitará.

Ranma se quedó pensativo mientras su madre se retiraba a descansar. ¿Acaso era tan obvio lo que sentía hacia Akane? Era bonita, sí. Pero tenía muchos defectos. No tenía mucho busto, era delgada, con piernas torneadas… ¡pero se comportaba como hombre! Y tenía una sonrisa que no tenía nadie. A veces era muy dulce, con otros, no con él. Se sonrojaba muy fácil, parecía una niña ansiosa de sorpresas.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma se levantó un poco después de la hora habitual. Después de ducharse, seguía sin poder despertar del todo. Por la noche se puso a pensar en lo sucedido con Akane el día anterior. Habían tenido un acercamiento imposible de ignorar. Tal vez fue el calor del momento o que ella se sintiera cómoda con él o quién sabe que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Akane; pero de que estuvieron a punto de besarse, sucedió, no fue un sueño. Era momento de dejar de ser un niño y hablar las cosas de frente.

Debía esperar un poco para poder despertar. Tal vez el desayuno lo haría sentir mejor. Era domingo. Se le ocurrió que podría invitarla a tomar algún helado o de paseo para hablar con ella.

Cuando Ranma se presentó en el salón, Nodoka y Kasumi reunían los platos.

—Buenos días, hijo. ¿Quieres desayunar? Te guardamos tu ración — dijo sonriente la señora Saotome.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Dónde está Akane? — a Ranma le pareció extraño que no estuviera por ningún lado. Siempre se quedaba haciendo sobremesa después de comer.

—Salió con Ryoga —dijo Nabiki mordiendo un trozo de chocolate. Vino por ella más temprano, con un perro.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ranma apretaba los dientes. ¿Iba a salir con él después de lo que dijo de ella? ¿después de que por su causa perdió la mitad de su cabello? Ryoga era un imbécil y se las pagaría todas.

Se dio la vuelta sin siquiera haber tocado su desayuno e ignorando las preguntas de su madre. Ranma levantó el teléfono y marcó un número. Esperó algunos cuantos tonos.

—¿Diga?

—Salgamos. Paso por ti en quince minutos.

—¿Ranma? ¿qué sucede?

—¿Cómo que qué sucede? Te estoy diciendo que salgamos ¿no quieres ir?

—Pues sí, pero…me parece muy extraño que llames a esta hora. Sabes que no puedo estar lista en quince minutos.

—Ryoga salió con Akane.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Ese cerdo, imbécil. Anoche volvió a cancelarme. Me dijo que estaba muy cansado. ¿quién se cree?

—Ukyo, tengo un plan. No puedo permitir que Akane se quede sola con Ryoga.

—Ahhh…entonces ¿te gusta Akane?

—N-no, ¡qué va! Todo es por el honor de la familia Sao…

—Sí, sí, que te crea quien no te conozca. ¡Pasa por mí en diez minutos!

Ranma colgó el teléfono. Solo tenía que saber a dónde dirigirse para dar con ellos y hacer que Akane regresara con él a casa.

—Solo tengo que saber dónde están. Conseguiré esa información, a cualquier precio.

Después de cambiarse rápidamente y ponerse una camisa china de color azul marino, con sus respectivos pantalones negros, fue a buscar con la persona indicada lo que necesitaba.

—Son tres mil yens —dijo Nabiki estirando la mano. Ranma estaba preparado; entregó los billetes a la mediana de las Tendo, quien tomo el dinero y cruzando los brazos dijo lo que sabía.

—Al salir de aquí irían a la biblioteca, después a tomar un helado en la heladería que está a dos calles del centro comercial, después a caminar al centro comercial y de ahí al cine a ver una película.

—Bien —dijo Ranma con mirada decidida.

—En este momento deben estar dirigiéndose hacia la heladería. Tienes tiempo.

—El necesario — cuando Ranma había dado un paso para salir, Kasumi caminaba cerca de ellos, llevando una charola con té.

—¡Oh! ¿Preguntas a dónde fue Akane? Ryoga nos contó que tendrían un día completo de paseo, de la biblioteca a tomar un helado.

—Y de ahí creo que dijo que irían al centro comercial —comentó Nodoka.

—Después al cine — dijo Genma en voz alta mientras tomaba uno de los vasos con té de la mesita.

—Akane y Ryoga tendrán un día muy divertido —dijo Soun girándose hacia ellos, mientras fumaba de una pipa.

Ranma miró a Nabiki con los ojos entrecerrados mientras con toda tranquilidad, Nabiki se excusaba —No me mires así. Tú preguntaste, yo sólo tomé mi oportunidad. Pudiste haberle preguntado a cualquiera. ¡Buena suerte buscando a mi hermana!

Derrotado por la astucia de Nabiki, Ranma salió corriendo donde Ukyo. En el camino le contaría su plan.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de salir de la biblioteca y dejar unos libros, Ryoga y Akane se encaminaron a la heladería, que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Ryoga vestía una camisa de botones en color amarillo, unos jeans verdes y zapatos negros. Akane iba con una falda lápiz en color azul turquesa, una blusa blanca con una cremallera escondida en la parte frontal y mangas bombachas. Los zapatos eran de tacón bajo, del color de la falda.

Ambos caminaban bajo el sol, guiados por la mascota de Ryoga, un perro de dos colores llamado irónicamente "Blanquinegro". El perro actuaba como una especie de lazarillo para Ryoga, quien tenía por costumbre perderse en cualquier lugar, así fuera su propia casa. Blanquinegro lo acompañaba siempre a donde Ryoga necesitara ir; lo esperaba afuera de las tiendas, restaurantes, incluso de la escuela Furinkan, (siendo que Ryoga vivía frente a ésta) para regresarlo a dónde le indicara. Akane miraba hacia el suelo, mientras Ryoga, nervioso, intentaba sacar plática de cualquier cosa. Akane solo asentía o respondía con monosílabas.

—Has estado muy callada hoy ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Ryoga a Akane, quien tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, que se dirigía a ella.

—… ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Todo bien —sonrió Akane.

—Me alegro.

—Gracias por invitarme hoy, Ryoga.

—Para mí es un placer que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

—…Está bien — Pero no estaba bien. Akane pasó toda la noche pensando en el casi beso que tuvo con Ranma. ¿Por qué había actuado así? ¿Por qué ella lo había permitido? ¿Sería posible que ambos sintieran lo mismo? Ranma tenía fama de mujeriego. Bastaba recordar que tenía un club de admiradoras y de vez en cuando salía con esas chicas. ¿Y si ella era una más? No. La miraba directo a los ojos, la tocó con mucha suavidad. Sus palabras parecían sinceras cuando decía arrepentirse de haber causado el incidente que cortó su larga cabellera.

Trataría de pensar en otra cosa. No era justo para Ryoga. Lo mejor era poner un poco más de atención a la cita, antes de que su acompañante se diera cuenta que ella estaba en la luna.

Al entrar en la heladería, se acercaron al mostrador, mirando en pantallas los sabores y especialidades que vendían. No se dieron cuenta que había unos clientes conocidos.

—Pero… ¡qué coincidencia! Ryoga, Akane ¿ustedes aquí? —Ukyo, con un tono muy falso de sorpresa, hablaba a los recién llegados, mientras que Ranma los observaba con una media sonrisa, levantando una ceja.

—U-Ukyo, ¿tú aquí? —Ryoga, entre sorprendido y nervioso, miraba a la chica de cabello largo, ataviada con una minifalda azul eléctrico y un top de color rojo, con zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color.

—Claro, tenía una cita con Ranma. Ya sabes que yo tengo muy poco tiempo libre. Los chicos siempre están buscándome para salir.

—Así que… ¿vienen juntos? —preguntó Akane, muy seria, mirando a Ranma, quien no podía ocultar su cara divertida.

—Por supuesto, Ukyo siempre tiene un espacio para mí en su agenda ¿verdad Ukyo?

—Siempre, Ranma-chan. Pero bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah sí! Decidíamos qué sabor de helado tomaremos. Ryoga y Akane los miraban extrañados. De verdad era una coincidencia rara —yo quiero uno de chocolate.

—Yo quiero uno de vainilla. Es mi favorito… ¿y ustedes? ¿van a pedir algo o se quedarán ahí de pie? —preguntó Ranma, con sorna.

Akane y Ryoga seguían sin moverse. El haberse encontrado con Ukyo y Ranma aún los tenía en un ligero estado de shock.

—¡Tengo una gran idea! ¿Qué les parece si hacemos la cita doble? ¡Así será más divertido! —sugirió Ukyo emocionada. No dejó que Ryoga y Akane respondieran. Apenas habían abierto la boca y Ukyo los alentaba a pedir su helado para buscar una mesa para los cuatro.

—Aún no estoy segura de que pediré —dijo Akane. Se sentía presionada por la insistencia de Ukyo.

—No estoy seguro de pedir fresas con crema o helado de moras azules…creo que pediré el de moras azules ¿tú qué quieres, Akane? —dijo Ryoga. La chica aún no se decidía. Sentía la mirada de Ranma que estaba junto a ella, apoyado en un brazo sobre el mostrador.

—Pide lo que tú quieras. Puede ser un sabor nuevo, algo que nunca hayas probado —Ryoga intentaba colocarse lo más cerca posible de ella. Akane empezó a sentirse acorralada.

—Debes pedir lo que en realidad te gusta. Lo que siempre te ha gustado y que sabes cómo es. No un sabor cualquiera que te dé una cara y en realidad tenga otro sabor —Ranma miraba fijo a la chica. Ryoga levantó la vista, retándolo. Sabía la connotación que tenían sus palabras.

—Yo…elegiré…de…vainilla…eso creo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Ranma sonrió triunfal, a lo que Ryoga le lanzó una mirada asesina que podía lastimar a cualquiera.

Ukyo había elegido una mesa con dos sillones junto a la pared. Akane y Ranma quedaron junto al muro, frente a frente y del otro extremo en la misma posición, Ryoga y Ukyo. Pronto les sirvieron sus helados y comenzaron a comerlos despacio. Ukyo no paraba de hablar entre cucharadas, dirigiéndose principalmente a Ryoga.

—Siempre me ha encantado el chocolate. Es tan dulce, pero a la vez sabe tan fuerte…mmmm ¡está delicioso! ¿qué tal tu helado de moras?

—Es muy bueno, ya lo había probado antes —dijo Ryoga, tratando de cortar pronto la conversación con Ukyo.

—¿Saben? Dicen muchas cosas del chocolate. Que es muy bueno para la piel…y también dice que tiene efectos afrodisiacos —Ukyo se había quitado el zapato para levantar el pie y ponerlo en la entrepierna de Ryoga, que levantó la vista, temeroso. Ukyo le guiñó un ojo sin dejar de mover su extremidad, mientras que Ryoga se contenía al no poder hacer ningún movimiento, sin que Akane se diera cuenta.

Cuando Ryoga sintió que la situación iba tomando dureza, se levantó como de rayo, sujetando a Ukyo del brazo —¿Me disculpas un momento, Akane? Debo hablar de un asunto con Ukyo.

Akane no dijo nada, pero Ukyo se dolió del agarre mientras aguantaba la risa. Se alejaron saliendo del negocio, quedando solos en la mesa Ranma y Akane.

—Una cita con Ryoga ¡qué interesante! —dijo Ranma en tono sarcástico.

—¡A ti que te importa con quien salga! Deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos —Akane sonaba molesta.

—No entiendo cómo sales con Ryoga después de lo que dijo de ti.

—Pues no sé qué dijo —contestó Akane de muy mala gana.

—Dijo…dijo…—Ranma olvidó que las cosas que Ryoga había dicho en el gimnasio eran parte de una conversación privada y que eran demasiado atrevidas para decírselas a Akane de frente —¡qué importa lo que haya dicho! Es un cerdo. Solo te invita por lástima. Además…yo…necesito preguntarte algo, Akane.

La chica de cabello corto se sonrojó. No pensó que Ranma se atreviera a sacar el tema de ayer.

—Dime.

—Sobre lo de ayer…yo…—Ranma tuvo que respirar profundo dos veces antes de atreverse a continuar, con algo de color en sus mejillas —…bueno, tú estabas tan triste que yo solo quería…me acerqué a ti porque… ¡no quiero que malinterpretes la situación y pienses algo que…! solo quise… ¡consolarte! ¡Eso! Por lo de tu novio y…eso.

Akane soltó el aire, bajó la mirada. Sentía mucha decepción, vergüenza, frustración. Todo en el mismo sentimiento. Era lógico que Ranma no se interesara en ella de ninguna forma.

—Sí. Debe ser…lo mismo —susurró Akane, con un tono apenas audible.

—¿Lo mismo?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo mismo que estás haciendo con Ukyo ahora! ¡La estás consolando y por eso la invitaste a una cita! —Akane subió el tono de su voz. Se notaba molesta.

—¿Cómo que…? ¿Con Ukyo? ¡Claro que no! ¿Consolarla de qué? —dijo Ranma incrédulo.

—Es tan obvio. Ella se muere por Ryoga. No le quita los ojos de encima desde que llegamos y sólo se dirige a él.

—¿Tú crees? —Ranma se hacía el inocente.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¡Le estás haciendo un favor a tu amiguita!

—Ya te dije que Ukyo no es mi… ¿estás celosa? —dijo Ranma, acercándose a Akane a pesar de que los dividía la mesa. Ranma le mostraba de nuevo su media sonrisa. Era tan arrogante, pero a la vez, su bello aspecto le provocaba palpitaciones. Akane se sonrojó un poco.

—Por supuesto que no estoy celosa. Más bien, creo que ves a Ryoga como una competencia —Akane lo retaba. No iba a quedarse callada ante una insinuación que era cierta, pero que no permitiría que Ranma supiera.

—¿Competencia? ¿con ese cerdo? Ja. ¿qué no viste ayer que casi le gano? Si no es porque te metes en medio para defender a tu a-mi-gui-to.

—Entonces estás celoso— afirmó Akane. Ahora era su turno de mostrarle una media sonrisa ganadora.

—Jamás celaría a alguien como tú, niña boba—soltó Ranma.

—¿Y por qué no deshaces la cita doble? —Akane frunció el ceño ante el infantil insulto de Ranma.

—¡Porque no quiero! —Ambos estaban casi chocando sus narices, peleando de frente, hasta que llegaron Ryoga y Ukyo.

—¡Vaya! Parecen una pareja de enamorados que pelean ¿no crees, Ryoga? —Ukyo se burlaba de la escena mientras que el chico del colmillo ensombrecía la mirada.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, Akane —sentenció Ryoga, a lo que Akane sin tapujos accedió, levantándose de la mesa —Vamos Akane.

Se levantaron de la mesa y dejaron pagada la cuenta. Ranma y Ukyo los seguían, serios y firmes. Blanquinegro los acompañaba por delante. En el camino al centro comercial, Ryoga y Akane sentían que la pareja les pisaba los talones. Cuando se giraban, Ranma y Ukyo estaban un metro más atrás, muy sonrientes caminando abrazados, riendo de un supuesto chiste, tomados de la mano o haciéndose cosquillas. Pero en cuanto Akane y Ryoga miraban al frente, Ukyo y Ranma se soltaban y con el ceño fruncido volvían a casi pisarles los talones.

Al llegar al centro comercial, Ukyo fingió tropezarse, sujetándose del brazo de Ryoga.

—Creo que no podré caminar bien. Ryoga ¿puedo apoyarme en ti? —con ojos suplicantes, Ukyo se le pegaba al chico al cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no te apoyas en Ranma?

—¿Estás loco? Su camisa es de seda. Con el agarre se rompería y no puede andar por ahí con la ropa rasgada. Las chicas del club de admiradoras me matarían.

Ryoga miró a Akane con angustia, pero ésta amablemente le sonrió —no tengo problema, Ryoga. Es muy gentil de tu parte que ayudes a Ukyo.

—¿De verdad no te molesta? ¡Muchas gracias Akane! ¡Qué buena eres! —Ukyo se abrazó con fuerza al brazo de Ryoga, mientras Ranma caminaba junto a Akane.

Compraron los boletos para el cine y Ryoga pensó que era su oportunidad para sentarse junto a Akane y acercarse más a ella para darle a la cita un toque romántico. Pero al trabajar bien el plan, Ranma y Ukyo se sentaron en puntos específicos para estar cada uno junto a su persona de interés.

Ukyo se sentó al lado del pasillo, seguido por Ryoga, después Akane y Ranma al lado de ella.

—Ukyo, ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Ranma? —Ryoga protestó.

—Tengo vejiga pequeña, ¿qué tal si necesito ir al baño? No voy a atravesarme —la molestia de Ryoga era evidente, pero conocía bien a Ukyo y no cambiaría su posición.

—Ranma, ¿quieres sentarte junto a Ukyo? —insistió Ryoga.

—No, gracias. Necesito un lugar que tenga buena ventilación. Me da calor de ese lado.

No les quedó más que sentarse como estaban. Inició la película y todos fijaron la vista atentos. Pero solo por unos segundos, porque Ukyo no dejaba de tomar palomitas del recipiente de Ryoga, pegándose a él y llamando su atención mostrando el inicio de sus marcados senos a través de la blusa.

El chico del colmillo intentaba concentrarse, pero era muy difícil con semejantes atributos tan cerca de él.

Ranma estaba muy tenso, además de preocupado; observaba sin quitar ojo todos los movimientos de Ryoga. Una vez le contó que había fingido bostezar y después abrazado a una chica sin soltarla toda la película. También le dijo en otra ocasión, que dejó caer algo entre las piernas de una chica y mantuvo su mano acariciando la pierna de la mujer, hasta que terminó la función.

Era lógico que intentara hacer cualquier jugada del estilo, y por más que simulara ser "respetuoso" con la inocente Akane, Ryoga jamás dejaría de ser un maldito cerdo.

En un ligero descuido de Ranma, Ryoga "por accidente" dejó caer un pequeño objeto que cayó en el asiento de Akane. Con un reflejo veloz, Ranma miró a Ryoga, quien observaba a Akane, que estaba muy atenta a la película, bebiendo de su vaso de soda.

Ranma pensó — _No permitiré que la toque. En cuanto este tipo haga un movimiento, lo alejaré como pueda._

Akane, miró hacia el asiento, y observó lo que se había caído. Era un pequeño chocolate envuelto en un papel brillante. Iba a tomarlo, cuando Ryoga empezó a estirar su mano para tomar "casualmente" la de ella. El chocolate se movió en el asiento y rebotó cayendo al suelo.

En ese segundo, Ranma estiró antes el brazo para evitar que Ryoga acercara más la mano a Akane, dispuesto a alejarlo de un manotazo.

Pero no contaba con que, al mismo tiempo, Akane se inclinaría para recoger el dulce, por lo que los pechos de la chica chocaron con el firme brazo de Ranma.

Ambos enrojecieron, mirándose el uno al otro, pero ninguno se movía. Ranma tragó duro, esperando un posible golpe en la cara por su atrevimiento. Akane solo tembló un poco, de nervios y fue la primera en reaccionar.

Se recargó en el asiento lentamente, ante la cara de bobo de Ranma y el gesto incrédulo de Ryoga. Akane le devolvió el chocolate a Ryoga, quien lo tomó rápidamente y no se atrevió a hacer ningún otro movimiento durante el resto de la película. Ranma también se recargó en su asiento y se quedó como una piedra, sudando frío, con el corazón a punto de salirle de la garganta y mirando hacia la nada.

Al terminar de la función, las dos parejas salieron del cine con diferentes emociones. Ukyo y Ryoga, estaban de mal humor, mientras que Ranma y Akane evitaban a toda costa verse a la cara.

—Ha sido un día interesante ¿no lo creen? Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa, ¿verdad Ranma? —se dirigió Ukyo al chico de la trenza.

—Sí, eso creo —Ranma seguía de pie, viendo la escena de reojo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Es tarde. Ryoga ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y Ranma se va con Akane a la suya? Así no tienes que desviarte —sugirió Ukyo.

—Nosotros aún vamos a otro lugar —soltó el chico del colmillo.

—¡¿Cómo que a otro lugar?! —gritó Ranma —ya casi son las ocho. Está muy oscuro.

—No te preocupes, yo llevaré a Akane a casa. Bien, ha sido un placer salir con ustedes. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Vamos Akane! — Ryoga habló de corrido mientras detenía un taxi y empujaba a Akane dentro de este; Blanquinegro saltó al auto con ellos y Ryoga cerró la puerta. El auto arrancó rápido.

—¡Vamos con ustedes! —gritaron al unísono Ranma y Ukyo, pero el taxi ya se había alejado unos metros.

—¡Demonios! ¡Se escaparon! —Ranma se agarraba la cabeza —¿cómo es posible? ¡Hay que seguirlos!

—No se ve que venga ningún taxi. No podremos alcanzarlos.

—Piensa Ukyo ¿a dónde pudieron haber ido? Cuándo sales con Ryoga, ¿a dónde te lleva después del cine?

—Casi siempre vamos a su casa y nos quedamos ahí toda la noche.

—No puede ir ahí con Akane, por lo menos no ahora. ¡Piensa! ¿a dónde más?

—A veces vamos a un restaurante de sushi que está a unas cuadras de aquí.

—¡Vamos entonces!

—No, no están ahí. Están remodelando el lugar. Lo abrirán de nuevo en dos semanas.

—¡Mierda! Tiene que haber otro sitio. ¡Piensa, vamos!

—Mmmm…pues…—Ukyo se llevó una mano al rostro, pensativa —cuando estamos lejos de casa, como ahora, no vamos a su casa.

—¿A dónde van?

—Pues…tú sabes…

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡Dime a dónde! —Ranma estaba desesperado.

—¡Ay Ranma! ¡Pues nos vamos a un hotel! ¿Para qué me haces decirlo?

—No va a llevar a Akane a un hotel. No están saliendo de esa forma— Ranma trataba de evadir ese pensamiento de su mente mediante la negación.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues porque…Akane no es así. Ella no va a permitir eso…

—Ryoga estaba saliendo conmigo "de esa forma" y tú ni cuenta te habías dado.

Ranma se quedó sin aire. Si lo que Ukyo suponía era cierto, no había nada que hacer. Pero ¡no! Él sabía que no podía ser así. Akane y él habían estado a punto de besarse el día anterior. Ella no era de esas que andaban con muchos hombres solo para satisfacción personal… aunque él tenía un club de fans y salía con muchas chicas… ¡Pero no! Con ella era diferente.

Una angustia lo invadió por completo y no supo qué hacer.

—Mejor vámonos, Ranma. Tú espera a Akane en tu casa, yo iré a casa de Ryoga. Si solo fueron a cenar algo, en una hora estarán de vuelta.

No muy convencido, Ranma emprendió el camino de regreso con Ukyo. Seguro no tardarían mucho en llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaban de las once de la noche y Akane no llegaba. Todos en la casa Saotome se habían retirado a dormir. Para Ranma conciliar el sueño era imposible. Se paseaba en su habitación como león enjaulado. De vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana, cuando escuchaba algún sonido. Pero nada.

Sólo de imaginarse que lo que le había dicho Ukyo era verdad, le hervía la sangre. Habló con Ukyo más temprano. Ella estaba en casa de Ryoga, esperándolo. Tenía llave. Pero como era lógico, Ryoga conocía muy bien a Ukyo y sabía que ella estaría aguardando su llegada y por supuesto no se arriesgaría a llevar a Akane.

A las once y quince, Ranma escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta de atrás. Seguro era Akane, intentando mantener el sigilo para no despertar a todos.

Akane subió de puntillas las escaleras. El problema de que la casa fuera casi toda de madera es que crujía si no tenías mucho cuidado. La chica se dirigía lentamente a su habitación, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo hacia adentro de un cuarto oscuro.

Había sido Ranma, quien esperó mirando con la puerta entreabierta hasta que ella pasó por enfrente. Akane se había quedado muda del susto, por lo que no emitió sonido alguno.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? — le dijo Ranma desde la penumbra. No podía tener la luz encendida de la habitación para que ella se diera cuenta que la esperaba.

Akane tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y logró verlo con la poca luz que entraba al cuarto gracias a la luna llena que se asomaba por la ventana.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te crees para interrogarme? Estaba con Ryoga —dijo Akane susurrando. Si alguien se enteraba que estaba a solas en la habitación con Ranma, sería muy difícil de explicar.

—¡Ya sé que estabas con Ryoga! ¡Dime de dónde vienes! ¿A dónde rayos te llevó? —Ranma hablaba apretando los dientes. Casi no podía contenerse para hablar bajo.

—No es asunto tuyo. Me voy a dormir —Akane se giró para abrir la puerta, pero Ranma la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

—No vas a ningún lado, hasta que no me expliques qué demonios hacías con Ryoga hasta esta hora.

—Soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana a la hora que se me antoje. ¡Déjame salir! —Akane se zafó del agarre. No iba a permitir que Ranma la tratara de esa forma. A pesar de no haber hecho nada con Ryoga, él no tenía por qué prohibirle nada. ¿Quién se pensaba que era? Ni su padre se interesaba tanto por la hora en la que llegaba ni mucho menos lo que hacía con sus amigos. ¿Era que solo porque estuvieron a punto de besarse se sentía con derechos sobre ella?

Ranma volvió a sujetarla con fuerza, ahora de ambas muñecas y la apoyó sobre la puerta.

—Entonces es cierto ¿te gusta Ryoga? —Ranma la miraba fijo. Su labio inferior temblaba. Akane nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

—¡Suéltame! Vas a despertar a todos —dijo Akane empujándolo de nuevo.

— Ah, ¡ya veo! Por eso te vestiste así. Era obvio —escupió Ranma con rabia, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Akane miró su ropa, no sabía a qué se refería Ranma —¿qué tiene que me haya vestido así?

—¡Mírate! Como si fueras una mujer de esquina. Falda corta y ajustada, una blusa con cremallera, muy fácil de quitar — Ranma jaló la cremallera hacia abajo, exponiendo el inicio de los senos de Akane, cubiertos por un sostén de encaje blanco. Ella se cubrió con las manos inmediatamente. Nunca se había sentido más humillada —¡Pareces una cualquiera! —espetó el chico.

Dio un paso adelante, pero Ranma la sujetó de ambos brazos y la arrinconó en la esquina de la pared. Akane alcanzó a soltarle una fuerte bofetada; Ranma se dolió con una mano, pero al nuevo intento de escape, volvió a empujarla hacia la pared, sujetando otra vez sus muñecas, forcejeando con Akane.

Ranma parecía poseído, gruñía cuando ella trataba de moverse, se agitaba igual que Akane cuando ella intentaba mover las piernas. Estaba loco de celos. No soportaba la idea de que Ryoga la hubiera tocado y peor aún que ella se hubiera dejado tocar por él.

Akane estaba asustada, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía atraída hacia Ranma por una fuerza descomunal ¿Era posible que estuviera excitada? Si Ranma estaba como loco, ella lo estaba más. Su fuerza, su penetrante mirada, la hacían vibrar. Deseaba tanto que la tocara, sentirlo más cerca. Akane respiraba entrecortadamente. Ranma no iba a ceder ni un milímetro. Ya no discutían; parecían animales luchando por el poder.

De nuevo, Akane logró zafar una mano y volvió a abofetear a Ranma, pero la reacción de éste fue empujarla y pegarse a ella contra la pared. Ambos respiraban cerca del otro de manera violenta, no había forma de escapar. Akane sintió un fuego que quemaba todo su cuerpo; Ranma la sostenía con mucha fuerza, sin temor a lastimarla. Estaba hecho una fiera, el aroma de Akane lo volvía loco y sintió necesidad de oler cada centímetro de su piel, de tomarla ahí mismo. Akane no estaba en una situación muy diferente; se acercó a Ranma y lo besó de golpe.

Ambos se fundieron en el beso como fieras salvajes. Se besaban con furia, excitados, mezclaban sus lenguas en la boca del otro intentando poseerse. Ranma cedió un poco el agarre y Akane se colgó de su cuello, enredando la trenza del chico en sus dedos. Lo empujó suavemente, haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de besarlo, hasta que chocaron con el escritorio.

Ranma se recargó en éste, sujetando a Akane por la cintura. La chica estaba casi encima de él, así que se puso de puntillas para afianzar el contacto, donde logró sentir la erección de Ranma a través de su pantalón, lo que hizo que Akane emitiera un gemido similar a un ronroneo.

Al escucharlo, Ranma jadeó, la levantó de las piernas y la acomodó alrededor de su cintura. Sentía electricidad queriendo escapar de sus dedos y la necesidad de tocarla por completo. Continuaron unos segundos hasta que Ranma la cargó para lanzarla sobre la cama para reanudar la danza inicua.

Akane se dejó hacer, relajándose sobre la cama, extendiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza. Ranma se quitó su camisa interior y la arrojó hacia atrás. Akane, con la falda levantada a medio muslo, se aferró a Ranma dulcificando los besos, mientras el chico, posicionado sobre ella, jugaba con los dedos acariciando su húmedo clítoris. Akane suspiró de manera profunda, gimiendo nuevamente —Ranma…

La bestia salvaje en Ranma despertó, casi arrancándole la blusa a la chica, bajando por completo la cremallera y a la vez bajando la copa del sostén para lamer sus pezones y subir con la lengua a través de su pecho hasta llegar a su terso cuello.

Akane estaba a punto del éxtasis, se contenía mordiéndose el labio para no gritar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Akane? —la voz de Kasumi sonó detrás de la puerta. Ranma y Akane se congelaron. La chica hizo ademán de enderezarse, pero Ranma, que estaba sobre ella, negó con la cabeza, no pensaba dejarla ir.

De nuevo Kasumi golpeó dos veces la puerta. Akane desesperada miró a Ranma suplicante. Este se llevó el dedo índice a los labios a modo de silencio y se levantó con sigilo. Apenas abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa Kasumi?

—Ranma, ¿está Akane contigo? Me pareció escuchar que subió las escaleras, incluso oí su voz.

—No, ella no está aquí.

—Creí escuchar algo de ruido que venía de tu habitación… ¿por qué estás sudando? Te ves agitado.

—Ah…e-es que…cuando me da insomnio hago ejercicio— mintió. Esperaba que los nervios no lo traicionaran y se le escapara alguna estupidez.

—Entonces estabas despierto ¿seguro no oíste pasar a Akane?

Kasumi preguntaba insistente ¿Acaso todas las Tendo eran tan tercas?

—Solo escuché que subían las escaleras, pero después los pasos se alejaron. Tal vez Akane bajó por algo a la cocina— tragó saliva. Kasumi lo observaba dudosa, ¿se lo habría creído?

—Eso debe ser. Bueno, lamento haber interrumpido tu ejercicio. Esperaré a Akane en la habitación. ¡Gracias Ranma! —dijo la mayor de las Tendo, con su sonrisa sutil.

—No hay de qué Kasumi —Ranma cerró rápido la puerta y exhaló con alivio. Al girarse, Akane terminaba de acomodarse la falda y se encaminaba hacia la puerta con el cabello alborotado.

Al mirarla, Ranma se alteró —¿Pero qué… ¡Akane, no!

—Tengo que irme ya. Kasumi por poco se da cuenta de todo.

—No te vayas ¡quédate! ¡Por favor! —ahora era Ranma quien la miraba suplicante. No podían quedarse las cosas de esa manera.

—¡Ya te dije que no! Si no voy a mi habitación, volverá. Kasumi no es tonta —Akane estaba preocupada, casi los descubrían en un asunto en extremo comprometedor.

Tenía razón, pero el fuego de Ranma no se había apagado del todo —Entonces ve a tu habitación y cuando Kasumi se duerma, regresa —la necesitaba, no quería separarse de ella.

—Kasumi tiene el sueño liviano. No puedo hacer eso. Lo siento, Ranma —Akane abrió la puerta cuidando no hacer más ruido y se escurrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin que Ranma pudiera evitarlo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Akane!... ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita seas! — dijo entre susurros a la puerta.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco por continuar con esta historia. Seguro querrán matarme por lo que acaban de leer; también mis Locas por el Dios Griego me han reclamado tanto hacer un medio lemon… pero verán como se van moviendo las cosas en situaciones muy interesantes.**_

 _ **Lamento no haber subido antes el capítulo, pero el asunto de las fiestas no me deja mucho tiempo y entré en pánico porque no me gusta subir un capítulo sin terminar otro, pero ya, por fin pude acomodar y terminar lo que me faltaba.**_

 _ **No me gustan estas épocas por muchas razones, soy grinch de corazón desde siempre, pero de verdad deseo que lo pasen muy bien y venga lo mejor el año que viene. Dentro de mis propósitos están seguir Vainilla y continuar otros dos fics que están en el horno. Ya se los haré saber.**_

 _ **Ahora, vamos a los reviews, mi parte favorita. Primero, gracias por dejar sus comentarios, sí los tomo en cuenta, ustedes saben y me sorprendió la reacción que varios me dieron sobre Ryoga. Sí, Ryoga en este fic es un cerdo, literal. Es un buen chico, pero recuerden que está siempre solo y tiene mucho tiempo para pensar. Sobre las admiradoras de Ranma, es un retrato absurdo de muchas fanáticas por sus estrellas favoritas, no va con intención de ofender a nadie, aclaro. Y sobre la historia de Shinnosuke…los que me conocen y han leído mis fics, saben que el drama es mi especialidad, así que espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Y bueno, sé que muchos que me leen también son escritores de fanfiction, también agradezco sus reviews, sobre todo porque soy seguidora de muchos de ellos, por eso cuando vi uno de Nao Saotome Malfoy, autora de "Protectora" casi me desmayo (¡Soy tu fan!). Si no la han leído, háganlo; sus referencias con la historia de Japón integradas dentro del fic son geniales. De nuevo, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **A Haruri Saotome, litapaz, paulayjoaqui, nancyricoleon, GabyCo, Lucy lu, HalethN, SARITAINMELOVE, Sakura Saotome, Yeka453, Lu chan87, 1, Invitados, RanmaxAkane, Estrella, EsmeraldaSaotom, caro, Karim, HinamoriLu, Yazz, akanitacuri, Marisol rdz, que dejaron su review del capítulo siete, gracias infinitas. Es el que ha tenido más reviews, por eso los pongo, y a los demás que están siguiendo Vainilla, de verdad me motivan mucho a continuar escribiendo. Hay muchos followers nuevos, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **A mi beta reader Sakura Saotome, un millón de gracias guapísima porque me ayudas bastante a que no se me vaya el hilo y quede todo lo mejor posible.**_

 _ **Aprovechando que el año termina, quiero agradecer a todos los que están detrás de Ranma Fanfics por siempre, que hacen posible que les lleguen las actualizaciones no solo de Vainilla sino de muchas otras historias y es tiempo y arte que nos regalan al fandom, porque nadie les paga por hacerlo, es solo cariño a Ranma ½. Igual al resto de las páginas de Ranma que me han permitido postear sobre mi trabajo. Gracias por dejarme compartir mi pasión por la escritura a tantas personas.**_

 _ **Mis queridas Locas por el Dios griego, este fic es por y para ustedes. Las quiero.**_

 _ **Y sin más, ahora sí, espero leerlos por aquí lo que queda de este y el resto del año.**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9**_

" _ **La Venganza"**_

Ryoga caminaba por la calle a paso lento junto a su fiel compañero, Blanquinegro. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas brillantes, a pesar de que el camino del chico se sintiera sumido en la oscuridad. Eran las doce menos un cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, al tiempo que encendía la luz de la sala. Ukyo estaba ahí, esperándolo, recostada en uno de los sillones, enfundada en una de las camisas de Ryoga.

—Ukyo…

—¡Vaya! Qué horas de llegar. Te demoraste bastante — la chica castaña hablaba con un tono sarcástico, mirándolo seria. Ryoga, no había cambiado su serio semblante —¿te divertiste con Akane? Esa mosca muerta.

—Ukyo, por favor. No empieces…

—¡No me importa lo que pienses y mucho menos lo que hagas con esa! ¡Sólo espero que haya valido la pena la espera para mí! —se acercó a él, aún con el ceño fruncido. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para hacerlo agacharse a su altura y susurrarle al oído con una vocecita melosa —¿quieres que termine lo que ella no hizo? Sé que soy la única que puede hacer lo que te gusta.

—No —Ryoga le tomó las manos para quitarlas de su camisa —te lo dije antes. Ya no insistas con lo mismo.

Ukyo sacudió sus manos como si le quemaran. Ardía de celos y no soportaba que él la rechazara por una simplona como Akane.

—¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tiene que yo no? ¡Es por esa maldita necedad de superar a Ranma! ¿cierto? Te lo digo de una vez. Ella no se va a fijar en ti, por si no lo notaste.

Ryoga desvió la mirada unos segundos. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, él lo sabía.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Después de que Akane, Ryoga y Blanquinegro subieron al taxi, el chico del colmillo comentó al chofer una dirección. Éste asintió con la cabeza y avanzaron a gran velocidad en línea recta. Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos. Akane giraba la cabeza hacia atrás, donde habían dejado a Ranma y a Ukyo sobre la acera, frente al cine._

— _¿A dónde vamos, Ryoga? Me pareció que Ranma y Ukyo también querían venir con nosotros_ _—_ _preguntó Akane._

— _Vamos a Tokio._

— _¿A Tokio? ¿no es un poco tarde para ir?_ _—_ _Akane se sintió algo incómoda. No tenía idea de que Ryoga pensaba llevarla a ese lugar, a pesar de no estar tan lejos de Nerima._

— _No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos, verás que habrá valido la pena_ _—_ _Ryoga puso su mano sobre la de Akane, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera un poco. En segundos, ella movió su mano. Ryoga pensó que debía ir con más calma si no quería que la chica se asustara._

 _Treinta minutos después, estaban llegando al centro de Tokio, iluminado por sus vistosas pantallas y sus calles repletas de gente. Nada comparado al tranquilo Nerima. Akane pensó que pronto se detendrían, pero no fue así._

— _¿_ _No vamos a bajar aquí?_

— _No. Vamos a las afueras de Tokio._

— _¿Qué? Ryoga, dijiste que vendríamos a Tokio y ya estamos aquí. Dime qué pretendes_ _—_ _Akane seguía nerviosa y miraba a Ryoga con temor, tratando de que no se le notara. El chofer los miró por el retrovisor. Al parecer, algo no iba bien. Ryoga se dio cuenta de la reacción del hombre y rio ligeramente para evitar cualquier señal de alerta._

— _Tranquila. Es una sorpresa y estoy seguro de que te va a encantar_ _—_ _volvió a tomar la mano de Akane, acariciándola fuertemente y con nerviosismo. Ella retiró la mano de nuevo._

— _¡No me gustan las sorpresas! Dime a dónde vamos, por favor. Me estás asustando_ _—_ _Akane mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Ryoga siempre la veía fijo y cuando sucedía, sentía un escalofrío extraño. No era malo, pero la confianza que le tenía se disipaba cuando la miraba así. ¿Y si realmente era un cerdo como había dicho Ranma? Si se dirigían a las afueras de Tokio…Tal vez la llevaría a un motel, donde abusaría de ella. ¿Qué tal si el chofer del taxi era su cómplice? La encontrarían a la mañana siguiente, vagando por la carretera, intentando volver a casa… ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Cómo iba a pensar eso de Ryoga! Siempre había sido bueno con ella. Desde el día que llegó a la escuela Furinkan, se había encargado de protegerla de los demás. Tenía que relajarse y confiar un poco en su amigo._

 _Casi un cuarto de hora después, llegaron a un solitario paraje junto a la carretera. Había muchos árboles y muy poca luz. Ryoga, Blanquinegro y Akane descendieron del vehículo, que se alejó continuando al frente, por la misma vía. Akane sintió miedo. El perro se adelantó, caminando hacia el pequeño bosque y Ryoga le tendió la mano a la chica_ _—_ _Vamos. Es por aquí._

 _Akane tembló. No se atrevía a pronunciar sonido alguno. Cada vez se alejaban más de la carretera y se veía menos luz. Sólo los iluminaba la luna. Caminaron pocos minutos cuando se encontraron con una especie de loma por la que debían subir._

— _¿Cuándo vamos a llegar Ryoga? Dime a dónde me llevas_ _—_ _Akane se detuvo con los brazos cruzados. El chico la miró y volvió a sonreír._

— _Estamos muy cerca. Tendremos que subir por aquí_ _—_ _señaló la cuesta que estaba algo empinada. Algo difícil de lograr, sobre todo si no podías ver dónde pisabas._

— _No traje el calzado adecuado para eso_ _—_ _se excusó Akane, señalando sus pequeños tacones, tratando de que Ryoga cediera y regresaran a casa._

— _¡Oh! Es cierto. Si gustas, puedo cargarte y llevarte hasta arriba_ _—_ _Ryoga se acercó, pasando un brazo por su espalda. Akane sintió escalofríos. Algo le decía que las intenciones de su amigo no podían ser tan buenas._

— _¡No, no, no! Sólo me quitaré los zapatos y subiré. Ve tú primero_ _—_ _sugirió Akane. Así por lo menos, ella tendría segundos de ventaja si él intentaba algo. No era tan fácil como darse la vuelta y correr hacia la carretera en busca de ayuda. Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad del bosque._

— _Como quieras._

 _Subieron por la pendiente hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una nueva colina, pero esta tenía unas viejas escaleras de piedra, que llegaban hasta dos columnas muy altas. Era un antiguo monasterio._

 _Cuando subieron hasta el último escalón, dieron la vuelta a la antigua construcción y admiraron la vista._

— _¡No puede ser! ¡Se puede ver todo Tokio!_ _—_ _dijo Akane emocionada. Las luces de la ciudad que se habían perdido en el camino mientras iban en el auto, aparecieron de pronto, como si fueran luciérnagas congeladas en el aire en un pacífico bosque_ _—_ _¡Ahí están los edificios! ¡Es precioso!_

— _Te dije que te gustaría la sorpresa_ _—_ _dijo Ryoga sin dejar de mirarla. La chica estaba emocionada._

 _Se sentaron en una banca de piedra, colocada justo para admirar el paisaje._

— _¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?_

— _Mis padres se conocieron aquí. Ambos estudiaban turismo en diferentes universidades. Vinieron cada uno por su lado de excursión y se encontraron aquí._

— _Es fabuloso. Jamás había escuchado hablar de él._

— _Es uno de los secretos de Tokio. Nunca había traído a nadie a este lugar. Entenderás que es muy especial para mí._

 _Akane contuvo el aliento unos segundos. De nuevo se sentía nerviosa. No sabía qué podía intentar Ryoga en un lugar solitario, con una historia romántica como esa._

 _Ryoga se acercó a ella. Akane se movió hacia el lado contrario. El chico volvió a acercarse y ella se alejó más, hasta que estuvo segura de que caería de la banca si no se ponía de pie._

— _Akane…_ _—_ _Ryoga le tomó la mano._

— _¿S-Sí?_ _—_ _Akane sonrió de nervios._

— _Quiero decirte algo…tal vez ya te lo imagines…yo…_

 _Akane se levantó de su asiento de un salto. No esperaba ninguna declaración. Ryoga también se alzó, colocándose frente a ella. Akane agachó la cabeza, agradeciendo que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que no se notara su cara roja de vergüenza._

—… _¡Me gustas, Akane!_ _—_ _El silencio volvió a invadirlos y lograron escuchar una ráfaga de viento que llevaba algunas hojas verdes._

— _Ryoga…yo…_ _—_ _no sabía que decirle. No tenía ninguna respuesta en la cabeza. Sólo pensaba en que debió haberle hecho caso a Ranma y regresado a casa junto a él._

— _Entonces, no te habías dado cuenta de nada. Pero desde el primer día en que te vi cruzar por la puerta del salón, me sentí muy atraído hacia ti. Adoré tu cabello, tu forma de ser, tu visión de la vida._

 _Akane se tocó las puntas del cabello. Por fortuna, su cabello largo había desaparecido. Tal vez ahora le gustara menos. Ryoga notó el gesto y se apresuró a decir._

— _Me sigues gustando cómo te ves con el cabello corto, aún así, te ves hermosa._

 _La chica nunca se sintió más incómoda, se giró hacia un lado, pensando cómo podía parar esa situación._

— _Ryoga…yo…no quiero decepcionarte. Agradezco tus palabras, pero desde que llegué a la escuela, te consideré un excelente compañero y con el tiempo un mejor amigo. Me agrada tu compañía, pero no de la forma en la que estás pensando._

 _Ryoga sintió un ligero dolor agudo cerca del corazón_ _—_ _Lo sé. No pretendo molestarte con mis sentimientos. Tan sólo me gustaría conocerte más._

— _Si ya nos conocemos muy bien. Estamos juntos en clase de kendo, además de las clases regulares. No dejaremos de vernos y mucho menos de ser amigos._

— _No me estás entendiendo, Akane. Quiero que me permitas estar cerca de ti_ _—_ _volvió a tomar la mano de la chica y la colocó sobre su pecho._

— _Ya estamos cerca y Ryoga, esto no es apropiado. Nos pueden ver…_

— _No hay nadie aquí._

— _¿Y si llega alguien?_ _—_ _Akane se soltó de nuevo, alejándose hacia la baranda que estaba sobre la colina._

 _Ryoga suspiró. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero ahora no insistió en tocarla._

— _Hay alguien, ¿cierto?_ _—_ _Ryoga miraba hacia el paisaje. Akane se sobresaltó._

— _¿Cómo dices?_

— _Te gusta alguien._

 _Akane no respondió. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por…nadie en particular. Ryoga sonrió, aun sin mirarla._

— _Lo más bonito de enamorarse es la forma en la que te das cuenta de que lo estás. Observas sus movimientos, sus gestos, los memorizas. Cada cosa que hace te parece increíble. Te obsesiona saber qué estará pensando o sintiendo, si se enfada o si ríe. Inventas mil historias cuando se dirige a ti…le das vueltas a un asunto sin sentido y hasta sueñas con eso… ¡o se te va el sueño! Y al final, no era nada, pero si lo hubieras escrito tendrías un libro lleno de castillos y dragones._

 _Akane sonrió. Era una linda forma de describir los sentimientos hacia alguien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradeció no haber pensado en Shinnosuke._

— _Él ¿te corresponde?_

— _¿Qué?_ _—_ _Akane seguía absorta en sus pensamientos con el último comentario de Ryoga._

— _La persona de quien estás enamorada._

— _Bueno, yo… no creo que sea la situación. No es que esté enamorada de nadie._

— _Claro_ _—_ _le respondió Ryoga, incrédulo_ _—_ _debemos regresar, se hace tarde._

— _¡Sí! Hay que regresar. Mi hermana debe estar preocupada._

— _Akane…_ _—_ _Ryoga se detuvo y la chica se giró para verlo._

— _Quiero que sepas, que a pesar de tu respuesta…quiero intentarlo. Estar para ti. Como amigo o como lo que tú quieras; solo te pido que me permitas estar cerca de ti._

 _Akane sintió lástima. Ryoga era un buen chico, un buen amigo._

— _No quiero que te sientas mal por mí. No sé si pudiera corresponderte. Eres una gran persona y estoy segura de que muchas chicas quisieran estar en mi lugar en este momento. ¿Qué me dices de Ukyo?_

— _¿Ukyo? ¡Ella y yo somos amigos solamente!_

— _Hoy noté que ella estaba interesada en ti, Ryoga. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?_

 _Ryoga se sonrojó un poco_ _—_ _Bueno, sí hubo algo, pero nada serio. Ella no me interesa, así como tú._

— _Deberías decírselo. Aunque sea doloroso, ella te lo agradecerá en el futuro._

— _Sí, lo haré. Te lo prometo. Pero, quiero que por favor consideres lo que te dije hace un rato. No me gustaría perder tu amistad. Es algo que valoro demasiado._

 _Akane sonrió, volvía a ser el Ryoga de antes_ _—_ _No tenemos por qué perder nuestra amistad. Después de todo, los amigos debemos ser sinceros. Yo tampoco quiero que me dejes de hablar por esto. Agradezco que me hayas traído a este bellísimo sitio. No lo olvidaré._

 _Ryoga se sintió en paz. No era la respuesta que él hubiera querido, pero por ahora, para él era suficiente. Con un silbido, llamó a su fiel amigo, que apareció detrás de unos arbustos y se dispuso a guiarlos de nuevo a la carretera, donde el mismo taxi que los había llevado, los esperaba para llevarlos a casa._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Ryoga recordó su conversación con Akane y suspiró profundo. Tomó a Ukyo de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

—Ukyo, como te dije antes, no me interesa seguir contigo de esa manera. No es bueno para ti y tampoco para mí. No quiero hacerte daño. Te quiero demasiado como para verte sufrir por algo que no será.

—Pero…Ryoga…—el chico volvió a interrumpirla.

—Perdóname Ukyo, por favor. No te lo mereces.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! No me importa si quieres a Akane o a cualquier otra. No me dejes así, Ryoga. ¡Yo te amo! —su voz se quebró y las lágrimas se asomaron por sus cristalinos ojos.

—Puedes quedarte en mi habitación. Yo dormiré en la de mis padres —Ryoga le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se alejó.

—¡Te prohíbo que me hagas esto! ¡Ryoga! ¡Me largo a mi casa! ¡No pienso estar aquí un segundo más! —se contradijo Ukyo, desesperada. Casi siempre que amenazaba con irse, Ryoga salía de donde estuviera y la tomaba en cualquier parte de la casa.

—¡Qué te acompañe el perro! —gritó Ryoga desde la habitación de sus padres. En ese momento, salió Blanquinegro, poniéndose frente a la chica, levantando la pata para saludarla.

—No necesito que me acompañe ese animal, ¡maldito desubicado! ¡Sé llegar a mi casa sin ayuda! —gritó Ukyo encolerizada.

—Es algo tarde para que te vayas sola. Mejor quédate y mañana nos vemos en la escuela.

Ukyo se secó las lágrimas, con un último sollozo, pensó que Ryoga tenía razón. No quería llegar a su casa a dormir sola, aunque lo haría ahí esa noche, por lo menos sabía que Ryoga estaba cerca de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa mañana, Ranma se dio una buena ducha fría. De nuevo había soñado cosas toda la noche. Después de lo ocurrido con Akane, le pareció un milagro conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que las cosas quedaran dolorosamente inconclusas.

Seguro todo cambiaría. Era más que obvio que Akane sentía lo mismo que él sentía por ella. Tendrían que disimular durante el desayuno, para que la familia no se diera cuenta de nada. Ya hablarían en la escuela de cómo manejarían las cosas. El encuentro tan íntimo de la noche anterior había sido tan intenso que esperaba que volviera a repetirse.

Bajó disimuladamente, vestido con su uniforme de la escuela. No la vio en la mesa. Probablemente estaría terminando de vestirse. Tal vez también tardó en conciliar el sueño, como él.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó Ranma.

—Se fue hace como diez minutos. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer —dijo Nabiki.

— _Cobarde_ _—_ pensó Ranma — _no quiso toparse conmigo esta mañana, pero será inevitable. No la culpo, mi presencia debe ponerla nerviosa…es que como se puso ayer…_ —Ranma exhaló, recordando el perfecto cuerpo de Akane acariciando las sábanas de su cama.

—Hijo, ¿quieres que te sirva ahora? —dijo Nodoka.

—No, gracias madre. Me iré ya mismo. También tengo algo que hacer. Comeré algo en la escuela.

Nodoka asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a servir el té para el resto de la familia.

.

.

.

Ranma salió corriendo de la casa. Sabía que no encontraría a Akane en el camino, porque seguramente ya había llegado. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. Akane le gustaba tanto, que jamás se imaginó que pudieran llegar hasta ese punto, por iniciativa de ella. Habría sido perfecto si Kasumi no los hubiera interrumpido. La luna llena estaba en su esplendor, la noche llena de estrellas…la noche…era muy noche… ¡porque Akane había llegado tarde después de estar con el maldito de Ryoga! ¿Qué demonios habría pasado con ellos? ¿Y si ella venía de estar en una situación similar con ese cerdo? ¡No! Ella no era así. Hablaría con Ryoga y le haría saber que entre Akane y él no podría haber nada porque ella era casi de Ranma Saotome.

También tenía que asegurarse de qué había pasado entre ellos. Akane no le contaría nada y Ryoga al ser su mejor amigo, le sacaría toda la sopa. Sí, eso haría y después le prohibiría acercarse a Akane.

Ryoga siempre llegaba temprano a la escuela. Era una ventaja vivir enfrente de ésta. Lo había hecho durante toda su vida, para evitar perderse. Se mudaba cada que cambiaba de lugar de estudios. Si Ryoga llegaba a asistir a la universidad, se iría a una casa que estuviera justo enfrente de ésta. De todas maneras, a diario lo acompañaba Blanquinegro, para que no fuera a perderse. Ryoga y sus padres siempre habían tenido un pésimo sentido de la ubicación.

Lo encontró en el gimnasio. Haciendo simples estiramientos y katas con el boken. Ranma se acercó muy serio. La verdad es que estaba molesto, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. Ryoga se dirigió a él sin verlo.

—Ranma Saotome ¿te caíste de la cama? Es un milagro que estés aquí tan temprano, aunque ya me imagino qué es lo que quieres aquí.

—¿Qué pasó ayer entre Akane y tú?

—¡Directo al punto! Eso me agrada. Vienes de chismoso a meterte en lo que no te incumbe. Arruinaste mi cita de ayer con Akane.

—Me declaro culpable y sin ningún remordimiento —soltó Ranma con sorna.

—Ahórrate tu discurso. No te diré nada. Si tanto te interesa, deberías preguntarle a ella, pero conociéndote, sé que ya lo hiciste y que ella te mandó al diablo.

Ryoga era un maldito adivino. Tantos años de ser amigos hacían que Ryoga leyera su mente. Era muy inteligente, pero bruto para otras cosas.

—No quiero que vuelvas a invitar a Akane a ningún lugar. Tu comportamiento hace que se arruine su reputación y la de la familia Saotome.

—¿Reputación? La única que posee reputación en esa casa es tu madre. Tú y tu padre son unos venidos a más gracias a los ancestros de la señora Nodoka. Respecto a Akane, nos atrasamos un poco ayer y llegamos tarde, pero jamás lastimaría su reputación. Ella es una chica honorable.

—Y es precisamente por eso, maldito cerdo que te prohíbo que la vuelvas a invitar a ningún lugar. Su hermana estaba muy preocupada por ella cuando no llegaba.

—¿A ti qué más te da, Ranma? Tienes un club de fans, lleno de mujeres que se arrastran por ti. Eso no quiere decir que también seas dueño de ella —rezongó Ryoga.

—Dueño o no. Vive en mi casa, y haré que la respetes.

—Ja, "dueño o no" …ella ya tiene dueño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ranma dudó. ¿Es que acaso sí sucedió algo entre ellos antes de que Akane llegara a casa?

—Anoche le declaré mis sentimientos y me rechazó. No me dijo quién era, pero es obvio que está enamorada de otro hombre —Ryoga hablaba con un tono de resignación.

Ranma se quedó muy serio ¿ese hombre, sería él? ¿o sería acaso su exnovio? Tenía que ser él. Akane no pudo haber hecho lo de anoche con alguien de quien no estuviera enamorada…a menos que hubiera hecho lo mismo con su exnovio…Pero más tarde hablaría con ella y todo se aclararía. Ranma se alejó para dirigirse hasta el salón. Sus admiradoras le llevaron los libros y lo saludaron por los pasillos, como todos los días. Pero Ranma solo podía pensar en Akane.

Ella no estaba en el salón. Entró justo antes de que lo hiciera el profesor de la primera clase, seguramente, para evitar hablar con él. Mantuvo la cabeza abajo hasta que llegó a su lugar, en el banco por delante del de Ranma. Ella ni siquiera miró a Ryoga, con quien hablaba a veces en clase.

Ryoga la miraba como estúpido desde su lugar, mientras ella miraba hacia el frente, poniendo total atención a la clase. Ranma sólo la veía de espaldas. Tampoco se atrevía a hablarle. Él también se sentía nervioso.

A la hora del almuerzo, Akane se levantó de su lugar y salió del salón. Ranma la estuvo buscando, pero no logró encontrarla por ninguna parte. Se estaba escondiendo de él, evitándolo a toda costa.

Por la tarde, después de los entrenamientos de karate, Ranma encontró a Akane cerca de los vestidores de chicas, en los jardines. El corazón de Ranma se aceleró. Finalmente estaría junto a ella de nuevo.

—¡Akane!

—Ra-Ranma.

El chico se acercó emocionado. Ella mantenía la cabeza baja y Ranma se acercó a su rostro para tratar de besarla. Rozó apenas sus labios y Akane lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Ranma ¡no! ¡No hagas eso! —Akane miró alrededor, nerviosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? Akane, tranquila. Sólo quería besarte…

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No aquí! ¡No ahora! ¡No lo hagas más! —dijo Akane casi susurrando para que no pudieran escucharlos.

Ranma se sentía confundido. No entendía por qué ella estaba reaccionando así.

—Pero, Akane. Después de lo de ayer, creí que tú y yo…

—¡Olvídalo! No fue nada ¿sí? —Akane estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Se notaba demasiado alterada.

—¿Cómo que…? No fue ¿nada? ¿Para ti lo que pasó anoche no fue NADA? —Ranma levantó la voz. Akane abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo tratando de decirle que se callara. Ranma resopló y mostró una media sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo Akane molesta, notando que Ranma miraba a todos lados conteniendo una falsa risa.

—Ja. Nada.

—Pues bien. Me voy —dijo Akane.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya te vas? ¿así nada más? —Ranma no podía evitar alzar la voz cada vez. A Akane le crispaba los nervios, la gente comenzaba a mirarlos.

—Ranma, ¡cálmate! —Akane hablaba entre dientes.

—¿Calmarme? ¿cómo quieres que me calme si sales con esas estupideces? —seguía diciendo Ranma en voz alta.

—¡Baja la voz! —suplicó Akane. Ranma la miraba como si de sus ojos expulsara fuego. Akane se sintió intimidada — ¿Por qué te pones así?

—¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡Anoche casi hacemos el amor en mi cama y tú dices que no pasó nada! ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Feliz?

Varios estudiantes que aún estaban en el lugar, se detenían al notar la discusión.

—Ranma ¡por favor! Nos están viendo.

—¿Es por Ryoga? ¿También hiciste lo mismo con él? ¿Por eso llegaste a esa hora?

Akane estaba roja hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

—¿O es por tu exnovio? ¡Te acordaste de él! ¡CLARO! Además de todo lo que hacían que seguro era NADA, como lo de anoche, ¿verdad?

Akane abofeteó a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas —¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices!

Ranma se dolió la mejilla con la palma de la mano —Esto no se va a quedar así, Akane. Te juro que te vas a arrepentir de esto. Nadie se burla de mí ¿entendiste?

El chico de la trenza le lanzó una mirada desafiante, como la que ponía cuando iba a atacar a un oponente de kendo. Akane no pudo evitar temblar. Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y girar el rostro. Ranma se alejó dando zancadas, vociferando maldiciones. Regresaría a casa para llevar a cabo su plan de vengarse de Akane Tendo. La haría tragarse cada una de sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akane tomó sus libros y caminó despacio. No pensaba toparse con Ranma en el camino. Había hecho mal en decirle a Ranma que lo de anoche no había significado nada, pero es que tenía demasiado miedo. Estaba confundida porque sabía que un día dejaría de pensar en Shinnosuke, pero no contaba con que fuera tan pronto. Tampoco pensó que se fijaría en la persona menos indicada: el hijo de sus actuales protectores, los que les daban techo y comida y que verían felices el matrimonio de su hijo con cualquiera de las hijas Tendo.

Pero no era así como ella quería que pasara. Ranma tenía muy mala fama gracias al club de admiradoras. Salía con una gran cantidad de mujeres que se desvivían por él, siendo un cero a la izquierda en su vida incluso después de haber tenido una cita con él.

Ella no quería llegar a eso. Una mujer más en la lista de Ranma Saotome. No podía borrar de su mente el momento íntimo de la noche anterior, pero por lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, no permitiría que nadie la pisoteara. Ya lo había hecho su padre, comprometiéndola con cuanto hombre se ofreciera a pagar sus deudas y ahora Ranma, gritando sus intimidades frente a toda la escuela.

Pero a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo algo por él. Estaba claro que él se había dado cuenta, porque había venido a buscarla para pedirle más. Aún así, ella no dejaría que Ranma pensara que era una cualquiera. Ya se sentía bastante mal de haber llegado tarde a casa por salir con Ryoga. Kasumi le había llamado la atención en la mañana, le dijo que no era propio de una señorita decente llegar a esas horas por estar con un chico.

Tenía que solucionar las cosas y hablar con Ranma antes de que intentara vengarse de ella. Por como se había puesto de fúrico esa tarde y la noche anterior, creía que el chico era capaz de todo; se ponía como un animal salvaje y seguro sería capaz de golpearla…o hacerle algo peor.

.

.

.

.

Akane giró en una esquina antes de llegar a la casa de los Saotome cuando varias chicas le cerraron el paso. Eran del club de admiradoras.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieren esta vez, Yuka? —se dirigió Akane a la chica Rubia de cabello corto.

—Rompiste las reglas del manual, Akane Tendo.

—¿Cuáles reglas? Ustedes mismas dijeron que no tenía por qué seguirlas ya que no soy parte de su club y que no me molestarían más. Hablen con Ukyo.

—Fue ella quien nos dio la orden de retirar tu protección. Debes abandonar la ciudad ahora mismo o te pesará.

Todo era muy extraño, ¿y si Ranma le había llamado a Ukyo para que le quitaran la inmunidad ante el club de admiradoras? Estaba tan enojado, que todo era posible.

—¡Es mentira! —les gritó Akane.

—No lo es —Ukyo salió de un lado de la calle. Estaba recargada en una pared de maderos —Vi que anoche te le insinuaste a un chico que no te pertenece.

—¿Anoche? ¿Lo dices por…?

—Sí, sabes muy bien a quién me refiero, ¡maldita mosca muerta! ¡No te lo perdonaré!

—Ukyo, yo no…

—¡Cállate! ¡No me importa! Las chicas se encargarán de darte una lección porque… ¡te acostaste con Ranma! — sin saberlo, Ukyo había inventado una verdad a medias con la que había chantajeado al club de admiradoras para que se pusieran en contra de Akane. Todo para vengarse de ella por haber salido con Ryoga.

—¡Pues no pienso dejar la ciudad! ¡Y tampoco me importa lo que piensen ustedes! Me quedaré porque aquí es donde debo estar.

Ukyo entornó los ojos —Tú te lo buscaste, Akane Tendo. Es tu fin — la chica castaña levantó una mano para darles la señal a las chicas de atacar. Akane se puso en posición de ataque.

Con patadas y golpes logró alejar a varias chicas, pero dos de ellas la sujetaron con fuerza en ambos brazos, conteniéndola. Una a una se acercaron para abofetearla, pellizcarla, jalarle el cabello, sacarle el aire de un puñetazo. Las que la sostenían, la dejaban caer y luego la levantaban para que siguieran golpeándola. En ese momento una sombra se formó detrás de ellas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—¡Es Nodoka-sama! —gritó una de las chicas del club de admiradoras. Todas agacharon la cabeza y miraron al suelo como si del Emperador de Japón se tratara.

La silueta de la imponente mujer hizo temblar a todas las chicas. Jamás la señora Nodoka se había dignado a acercarse a ninguna de ellas. Era intocable y sagrada para todas, puesto que era la madre del gran Ranma Saotome.

Ukyo se mordió el labio, sabiendo que se avecinaban problemas.

—Exijo una respuesta ahora mismo. ¡Hablen! ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo con Akane Tendo?

Ninguna se atrevía a emitir palabra. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Akane estaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando respirar. Nodoka, con su semblante imperturbable, puso frente a ella el estuche de su katana. Ukyo tragó duro y habló.

—Señora Saotome, sólo cumplíamos con el manual. Akane debe ser castigada porque…

—¿Manual? ¿Castigada? ¿De qué estás hablando, Ukyo? —Nodoka sabía que su hijo tenía muchas admiradoras y que habían hecho un club, pero desconocía completamente la existencia del manual, con todas sus reglas y tratos para con Ranma y sus familiares cercanos.

Una de las chicas se acercó a ella y le entregó el manual con ambas manos, haciendo una reverencia, después caminó hacia atrás, para no darle la espalda a la señora.

Nodoka tomó el libro con una mano, mirando la portada. Sujetó su estuche con la katana y abrió el manual. Comenzó a leer. Una de las chicas continuó la conversación iniciada por Ukyo.

—Akane rompió la mayoría de los incisos en los anexos siete y ocho. Le fue retirada la inmunidad familiar al no ser consanguínea de Ranma Saotome y por lo tanto tiene veinticuatro horas para abandonar Nerima. Ya que ella no accedió a hacerlo, tomamos en cuenta la aplicación de los apartados de "Violación a las reglas y castigos" de la sección…

—¿Mi hijo está enterado de la existencia de este "libro de reglas", Ukyo?

—Sí, señora Saotome —respondió firme la chica.

—¿Y es consciente de que ustedes aplican este tipo de soluciones?

—P-pues…sólo de algunas, señora.

—Entonces, digamos que ustedes hacen "justicia" por su propia mano.

—Son las reglas del manual…señora Saotome —Ukyo se contuvo. No olvidaba que estaba frente a la respetable Nodoka Saotome. Madre de su mejor amigo.

—¡Esto es intolerable! No permitiré que sigan realizando esta clase de actos viles y llenos de cobardía. No puedo creer cómo mi hijo permitió que esto llegara a tal nivel.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí. No había nada en el manual que dijera cómo manejar esa situación.

—Les ordeno que se deshagan de esto ahora mismo.

—Pero, señora Nodoka, no es posible. Son tantos años de trabajo y organización… ¡todo por Ranma! —dijo Ukyo. El resto del club de fans asintió, reafirmando la respuesta de la presidenta.

—Lo hacemos por él.

—Es el reflejo de nuestro amor.

—¡Todo por Ranma!

—¡Sí!

—No podemos dejarlo.

—Nunca lo dejaremos.

—¡No, nunca!

—¡Ranma!

—¡RANMA!

—¡Silencio! No les he pedido su opinión. He dado una orden y así se hará —explotó Nodoka, de un apenas visible mal humor.

Una de las chicas, se armó de valor y se enfrentó a Nodoka —Mi padre es abogado y me ha enseñado de leyes; lo que hacemos es un derecho a nuestra libertad de expresión.

Nodoka, levantó una ceja y con toda la calma posible respondió a la chica —¿De verdad? Dime niña, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Kato Yumiko, señora Saotome.

—Bien, Yumiko. Seguro tu padre también sabrá que este manual contiene el dichoso apartado de castigos que pueden realizar a quien viole las reglas.

—Sí. Lo mostré a mi padre y dijo que está muy bien redactado.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Nodoka soltó una risa sarcástica —y supongo que tu padre también sabe que esto es una evidencia clara, además de mi declaración y la de Akane por supuesto, de violencia física contra una persona, lo cual es penado por las leyes japonesas.

—…N-no hay evidencia de que fuimos nosotras…—respondió la chica.

—¿Ah no? Pues aquí atrás está una lista de todos los miembros del club de admiradoras de Ranma Saotome… ¿Kato… dices que te llamas? Y está claro que el resto de los nombres es de las demás. Eso te incrimina a ti y a tus amigas ¿no lo crees?

Todas temblaron. Jamás pensaron en la posibilidad de que alguien se atreviera a denunciarlas formalmente con las autoridades japonesas.

—Puedes alcanzar años de cárcel por los cargos que se te imputen y aunque seas menor de edad, un año en prisión no queda bien en ningún expediente para la universidad o peor aún, para un currículum. Dime, Yumiko, ¿tu padre también te enseñó eso?

Yumiko estaba colorada de vergüenza. Muchas chicas habían empezado a llorar; no querían ir a prisión y menos ser señaladas por la sociedad por un delito de esa índole. Poco a poco, las jóvenes salieron corriendo asustadas. Ukyo se sorprendió.

—¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Lo siento, Ukyo senpai. Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel.

—Yo tampoco.

—Ni yo.

—Yo menos.

—Nodoka sama nos puede demandar y estaremos perdidas.

—¡Tengo miedo!

—Me voy a casa.

—Yo me retiro del club.

—Yo también

—¡Y yo!

Fue así como en segundos, la gran Nodoka Saotome, descendiente de una honorable familia de samurais, terminó con el club de admiradoras "Oficial" de Ranma Saotome.

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Ukyo. Orquestar toda esta deleznable actividad. Que vergüenza.

Ukyo rompió en llanto. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y el dolor del rechazo de Ryoga, la había cegado.

—Perdón señora Saotome. ¡Sé que hice todo mal! Pero todo fue por Ranma.

—No mientas, niña. Manejabas las cosas también a tu conveniencia, no solo la de mi hijo. Y pensar que siempre te había visto como una hija más. Vete a tu casa, no quiero que te acerques a Akane y mucho menos a la casa de la familia Saotome, ¿entendiste?

Ukyo asintió y se alejó llorando. Nodoka ayudó a Akane a levantarse. Por fortuna, ella había llegado a tiempo y los golpes que le habían propinado eran leves. Estaba un poco aturdida desde que le habían sacado el aire, pero estaría bien.

—Vamos a casa, Akane. Hablaremos más tarde.

Akane se levantó y a paso lento, caminó junto a Nodoka rumbo a la casa de los Saotome.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma se encontraba en el salón, frente a su padre y al señor Tendo. Estaban sentados, entablando una conversación muy seria.

—Si es lo que has decidido, se hará ¿Qué opina usted, Tendo? —Genma Saotome miraba a su amigo, quien asentía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—No tengo problema. Estoy de acuerdo si ustedes piensan que es lo mejor.

—Sólo recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado hijo. Un Saotome debe velar por el honor de la familia —acentuó Genma. Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza —ahora solo tenemos que informar a los demás. Esperaremos a que llegue tu madre y… ¡Nodoka! Llegaste justo a tiempo, Ranma tiene una noticia que darnos.

Akane y Nodoka entraban en ese momento al salón. Soun se sorprendió al ver el aspecto de Akane.

—¡Santo cielo! Akane ¿qué te pasó? —Soun Tendo había exclamado tan fuerte que Kasumi lo escuchó desde el jardín y corrió a ver que pasaba. También Nabiki, al escuchar cierto alboroto, llegó a curiosear al lugar.

—¡Akane! Hermanita ¿estás bien? —Kasumi, preocupada observaba a Akane de pies a cabeza. Su ropa estaba llena de polvo, ligeros moretones se notaban en sus brazos, el rostro enrojecido y raspones en las rodillas. Ni hablar del cabello alborotado como si se hubiera caído por una pendiente.

—Estoy bien papá, Kasumi. No se preocupen —respondió Akane. Ranma la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no cruzó palabra con ella.

—La atacaron las del club de admiradoras —dijo Nodoka, mirando fijo a su único hijo —por suerte llegué a tiempo, no sé que hubiera pasado de no estar presente.

—Hablaré con Ukyo…—se adelantó a decir Ranma

—No hablarás con nadie. El club se disolvió. Amenacé con dar aviso a las autoridades y huyeron como hienas asustadas.

Ranma no daba crédito ¿de verdad se había terminado? Por fin suspiraba aliviado, aunque la mirada de su madre no parecía del todo amigable para con él.

—Bueno, hablando de noticias, Ranma tiene una nueva que dar a la familia —agregó Soun para calmar el ambiente.

—Así es. Ranma ha decidido a quién de las Tendo tomará como prometida— apuntó Genma. Akane miró a Ranma, quién hizo lo mismo con ella, tratando de disimular un atisbo de sonrisa —Ranma nos informa que se ha decidido por Nabiki Tendo.

Ranma levantó una ceja, mostrando su media sonrisa para Akane; estaba disfrutando ese momento al ver como la chica se forzaba a inhalar aire y apretaba los labios. Le había dado la estocada final, reaccionando a su rechazo al elegir a su hermana como prometida.

Nabiki abrió los ojos; no se lo creía. Sólo miraba a Ranma y a Akane de un lado a otro sin saber que decir, pero como no era su estilo, solo atinó a pronunciar —Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Akane se estremeció, no supo si fue de ira, de celos, de odio, pero Ranma había dado justo en el blanco, confirmando que era un perfecto imbécil que hacía lo que fuera con tal de ganarlas todas. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras el chico de la trenza la miraba divertido.

—No. Eso no será posible —Nodoka, con su porte inmaculado y completa serenidad, había hablado.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Nabiki en tono molesto. No le desagradaba la idea de ser la futura señora heredera de la residencia Saotome, que valía mucho dinero, a pesar de ser un lugar algo viejo, pero bien conservado. El estatus de la familia también contaba, lo cual era oro líquido a los ojos de Nabiki.

—Ranma no puede ser tu prometido porque debe responderle a alguien más por sus acciones —Nodoka no dejaba de observar a su hijo, parecía que sus ojos fueran katanas que le atravesaban el cuello.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Nodoka? ¡Ranma! ¿acaso te metiste con una de esas muchachitas del club? ¡Responde ahora! —le gritó Genma.

Ranma miraba a todos lados, no entendía la referencia que le hacía su madre.

—¿De quién hablas, mamá? Yo no debo responderle a nadie por nada —dijo Ranma.

—Estoy hablando de Akane. Ayer por la noche vi cuando entraba a tu cuarto.

Todos se giraron para ver a Akane, quien se puso roja como manzana. También miraban a Ranma, a quien casi se le desorbitan los ojos por la respuesta que le dio su madre.

—¿Es eso cierto, Akane? —preguntó Soun Tendo sorprendido.

—…Akane —el rostro angustiado de Kasumi transmitía toda la decepción que sentía hacia su pequeña e inocente hermana menor.

—Kasumi…papá…y-yo

—Sí, fui yo —la interrumpió Ranma —yo hice a Akane entrar a la fuerza a mi habitación anoche, pero no es lo que piensan. Tenía que hablar con ella. Sé que estuvo mal, pero por favor no la culpen. Asumo mi responsabilidad en eso.

Nodoka entornó los ojos —sabes que mentir no es un signo honorable para un Saotome, Ranma. Así que absorbe las consecuencias de tus actos frente a la familia Tendo.

—No es necesario, tía Nodoka. Ranma está diciendo la verdad —ahora Akane era quien ayudaba a Ranma a salir del lío en el que los dos estaban metidos.

—Akane, querida. Después de lo que vi, eres la menos indicada para hablar a favor de este miserable hijo que tengo. Pero como veo que lo defiendes, entiendo que de verdad sucedió algo.

—Mamá. No sé qué te pudieron haber dicho, pero…

—Lo vi todo, Ranma. Vi cuando Akane entró en tu cuarto y también el momento en el que salió.

—Tía Nodoka, en serio…—intentaba excusarse Akane.

—¿De nuevo, Akane querida, defiendes a este inepto? O es que crees que es honorable salir de la habitación de un hombre, ajustándote la blusa y bajándote la falda que traías hasta la cintura.

—¡Wow! ¡Akane! —gritó Nabiki, más divertida que sorprendida.

—¡Silencio Nabiki! —le gritó su padre.

Ranma y Akane sintieron la sangre hasta el suelo. Las palabras no les salían de la garganta.

—Akane…—Kasumi empezó a sollozar y Akane no pudo más que agachar la cabeza.

—Madre, por favor.

—Se casarán mañana a primera hora. No podemos arriesgarnos a que un posible heredero Saotome nazca como un bastardo. Deberás responder por tus acciones como el hombre que eres y tú, Akane espero que te comportes a la altura de tu apellido.

Akane sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Casarse con Ranma. ¿Cómo? Si hace unos momentos había vuelto a odiarlo a pesar de los sentimientos contrarios que ambos habían vivido la noche anterior. Ranma no se atrevía a decir más. Se había quedado congelado. Su plan de vengarse de Akane se le había derretido en las manos y su madre le lanzaba la escoria que quedaba de su fallida idea.

—Tía Nodoka, yo te juro que no pasó nada. El matrimonio no es necesario —la voz de Akane se quebraba cada vez más.

—¡Akane! No tienes derecho a decir más. Tu comportamiento me ha decepcionado. Si no te casas con Ranma mañana, yo mismo firmaré en tu nombre. Has enlodado el nombre de los Tendo — Soun Tendo temblaba de coraje. Kasumi no paraba de sollozar y aunque Nabiki se había divertido al principio, entendió que no era momento para ayudar a su hermana. Estaba metida en el lío, hasta el fondo.

—Bien. En vista de que está acordado todo…Genma, por favor —Nodoka miró a su marido quien asintió a la orden de la mujer.

—Mañana a primera hora se celebrará el matrimonio de Ranma y Akane. No habrá más invitados que la familia. Será una boda íntima y queda prohibido hablar del asunto con cualquier persona externa a esta casa. Pueden retirarse —cerró Genma.

Ranma no se movió de su sitio. Akane subió a su habitación llorando y Ranma sintió una gran impotencia por no poder consolarla. Todo había ocurrido por su culpa, como cada vez que Akane se había metido en un problema. Le había jodido la vida, sus planes de estudiar en la universidad, de trabajar, seguro los sentiría perdidos ante la inminente boda con alguien que cada vez que se le acercaba la hacía sufrir. No pudo más que como le había dicho antes su madre, aceptar que era un ser miserable.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Si han llegado hasta aquí, GRACIAS por leer. Sabía que iban a querer matarme por cortarles la inspiración en el capítulo ocho, pero era necesario. Van a ocurrir más cosas, como en este capítulo. Es diferente intensidad, pero como les he dicho antes, todo surgirá poco a poco. Ya quiero leer los reviews del capítulo nueve donde seguramente me dirán que Nodoka se pasó, pero recuerden que, tanto en el manga como en el anime, ella siempre tiende a actuar de forma exagerada, así que, verán lo que pasa después.**_

 _ **Ahora vamos a los reviews…Cada vez me dejan más reviews y comentarios en las páginas de Facebook. Me encanta que les guste Vainilla y que no les parezca también.**_

 _ **A los que postearon en esta ocasión: Reynoso Jimnez Lizbeth, Haruri Saotome, Anahy Ruz, Juany Rdz, nancyricoleon, , Belldandi17,GabyCo, LilyTendo89, Pawiis83, SakuraSaotome, jsscrs, DanisitaM, Gogoga, azzulaprincessm akanitacuri, AZULMITLA, Sailordancer7, Maryconchita, RanmaxAkane, caro, .torres, Yazz, Karim, Guest, Michell0212, Alicasha, Luz Aurea Pliego Romero, Esmeralda Saotom, Yeka453, SARITAINMELOVE, Guest, Shojoranko, AdryRvl, ivarodsan. Si se me pasó alguno, lo siento, trato de poner a todos. Está creciendo el número de seguidores desde el capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Toca el turno a los personajes. Si se dan cuenta, van madurando poco a poco según las cosas que viven, aprenden y su forma de ser cambia, obviamente. Si supieran cómo me he quebrado la cabeza para seguir escribiendo los capítulos, porque la evolución de los personajes de un capítulo a otro se va haciendo cada vez más grande.**_

 _ **Mi temor es que les empiece a dejar de gustar porque habrá partes que probablemente no les agraden y se pregunten cuál es el motivo por el que Ranma o Akane se expresan así. Pero todo tiene un motivo, lo prometo.**_

 _ **Mi beta reader también hace de psicóloga para mí, porque entro en mis crisis de saber si estoy llevando la historia por el camino que debe ser; así que guapísima, Sakura Saotome además de corregirme todo, te agradezco la paciencia infinita que me tienes.**_

 _ **Y bueno, en mi blog de Facebook que pueden encontrar como Susy Chantilly les puse un mensaje sobre una sorpresa. Muy pronto les daré pistas de qué se trata. Yo creo que a muchos sí les va a gustar. En ese blog avisaré primero sobre las actualizaciones, para que también me sigan ahí; todo después lo paso a la página de Ranma fans para siempre, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad que me dan para compartirles la info y por supuesto a Ranma Fanfics que lanzan las alertas de actualización. Gracias a todo el equipo.**_

 _ **Para mis Locas por el Dios griego; Vainilla es por y para ustedes.**_

 _ **¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10**_

" _ **EL ENLACE"**_

Cuando el resto de la familia despejó el salón, Ranma se había quedado solo. Pensó que era imperativo hablar con su madre. La forma en que decidió castigarlos rebasó los limites de la severidad. Se dirigió al estudio donde sabía que lo esperaba su madre.

—Adelante —apuntó Nodoka en cuanto notó la presencia de su hijo fuera de la habitación.

—Mamá. Vengo a hablar sobre…

—Akane.

—Sí. No me pareció justo el modo en que la trataste.

—¿Y cómo piensas que sería justo tratarla?

El pequeño esfuerzo de auto control que Ranma había hecho antes de hablar con su madre se disolvió como vapor en el aire.

—¡Ella no es culpable de nada! La estás incriminando de algo que ni siquiera pasó.

Nodoka sonrió ligeramente —No vengas a decirme que no pasó nada. Ambos están conscientes de que la noche de ayer fue muy activa.

Ranma quería explotar —¡Lo que te haya contado Kasumi fue…!

—¿Kasumi? Kasumi no se enteró de nada hasta hoy. Yo vi todo lo que pasó; bueno, una parte, el resto solo lo escuché.

Ranma tragó duro. El enfrentarse a su madre con una situación tan delicada como esa, lo ponía nervioso —¿E-estabas ahí?

—Claro que estaba ahí. Cuando un miembro de la familia Saotome sale de casa, lo correcto es que un miembro de la dinastía se cerciore de que quien está fuera llegue con bien. Aunque no sabía que tú también estabas haciendo guardia —Nodoka observó a Ranma bajar la vista y sonrojarse —aunque lo que hiciste después no es el procedimiento tradicional de la familia, Ranma.

—Quería hablar con ella.

—Lo sé.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué dijiste todo eso?

—Yo estaba en el pasillo que da de frente a tu habitación. En cuanto escuché que Akane entraba me quedé ahí, esperando a que subiera. Vi como la hiciste entrar y después…pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a salir. No quieras tomarme como una estúpida, Ranma Saotome, tampoco estoy muy contenta contigo.

—De acuerdo, si quieres castigarme, hazlo, pero a ella no.

—También lo merece. Llegar a esas horas y meterse a tu cuarto no es para nada moral.

—¡Mamá!

—Esa pobre chica necesita mano dura. Lamento tanto que haya perdido a su madre. La depresión de Soun Tendo por la muerte de su mujer, hizo que las niñas tuvieran que cuidarse solas.

—¿Y sólo porque Akane no supo cuidarse sola, vas a castigarla? ¡No eres su madre!

—¡Te equivocas, hijo! — el semblante de Nodoka había vuelto a ensombrecerse —desde que entraron en esta casa, tomé a esas chicas bajo mi cargo. Lo que les suceda es mi entera responsabilidad. Soy lo más cercano que tienen a una madre.

—Pero Kasumi…

—Kasumi. Ella y Nabiki más que cuidar de Akane, parece que la han usado de escudo para evitar que su padre les haga lo mismo que le hace a ella. No dudo que la quieran, es su hermana, pero piensan primero en salvar su pellejo que a la desdichada chiquilla.

—Pues yo no soy culpable de eso.

—No, pero eres culpable de otras cosas. Dejar que esas niñas del club de fans golpearan a Akane por esas ridículas reglas…

—Eso fue idea de ellas.

—¡Pero responsabilidad tuya! ¡Fuiste tú quien permitió que esas dementes llegaran a tal extremo de sentirse con la autoridad de sacar a una persona de la ciudad! Un verdadero Saotome defendería el honor de cualquiera para resguardar la integridad de un individuo. Pero me parece que he estado dieciocho años criando a un cobarde.

Ranma frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo contrariar a su madre, si en parte tenía razón? No le gustaba que lo llamaran cobarde.

—N-no soy tan cobarde puesto que estoy aquí, como un Saotome, dando la cara por otra a quien tú quieres castigar injustamente.

Nodoka enarcó una ceja. Su hijo pocas veces lograba sacarla de sus casillas, pero su entrenamiento de samurai la hacía conservar su temple impenetrable.

—Cobarde eres, Ranma, porque no estás aquí abogando por esa muchacha, sino por ti. Tan pusilánime es tu acción que ocultas tus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Cuáles sentimientos, madre?

—Tus sentimientos por Akane.

—Vas a empezar con eso otra vez…—Ranma de pronto se quedó mudo. Su madre lo miró fijo y con el ceño fruncido. Jamás, en toda su existencia, Nodoka lo había sentenciado de esa forma. El chico comenzó a sudar frío.

—No quieras pasarte de listo con tu madre. Fui yo quien te di la vida y quien tiene el derecho de quitártela si es necesario. ¿Crees que esto es un castigo, hijo mío? ¡No! Es la lección de tu vida. Lo que ahora ves como un castigo sé que no te desagrada del todo.

Ranma tomó aire. No iba a contestar hasta que Nodoka volviera a preguntarle algo. Estaba aterrorizado.

—Desde que los Tendo llegaron a esta casa, vi cómo te interesó Akane. Fue la primera que miraste cuando te pedimos que tomaras entre ellas a tu prometida. La molestas todo el tiempo y la miras cuando ella no te mira a ti. Estás tan al pendiente de sus movimientos, que te enfrentaste a tu mejor amigo porque te dijo que Akane le gustaba...y no olvidemos lo de anoche, por supuesto. No me digas que no tienes sentimientos hacia ella, porque nadie te creerá.

Ranma estaba colorado hasta la punta del cabello. Exhaló. Era momento de responder.

—Sí, pero…ella…tal vez no siente lo mismo y la estás forzando a casarse conmigo —Ranma bajó la cabeza, parecía decepcionado.

Nodoka no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante la reacción de su hijo. Jamás lo había visto enamorado de nadie y a pesar de no decírselo, intentaba ayudarle con su timidez, de una manera muy dura.

—Ranma. Los sentimientos de Akane están hechos un lío. Como ya te dije, es su manera de protegerse. ¿Cuántas veces no la ha comprometido su padre con hombres que no son dignos de ella? Es natural que se sienta acorralada. Verás que, con el transcurso de los días, acepta sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti.

—Pero aún así, sería forzarla a algo que ella no quiere hacer. Ella quiere ir a la universidad y trabajar, no ser la esposa de alguien. No quiero que sea infeliz y me culpe por eso.

—No debe culparte. Es una orden que debe cumplir. Le servirá para madurar y sentar cabeza. Ya es hora de que alguien se ocupe de ella, porque no puede lograrlo sola.

—Aún así madre, creo que debes disculparte con ella. La humillaste frente a todos hablando de ella como si fuera una cualquiera —sentenció Ranma, firme.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! Tampoco es una niñita que no sabe responder a sus acciones. El matrimonio será una consecuencia a sus actos impuros.

—Ni siquiera pasó nada.

—¿Ah no? Eso no fue lo que yo escuché anoche; así que no quieras servirle de tapadera.

—¡Te lo juro! —insistió el chico.

—Entonces dime exactamente lo que pasó —exigió Nodoka. Ranma volvió a sonrojarse y a sudar frío.

—Nos…besamos.

—¿Y? ¿qué más? —Nodoka no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Ranma trataba de evadir la mirada de su madre a toda costa.

—¡No pasó de un manoseo! ¡Todos lo hacen! ¡Es natural! ¡Somos jóvenes que experimentan con su cuerpo!

—En tu cama.

—¡Sí! En mi… ¿Mamá, por qué tienes que verlo como un pecado mortal? ¡No lo es! —gritaba Ranma desesperado.

—No deja de ser un acto impuro. Solo porque estaba oscuro, pero casi podría jurar que le rompiste la ropa —La educación de Nodoka había sido muy estricta y su intento de preservar las tradiciones rayaba a veces en lo absurdo, pero se sentía con la responsabilidad implícita de hacer cumplir el honor y el deber de la familia. A veces sus costumbres eran muy anticuadas.

Ranma se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y las subió hasta su cabeza.

—Suspende la boda. Haré lo que quieras. ¡Castígame de por vida si así lo deseas! Pero no le hagas esto a Akane.

—Es por su bien. Ambos me lo agradecerán, ya lo verás hijo mío. No pasarán muchos días cuando ambos estén felices de estar juntos. Los dos son tan obstinados, pero sé que llegarán a amarse mucho. Mañana a primera hora, serás un hombre casado…y así podrás terminar lo de anoche. No es sano quedarse con las ganas de eyacular. Puede afectarte en lo reproductivo —dijo Nodoka como si hablara de semillas del jardín.

Ranma se puso una mano en la frente, pálido como un papel —Madre, basta. No quiero hablar contigo de esos temas.

—Pero hijo, es la verdad. Yo espero tener muchos nietos, siendo tú mi único hijo, espero que llenes esta casa tan grande de hermosos niños. Así podrá continuar la dinastía de los Saotome y preservar la tradición de mi familia samurai —Nodoka levantaba la cabeza orgullosa, mientras su hijo se alejaba avergonzado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akane no habló con sus hermanas sobre el asunto. A la mañana siguiente, su padre Soun Tendo, la llamó antes de que sus hermanas comenzaran a prepararla para la ceremonia.

—Espero que seas consciente de lo que hiciste. Por fortuna los Saotome dieron su autorización para casarte con su hijo; de no ser así, tu reputación habría quedado manchada.

Akane no respondió a su padre. Ni siquiera lo miró. Hubo un silencio de varios minutos entre ellos.

Akane se levantó de su lugar —Voy a cumplir tu sueño más grande, papá. Casar a tu hija con alguien con dinero para conseguir el techo y la comida que no pudiste darnos, porque lo perdiste todo. El único patrimonio que teníamos gracias a la familia de mamá, nuestra casa, subastada gracias a tus deudas. Ya puedes estar feliz y espero que vivas tranquilo sobre la desgracia de tu hija —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, donde sus hermanas tenían listo el vestido de novia utilizado años antes por Nodoka Saotome. Era un kimono tradicional llamado shiramuko, en color blanco y detalles rojos. Para la cabeza, se colocó un wataboshi, una especie de sombrero que le cubría gran parte del rostro.

Por su lado, Ranma esperaba ya en el piso de abajo, vestido con un montsuki de color negro, que es un kimono de etiqueta que porta el emblema de la familia.

El dojo Saotome fungiría a manera de templo, por petición de Nodoka. El sacerdote estuvo ahí a la hora fijada, solo esperaron a que Akane apareciera para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Nodoka, Genma y Soun Tendo, vestían trajes en color negro y Kasumi junto con Nabiki portaban kimonos en tonos pastel. Ranma sintió que casi se le salía el corazón por la garganta al ver a Akane en su traje blanco, impoluto. La chica ni siquiera levanto la vista durante la ceremonia ni durante el pequeño brindis que realizaron posterior a la celebración de los votos.

Ranma se veía acongojado. Sentado junto a Akane, pudo ver como caían unas cuantas gotas sobre las manos de su esposa. Se sentía tan dolido e impotente. Ella debía odiarlo. Tendría toda su vida para hacerlo y conociendo los arranques de Akane, no dudaba que sucediera. De pronto Akane se levantó de su asiento; todos la miraron.

—Voy a cambiarme — comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del salón.

—Te ayudo, Akane. Nabiki, ven —dijo Kasumi. La mediana de las Tendo se levantó con desgano y siguió a sus hermanas. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie decía palabra. Así pasaron diez minutos.

—También debería cambiarme — Ranma se puso en pie, pero antes de salir, su madre lo llamó.

—Ranma. Espera por favor. Debemos hablar de un asunto importante.

Kasumi y Nabiki entraron nuevamente. Akane decidió terminar de cambiarse sola y con el humor que traía, sus hermanas prefirieron dejarla sin preguntar más.

—Akane y tú partirán hoy. No se quedarán en la casa —dijo Genma a su hijo.

—¿Cómo dices, papá?

—Así es. Se irán a Oga. Prepara solo algunas cosas, no deben ir muy cargados —sugirió Genma.

—No sabía que tendrían luna de miel. Es tan romántico —dijo Kasumi con su tersa voz.

—Ni siquiera tengo idea, dónde está eso —Ranma se preocupó al escuchar "luna de miel" a Akane no le iba a gustar nada la idea.

—Eso está en Akita, nuestra ciudad —dijo Nabiki. Es una península y el pueblo es tan simplón.

—Nabiki, es un lugar muy bonito. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, Ranma —sonrió Kasumi.

—Cuida de mi hija, Ranma. Es bueno para ustedes que se aíslen de la casa. El aire fresco les hará bien —dijo serio Soun Tendo.

Akane, quien estaba cerca de la puerta escuchando la conversación, entró de pronto.

—¡Akane! ¿Ya escuchaste que irán a Oga? ¡Qué emoción! —Kasumi parecía más emocionada que Akane, quien no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

—Se quedarán en una antigua casa que perteneció a mi familia. Como ya les dijo Genma, solo deben llevar lo necesario. Volverán en una semana, deben terminar el período en la preparatoria —dijo Nodoka.

—No le veo el caso a volver solo para terminar la escuela. Ya estamos casados —Akane hablaba malhumorada, sin levantar la voz.

—Regresaremos en una semana —dijo Ranma enfatizando las palabras —terminaremos la escuela y después aplicarás para entrar en la universidad. Es mi última palabra.

Akane miró a Ranma, sorprendida al inicio, pero no tardó en fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños, bajó la vista para controlarse y no discutir con él. Ahora era su esposo y sus palabras tenían un peso diferente.

—Voy por mis cosas —la chica se giró y salió hacia su habitación. Ranma solo la miró, frustrado. Pensó en las palabras de su madre, cuando le dijo que, con el paso de los días, Akane cambiaría su actitud. Él no creyó que eso fuera posible. Lo odiaba y lo odiaría, señalándolo como el culpable de su infelicidad. Ranma prefirió apresurarse y al igual que Akane se fue a guardar lo necesario para su viaje de bodas.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Ranma y Akane subieron al tren que los llevaría a Oga. Según el tiempo estimado, llegarían en aproximadamente seis horas y media. Seis horas de un mutis voluntario por parte de su flamante esposa, quien se sentó junto a la ventana y cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir con el semblante enfurruñado.

Ranma tomó asiento a su lado y exhaló; la idea de su madre de aislarlos de la familia para que tuvieran privacidad había sido lo peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Deseaba realmente que todo fuera sólo un sueño, que despertara en cualquier momento en su cama, tranquilo; que lo del club de admiradoras si hubiera sido verdad, que él siguiera siendo el campeón en kendo, que Akane se siguiera riendo mostrando su sonrisa maravillosa mientras él le hacía cosquillas en las piernas…pero no, simplemente no resultaría así. De eso estaba bien seguro.

Con el movimiento del tren, Ranma cayó en un sueño profundo, al igual que Akane, quien apoyada en un brazo terminó por ceder tomando la ventana de almohada. Pasadas cuatro horas, el tren se detuvo. Un mensaje se escuchó por los altoparlantes:

— _Estimados pasajeros. El tren realizará una parada de rutina para inspección. Estaremos dos horas en la estación de Rikuzen Sanno. Le ofrecemos nuestros servicios de cafetería y snacks que pueden obtener en el carro de servicio. Gracias por su atención_.

Akane se levantó con sigilo y pasó con cuidado al lado de Ranma, quien medio adormilado abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento de la chica.

— _Tal vez vaya al baño_ —pensó, aprovechando para estirarse un poco removiéndose en su asiento.

Pasados varios minutos, Akane no regresaba y se asomó al baño más cercano para ver si ella estaba ahí. Estaba el baño disponible, es decir, no había nadie. Volvió para ver si había regresado a su lugar y tampoco estaba ahí. La buscó en el carro de servicio y estaba lleno de gente, pero no estaba Akane. Se asomó por una de las ventanas. La estación era pequeña y no había muchos lugares a donde ir. Había bajado del tren. Se había escapado.

—¡Mierda!

Ranma preguntó por su esposa a los vigilantes de la estación, no recordaban haberla visto a pesar de que muy pocos pasajeros bajaron ahí. Entró en pánico. ¿Qué hacer? El próximo tren de regreso llegaba en una hora y por supuesto Akane tendría que tomarlo. Probablemente había optado por buscar otro medio para regresar. Decidió llamar a su casa, para saber si por lo menos Akane había llamado o dado señales de vida. Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos de que el tren había parado y no había señal de vida de su mujer.

.

.

.

El teléfono sonó en la residencia de los Saotome, una voz femenina respondió al cuarto timbre.

—¿Diga? Casa de la familia Saotome.

—Nabiki…

—¿Ranma? ¿Ya llegaron a Oga? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—No, no hemos llegado aún. El tren paró por dos horas.

—Vaya, qué aburrido. ¿Puedo hablar con Akane?

—…No.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No está contigo?

—No…es que…no la encuentro.

—¿Cómo que no la encuentras? ¡Búscala!

—¡Eso hice, pero no está por ningún lado! —gritó Ranma desesperado.

—Llevan cinco horas casados y ya no sabes dónde está tu mujer. Si lo piensas es muy divertido —Nabiki comenzó a reír, colmando la paciencia de Ranma.

—¡No es gracioso! Sólo dime si les ha llamado o si a ustedes les dijo algo. Estoy muy preocupado. Tengo que rendir cuentas de tu hermana a tu padre y a los míos. ¡Por favor, Nabiki!

—No ha llamado y a nosotras no nos dijo nada. ¿Quieres que te pase a tu mamá? Tal vez si hablas con ella…

—¡No! Preferiría no decirle nada aún. Será mejor que siga buscando —a Ranma no se le ocurrían muchas opciones.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si no la encuentras? —Nabiki seguía preguntando divertida.

—Obviamente no lo sé. Por algo estoy llamando.

—Ay Ranma. Siento tanta lástima por ti. Elegiste a la más obstinada de las Tendo; te gustó desde que la viste desnuda ¿verdad? —Nabiki alargó las últimas sílabas con la mera intención de burlarse, como era costumbre.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Les llamó luego…—Ranma estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando escuchó gritar a Nabiki.

—¡Espera! No te molestes. Es una simple broma. Para que veas que soy una buena cuñada te voy a ayudar a que localices a Akane.

—¿No querrás dinero por esto? Porque desde ahora te digo que no tengo —advirtió el chico.

—Será mi regalo de bodas. Mmmm… ¿en qué estación dices que están?

—Rikuzen Sanno. No hay nada por aquí.

—Sí, pero ¿qué rectoría?

—Miyagi, creo.

—Miyagi, Miyagi, Mi… ¡ah! ¡ya sé en dónde está! —Dijo Nabiki emocionada.

—¿Dónde? —Ranma sintió un brillo de esperanza.

—Como a diez minutos de ahí, puedes llegar a una zona boscosa. Es pequeña, pero hay muchos árboles muy altos. Se llama Ryugenzawa.

—¿Ryugenzawa?

—Sí. Conoce a alguien de ahí…tú sabes a quién.

—…de acuerdo. Voy para allá.

—¡Buena suerte cuñadito!

Ranma colgó el teléfono mientras sentía cómo le hervían los intestinos. ¿De verdad Akane era ese tipo de mujer que se fuga con el exnovio el día de su boda? Jamás pensó que eso le pasaría a él. La encontraría, fuera como fuera y se la llevaría a la fuerza, porque nadie en este mundo se burlaría de esa forma de Ranma Saotome.

Tal y como dijo Nabiki, después de preguntar a un par de transeúntes, logró dar con el lugar, la zona boscosa con árboles altos. El tal Shinnosuke y su abuelo eran los guardabosques del lugar, así que era el único sitio donde había una casa modesta en la cual estarían ambos hombres y muy seguramente la estúpida Akane.

Trataba de controlarse, pero no podía. Respiraba con fuerza mientras caminaba cegado por una ira incontenible que nacía en su estómago y que le salía por los ojos. Imaginaba toda la escena para no perder detalle. Primero, alejaría a Akane de sus brazos, después golpearía al tipo para sacar a rastras a su esposa, así tuviera que tomarla de los cabellos mientras ella se resistía, como en la época de las cavernas. Después regresaría al tren y la ataría en su lugar para que no escapara de nuevo. Al llegar a Oga, Akane le suplicaría piedad y él se limitaría a mirarla de reojo mientras la chica lloraría por su perdón, abrazada a sus piernas.

.

Demasiado fantasioso, pero algo así era lo que pensaba hacer. Apenas divisó la cabaña de madera que le habían dicho era del guardabosques y apresuró el paso. Se detuvo en seco cuando metros más adelante, detrás de un gran árbol se encontraba Akane, mirando hacia la casa. Por la posición de su cuerpo, parecía que había estado ahí un buen rato.

Apenas iba a abrir la boca para decir su nombre, cuando un chico salió de la cabaña para dejar un cubo a un lado de ésta. Era Shinnosuke. Un tipo alto, de cabello castaño, no muy musculoso, pero de porte recto. Vestía un pantalón café, una camisa azul y se cubría con un saco de color más oscuro. Akane salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia él. Ranma se congeló en su lugar, lo que había imaginado no parecía tan fácil de hacer. Se quedó de pie, observando la escena, mientras sentía la sangre correr a través de sus venas de forma dolorosa.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Akane, con su particular sonrisa.

Shinnosuke la miró y saludo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

—Tal vez usted no me recuerde…soy…Akane Tendo.

—¿Akane Tendo? —Shinnosuke desvió la mirada, como si intentara recordar.

—Soy la que escribe las cartas.

—Ah. Así que es usted —dijo el chico, muy serio.

Akane volvió a sonreírle con un dejo de amargura en el rostro —Sí, soy yo. He venido a…a decirle que no escribiré más. Dejaré de molestarlo —agachó la cabeza.

—No me molestaba. Sólo me daba pena tener que responderle que no soy la persona que usted busca.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Sabe? Yo… ¡voy a casarme! — dijo la chica fingiendo emoción.

—Bien. Felicidades, entonces — dijo Shinnosuke sin dejar de mirarla.

Akane levantó la cara, sus ojos estaban cristalizados a punto de derramarse. Intentó sonreír de nuevo, pero las lágrimas escurrieron involuntariamente por sus mejillas. Shinnosuke pareció sorprenderse y su mirada se ablandó.

—La persona con la que va a casarse ¿es un buen hombre? —preguntó Shinnosuke.

Akane no pensó nunca que Shinnosuke fuera a preguntarle tal cosa.

Desde su escondite, detrás del árbol donde había estado Akane, Ranma escuchaba atento la respuesta de la chica. El corazón se le partía cuando la veía llorar y peor aún que veía como lloraba por ese hombre.

—Él…él… es muy bueno conmigo. Me trata muy bien. Quiere que vaya a la universidad, a pesar de casarnos…y le gustan las artes marciales al igual que a mí.

Shinnosuke sonrió —me alegro mucho. Espero que sean muy felices.

Akane asintió, sorbiendo la nariz y sonriendo. Se quedó sin moverse unos cuantos segundos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Shinnosuke levantó los brazos sin estar seguro de responder el abrazo a la emotiva desconocida, pero solo le tocó un hombro con la mano, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Ranma sintió un sabor amargo, combinado con una impotencia infinita mientras se sentía caer por un agujero negro. Por lo menos ella valoraba que él la animaría a seguir estudiando y que tenían un gusto en común. Eso sería suficiente para que ella pudiera tolerar esa semana de casados.

Akane se soltó de Shinnosuke e hizo una ligera reverencia. Se giró para irse, cuando escuchó que él la llamaba.

—¡Akane!... No recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez, pero si estás aquí, probablemente te conocí antes. Lamento lo que haya pasado y que no pueda responder a lo que quieres. No recuerdo mucho, pero, de verdad…mereces ser feliz.

Akane le sonrió, conteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas, volvió a asentir y se fue por donde había venido.

Ranma la miró alejarse, al igual que Shinnosuke. Ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó la presencia de Ranma cuando pasó a su lado.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma entendió que no tenía nada que pelearle a ese tipo. Ella no era nadie para él. Su memoria se había borrado completamente, olvidando a esa mujer que Ranma no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde el primer segundo en que la vio.

Caminó detrás de su mujer sin que ella se diera cuenta. Con el orgullo herido, el alma destrozada y las esperanzas vacías. ¿Qué podía pensar? Ella había buscado a Shinnosuke para despedirse. No le había dicho toda la verdad, solo que se casaría, lo cual ya estaba hecho; también ella le contó que lo haría con un buen hombre y eso era mentira.

Ranma no había podido protegerla del club de fans, ni de su padre, ni de sus hermanas. Tampoco la defendió de su madre cuando la humilló delante de toda la familia, exponiendo que ella había salido de su habitación hacía una noche con un aspecto comprometedor y gracias a eso, Nodoka había ordenado que se celebrara el matrimonio entre ambos de manera inmediata.

Había sido la boda más triste a la que había asistido. Akane actuaba como un robot, sólo hacía lo que le decían y jamás lo miró a los ojos. No era así como él imaginaba su boda y seguramente ella tampoco lo pensó de esa manera. Seguro se había imaginado una vida con ese guardabosques, viviendo casi al día, pero luchando hombro con hombro para salir adelante y ser felices, como una pareja de verdad; lo que ellos no eran.

Eran dos personas que se gustaban el uno al otro y nada más. Él sentía algo por ella, pero Akane no sentía nada. Su actitud hacia él era tan fría y déspota, que juraba que ellos jamás serían felices juntos, por más que él se esforzara por hacerla feliz. Ella se había aferrado desde antes al imbécil sin memoria que creía que ella era cualquier hija de vecino cada vez que la veía.

La vida era tan injusta, lo hacía sentirse una mierda, el lugar en el universo que le correspondía era junto a la basura. El destino se había ensañado con ellos y los había reunido para hacerlos miserables.

.

.

.

Antes de que Akane subiera al tren, él se desvió para buscar algo y la chica subió, esperando encontrar a su marido bufando por su larga ausencia. Había pasado más de una hora y media y el tren ya estaba casi listo para arrancar.

Cuando Akane llegó a su asiento, notó que Ranma no estaba. Volteó hacia la puerta del carro siguiente y a la puerta trasera, pero no había rastros de él. Probablemente había ido a buscarla. Temerosa, suspiró y dio un paso para sentarse en su lugar, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, lo que la hizo estremecer. Era Ranma, con el rostro serio y la mirada fija. Habría pleito entre ellos, estaba claro.

Ranma se sentó en su sitio, sacando un paquete que parecía un sándwich, cortado en triángulo.

A Akane le pareció extraño que no le dirigiera la palabra, él no era así. Con toda seguridad estaría furioso y no tardaría en escupirle maldiciones. Se armó de valor y lo miró. Ranma seguía con la vista al frente, comiendo su sándwich.

—… ¿No vas a preguntarme dónde estaba? —dijo Akane con un tono de voz apenas audible.

—No.

—… ¿Estás molesto?

—No —Ranma contestaba seco. No iba a mirarla. No para ver sus ojos de borreguito tierno y dulce que lo hacían flaquear.

—¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo?

—Ten. Come esto —le ordenó Ranma lanzándole un paquete envuelto en plástico de forma triangular. Akane lo atrapó en su regazo.

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

—Perfecto, más para mí —Ranma le arrebató el paquete de las manos. Lo abrió y empezó a comerlo ante la sorpresiva mirada de Akane.

—Tú… ¿dónde estabas?

—Qué te importa —dijo Ranma, con la boca llena. Akane agachó la cabeza, empezaba a sentirse ofuscada. El chico lo notó y entornó los ojos —fui a buscar algo para comer, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Estuviste dormido mucho tiempo?

—Desperté cuando pasaste frente a mí para bajar del tren.

Él lo sabía. Notó que se había ido del tren y ahora vendrían los reclamos.

—Entonces, ¿te diste cuenta? Y aun así… ¿no vas a preguntarme…

—Sé a dónde fuiste y con quién. No soy estúpido, Akane. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de nada? A unos minutos de aquí está el bosque donde vive ese imbécil que no sabe ni quién es él mismo.

Akane se sonrojó. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta?

—Te seguí. Escuché todo lo que le dijiste.

—¿Me seguiste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Era un asunto privado…

—Tu vida ya no es privada, Akane. No para mí. Eres mi esposa y todo lo tuyo me concierne ahora. Pero ¿sabes algo? No me importa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Ranma estaba bastante molesto, no podía evitar que se le notara. Akane temblaba un poco, cuando él enfatizaba ciertas palabras subiendo el tono de voz.

—Puedes bajar y quedarte. Es tu oportunidad; no pienso detenerte.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida —pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que oyes. No voy a tenerte a la fuerza. Este matrimonio no fue acuerdo nuestro sino de nuestros padres y sé que no es de tu agrado, tampoco voy a obligarte a nada, se lo dije ayer a mi madre y le pedí que deshiciera el compromiso, pero como es obvio no lo conseguí. Puedes irte con él si así lo quieres.

—Ranma…

—Ya eres mayor de edad. No estás atada a mí, mañana mismo puedes solicitar el divorcio. Puedo hacerlo por ti, si es que te quedas con tu desmemoriado novio. Se ve que por aquí no hay muchos lugares en donde puedas hacer trámites oficiales.

Akane reaccionó a sus palabras. Si Ranma la había seguido, sabría que había ido a despedirse de Shinnosuke; pero para cualquier marido, la presencia de otro hombre en la vida de su mujer no debió ser nada agradable. El tren dio aviso por los altoparlantes de que cerraría las puertas y arrancaría en cinco minutos.

Ranma volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué esperas? Es tu oportunidad. Vuelve y preséntate otra vez con él. Seguro no recuerda que fuiste a despedirte.

Akane contuvo un sollozo. Las puertas del tren se cerraron y Akane se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento, mirando hacia la ventana. Ranma se sintió mal por ella, pero a la vez, sintió alivio de que ella no se fuera corriendo a los brazos de Shinnosuke y se quedara con él.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después llegaron a Oga. Tomaron un autobús que los llevó a un lugar cerca de donde se encontraba la casa; estaba tan alejada que después de bajar del transporte debieron caminar otro cuarto de hora.

Finalmente, encontraron la casa que era propiedad de la familia de Nodoka Saotome. Una sencilla cabañita, cerca de un bosque, donde a unos cuantos kilómetros se encontraba el mar. Desde la casita podía escucharse el sonido de las olas del mar chocando con las piedras, no había una playa ni ningún complejo turístico cercano, era una vil casa de campesinos alejada de la civilización.

Entraron. El sitio estaba limpio porque Nodoka había mandado alistarlo para la llegada de los recién casados. En el ingreso había un cuarto que tenía una cocineta, una mesa con dos sillas y dos ventanas. Una en cada pared. En la siguiente habitación, un poco más pequeña y sólo separada por una pequeña cortina, había un futón matrimonial con dos almohadas, una mesita baja y un sanitario. Había un ventanal que daba al exterior que se abría de forma corrediza.

No había agua corriente. Toda estaba contenida en grandes tambos a un lado de la casita. Tampoco había luz, sólo unas cuantas velas. Tampoco había comida. Solo había un par de vasos para té, un par de platos y era todo.

Ambos chicos colocaron sus mochilas en la habitación principal. Ranma salió a ver si había alguna caja de fusibles, pero no encontró nada.

—Al parecer, no hay luz, ni comida —dijo Ranma. Akane estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Era ya media tarde cuando llegaron al lugar, así que no había mucho por hacer.

—En vista de que no contestas, voy a descansar un poco, los asientos del tren son tan reducidos que necesito estirarme — Ranma volvió a mirar a su esposa, que seguía inmóvil en su posición. El chico entornó los ojos y se dirigió a la otra habitación.

—¿Tienes algo de comida? —preguntó al fin la nueva señora Saotome —tengo hambre.

—No tengo nada. Te dije cuando estábamos en el tren que comieras algo, pero por necia rechazaste lo que te ofrecí.

Akane frunció el ceño. No iba a discutir con él y tampoco moriría de hambre —Iré al bosque a ver si encuentro algo de frutos —dijo la chica de mala gana y se enfiló hacia la puerta clavando los talones en el piso con cada paso.

—Vuelve antes de que anochezca por completo, me da flojera tener que ir a buscarte de nuevo. Demasiado tuve al seguirte esta mañana, "Caperucita" —Ranma se dio la vuelta para meterse en la habitación. Akane trinaba de coraje, pero era verdad, si no se apresuraba, la noche la alcanzaría y no sería tan sencillo encontrar la casa.

El bosque no era muy espeso, pero tampoco había arbustos de donde sacar frutos o raíces. Apenas encontró unas cuantas bayas ya pasadas que guardó en los bolsos de su chamarra. No había sido fácil arrancarlas, por lo que llegó a casa con las manos arañadas; no era tan hábil como su hermana Kasumi para tratar las plantas o hacer manualidades.

En cuanto se aproximó a la casita, vio un poco de luz. Seguro Ranma habría prendido las velas. Lo encontró sentado en la mesa, degustando un platón de arroz frito con verduras y unos pedazos de pollo. Akane se enfureció, de inmediato se acercó a él para reclamarle.

—¡¿No que no tenías comida?! Tardé horas en encontrar esto —lanzó las bayas en la mesa — ¡y tú aquí comiendo como príncipe! ¡eres un miserable, Ranma!

El chico tragó, y la miró burlón —No tenía comida, no te mentí. También hay para ti; siéntate —Abrió la silla para que Akane se sentara, pero ésta hizo la silla hacia atrás para seguir enfrentándolo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Ese es tu castigo porque me bajé del tren? ¡Déjame decirte que es algo ruin que abuses así de alguien sólo por alimentar tu ego herido!

—¿Castigo? ¿Cuál castigo? Castigo es el que me puso mi madre de casarme con una mujer tan terca como tú.

—¡Lo mismo pienso de ti!

—¡Pues poco me importa! ¡Come algo, anda! A ver si así se te quita el mal humor.

—Me comeré mis bayas, muchas gracias —dijo Akane molesta.

—Te lo pierdes porque está muy bueno —Ranma seguía comiendo, mientras Akane había tomado la silla y se había colocado en el otro extremo de la mesa, lo más lejos de Ranma. Sacó sus bayas, que tenían un sabor amargo apenas las había puesto dentro de su boca. Las escupió al instante y Ranma rio por lo bajo. Le pasó un tazón repleto de arroz.

—Anda terca. Come esto antes de que te desmayes de hambre.

Akane tomó unos palillos que estaban en la mesa y devoró el contenido del plato en segundos. Ranma la miró sorprendido, debía estar bastante hambrienta, tampoco la había visto tocar bocado alguno durante la boda. La chica miró a Ranma cabizbaja, preguntando con los ojos si había más. Ranma le cedió el resto de su propio plato, que Akane engulló ávidamente.

Bebió del mismo modo una taza de té que estaba en la mesa y se sintió satisfecha.

Akane se recargó en la silla, fatigada como si hubiera terminado de correr un maratón, cuando levantó la vista, notó que Ranma no le quitaba ojo. Akane se ruborizó; la miraba como aquella vez durante la competencia de kendo, concentrado, como si quisiera atravesarla y leyera todos sus pensamientos. Se estremeció un poco cuando se descubrió mirando sus labios y recordó su sabor. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su delirio.

—Me-me voy a dormir.

—Yo también —apuntó Ranma.

Akane tembló. Ya era su esposa y él podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con ella. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, porque si seguía enfocada en eso era posible que pasara lo mismo que hacía dos noches en la habitación de Ranma y ella iba a evitarlo a toda costa.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa e ingresaron a la habitación. Estaban nerviosos, esquivando sus miradas, muy diferente a lo sucedido hacía unos cuantos minutos en la mesa.

—Si quieres…puedo dormir en la otra habitación —se atrevió a decir Ranma, rompiendo el silencio que invadía el lugar.

Akane, a pesar de sus nervios, volvió a su mala actitud de la mañana, respondiendo más visceral que nada —¿De qué serviría? Ya estamos casados y no podemos remediarlo ahora mismo.

Ranma bufó. No entendía a esa mujer, empeñada en sacar pleito de debajo de las piedras. Empezó a desabotonarse su camisa roja estilo chino, mirándola de reojo. Cuando Akane notó lo que su marido estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta por inercia, poniéndose colorada. Ranma, con una media sonrisa le dijo con sorna —¿Te da pena que me desvista frente a ti? Como bien has dicho, estamos c-a-s-a-d-o-s y no podemos remediarlo.

Akane se puso roja como una manzana, conteniendo la respiración. No dijo nada, hasta que se aproximó a su mochila a sacar su pijama de color amarillo.

—Ni se te ocurra mirarme, Saotome.

—Pfff, como si hubiera algo que ver.

—¿Qué has dicho, tarado?

—¡Lo que oíste, boba! —Ranma se giró para enfrentar a Akane, que sostenía aún su pijama en la mano, en su ropa interior blanca de encaje. El chico se sonrojó un poco, pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar por esa tonta.

—Te he visto más desnuda que eso y el panorama no ha cambiado mucho.

Akane se cubrió y se giró, quedando de espaldas a él para ponerse el pijama. Ranma no se movió. Se quedó observándola. El entrenamiento le había marcado mejor los músculos y su trasero se veía muy firme. También notó un pequeño lunar en su espalda.

—Tienes un lunar en la espalda.

—¡Deja de verme, degenerado! ¡Te dije que no miraras!

Ranma se giró, de malas y poniendo cara de pocos amigos. Mientras ella terminaba de vestirse, él la miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando. El chico se había quedado solamente con su camisa blanca interior y un pantalón.

Ambos se colocaron de nuevo frente a la cama, nerviosos. Se agacharon al mismo tiempo, acercándose al lado derecho del futón. De inmediato se alejaron el uno del otro al notar su cercanía.

—Y-yo duermo del lado derecho —dijo Akane.

—Es mi lado. Desde pequeño duermo así.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque ese es MI lado.

—¿Estás loca? No puedo dormir del lado izquierdo. Debe ser, del lado derecho, recostado sobre mi lado derecho. Además de que está cerca la ventana y me da mucho calor si no estoy cerca.

—¡Pues yo elegí primero! Y esta noche necesito dormir ahí, porque…

—¡Está bien! ¡está bien! Ya cállate. Estoy harto de discutir por hoy. Duerme donde quieras, solo no te quejes después —Ranma hizo énfasis en su última frase. Akane enarcó una ceja. No entendía a qué se refería, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse. Se acostó del lado derecho, dando la espalda a Ranma, mirando hacia el ventanal.

Ranma hizo lo mismo. Hubo de nuevo un silencio que duró segundos.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? Siento tu mirada en mi nuca —reclamó Akane.

—Ya te dije que duermo recostado sobre mi lado derecho. Si me hubieras dejado el lugar en donde estás, no tendrías ese problema. Miro hacia el frente, no tengo más a donde ver.

Akane se estremeció. El futón era pequeño para los dos, apenas cabían y con cada movimiento, podían casi rozarse el uno al otro. Si no se dormía pronto, la noche iba a ser muy larga, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño.

—No me dijiste de dónde sacaste la comida —preguntó la chica, tratando de evadir sus pensamientos.

—…Fui con la vecina y me dio la comida —respondió Ranma, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Vecina? ¿cuál vecina? No se ve población en las cercanías — Akane se volteó para mirar a su esposo, quien bostezando le respondía.

—Detrás de la casa…(bostezo)…donde están los arbustos, hay unos cuantos pinos y ahí…(bostezo) está la casa de la vecina. Duérmete ya.

—¿Tú lo sabías? Porque de ser así, no fue muy amable de tu parte el omitir esa información, pude haberme ahorrado horas buscando esas bayas amargas que…

Ranma estaba roncando. El sueño lo había vencido y Akane solo lo escuchaba. Aguantó un poco la risa; no se imaginó ser una de esas esposas que tuvieran que escuchar a su marido roncar mientras dormía. Se acomodó, enrollándose lo que pudo con la manta, dejando a Ranma su parte. La noche pasó más rápido de lo que ella pensó, no recordaba haberse sentido tan exhausta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane abrió los ojos. Seguía recostada sobre su lado derecho, con la mitad del cuerpo afuera del futón y un peso extraño sobre su cadera y agarre en su cintura, sin hablar del ligero aire caliente que sentía sobre su cuello.

Ranma ocupaba el lugar donde ella había dormido en la noche, la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, su pierna estaba sobre la cadera de ella y tenía la nariz pegada a su nuca. Akane se sonrojó e intentó zafarse del agarre, pero no era fácil; mientras más se alejaba, más la estrechaba Ranma hacia sí mismo.

—¡Suéltame, aprovechado!

Ranma apenas abrió un ojo y se enderezó sin caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—… ¿Qué?... ¿quién?... ¿cómo? — fue entonces cuando Ranma fue tumbado hacia atrás con un almohadazo, propinado por su flamante esposa. Se despertó en un segundo —¡¿qué te pasa, tonta?! ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

—¡Estaba casi afuera del futón porque estabas dormido en MI lado y me estabas sujetando! —Akane estaba hecha una furia, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados, al igual que Ranma, quien molesto se tallaba la cara con la mano.

—¡Te dije que dormía del lado derecho! Pero como eres tan terca y siempre quieres hacer tu voluntad, me dejaste en el lado equivocado. ¡Era obvio que iba a pasar!

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que hacías eso?

—Debías haberlo intuido. Te dije que después no te quejaras. Si no quieres que te saque de la cama, esta noche tendrás que darme el lado derecho.

Akane arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios. Se levantó, pateando la manta hacia Ranma, misma que éste atrapó en el aire y la miró retador.

Buscó algo de comida que hubiera quedado del día anterior, para desayunar, pero no había nada.

Ranma entró a la cocina y del horno apagado de la pequeña estufa, sacó media hogaza de pan. Akane giró la cabeza indignada y salió de la casita, en la parte trasera estaban dos contenedores con agua, de la cual la chica se sirvió con un cuenco grande para lavarse la cara y las extremidades. El agua estaba muy fría y se lamentó no haber buscado una toalla o un pedazo de tela adentro de la casa, así que se limpió con la base de la blusa del pijama. Cuando regresó, Ranma estaba en la puerta de la casa, ya vestido con su ropa estilo chino y mirándola de reojo. El rostro pálido de Akane parecía hecho de porcelana. Sus ojos brillantes eran profundos e invitaban a hundirse en ellos. Su negro cabello mojado en la parte de enfrente se pegaba a su frente y sus mejillas como si de una perfecta pintura al óleo se tratase. Ranma tragó saliva y bajó el escalón, dándole la espalda.

—Iré al pueblo. Veré si puedo conseguir algo de dinero y comida para estos días. El marido de la vecina va todos los días en la mañana y me llevará. Regreso a mediodía. Espero que tengas la casa limpia, porque es un desastre. Akane lo miró, ceñuda. ¿Quién se creía para decirle qué hacer? —Cualquier cosa, busca a la vecina, es una mujer muy amable. Ah y trata de no meterte en problemas. Si decides irte con tu guardabosques, por lo menos ten la decencia de dejar una nota, porque no te buscaré ¿entendiste?

Akane apretó los puños. ¿Qué no era obvio que no se iría con Shinnosuke? Además, no tenía modo de irse de ahí —No tengo dinero como para irme —dijo cruzando los brazos, cuando una ráfaga de viento la hizo sentir frío y erizó todo su cuerpo, incluyendo sus senos, que empezaban a endurecerse, cosa que Ranma no pasó desapercibido.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado —Es una lástima, porque no pienso darte de mi dinero. Sacaré algo de mis ahorros, pero será solo para emergencias y el boleto de regreso.

—¿Qué tu madre no te dio dinero?

—No me dio nada, ni la bendición. Me mandó a la guerra sin fusil. Parte de su castigo es que me las arregle solo, porque tú tampoco trajiste dinero ¿o sí?

—N-no —dijo Akane bajando la vista.

—Me lo imaginé. Eres una carga, pero será solo por unos días. En cuanto lleguemos a Nerima solicitaré el divorcio. No quiero una mujer como tú.

Akane entornó los ojos. Era demasiado temprano para discutir y no tenía como salir de la situación, tendría que aguantarse y aguantarlo a él toda esa semana.

Un camioncito con caja abierta en la parte trasera, se detuvo a un lado del camino, a unos cuantos metros de la casita y tocó el claxon.

—Ya están por mí. Recuerda lo que te dije, no hagas ninguna estupidez. Ah y si tienes hambre — sacó del pantalón un pedazo de pan mordisqueado, del tamaño de su puño, lo que él no se había terminado en la mañana —come esto.

Akane sin saber que era, lo atrapó en el aire con ambas manos. Al ver los restos de pan, no pudo contenerse.

—¡Cómo te atreves a darme tus migajas! ¡No soy tu esclava! —gritó a Ranma quien se había subido ya a la camioneta.

—Entonces trabaja por tu comida, ¡Holgazana! —le gritó Ranma, burlándose desde la ventana del auto.

Akane tiró al suelo el pedazo de pan con todas sus fuerzas. Salieron algunas migajas más.

—¡Imbécil! Me trata como si fuera un perro. Pero ya me las cobraré. ¡Te pesará, Ranma Saotome!

La camioneta ya iba demasiado lejos como para que Ranma la escuchase. En ese momento su estómago volvió a rugir de hambre y no le quedó de otra que recoger el pedazo de pan con sus migajitas.

Se recostó un rato para intentar dormir y al no poder hacerlo, decidió limpiar para entretenerse, faltaba mucho para mediodía.

Encontró un trapo polvoriento en un estante de la cocina y se dispuso a limpiar las ventanas. Akane no era muy buena en la limpieza, todo lo hacía su hermana Kasumi y cuando intentaba ayudarla, por lo general su hermana mayor lo terminaba arreglando.

No llevaba más que la cocina y ya le dolían los brazos. No era lo mismo entrenar que hacer trabajo de casa. Con una escoba vieja que estaba en la parte de atrás, barrió las dos habitaciones y la entrada. Tendió la cama, sacó su ropa y la guardó en un mueble con dos cajones que estaba en su habitación. Limpió los vidrios usando poca agua, hasta que escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

—Debe ser Ranma. Ya era hora. Muero de hambre.

Corrió a abrir la puerta, pensando en lo que le diría a su flamante marido, pero se topó con una mujer regordeta, menuda y de ojos pequeños.

—Buenas tardes, soy la señora Hamasaki, tu vecina. Tú debes ser la señora Saotome.

Akane enrojeció. No había caído en cuenta de que su apellido había cambiado de Tendo a Saotome. La primera que se le vino a la mente fue Nodoka; ahora había dos señoras Saotome.

—… ¡Puede llamarme Akane! — apuntó la chica, aún sonrojada. Si supiera…

—Sé que tu marido se fue con el mío al pueblo desde muy temprano. Mi marido ya regresó. Dijo que Ranma se había quedado buscando unas cosas y que volvería más tarde. Si aún no ha llegado, debes tener hambre; ayer me dijo que compraría comida para el tiempo que estuvieran aquí. Te traje un poco de sopa de pollo.

A Akane se le iluminó el rostro. Se moría de hambre y el pedazo de pan que Ranma le había dado se había desintegrado en su estómago desde hacía mucho rato. Era suficiente para los dos, pero tenía tanta hambre que pensó en acabárselo y no dejarle nada al muy ingrato.

—¡Muchas gracias, señora Hamasaki! Le devolveré sus recipientes muy pronto.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, pequeña. Los recién casados no tienen mucho tiempo libre, tú sabes a lo que me refiero —la mujer rio por lo bajo y Akane de nuevo se sonrojó —Lo que necesites, estaré en la casa detrás de los pinos.

Akane hizo una ligera reverencia sujetando la ollita con ambas manos y la mujer se fue por donde había venido. Akane pensó en Ranma; ya pasaba de mediodía y podía haberle pasado algo.

Se sirvió dos platos de sopa de pollo y aún quedaba una buena cantidad para Ranma. Para su venganza, escondió un tazón grande para la cena y sirvió una tacita de té con el resto de la sopa. Le daría las sobras de su comida, como él lo hizo con ella esa mañana.

.

.

.

Era la una y media, dieron las dos, después las dos y media y Ranma no aparecía. Akane se empezó a preocupar; se sentó en el suelo, porque se había cansado de estar en la incómoda silla de madera. Las dudas acechaban su mente, ¿le habría pasado algo? No, ya se habría enterado. En los pueblos, las noticias corrían como pólvora. Tal vez estaba haciendo tiempo para que ella muriera de hambre y le suplicara por comida. Por fortuna, la vecina era una mujer muy amable y había llegado a salvarla de su sufrimiento.

Aunque, había otra posibilidad. Cuando estaban en el tren, el chico habló de solicitar los documentos de divorcio. De verdad hablaba en serio; seguro la acusaría con su padre de haberse querido fugar con Shinnosuke y los Saotome la echarían de la casa. El orgullo de un hombre herido podía ser peligroso. Juró vengarse de ella una vez y era su forma de hacerlo. No tendría a dónde ir. Sería tonto volver a Ryugenzawa; estando ahí solo sufriría, estando cerca de un hombre que no sentía nada por ella y ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Su sueño de ir a la universidad se truncaría al tener que trabajar para mantenerse. Tal vez estaría así por muchos años hasta que pudiera solventarse una carrera; pero era probable que, para ese tiempo, estaría demasiado vieja para estudiar. Moriría sola, en un cuarto de alquiler, lleno de ratas e insectos. De pronto extrañó mucho a Kasumi y recordó a su mamá. Ellas no habrían querido una vida así para ella.

Comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose muy sola, hasta que sintió que una sombra sigilosa, se le acercaba por detrás.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Vainilla.**_

 _ **Lamento no haber subido capítulo antes, pero estaba precisamente avanzando capítulos (si recuerdan, trato de avanzar un poco para no presionarme con la historia) y volví a entrar en crisis. Ya luego verán por qué, pero gracias a que mi beta reader Sakura Saotome es un ángel, salió el capítulo y seguiré escribiendo en estos días, que me han venido ideas a la cabeza que quiero compartir.**_

 _ **Sobre el fic. Bueno, el capítulo anterior fue todo un impacto para muchos, lo cual me encanta porque precisamente eso quería lograr. Nodoka fue vitoreada a más no poder, cuando me imaginé que iban a decir todo lo contrario sobre ella, pero creo que entienden que ese personaje es muy especial y es tal cual una madre estricta. Lo más esperado, la disolución del club de fans fue celebrado con bombo y platillo; no digo más, está de sobra.**_

 _ **Pues bueno, en este capítulo pudieron darse cuenta de que la historia da un giro extraño y ha sido uno de mis temores, que se aburran, que ya no les guste y dejen de leerlo, eso me aterra. Así que, si continúan leyendo después de este capítulo, gracias.**_

 _ **Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para mencionarlos a todos, pero fueron bastantes los reviews y ya saben, lo que les repito infinidad de veces y no me cansaré de agradecerles por dejar sus comentarios ya sea aquí o en los grupos de Facebook o en mi blog de Susy Chantilly, que así lo encuentran en face y se enteran ahí, primero que nadie que acabo de subir capítulo o que pronto lo subiré, para que me sigan, aunque sea por novedosos. Por cierto, Dani Morales ¡tus dibujos están más que geniales! Tenía que ponerlo, porque me gustaron mucho.**_

 _ **Y el agradecimiento especial e infinito para la gran Sakura Saotome, pimpeadora de este fic y muchos otros que hace que queden maravillosos para ustedes, lectores. Gracias guapísima.**_

 _ **No dejen de leer muy pronto las actualizaciones de Manon, de Sailordancer y Hana Note; también Witchcraft de Sakura Saotome tendrá epílogo, así que muy pendientes. ¿Qué cuándo actualizo Vainilla? Muy pronto también. Disfruten este capítulo, que sí quedó largo, todo tiene detalles y nada de "texto mareador" o sea, palabras que no dicen nada y están de relleno.**_

 _ **A mis Locas por el Dios griego. Este fic es por y para ustedes.**_

 _ **Los leo muy pronto,**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11**_

" _ **SEÑORA SAOTOME"**_

Akane se giró, encontrándose con Ranma que estaba unos centímetros detrás de ella. La chica gritó, asustada, pues no se esperaba un acercamiento tal. Ranma no pudo contener la risa.

—Jajajaja, ¿te asusté?

—¡Bruto! Por poco se me detiene el corazón.

—Para saber artes marciales, posees muy poca concentración. No sabes estar en guardia —criticó Ranma a su esposa —¿Eh? ¿Estabas llorando?

Akane tenía la nariz enrojecida y las pestañas algo húmedas, pero negó con la cabeza —No estaba llorando. Solo…tenía algo de sueño.

—Claro que estabas llorando. Se te notan los surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas porque tu cara está llena de mugre. Supongo que intentaste limpiar, pero la casa se ve exactamente como estaba cuando me fui. Ahora dime, ¿por qué estabas llorando?

Akane arrugó el entrecejo. No sabía si responder a su ataque, a sus dotes de limpieza o decirle que extrañaba a su familia.

—¡No te diré nada! Si no te gusta cómo limpio es tu problema —volteó la cara, tratando de limpiarse un poco. La casa tenía tan pocas cosas que no había un solo espejo, y con las ganas que tenía de irse de "luna de miel" no empacó nada de sus artículos para maquillarse.

—Como digas —Ranma se enderezó para acomodar los productos que había traído del pueblo, empacados en bolsas. Akane también se levantó del suelo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? La señora Hamasaki dijo que le pediste a su esposo quedarte en el pueblo. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Acaso qué? —Ranma la miró, retador. Parecía que de pronto se había puesto de malas.

—Ayer…dijiste que ibas a buscar dónde comenzar los trámites para…los trámites para que tú y yo…los…

—¿Los trámites de divorcio? —apuntó Ranma. Akane se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza baja.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de divorciarte? Hazlo tú misma. Yo quiero abstenerme de hacer algo por lo que mi madre me condene a muerte —siguió sacando cosas de las bolsas, lanzando los objetos sin cuidado.

—Debiste hacerlo, pude haberme echado la culpa de todo —dijo Akane, envalentonándose, cosa que a Ranma no le hizo gracia.

—Para tu información, fui a buscar dónde hacer un trámite de esos, pero tu hermana Nabiki tenía razón, esto es un pueblucho, no hay mucho cerca de aquí. Tendrías que ir a una ciudad más grande, así que te aconsejo que lo hagas llegando a Nerima. No quise pedir el favor al señor Hamasaki, ya demasiado han hecho él y su mujer por nosotros —Ranma continuó su trabajo y Akane se cruzó de brazos, apretando los labios.

—Me parece que TÚ eres el que no quiere divorciarse — dijo la chica con sorna. Ranma la miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Levantó el rostro y se acercó a su mujer, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Tampoco quiero estar con alguien que no quiere estar conmigo; pero me parece buena idea antes del divorcio aprovechar mis derechos como esposo, que hasta ahora no he podido consumar…esposa mía.

Akane tembló. Se puso pálida y empezó a respirar con fuerza. No se atrevería a tocarla…no. Ella no lo permitiría. Pero Ranma era tan fuerte. Se lo había demostrado hacía algunas noches, si él hubiera querido, no la habría dejado escapar. Akane contuvo las lágrimas, haciendo un puchero. El semblante de Ranma cambió de inmediato, casi escupiendo soltó una carcajada.

—¡Tonta! ¡Si vieras tu cara! ¿Pensaste que de verdad tú y yo?... —Ranma se doblaba de risa —¡eres tan boba!

Akane enrojeció de coraje. Intentó golpearlo, pero Ranma la esquivó, haciendo que la chica casi cayera encima de la mesa, aplastando algunas cosas.

—¡Cuidado! Nos dejas sin comida. Es lo de los siguientes días y no fue fácil conseguir comida ya preparada que dure lo suficiente —dijo Ranma, reuniendo las cosas en una esquina de la mesa. Akane frunció el ceño, no podía olvidar la broma de Ranma, pero tampoco quería discutir. Estaba deseosa de ver lo que había traído su marido del pueblo.

—¿Arroz cocido? Era más fácil que lo trajeras crudo y prepararlo aquí mismo. ¿Carne? ¿Verduras cocidas? ¡Debiste gastar una fortuna! Por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste dinero? —demandó saber Akane.

—No fue tanto dinero como crees. Al parecer, aquí es mucho más barato y en el mercado la gente fue amable y me regaló un poco de fruta. Sobre el dinero, es mío y yo sé en qué lo gasto.

—¿Tienes una cuenta de ahorros?

—Algo así.

—¿Le pediste a tu madre que te enviara dinero?

—¡No! Y por favor ni se lo menciones. Ella no sabe que tengo una cuenta y es mejor que crea que nos la pasamos comiendo bayas del bosque a que sepa que nos dimos un festín.

—¿Y como cuánto tienes en esa cuenta?

—Son como… ¿por qué lo quieres saber? Es mi dinero.

—Pues no "esposo mío" —recalcó Akane —ahora que soy tu esposa tu dinero también me pertenece, por lo menos la mitad. No nos casamos por separación de bienes, así que dime… ¿cuánto hay en nuestra cuenta?

Ranma enarcó una ceja, no imaginaba que Akane fuera así.

—Eres peor que Nabiki.

—¡Cállate! Mi hermana y yo no somos iguales. Sólo quiero saber si moriremos de hambre aquí o si con eso…

—¿Si con eso te puedes largar desde ya con el come moscas de tu guardabosques? De una vez te digo Akane, si te quieres ir con él ¡vete!, pero antes ve a la ciudad y te divorcias de mí. No quiero aparecer ante todos como el marido al que le han visto la cara y puesto los cuernos. ¡Por eso estabas llorando cuando llegué! ¿verdad? ¡Por el imbécil ese! —Ranma había levantado la voz, de nuevo había vuelto su mal humor.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Crees que no pienso en lo que sucederá si regresamos divorciados a Nerima? Me echarán de la casa y no tendré a dónde ir. Lo mismo si regresamos casados. ¿Es que acaso quieres estar viviendo con tus padres por siempre, dejando que te digan lo que tenemos que hacer, manejándonos a su antojo? ¡Yo no quiero vivir así!

Ranma se quedó extrañado ante la aseveración de Akane. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero tenía razón. Si ellos seguían en malos términos, su madre era capaz de obligarlos a estar juntos todo el tiempo, incluso a tener coito frente a ellos para asegurarse de que habría un heredero Saotome.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan, Akane?

—Bueno…yo pensé que tal vez. Podríamos quedarnos aquí. Conseguir trabajo y…

Ranma entornó los ojos —¿no te das cuenta de que aquí no hay nada? Lo más a lo que puedes aspirar es ser un campesino para mantenernos e intercambiar mercancía con los vecinos.

—Sí, pero si vendemos la cosecha en el pueblo, tal vez ganemos un poco más y…

—Akane, eres muy fantasiosa. No digo que no sea posible, pero tenemos estudios y más potencial que eso. Tú quieres ir a la universidad y eso es lo que harás.

—Pero, Ranma…yo…

—¡No se diga más! Vas a ir a la universidad y se acabó.

Akane lo miró, mientras él terminó de guardar las cosas en un mueble de la cocina. ¿De verdad él estaba interesado en que ella fuera a la universidad? No era un chico tan malo, después de todo. Se preocupaba por ambos, trajo comida preparada porque seguro Nabiki le advirtió que ella no cocinaba ni un huevo estrellado. Tal vez si se mantenían en paz, podrían llevarse bien con el tiempo.

—Traje unas cuantas revistas —Ranma sacó los semanarios y los puso sobre la mesa. Eran todas del giro deportivo o enfocadas a ejercicios para hombres —toma, creo que esta te gustará —sacó una revista llamada "La buena esposa" a Akane no le agradó mucho y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Ranma aguantaba la risa y se hacía el despistado.

—Voy a recostarme un rato. Prepárame algo para comer, sólo probé un refrigerio como desayuno y el camino hasta aquí estuvo largo. No me mires así. Yo fui por la comida, ni siquiera la tienes que cocinar. ¡Anda! ¿qué esperas? Tu marido muere de hambre —se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la habitación.

—Ojalá te murieras por egoísta —dijo Akane por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo, Akane? —preguntó Ranma, deteniéndose en la puerta, antes de cerrar la cortinilla que separaba una habitación de otra.

—No dije nada, Ranma.

—Eso pensé — dijo el chico, entrando en la habitación. Akane aventó la revista a la mesa y buscó un plato para colocar la comida de su flamante marido. Era un insolente. Y pensar que ella se había sentido mal hacía unos momentos, pensando que era una mala persona por darle sopa de pollo en una taza de té, pero el idiota de Ranma era un rufián que se burlaba de ella cada que podía. Era evidente que cuando ella fuera a la universidad, él se encargaría de humillarla, presumiendo que, gracias a él, había logrado llegar a donde estaba. La obligaría a pagarle las colegiaturas con intereses muy altos…aunque no era Nabiki…pero era un desgraciado.

Terminó de emplatar arroz, carne y un poco de verduras y lo llamó desde ahí.

—¡Está listo! —gritó Akane.

—Tráelo a la cama. No quiero levantarme —contestó Ranma, mientras los delgados muros hacían chocar su voz, bajando la intensidad del sonido de forma leve.

Akane estalló —¡No vas a comer en la cama! Va a llenarse de migajas y acabo de limpiar.

—Pues limpia de nuevo.

—¡Ya te dije que no! —la chica se cruzó de brazos y se quedó ahí de pie. Ranma, al notar que ella no se acercaba con la comida, salió malhumorado y se sentó en la silla, mirando a Akane con cara de fastidio. Akane lo ignoró y fue ella quien se dirigió al cuarto a recostarse.

.

.

.

Después de una pequeña siesta, Akane vio a Ranma sentado en la pequeña terraza del cuarto que daba al jardín lateral de la casa, que estaba recién podado. El chico leía una revista, mientras Akane se volteaba para intentar dormir otro rato, cosa que no logró. De pronto, tocaron a la puerta. Akane se enderezó, seguro era la señora Hamasaki con algo más de comida.

Cuando Akane abrió la puerta le sorprendió encontrar a dos chicas de trece años con un termo de agua caliente una y la otra con una cajita en las manos.

—Buenas tardes.

—¡Hola! Respondió Akane sonriente.

—¿Está Ranma?

—¿Ranma? S-sí —dijo extrañada.

—¡Hola, bienvenidas! Pasen por favor. Akane, deja pasar a mis invitadas —Ranma estaba detrás de su esposa, quien se hizo a un lado observando a las dos alegres chicas que entraban sonrientes a la casita.

Ambas tenían el cabello largo y negro hasta los hombros, la cara redonda y las cejas en forma de arco. Sus ojos parecían tener una expresión de sorpresa, eran mellizas, por lo que se parecían un poco.

—Kako, Mako, ella es Akane. Akane, ellas son las sobrinas de la señora Hamasaki. Viven en el pueblo.

—Oh, ya veo. Bienvenidas —dijo Akane haciendo una ligera reverencia, que las chiquillas ignoraron.

—Ranma, trajimos agua caliente

—¡Y galletas!

—Son muy amables, chicas. ¡Akane! Prepáranos un té —pidió Ranma. A Akane le pareció extraño, pero tomó el termo que Kako le extendió y buscó té y tazas en los muebles de la cocina.

Mientras, las mellizas y Ranma se habían sentado a la mesa. Las chicas no dejaban de parlotear.

—¡Qué linda casa, Ranma!

—Mi tía dice que apenas ayer llegaron.

—¿Tu habitación da al jardín?

—Lástima que por los pinos que están frente a casa de la tía no podamos verte.

—Las ventanas de tu casa se ven algo sucias.

Akane escuchaba todo mientras preparaba el té con sobres que Ranma había comprado en el pueblo.

—Sí, es que Akane no limpió muy bien —dijo Ranma

—Bueno, no todos tienen esa habilidad —Mako sonrió.

—La tía dice que seré una buena esposa porque sé hacer el aseo de modo perfecto —presumió Kako.

—Ser esposa también implica saber atender al marido como debe ser ¿gustas una galleta, Ranma? —preguntó Mako.

—Gracias —dijo Ranma tomando un bizcocho de la cajita que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Aquí está el té — mencionó Akane, colocando una charola con tazas, la tetera y algunos sobres de azúcar.

—Gracias Akane, puedes retirarte —ordenó Ranma, mientras servía el té en las tazas. Akane lo miró, dudosa ¿la estaba corriendo?

Ranma, al ver que Akane no se movía, volvió a decirle ante la fija mirada de Kako y Mako —Dije g-r-a-c-i-a-s — apuntó y Akane se dio la media vuelta y se metió a su habitación, aunque seguía escuchando los cuchicheos de los tres personajes.

—¡Qué maleducada!

—¿Por qué se nos quedó mirando así?

—Disculpen a Akane, tiene esa forma de ser —dijo Ranma en voz alta, asegurándose de que su esposa los estuviera escuchando detrás de la cortina. Sabía que estaba parada ahí.

—¿Akane es tu hermana?

—No, no es mi hermana.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Es tu prima?

—Tampoco es mi prima. Es una pariente, nada más.

—¿Te ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa?

—Sí, pero como ya viste, no es muy buena —sonrió Ranma.

—Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso —dijo Kako en tono coqueto.

—Eres muy amable, Kako.

—Yo también te ayudaré, Ranma —Mako no quería quedarse atrás —solo espero que Akane no nos moleste, parece que es una entrometida, ¿te fijaste que pensaba quedarse con nosotros a tomar el té?

—No le hagan caso, ella es así —Ranma estaba muy divertido.

—A tu esposa no debe caerle nada bien.

—No es nada bonita.

Akane, que seguía escuchando detrás de la cortina, comenzó a apretar los puños y los dientes. Esas chiquillas no tenían idea de quién era y Ranma tampoco se lo pensaba decir.

—Si no es bonita y no sabe limpiar, jamás conseguirá un marido.

—Y mucho menos, trabajo. ¿Quién contrataría una criada que no supiera limpiar?

—Por cierto, Ranma ¿y tu esposa?

Akane explotó — ¡Aquí estoy! ¡YO soy la esposa de Ranma! ¡La señora Saotome! ¡Y quiero que se larguen de MI casa AHORA!

Kako y Mako no cabían de la impresión. Sus ojos parecían desorbitarse mientras Akane casi bufaba y Ranma bebía su té, escondiendo su amplia sonrisa.

—¡Ranma! ¿entonces, ella es tu esposa? —preguntó Mako.

—¡Sí! ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? ¿o es que no les parezco lo suficientemente bonita para ser la señora Saotome?

—P-pero… —Kako tartamudeó.

—Dije ¡LARGO! —Akane casi se les echa encima a las chicas y las dos corrieron despavoridas hacia la puerta, dejándola abierta. Akane se acercó y desde ahí volvió a gritarles —¡Y NI SE LES OCURRA VOLVER!

Ranma observaba la escena más complacido que divertido, mientras Akane se volvía sin mirarlo a su habitación, con las manos en puños y los labios apretados en ese puchero a punto de lanzar una exclamación de guerra.

El chico de la trenza corrió a colocarse en la puerta con la única intención de provocarla. Akane echaba fuego por los ojos y sin hacer ninguna expresión, esperó a que Ranma se moviera para pasar.

—¡Adelante, "Señora Saotome"! —dijo sin aguantar una carcajada que hizo que Akane se sonrojara un poco.

Ella atinó a lanzarle un par de revistas que Ranma había dejado tiradas en el piso antes de que llegaran las mellizas, pero él logró cubrirse a tiempo con un brazo en un reflejo ninja.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta como suena eso de "Señora Saotome" aunque no pensé que reclamaras tu lugar frente a un par de chiquillas adolescentes, pensé que eras más madura.

Akane al fin explotó —¿Para eso lo hiciste? ¿para eso invitaste a esas niñas aquí? ¿para burlarte de mí? ¡Bien hecho, Ranma Saotome! Has conseguido hacerme enfadar como nunca en mi vida. ¡Y ahora te atreves a hablarme de madurez! ¡Eres un idiota!

—Oye, tranquila "esposa de Ranma", no te pongas celosa de unas mocosas como esas. En todo caso, no imagino cómo te hubieras puesto si me hubieses acompañado hoy al pueblo. Las mujeres se me iban encima como si fuera una celebridad. Parece que no hay gente muy agraciada en este lugar, así que…

—¡No estoy celosa! Estoy harta de que te burles de mí y me trates como una criada, ¡porque no lo soy! ¿escuchaste? — Akane respiraba más rápido de lo usual y se contenía para no golpear a Ranma.

—Una Saotome nunca será una criada. Lo que me sorprende es que te llames "señora" cuando ni siquiera hemos…

Akane lo interrumpió. Era la segunda vez que Ranma sacaba el tema a colación. Evidentemente tenía intenciones de hacer algo con ella, pero a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía unos días, no era lo mismo. Ahora tenía miedo, de que él pensara diferente, de que la usara por mera satisfacción y se convirtiera en un objeto regalado de Nodoka Saotome a su hijo caprichoso.

—Por favor, vete. Quiero estar sola, Ranma.

—¡Ja! Esta es mi casa, mi cuarto, mi cama y no me voy a ir sólo porque tú lo digas, boba —respondió Ranma con esa pícara sonrisa a modo de reto.

—Entonces me voy yo — la chica salió por la puerta que daba al pequeño jardín, ante la mirada incrédula de Ranma.

—Vete entonces, "señora Saotome". Regresa a tiempo para que me prepares la cena.

Akane no le respondió. Ranma pensó que volvería en cuanto se escondiera el sol, así que volvió a sus revistas. Se durmió un rato y cuando despertó, el sol había bajado lo suficiente para divisar apenas una fina línea naranja en el horizonte y Akane no había regresado. La buscó en la cocina y en los alrededores de la casita, pero Akane no estaba. Incluso fue a buscarla a casa de los vecinos, pero tampoco la habían visto pasar.

— _Mierda_ —pensó Ranma — _seguro se perdió en el bosque o peor aún, encontró la forma de largarse con ese… ¡No! Por aquí no pasa ni un alma. Ya regresará._

 _._

 _._

Eran las diez de la noche y Ranma no había siquiera probado la cena por estarla esperando. Estaba muy preocupado. No iba a quedarse sentado, iba a buscarla…no. Ella tenía que volver sola. Que dejara salir todo el coraje que tenía como niña berrinchuda que era. Debía madurar de una vez y aceptar que se había equivocado, que sí estaba celosa de las mellizas y que tenía que comportarse como una verdadera Saotome, afrontando su realidad.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Ranma, pero ante ella, su temple era demasiado débil y no la iba a dejar a merced de la noche en ese lugar olvidado por el mundo.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la puerta de la habitación que daba al jardín, cuando escuchó a alguien estornudar. Ranma levantó la cabeza, Akane estaba sobre la rama más baja de un pino cercano. El chico suspiró aliviado; se moriría si le pasara algo. Puso gesto indiferente para que ella no creyera que estaba angustiado.

—Akane. Baja de ahí. Te dará el sereno y lo menos que quiero es que me contagies un resfriado.

Ella no respondió. Ranma pensó que tal vez estuviera dormida, porque solo podía verla de perfil, dio la vuelta al árbol para tener una visión más amplia de ella, pero notó que miraba hacia el frente, ignorándolo olímpicamente. Ranma entornó los ojos.

—¡Baja en este momento si no quieres que vaya por ti y te meta a la casa arrastrando! —gruñó, haciendo como si estuviese enfadado.

—¿Qué prisa tienes? Ya voy a bajar —dijo Akane con desdén.

Ranma no dijo más. Entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, para sentarse en un extremo de la mesa, donde estaban dos platos vacíos, con la comida cubierta en un refractario, para guardar el calor. Ambos se sirvieron su porción y se limitaron a cenar en silencio.

—¿Te la pasaste todo ese tiempo en el árbol? —preguntó Ranma, curioso.

—No.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—Estuve cerca. Ya estoy aquí, no tienes que preguntarme más —respondió Akane con desgano.

—Espero que hayas reflexionado sobre lo que pasó esta tarde. Debes ir a pedirle disculpas a Kako y a Mako. Deben haberse asustado mucho las pobres chicas.

—No, no lo haré —Akane dio un gran bocado de arroz. Se mantenía agachada, pero levantó la vista, mirando fijo a Ranma. Éste se extrañó de su respuesta. Cuando la llamó a que bajara del árbol, no había puesto tanta resistencia.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. No quedaremos mal con los vecinos —dijo Ranma

—No me disculparé y punto.

—¡Harás lo que te digo! —Ranma levantó la voz y Akane se enderezó en su sitio sin siquiera inmutarse.

—Una Saotome jamás se disculpa. Ellas vinieron a mi casa a insultarme. Lo menos que podía hacer era echarlas. Tienen que saber cuál es su lugar, antes de meterse conmigo.

Ranma se quedó boquiabierto — _MIERDA_ — pensó. Sonaba exactamente igual a su madre. Mil cosas vinieron a su mente; recordó que él era un Saotome, pero su madre había tomado el apellido solo por matrimonio. Ahora que caía en cuenta, su madre era de Akita, cuna de guerreros samurais, al igual que Akane, quien seguramente sin saberlo, era descendiente de alguna otra familia de samurais. No sabía si sufrir o alegrarse de haber elegido una mujer como esa, al igual que su padre. Una que no se dejaba de nadie, con un carácter de los mil demonios, terca, agresiva, pero a la vez dulce, tierna, hermosa…Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ignorar una vez más sus sentimientos y las marañas que se formaban en su cerebro al pensar que estaba repitiendo la historia de los Saotome; una estirpe de hombres fuertes, unidos a mujeres dominantes.

Sin saber por qué, Ranma sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

.

Ambos limpiaron su lugar en la mesa y mientras Ranma, levantaba los restos de comida, Akane se retiró a la habitación.

Cuando Ranma entró al cuarto, encontró a Akane recostada en el lado izquierdo de la cama, con la pijama puesta y tapada con más de la mitad de la cobija. Ranma frunció el ceño quitándose la camisa y quedándose con su camisa interior y el pantalón, no sin antes, abrir la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Ese día no había corrido el viento y había bastante humedad. Se sentía mucho calor, pero Akane tenía frío, porque había estado gran parte de la noche afuera.

Después de que Ranma se acostara a su lado, Akane se levantó y cerró la puerta, volviendo a la cama, dándole la espalda.

—¿Por qué la cierras? Hace mucho calor —reclamó Ranma.

—Pues yo tengo frío —dijo Akane sin moverse de su sitio.

Ranma se levantó de nuevo, abriendo la puerta. Pero cuando él se acostó y estaba quedándose dormido, volvió a escuchar a Akane cerrando la puerta lo más lento que podía para no hacer ruido.

Ranma, molesto, abrió los ojos y la enfrentó, enderezando el torso y apoyándose con los brazos.

—¡Me estoy muriendo de calor! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estás cerrando la puerta? Siento que me ahogo, Akane.

—Deberías dormir en otra parte. ¿Por qué no duermes afuera?

—Porque pienso dormir en mi cama, cómodamente, no como un perro.

—Entonces duérmete y se te olvidará que tienes calor.

Ranma no tenía mucha paciencia —Oye, te estás aprovechando de mi buena intención. Te adueñaste de mi lado de la cama, corriste a mis nuevas amigas y ahora tomas más de la mitad de la manta para ti. Me toca algo a mí. Voy a abrir la puerta y no quiero que vuelvas a cerrarla o sufrirás las consecuencias.

—No me amenaces —escupió Akane —voy a hacer lo que se me de la gana porque también es mi cama y mi casa. ¡Además si tienes tanto calor, no necesitas la manta!

Ranma se había hartado. Estaba cansado de andar todo el día en el pueblo y de estar preocupado por ella toda la tarde. Iba a poner a esa malcriada en su lugar.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡No necesito la manta! —dijo Ranma con sarcasmo, levantándose de la cama, lanzando su parte de cobija a Akane, que lo miraba ceñuda, sentada en su sitio —Y como hace tanto calor, ¡tampoco necesito ropa! —en el acto, Ranma se deshizo de su camisa interior, dejando ver su musculoso torso, situación que Akane no esperaba. Aunque tampoco esperaba que Ranma se bajara los pantalones junto a su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella. La chica enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies, girando la cabeza a otro lado, varios segundos después de admirar el espectáculo.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ponte la ropa ahora mismo!

—Voy a hacer lo que me de la gana, no lo que tú me digas.

—¡Cúbrete ahí, por lo menos! —dijo Akane, señalando su miembro y mirando de reojo. Al notar el nerviosismo de la chica, Ranma se sintió triunfador.

—Pero, mi cielo. Si ya me has visto así, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—N-nada. Voy a abrir la puerta, pero por favor vístete ya —Akane temblaba de nervios.

Ranma soltó una risa corta —Pero por supuesto que no. Voy a dormir desnudo, así yo no tendré calor y tú no tendrás frío. Problema resuelto —se recostó junto a ella, apoyando los brazos en la cabeza —Me alegra que estemos resolviendo nuestros problemas, Akane. Esto del matrimonio es muy sencillo, ¿no crees?

Akane contenía el aliento. Sin girarse estiró la cobija —Solo te pido que te cubras, Ranma, aunque sea con la manta, por favor. No te molestaré más.

—Gracias mi cielo, ¿ves que no hace falta pelear por nimiedades? —Ranma se cubrió de la cintura hacia abajo, mientras Akane se hacía un ovillo con su parte de la manta, aun enrojecida y con los ojos bien abiertos, sin moverse un centímetro ni poder dormir en varias horas.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane despertó con cierto peso sobre su hombro; el dorso de la mano de Ranma estaba sobre éste y la chica se acomodó boca arriba, haciendo que la mano de su marido cayera sobre el futón. Akane se enderezó, tallándose los ojos y bostezando, cuando volteó hacia su izquierda, se encontró con su bien formado esposo, dormido en más de la mitad de la cama, con solo una esquina de la manta que justo le cubría su pene erecto y amenazaba con mostrarlo en cualquier momento.

El hecho hizo despertar de improviso a Akane y pegar un sonoro grito, que alertó a Ranma, quien se enderezó entre dormido y asustado —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Akane volvió a lanzarle una almohada, que fue a dar justo en su firme aparato reproductor masculino.

—¿Qué demo…? ¡Auch! ¿Por qué gritas así? — reclamó Ranma quejándose ligeramente.

—¡Tápate! Estás…estás… ¡No quiero ver eso! —Akane se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. Ranma, bajó la vista, y recordó que había dormido desnudo.

—Deja de hacer escándalo. ¿Qué? Esto es muy común, ¿qué no sabías?

Akane negó con la cabeza sin descubrir su rostro. A Ranma le pareció gracioso, pero pensó que, al estar siempre entre mujeres, había cosas que para ella podrían no ser tan habituales.

—Voy a bañarme. Iré al baño a buscar una toalla —se levantó y caminó hacia el pequeño cuarto, para buscar algo con lo que pudiera secarse al terminar el baño usando el agua que se encontraba en los contenedores al lado de la casa.

Akane suspiró; continuaba sentada en el futón, ahora abrazando sus piernas. Ranma salió del baño con una toalla colocada sobre su cuello…y nada más. Cuando Akane lo vio pasar, se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—¿Por qué no te cubres? Dijo, escondiendo sus ojos con la palma de su mano.

—¿Para qué me miras? —Ranma se detuvo frente a ella sosteniendo las orillas de la toalla, cerca de su torso. Alterar los nervios de Akane era un deleite, que no podía perderse a tan temprana hora.

—¡Vete ya! —le gritó Akane. Ranma rio por lo bajo y de nuevo se encaminó a la puerta que daba al jardín. Akane se quitó la mano de la cara y observó a su marido de reojo, por la parte de atrás. Era todo un perfecto espectáculo. Recordó lo sucedido en el cuarto de Ranma y lo que sintió al recorrer sus duros músculos.

—Siento tu mirada en mi trasero, Akane pervertida —se burló Ranma, mientras su esposa volvía a ponerse completamente roja. El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí y Akane se levantó para distraerse buscando algo de comer.

La nueva señora Saotome abrió unos refractarios con frutas y preparó té. Ranma entró a la cocina por la puerta de la habitación, con el cabello mojado, la toalla húmeda en el cuello y vistiendo solo unos pantalones. La visión que Akane tenía la hacía sentirse muy atraída hacia su marido, quien se las daba de interesante, sabiendo lo que ocurría en ese momento.

De vez en cuando, Ranma se encontraba con la mirada de Akane, que observaba como escurrían algunas pequeñas gotas de agua que caían sobre su pecho y bajaban hasta sus marcados músculos abdominales. Si era descubierta, se enfocaba de nuevo en su plato con frutas o daba un sorbo a su té, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Ranma, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Akane alzó la vista, fingiendo estar distraída.

—Lo que ves — intentó provocarla, haciendo que Akane coloreara sus mejillas. La chica tragó duro y se levantó de pronto.

—Y-ya he terminado. Voy a bañarme ahora yo —Akane corrió a la habitación, buscando su ropa limpia y una toalla. Ranma la observó correr, sonriendo sin dejar de masticar su desayuno.

.

.

.

—Quiero ir al pueblo ¿crees que el señor Hamasaki pueda llevarme hoy? —preguntó Akane a Ranma, quien leía una revista de ejercicios, tumbado sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Es que no va hoy?

—Si va hoy, pero no vas a ir al pueblo.

—¿Por qué no voy a ir?

—¿Crees que no sé lo que piensas hacer? Piensas largarte con tu exnovio. No seré la comidilla de este pueblucho.

—¡No voy a irme! Sólo quiero hacer algo. Quiero llamar a Kasumi y decirle que estoy bien.

—Ayer hablé con ella, con tu padre y con mi madre. Ya saben que e-s-t-a-m-o-s bien. No tienes a qué ir. Además, no pienso darte dinero.

—Tengo un poco de dinero.

—Ya compré todo, no te falta nada. ¡No-vas! —recalcó Ranma sin mirarla y hojeando la revista sin leer nada.

—¡Quiero comprar algo con qué entretenerme! Quiero comprarme algún libro, revistas, una radio con baterías. Me aburro de muerte aquí.

Ranma cerró la revista de un manotazo —¡Cómo eres terca! ¡Ya te dije que no! Si no te pelearas conmigo y cumplieras con tus deberes de esposa, no estarías aburrida. El tiempo se te pasaría volando y no estarías con esa cara de pocos amigos todo el día.

—¡Ah! ¡Así que eso es lo que te importa! Quieres que tenga sexo contigo todo el día para procrear un heredero que continúe la dinastía Saotome, como quiere tu madre. Quieres hacer eso para que me olvide de estudiar y me obliguen a quedarme en casa criando mocosos, mientras tú te las das de artista marcial, viajando por todo Japón y haciendo nuevos clubs de admiradoras. Pero desde ahora te digo que NO me pienso acostar contigo ¿oíste?

Ranma la miró serio y empezó a reír, Akane enarcó una ceja ¿qué podía ser tan gracioso? —No hablaba de tener sexo, boba. Hablaba de que cocinaras, te hicieras cargo de la casa y eso. Pero por lo visto _"quien hambre tiene en pan piensa"_ Si esoes lo que te preocupa, olvídalo. No tendría sexo con alguien como tú.

.

Akane se sintió muy ofendida y salió de la casa por la puerta del jardín. De pronto, Ranma reaccionó y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Akane estaba ya en el camino, esperando a que pasara en su camión el señor Hamasaki.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Akane? Te dije que no ibas a ir al pueblo.

—No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Soy tu marido y debes hacer lo que te diga —Ranma la sujetó del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! No voy a volver contigo a la casa. Iré al pueblo y llamaré a Kasumi para contarle que me tratas mal.

—¡Yo no te trato mal! ¡Eres tú la que quiere largarse con ese tipo!

—¡Ya te dije que no me voy a ir con él! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—¡Porque ya lo hiciste una vez!

—¡Sólo fui a despedirme! Ni siquiera iba a quedarme con él. Pero estás empeñado a tener todo lo que se te cruza por el camino, pero no es así —Akane seguía tirando, intentando zafarse del agarre de su marido.

—¡Eso quisieras! Que estuviera detrás de ti como el imbécil de Ryoga, que sólo quería cogerte.

—¡Vaya! Primero era Shinnosuke y ahora Ryoga ¿ves que eres un caprichoso que no quiere competencia?

—¡Ellos no son competencia para mí! Todas las mujeres de Nerima querían estar conmigo, ¿por qué crees que querría estar con una boba como tú?

—¡Eso le hubieras dicho a tu madre cuando nos obligó a casarnos!

—¡Eso le dije! Hablé con mi madre y le dije que cancelara el matrimonio, que me castigara a mí y no a ti, que todo había sido mi culpa y que no me casaría con alguien que no siente nada por mí.

Akane abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, sorprendida por lo que Ranma acababa de confesarle. ¿Eso era lo que él sentía? ¿Ella le había dado a entender eso? Sí, había sido muy dura con él desde la boda, pero ella creía que Ranma sabía que le gustaba y por eso trató de aprovecharse de la situación, provocándole celos al elegir a su hermana como prometida, o cuando invitó a Ukyo a salir, o cuando se iba con alguna chica de las del club de admiradoras porque se le "antojaba" un helado.

Akane llegó a pensar que el matrimonio entre ellos había sido planeado por él, haciéndole creer a su madre que daría un heredero para el dojo Saotome pero su objetivo principal era vengarse de ella, como le había dicho ese día afuera del gimnasio de la escuela. Era la manera en la que él quedaría como un vencedor ante Ryoga, con el que se disputaba su atención. Un capricho del gran Ranma Saotome, que sólo quería acostarse con ella, como una vez sugirió Ukyo.

Pero no. Las palabras de Ranma y la honestidad en sus ojos, le decían que él sentía algo por ella y probablemente esos arranques de celos contra el chico del colmillo y el guardabosques estaban justificados por un sentimiento real. Akane no pudo evitar sentir dolor.

El semblante de Ranma había cambiado, en su rostro reflejaba tanta tristeza que no se atrevía a seguir con la discusión. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿A rogarle que se quedara? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que siguiera siendo miserable junto a él? Ella ni siquiera soportaba dormir a su lado. No podían ponerse de acuerdo por el lugar en la cama y ella explotaba con cualquier comentario, juego o insinuación que le hacía. Esa no era una vida, no era una luna de miel y no fue nunca lo que deseó para su futuro. Había llegado la hora de terminar con ese "matrimonio".

.

El sonido de un motor los despertó de sus profundos pensamientos. Era el señor Hamasaki.

—¡Buenos días! Veo que hoy los llevaré a los dos.

Ranma y Akane no respondieron. Subieron al transporte con la cabeza baja y no se hablaron en todo el camino. Lo mismo al llegar al pueblo.

—Iré a dejar la mercancía y después cargaré el camión. Tardaré unas dos horas ¿nos vemos aquí, entonces? —habló el señor Hamasaki. Los recién casados asintieron y el hombre se fue a hacer sus tareas.

Ranma hizo una seña a Akane para que lo siguiese y ella lo hizo sin chistar. La llevó hasta una pequeña tienda que vendía abarrotes. Ahí tenían una improvisada caseta de teléfono. Ranma la esperó afuera. Akane iba a sacar dinero de su bolso, pero Ranma le puso en la mano unas cuantas monedas. Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo ni a debatir sobre el dinero. Puso las monedas en el teléfono y llamó a casa de los Saotome. Por fortuna, la que contestó el teléfono fue Kasumi. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más que no fuera su hermana mayor.

—¿Diga? Casa de la familia Saotome.

—Kasumi, soy yo.

—¡Akane! ¿Cómo estás? He estado preocupada por ti. ¿Están disfrutando su viaje?

—Sí —mintió —la casa donde estamos es pequeña, pero tenemos lo necesario. ¿Cómo está papá?

—Oh, él está bien. El ambiente de la casa parece más tranquilo desde que ustedes se fueron de viaje. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo estás tú?

A pesar de la confianza que le tenía a su hermana, no iba a preocuparla con sus problemas, diciéndole que ella y su marido se trataban como perros y gatos. Ni pensar en contarle que había pasado a despedirse de su exnovio en camino a su luna de miel. —Estoy muy bien Kasumi, es mi viaje de bodas —dijo Akane fingiendo una sonrisa.

Kasumi, que la conocía bastante bien y la había criado desde que su madre murió, no se tragaba el cuento —No suenas muy convencida, hermana. Un matrimonio puede ser difícil, nunca es todo dulzura y no es sencillo adaptarse a otra persona. Tú y Ranma deben hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, por lo menos durante estos días. Te aseguro que cuando lleguen a Nerima las cosas serán muy diferentes para los dos, a pesar de que el compromiso haya sido arreglado por nuestros padres. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, cargar con esa responsabilidad de tener que casarte para saldar las deudas de la familia. Pero lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz.

Akane no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a sollozar. Kasumi sonrió desde el otro lado del teléfono —No llores hermanita. Tienes muchas cosas que descubrir. Ranma es un buen chico y si le das la oportunidad… estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás.

La menor de las Tendo se despidió de su hermana y colgó el teléfono. Se limpió las lágrimas para que Ranma no viera que había llorado. Al salir de la cabina telefónica, el dependiente se le acercó.

—Señora Saotome, su esposo ha tenido que retirarse. Me dijo que la esperaría en el lugar y hora acordados. Me pidió que le entregara este sobre. También me dijo que le indicara dónde está la tienda de revistas. Es aquella de enfrente, tienen poca variedad de libros, pero tal vez haya algo que le interese.

Akane hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento y se fue a la tienda de revistas. Tal vez Ranma no quisiera estar cerca de ella y con toda razón. Haría lo que le sugirió Kasumi, sobrellevar la situación mientras regresaban a Nerima.

Después de pasear un rato por el pueblo y comprar un libro y dos revistas, Akane se dirigió al punto acordado donde se encontaría con Ranma y el señor Hamasaki. Al llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta de que ninguno estaba ahí y menos el camión.

Preguntó en el negocio donde el señor Hamasaki había descargado la mercancía, pero le dijeron que hacía media hora que se había marchado, junto con un joven que venía con él. Akane no sabía qué pensar. Debería molestarse por la mala broma que le estaba jugando su marido, al hacerla caminar del pueblo hasta la casita. De pronto recordó que el encargado de la tienda de abarrotes le entregó un sobre. Al abrirlo, encontró mil quinientos yens y una nota: _"Para tu viaje de regreso. Buena suerte con el guardabosques. Ranma"_

Akane sintió ganas de llorar. La nobleza de Ranma era tal, que al creer que ella seguía enamorada de Shinnosuke, le había dado el dinero suficiente para comprar un boleto de autobús que la llevara hasta Ryugenzawa. Era un tonto, que pensaba con las vísceras en vez de con la cabeza. Pero también supo que había sido culpa de ella al tratarlo de una manera tan fría. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él y sobre todo disculparse. Esta vez, era necesario aceptar sus errores y hacer las paces con su marido, porque eso hacían los matrimonios y porque eso era lo que ella quería.

Esperó por el autobús que la dejaría más cerca de la casa y bajó en la parada justa para caminar el cuarto de hora que se requería para llegar. Al entrar estaba todo intacto y un profundo silencio reinaba en la habitación.

—Tal vez se marchó a Nerima…sin mí —Akane caminó hacia la habitación que ambos compartían y de nuevo encontró todo recogido y sin rastro de Ranma. La puerta que daba al jardín también estaba cerrada, por lo que Ranma no estaría afuera. De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera antes expresar un sollozo. La había dejado; era como si le hubiesen abierto una puerta que llevaba a la libertad, pero una libertad solitaria, donde la esperaba un desierto lleno de nada.

No se atrevía a buscar a los vecinos para preguntarles a dónde había ido su marido. Ya era bastante vergonzoso el saberse abandonada como para ir a reafirmarlo con unos desconocidos que probablemente sentirían lástima de ella. "Tan joven y despreciada por el marido" "Con ese carácter, era lógico que él decidiera dejarla" "Sin saber cocinar ni hacer bien la limpieza, qué le esperaba al pobre chico…" Akane se imaginaba lo que pensarían los vecinos y que el chisme correría como pólvora por todo el pueblo. Solo esperaba poder llegar a Nerima para despedirse de su padre y hermanas, en lo que encontraba un lugar para vivir. De nuevo recordó a su mamá. Por fortuna estaba muerta y no vería por lo que estaba pasando su hija menor. Era una verdadera vergüenza. Sollozó sonoramente y explotó en llanto. Hincada sobre el futón que había compartido con su marido, cubrió una mejilla con su mano, mientras pensaba en su desdicha.

De nuevo, no notó cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Ranma con gesto curioso la observaba desde su altura, mientras Akane temblaba aún sorprendida al encontrar al dueño de sus tristezas.

—¡Ranma! ¡Estás aquí!

—Pues…sí ¿No ibas a irte con el guardabosques? —Ranma desvió la mirada, fingiendo indiferencia.

—No. Como te dije antes, eso se acabó. No voy a irme con él, voy a quedarme aquí.

—Ah.

Un incómodo silencio los invadió por un minuto. Ranma se resistía a mirarla. Entonces Akane intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué…les dijiste a los Hamasaki?

—Vengo de ahí. No iba a delatarte. Solo les dije que querías ver más cosas y que regresarías después —Akane lo veía con esos grandes ojos cafés, llenos de ternura, esos que él no resistía, por lo que Ranma siguió enfocándose en la pared.

—Me dieron comida para ti. Pensaba comerlo de cena, ya que tú estarías muy lejos de aquí —dijo Ranma, muy serio.

Akane sintió una paz en su corazón que hacía mucho no había sentido. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a su marido, que lo hizo enrojecer levemente e hizo que saliera del cuarto directo a la cocina. Desde ahí, el chico la llamó.

—¡Ven a comer esto! ¡No esperes a que se enfríe más!

Akane se levantó y corrió a comer lo que la señora Hamasaki había preparado.

.

.

A pesar de que Akane había regresado, Ranma no le dirigía la palabra. Se veía aún dolido por el pleito que habían tenido esa mañana y la ignoraba en lo posible. Si ella le hablaba, le respondía con monosílabos o se iba del lugar donde estaba. Había pasado buena parte de la tarde en el jardín, quitando la hierba que empezaba a crecer, acomodando los pedazos de leña, lijando la madera de la pared, todo por olvidarse de que la mujer que quería, unida a él por imposición de su madre, estaba ahí aún, y que él le había dado el dinero para irse con su exnovio. Simplemente, pensar en que ella pudo haberse ido y no lo hizo, le sembraba dudas inmensas sobre si Akane quería estar con él por su voluntad o había sido convencida por Kasumi, a quien obedecía en todo, incluso, más que a su propio padre. Era eso; seguro Kasumi le había insistido para que se quedase con él por obligación con la familia Saotome y por el futuro de la familia Tendo, que no tenían en que caerse muertos. Casi podía asegurar que, si él intentaba hacerla su mujer esa noche, ella no pondría resistencia.

Tocaron a la puerta y Ranma se asomó por un lado de la casa. Era la señora Hamasaki con Mako y Kako, que venían muy serias con un semblante asustado.

Akane, que leía en la habitación, no se había percatado del ruido, hasta que Ranma apareció para buscarla. El rostro de la chica se iluminó, pensando que podían hablar para hacer las paces de una buena vez, pero Ranma la miró fríamente y volvió a salir al jardín sin decir más —Te buscan — y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Akane salió y encontró a las tres mujeres, las vio inclinarse en una profunda reverencia, que extrañó mucho a la chica de pelo corto.

—Señora Saotome. Lamento venir apenas a estas horas, pero acabo de enterarme de la falta que hicieron mis sobrinas, por lo que hemos venido a disculparnos personalmente —habló la señora Hamasaki, con la cabeza gacha.

Akane miró a las chicas, temblando y con la cara roja a punto de soltar el llanto. Le pareció algo muy gracioso, pero se contuvo manteniendo el rostro serio —Acepto sus disculpas. Ellas no sabían quién era yo y mi marido tampoco se los informó a tiempo. No debe haber rencillas entre vecinos tan cercanos.

—Muchas gracias, señora Saotome. Mis sobrinas quieren ahora mostrarle sus respetos cumpliendo un castigo para limpiar su falta —de nuevo la señora Hamasaki hizo una reverencia y empujó a las chiquillas para que hablaran.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Akane —gritó Mako.

—Haremos el aseo de la casa por ti —sollozó Kako.

—También cocinamos algunos platillos para que tengan comida para tres días —Kako le mostró varios recipientes envueltos que traían en las manos.

—Gracias por perdonarnos —Mako y Kako se inclinaron poniendo la frente en el suelo, a lo que Akane creyó que era demasiado.

—Chicas, no es necesario. Me basta con su disculpa, vayan a casa —sugirió Akane, pero las chicas no le hicieron caso.

—Nos iremos hasta terminar.

—La casa no es muy grande.

—Podemos con esto.

Akane no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y despidió a la señora Hamasaki, que dejó a las chicas limpiando la casa. Antes de irse, dejaron la mesa puesta para que Akane y Ranma cenaran uno de los platillos que habían traído.

La cena de esa noche, se hizo en completo silencio. Solo se oía el choque de los palillos contra los platos y las tazas de té siendo colocadas sobre la mesa. Los recién casados se miraban furtivamente y cuando sus ojos llegaban a cruzarse, veían hacia su plato o bebían escondiéndose tras el vaso. Parecía una nueva guerra fría, que consistía técnicamente en ignorarse mutuamente. Al terminar, levantaron su plato, limpiaron la mesa y se fueron a la habitación. Akane se puso su pijama y se acostó por primera vez del lado derecho.

Ranma se había girado para desvestirse y Akane tratando de romper un poco el hielo, antes de que él se quitara la camisa, se dirigió a él con voz suave.

—Hoy dormiré del lado derecho —se quedó esperando una respuesta por parte de Ranma, pero solo se detuvo para escuchar. Después, el chico continuó quitándose toda la ropa. De nuevo iba a dormir desnudo.

Se recostó, dándole la espalda a su mujer, cubriéndose con la manta hasta la cintura. Akane seguía esperando una respuesta.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo Akane levantando la voz.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Gracias por devolverme MI lugar? Tú deberías darme las gracias por cederte lo que me corresponde.

Akane apretó los labios. No iba a discutir con él, por lo menos ya había logrado sacarle algunas palabras.

Como Ranma no siguió tampoco la discusión, ella continuó conversando.

—Me gustó ir al pueblo, es interesante a pesar de ser pequeño.

—…

—La gente es muy amable. Tienen pocos libros y revistas, pero un surtido importante… ¿a ti te gusta? ¿Ranma?

—Es un pueblo. No hay nada.

—Pero tiene mucha historia y tradiciones. ¿Te sabes la de los demonios que tocan la puerta el día de año nuevo y asustan a los niños?

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! Hombres que se disfrazan de demonios y buscan a los niños que se portan mal para asustarlos como una reprimenda por lo que hicieron.

—¡Ja! Vaya analogía con lo que nos hizo mi madre. Mandar a Oga a los "niños" que se portaron mal. Demonio Nodoka Saotome.

A Akane le pareció gracioso el comentario de Ranma y empezó a reír.

—Basta de risas y deja dormir.

—No creí que pensaras eso de tu madre, Ranma.

—Tú debes pensar lo mismo. Te obligó a casarte conmigo.

—No es así. Tu madre es buena persona, aunque, muy extraña —Akane no dijo más. Ranma seguía dándole la espalda. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Ranma preguntó.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando?

—¿Eh?

—Estabas llorando cuando llegué. Como el otro día.

Akane pensó bien su respuesta. No era el momento —Extrañaba a mi mamá. No me acuerdo mucho de ella, pero…siempre que me sucede algo, la pienso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que, si estuviera viva, me habría gustado que me aconsejara, preguntarle cosas…o que por lo menos conociera a mis amigos, la gente con la que estoy. Cuando no tengo idea de qué hacer, ya sabes, tener a alguien a quién recurrir. No es lo mismo con mi papá o mis hermanas.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Akane se rindió por esa noche y se fue quedando dormida. Ranma se giró un poco, mientras la miraba dormir.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco por seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Sé que ya extrañaban leer otro capítulo, pero es que he estado ocupada. Si les preocupa mucho si dejaré tirado el fic, les digo desde ahora que eso no es posible, mis queridas Locas por el Dios griego me presionan diariamente, no ocupo más, voy escribiendo en cada oportunidad, así que, tranquilos.**_

 _ **Los reviews. Primero, gracias por dejar sus reviews, así como ustedes esperan ansiosos nuevo capítulo, yo espero ansiosa los reviews, que me encanta leerlos. Y volviendo al tema, casi quisieron lincharme con lo del matrimonio, hubo mucha indignación y pues sí, Nodoka y sus extrañas razones, pero ya ven lo que sucedió en este capítulo, van avanzando, a gritos y sombrerazos como decimos en México, pero todo caminando. Hubo quienes estuvieron felices por lo de la boda express, así que espero que les esté gustando lo que leen.**_

 _ **Gracias a los nuevos lectores, que se han leído todo de una sola vez y piden actualización, pues aquí está. Espero que dejen su review y sigan recomendando Vainilla. Alguien me comentó sobre el título del fic, que no llamaba mucho la atención, y bueno, les digo la razón por la cual elijo nombres cortos. Suelo leer mucho, cuando puedo, a veces varios fics a la vez y para no olvidarme los relaciono con una palabra, si no se me olvida; así que, para mis fics, trato de ponerlos bien simplones y no muy largos estilo: La profunda levedad del ser de Ranma y Akane en Nerima y puntos circunvecinos. Por eso los verán así, siempre. Sin daños a terceros solo porque es el título de una canción, pero también muy sencilla.**_

 _ **Mi agradecimiento profundo para mi guapísima beta reader, Sakura Saotome, que se da tiempo para trabajar, pimpear Vainilla y además hacer sus propios fics. Les recomiendo leer su reciente obra El Plan de Ranma. Dejen su review.**_

 _ **A mis Locas por el Dios griego, Vainilla es por y para ustedes.**_

 _ **¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12**_

" _ **KAKUNODATEMACHI"**_

Cuando Akane despertó, Ranma no estaba. Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana. Había dormido demasiado y ni cuenta se dio cuando su marido se levantó. Se sentó sola a tomar el desayuno, limpió y al estar tan aburrida salió a lavarse. Intentó concentrarse en leer su libro. Las cosas de Ranma seguían ahí, así que era seguro que se hubiera ido al pueblo con el señor Hamasaki.

No necesitaban muchas cosas, faltaban algunos días para volver a Nerima y cualquier cosa que tuvieran de más, por ejemplo, comida, sería desperdicio, así que habían calculado para tener solo lo suficiente. Cuando pensaba que había comida extra, Ranma arrasaba con ello en pocas horas; comía bastante. Por eso la señora Nodoka siempre estaba recibiendo pedidos que mandaba traer del mercado. Akane volvió a enfocarse en su lectura, en vez de estar pensando en Ranma y su manera de comer.

.

.

.

Ranma se había ido con el señor Hamasaki desde muy temprano. Se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a subir y bajar mercancía que su vecino se encargaba de transportar de otros campesinos que vivían en los alrededores. Ranma quería evitar a Akane a toda costa; el problema era que no sabía qué decirle ni cómo afrontar la situación. Nunca le había gustado tanto una chica ni sentido tantos celos en su vida. La atención siempre era para él, no al revés, así que le estaba costando bastante comunicarse con ella. Pero mientras menos tiempo estuvieran cerca, más rápido pasarían las horas y llegaría el día de regreso a casa. Irían a la preparatoria, él entrenaría toda la tarde, tomaría la cena y se iría a dormir sin tener que decirle una palabra.

—Hoy no vino tu esposa —afirmó el señor Hamasaki.

—Estaba dormida y no quise despertarla.

—¿Sabes, hijo? los problemas entre las parejas son muy comunes, sobre todo al inicio del matrimonio, pero me sorprende que dejes sola a tu esposa estando de luna de miel. Es una mujer muy bonita.

Ranma no dijo nada. Al parecer, era visible que se llevaban mal.

—Mi consejo es que le digas que sí a todo. A las mujeres les gusta sentirse comprendidas.

—Eso hice, pero ella está enfadada porque el matrimonio fue un acuerdo de nuestros padres, no de nosotros.

—Entiendo. Dale tiempo y acércate a ella, parece una buena chica. Lleva las cosas con calma y puedo asegurarte de que recibirás tu premio esta noche —el señor Hamasaki guiñó un ojo y estacionó el camión afuera de la bodega, donde ya los esperaba un empleado. Ranma enarcó una ceja. La señora Hamasaki era una mujer muy amable y siempre atendía bien a su marido. Él no levantaba la voz frente a ella y parecían tener una vida muy tranquila y feliz, a pesar de estar solos en ese lugar tan lejano de la civilización. Eran todo un ejemplo de matrimonio.

Unas horas después, cerca del mediodía, Ranma llegó a casa. Akane se asomó por la cortina del cuarto.

—¿Quieres que te sirva algo de comer? —preguntó la chica.

—No, gracias. Haré otras cosas primero.

Akane volvió a meterse en la habitación. Ranma pensó que era mejor idea comer y pospuso lo que quería hacer. Empezó a buscar comida y por ende a hacer ruido. Akane salió de nuevo.

—Me dijiste que harías algo primero ¿es que no quieres que te sirva la comida?

—Cambié de opinión, además puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

—¿Quieres decir que no me necesitas para nada?

—Oye, yo no dije eso…

—¡Lo haces con tus acciones! — Akane estaba alterada, Ranma confundido.

—El otro día me dijiste que no querías que te tratara como una criada, ahora resulta que no te necesito porque me sirvo la comida ¿quién te entiende?

—Solo trato de ser amable contigo y haces esto. ¡Jamás funcionará!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Nosotros! ¡Nunca seremos un matrimonio! Seremos como esas parejas que actúan frente a la gente, pero se odian, duermen en cuartos separados y tienen una vida falsa.

—Pero, dormimos en la misma habitación.

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! —Akane estaba a punto del colapso. Parecía que iba a llorar, a gritar y a desmayarse en ese momento.

—¡Si no me lo explicas, no voy a entender! —dijo Ranma, obviando la situación.

—Está bien. Pero que conste, que yo traté de arreglar las cosas —la chica se dio media vuelta y se metió en la habitación.

—Pero ¡Akane! —Ranma la llamó y solo atinó a escucharla a través de la cortina.

—No quiero hablar contigo. Déjame —Akane estaba indignada por el comportamiento de Ranma, que no tenía idea de lo que había hecho mal.

—¡Maldita mujer! ¿quién la entiende? —bufó Ranma. En algo tenía razón Akane; no entendía nada.

.

.

.

Pasaron todo ese día sin hablarse, lo mismo el día siguiente, donde Akane desapareció toda la mañana. Llegó al atardecer, cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse y el cielo se teñía de color naranja. Ranma estaba sentado en el piso que daba al jardín, con el rostro a punto de estallar de rabia. Akane levantó el mentón, haciéndose la indiferente. Ranma se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

—¿Dónde estabas? —la voz de Ranma se tornó ronca. Akane recordó aquella noche, cuando llegó tarde a casa después de la cita con Ryoga; su marido se veía más enojado que aquella vez.

—Fui a caminar hasta la playa —le respondió tratando de seguir su camino, pero Ranma la jaló de nuevo hacia atrás para ponerla frente a él.

—¿A caminar? ¿Toda la tarde? ¡Te busqué en todo el puto bosque! Pensé que te habías perdido, que te había pasado algo. Fui hasta el pueblo a buscarte con el señor Hamasaki y tú muy quitada de la pena "caminando" en la playa como una turista — Ranma estaba muy molesto.

—Sí ¿y qué? —contestó Akane, de mala manera, lo que encendió la ira de Ranma.

—¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¡Soy tu marido! ¡Tienes que decirme dónde estás, a dónde vas y lo que haces y no haces!

—Esto no es un matrimonio de verdad, así que…

—¡Me importa poco si es o no un matrimonio de verdad! ¡Eres mi responsabilidad y es la última vez que te largas como un perro callejero! ¿Entendiste? —Ranma respiraba rápido, más alterado que nunca. Akane trató de alejarse.

—Odio que me trates así. No soy de tu propiedad —se zafó del agarre y se dirigió hacia el pino donde se había subido la última vez.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Me quedaré esta noche en el árbol, no quiero estar cerca de ti.

—¡Vuelve aquí en este momento! No subas a ese árbol.

—Voy a dónde me da la gana. ¡No eres mi padre!

—Me lleva … ¡Akane!

Ranma vio resbalar a Akane y caer de una altura de un metro. Después de caminar tanto tiempo, sus piernas no tenían la misma fuerza para apoyarse en el tronco del árbol, por lo que cayó con un golpe seco, de costado.

Akane se dolió un poco. No había sido nada de gravedad, pero Ranma la cargó y la llevó adentro. La colocó sobre el futón con cuidado, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Le levantó la blusa y notó apenas unos cuantos raspones que empezaban a tornarse rojos. Se alejó hacia donde estaba su mochila, buscó y regresó con un ungüento que untó delicadamente sobre la piel de la muchacha.

La chica lo miraba sonrojada, pero no se movía. Ranma seguía con el ceño fruncido; se había asustado al no encontrarla y el que hubiera regresado le calmó los nervios, hasta que sucedió la caída.

—Listo. Con esto no te dolerá. Ahora descansa.

Akane, quien seguía admirando a su marido embelesada, salió de su trance y asintió con la cabeza. Ranma se levantó para guardar el ungüento y se dirigía hacia la otra habitación cuando su mujer lo llamó —Ranma…

El chico se detuvo y la miró desde su posición. Akane volvió a sonrojarse —…Gracias por preocuparte por mí. No tenías que hacerlo.

Ranma suspiró y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado —Estaba muy preocupado. Si llegara a sucederte algo yo…no sé qué haría.

El corazón de Akane comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, era un chico muy noble, como le aseguraba su hermana Kasumi; parecía que el asunto del matrimonio lo había hecho madurar de pronto y su temple era más sereno.

—No volveré a irme sin avisar. Te lo prometo —Akane pensó que, si él era amable con ella, por lo menos debía responderle de la misma forma.

—Ya no habrá necesidad de eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No le veo el caso a seguir en este lugar. Mi madre nos mandó aquí para que aprendiéramos a convivir los dos solos, pero es obvio que no podemos seguir juntos.

—Pero, Ranma…

No la dejó continuar —Estoy cansado de esta situación. No quiero pelear contigo, no quiero molestarte más. Mañana nos iremos a primera hora.

—Ranma yo…lo siento. De verdad ya no voy a discutir, tú y yo…

—Tú y yo nunca debimos casarnos. Mi madre tampoco puede obligarnos a seguir así si nos llevamos tan mal. No es sano para ninguno de los dos y mucho menos para nuestras familias.

Los ojos de Akane se cristalizaron, todo había sido su culpa, por su terquedad ahora Ranma no quería saber nada de ella. No tendría otra oportunidad para conocerlo mejor, puesto que los días que estuvieron juntos los pasaron peleando por tonterías o haciéndose la ley del hielo.

—Descansa Akane —el chico se apoyó en un brazo para levantarse, pero Akane lo sujetó por la muñeca, mirándolo con esos ojos de borreguito, con tanta tristeza que parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar. Ranma sonrió y la besó en la frente —Duérmete ya.

Se dirigió a la otra habitación y Akane se quedó acostada sobre el futón, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Estuvo así un rato hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

.

.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Ranma estaba dándole la espalda, terminando de vestirse. La chica se enderezó y lo miró. De verdad tenía una figura digna de estatua griega, con los músculos marcados, amplia espalda y brillante cabello negro, sujeto en una larga trenza. Tenía un marido muy apuesto, que ella se atrevía a rechazar cuando quería. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo recorrió con la vista, de pies a cabeza — _Eres una tonta, Akane_ — pensó.

Ranma sintió su mirada, porque se giró de repente y Akane se sonrojó al instante. Sin inmutarse, el chico volvió a girarse —Tu desayuno está servido en la mesa. Ya le devolví a los vecinos la comida que nos quedó y los recipientes que nos prestaron. Lo que usamos ya está guardado así que lava tus platos cuando termines. Nos iremos en cuanto estés lista.

—Sí, gracias — dijo Akane un poco apenada.

—Mientras antes lo hagas, más pronto nos iremos, así que deja de mirarme el trasero y ve a tomar tu desayuno —le soltó Ranma sin ápice de vergüenza, lo que hizo que Akane se levantara lo antes posible, con la cara colorada y se fuera a la cocina a comerse lo que él le había dejado.

.

.

.

El señor Hamasaki les hizo el favor de llevarlos al pueblo, para que de ahí tomaran un autobús que los llevara a la estación de trenes. Ranma se dirigió a la taquilla, pero Akane llamó su atención, tomándolo del brazo.

—Ranma ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Akane?

—Bueno, ya que estamos en Akita, quisiera pasar por Kakunodatemachi, donde vivía antes. No me despedí de mis amigas cuando nos fuimos a Nerima y si no te molesta…

Ranma la miró serio y no le dijo nada; se giró y continuó hacia la taquilla. Akane pensó que la había ignorado. Se lo merecía, por tratarlo así durante los cinco días que duró su luna de miel, era una tonta si creía que iba a cumplirle todos sus caprichos de niña mimada.

—Toma —Ranma le extendió un pequeño boleto de autobús. Era con rumbo a Kakunodatemachi —Supongo que llegando a tu pueblo hay más civilización. Compraremos los boletos de tren allá.

A Akane se le iluminó el rostro. Iba a ver a sus amigas después de muchos meses de no saber de ellas. Parecía una niña pequeña a punto de comerse un delicioso helado. Su actitud a veces infantil, le era fascinante a Ranma, quien contuvo una sonrisa ante la escena de Akane que daba saltitos de felicidad en su lugar.

En un tiempo de una hora y cincuenta minutos llegaron a la ciudad natal de Akane. Un pueblo también pequeño, pero como dijo Ranma, con más civilización. El lugar tenía muchas zonas arboladas, con pasajes boscosos. Parecía un pueblo muy sencillo y bonito. Akane llamó a sus tres mejores amigas desde una caseta de teléfono: Sayaka, Mitsuko y Nami, que habían estado en su misma escuela hasta la preparatoria, por lo que se conocían desde niñas.

Todas aceptaron encantadas la propuesta de Akane de verse cerca del templo. Quedaron de verse en media hora. En lo que llegaban al punto convenido, Ranma y Akane pasearon un poco por el lugar.

—Por allá está la escuela primaria y si caminas por aquel sendero llegas a casa del señor Tamaguchi, que vende un ramen delicioso. ¿Ves aquella colina? Ahí se perdió una vez Nami y tuvimos que llamar a los rescatistas; no le pasó nada, solo se había atorado el suéter de punto que vestía, en una rama y no se le ocurrió cómo zafarse. Hubiera sido muy fácil quitarse el suéter, pero estaba tan asustada que se quedó ahí llorando. Imagina cómo nos reímos de ella.

Ranma la escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo parecía distraído. Le contestaba de vez en cuando y no le hacía mucha plática.

—Deben ser muy buenas amigas. De esas que se cuentan todo y se aconsejan —sugirió el chico de la trenza.

—Bueno, yo no les conté mucho. Cuando nos fuimos no me despedí de ellas. Les escribí, pero no me atreví a llamarlas. Me daba mucha pena que supieran que nos salimos de la casa huyendo de los acreedores. Supongo que ya deben saberlo, aquí todo el mundo se entera de todo. Tampoco les conté lo que sucedió con Shinnosuke, solo les dije que él decidió quedarse con su abuelo.

Ranma notó melancolía en el rostro de Akane, aunque ya no se veía tan triste como el día que fue a despedirse de Shinnosuke. Parecía como si se hubiera resignado.

—Entonces, supongo que no querrás que esté aquí cuando ellas lleguen.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sí. ¿Crees que te dirán algo si te ven con un chico nuevo? Puedo ir a dar una vuelta y verte en algún lugar cuando termines.

—¡Oh! no había pensado en eso.

—Voy a ver esos negocios de allá y…

—Oye, no es necesario. Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y puedo presentarte.

—¿Estás segura? Creo que se sentirán más cómodas si yo no estoy ahí.

—Tienes razón, pero por lo menos puedo presentarte a mis amigas.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, dudoso —¿Y piensas decirles que soy tu marido?

Akane se sonrojó; tampoco había pensado en eso —P-pues… tal vez eso sea difícil de explicar, pero… ¿te molestaría si te presento como mi prometido? No me gustaría que me hicieran cierto tipo de preguntas…

—…que no les puedes contestar —completó Ranma.

Akane asintió, desviando la vista. Estaba segura de que, si les contaba a sus amigas que estaba casada con Ranma, comenzarían a hacerle preguntas sobre sus momentos en la intimidad, lo que se sentía y muchas cosas por el estilo. Ranma sonrió de medio lado y aceptó la condición de Akane de decir que eran prometidos.

—De acuerdo, actuaré conforme al papel de prometido ejemplar para que quedes bien con tus amigas.

—Gracias Ranma, por… entender —los profundos ojos color café de Akane se perdieron en los de Ranma. Unos segundos donde sólo eran ellos dos, sin nadie alrededor, sin el ruido de la calle, hasta que…

—¡Akane! —gritó a lo lejos una voz. Eran las tres amigas de Akane que los saludaban a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

—¡Es Sayaka! —dijo Akane, mientras Ranma la abrazaba por la cintura. La chica lo miró sorprendida, coloreando sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, solo estoy actuando como el prometido de tus sueños. ¡Hola chicas! ¿cómo están?

Las amigas de Akane, que aún no habían llegado hasta donde estaba la pareja, reían curiosas, cuchicheando entre sí, antes de saber quién era el galán con el que venía su vieja amiga.

—¡Akane, cuánto tiempo!

—¡Te extrañamos, amiga!

—¿Quién es tu agradable amigo? —preguntaron las chicas al acercarse.

—Soy Ranma Saotome, prometido de Akane. Es un gusto conocerlas, Sayaka, Mitsuko y Nami. Akane nunca para de contarme de ustedes.

Las chicas emocionadas soltaron unas risitas nerviosas. Akane no decía palabra alguna. Ranma era todo un conquistador de chicas y como él había dicho, un "novio" ejemplar.

—Pero que sociable.

—Akane nunca nos dijo que tenía novio.

—¿Hace cuánto son prometidos?

Ranma, con su sonrisa de modelo de revista juvenil, les siguió el juego —Me considero amigo de los amigos de mi prometida, si no les molesta chicas. Akane se encargará de contarles nuestra historia, por eso me iré un rato para que estén a gusto — un sonido de decepción que expresaron las tres chicas fue suficiente para hacer que Ranma continuara con su divertida presentación.

—Bien, te veo en dos horas aquí mismo, mi amor — la besó en los labios y se alejó, despidiéndose a lo lejos, mientras Akane lo seguía con la vista, tocándose los labios con los dedos de la mano y las amigas de Akane suspiraban conmovidas. En cuanto Ranma estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, las chicas escandalosas continuaron con el interrogatorio para Akane que no quitaba ojo a su gallardo "prometido".

.

.

Ranma paseó por los alrededores un buen rato, admirando la belleza del lugar. Pensó que el lugar se parecía a Akane, una hermosura sencilla, única, que transmitía paz. Con razón siempre decía que quería regresar a casa; sus hermanas no estaban tan apegadas a la ciudad como ella. Debió vivir una infancia muy feliz para que se sintiera tan arraigada a ese sitio. De pronto recordó algo y buscó un negocio donde vendieran flores. Pidió un pequeño ramo de rosas de color amarillo y caminó por un sendero lleno de árboles, buscando un lugar.

Akane pasó más de una hora platicando de su tiempo en Nerima y respondiendo las preguntas de sus amigas.

—¿Entonces Ranma es el hijo del amigo de tu padre, que es dueño de la casa donde vives ahora? —preguntó Nami.

—Así es. Nuestros padres tenían la idea de comprometer a sus hijos y fue lo que sucedió.

—Tuviste suerte, Akane. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu papá te comprometió con el horrible hijo de aquel comerciante de pescado? —dijo Mitsuko.

—¡Sí! Ese al que le reclamó Shinnosuke… ¡Oh! lo siento, Akane. No quería recordártelo —se disculpó Nami, apenada.

—No te preocupes, Nami. Lo de Shinnosuke fue ya hace un tiempo. No iba a poder ser —respondió Akane.

—¡Pues claro! Con ese pedazo de prometido que te cargas, yo me hubiera olvidado de cualquier hombre inmediatamente. Es tan caballeroso y tan formal…pero, dinos Akane… ¿ya se acostaron?

—¡Sayaka! —gritaron al unísono Mitsuko y Nami, mientras Akane reía con la cara roja como manzana.

—Ay ¿Qué tiene que le pregunte? Hoy en día eso es muy común. Además, es un chico de ciudad, debe tener mucha experiencia ¿o no, Akane? —afirmó Sayaka, guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

—Ranma y yo todavía no llegamos a ese punto en nuestra relación. Estamos conociéndonos —dijo Akane, del modo más tranquilo que podía fingir. Si les contaba que habían estado a punto de hacerlo y que era la razón por la que se había casado, no iban a dejarla ir nunca.

—Y qué mejor manera de conocerse que teniendo sexo. No desperdicies ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. Siempre fuiste muy bruta, Akane. Tampoco te metiste con Shinnosuke y eso que la mitad de la escuela le lanzaba las pantaletas.

—¡Sayaka, basta! —dijo Nami, que era la más tímida de las amigas.

—Déjala que diga lo que quiera, se cree una experta desde que se manoseó con ese tal Daiki —se burló Mitsuko.

—Sayaka, eres una promiscua. Ni siquiera es tu novio —se quejó Nami. Sayaka, que era bastante extrovertida, lanzó una nueva explicación.

—Novio o no, cualquier experiencia pre- marital me vendrá bien, si un día me caso con un chico que no sepa coger.

—¡SAYAKA! —gritaron Mitsuko y Nami, ante la sonora carcajada de Akane y Sayaka. Era muy gratificante estar de nuevo juntas, conviviendo como siempre lo hacían, contándose sus historias y riéndose de sí mismas. Podían pasar horas así, pero Akane sabía que llegaría la hora de regresar con Ranma y ella aún tenía más cosas que había planeado hacer.

—Chicas, me gustó mucho volver a verlas, pero ya tengo que irme; Ranma debe estarme esperando.

—Te entendemos, Akane.

—Qué bueno que te diste un tiempo para visitarnos.

—Regresa pronto.

—Así lo haré, chicas —Akane se despidió de sus amigas con un abrazo y se fue a buscar a Ranma al templo.

.

.

Faltaban quince minutos para que diera la hora de verse en el lugar acordado y Ranma no había llegado.

—Tal vez se quedó curioseando por ahí. Tengo algunos minutos para ir a visitarla —se dijo Akane y caminó por el mismo sendero por el que Ranma se había ido unos minutos antes.

Akane llegó al cementerio donde estaba su madre, había cortado unas cuantas florecitas silvestres que encontró en el camino, para llevarlas a la tumba. Se detuvo en seco cuando al girar en una esquina de un mausoleo, vio a Ranma, de pie frente a la tumba de la difunta señora Tendo, hablando a la lápida.

—Buenas tardes, soy Ranma Saotome. El pro… el esposo de su hija menor, Akane Tendo. He venido a presentarme con usted y…a disculparme por…No sé qué decir.

Akane no podía creer lo que veía. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza lo que Ranma estaba haciendo en ese momento. Hablar con su madre de manera formal, como lo haría cualquier hombre interesado en establecer una relación con una mujer y buscara la aprobación de la familia de ésta.

—El matrimonio con su hija no ha sido nada fácil y de verdad lamento que sea así porque en verdad quería que las cosas funcionaran, pero…en el corazón no se manda y es injusto que Akane esté con alguien si no está del todo convencida —exhaló y de nuevo tomó aire, para continuar hablando con la señora Tendo — por lo que a mí respecta, le devolveré la libertad a su hija en cuanto sea posible y mientras eso sucede la protegeré con mi vida, por mi honor, como lo hacemos los descendientes de la dinastía Saotome.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Akane no pudo más y se acercó a la tumba de su madre, mientras Ranma hacía una reverencia. La forma en la que Ranma se había expresado la había cautivado de tal manera, que tuvo que contener las ganas de correr hacia él, abrazarlo y suplicarle perdón por la manera tan ruin de tratarlo desde su casamiento. Caminó hasta colocarse junto a Ranma y mirarlo con devoción. El chico se sorprendió de verla, ya que estaba muy concentrado.

—Akane.

—Ranma. Viniste a hablar con mi madre.

—Eh…sí, es que, recordé que me dijiste que te hubiera gustado que ella conociera a la gente con la que estabas, por eso vine a presentarme con ella. Me disculpo si te ofende, yo…pensé que era apropiado.

—¡No! ¡No me molesta en absoluto! Nadie había hecho algo así por mí, nunca — Akane colocó las flores silvestres sobre la tumba e hizo una reverencia a su marido.

—Muchas gracias, por venir hasta aquí.

Ranma abrió los ojos, le extrañó que Akane fuera amable con él. Tal vez lo hacía por guardar la compostura frente a su mamá, aunque parecía ser muy sincera. Ella le sonrió, lo que provocó un sonrojo en el chico, que era débil ante ese gesto de Akane, que lo derretía, al igual que sus ojos, su aroma, su voz, su cabello y muchas cosas más.

Ambos hicieron una plegaria frente a la tumba y cuando terminaron, Ranma se ofreció a adelantarse, para que ella pudiera despedirse de su madre, pero Akane no se lo permitió.

—No, no te vayas. Mi mamá debe ver que estamos juntos, porque ya le contaste que somos esposos —lo tomó del brazo e hizo una reverencia. —Hasta pronto, mamá. Vendremos a visitarte después.

Ranma se sintió nervioso, pero dejó que Akane caminara junto a él tomada de su brazo. Salieron del cementerio y la chica se dirigió a su marido para hacerle una petición.

—Sé que ya te he pedido muchas cosas, pero como último favor quisiera que fuéramos a visitar mi casa. Bueno, la casa donde vivía.

Ranma miró su reloj, faltaba poco para que dieran las cuatro de la tarde y el último tren salía quince minutos antes de las cinco. Akane pareció intuir su preocupación por el tiempo —Está aquí cerca, no demoraremos mucho. Lo prometo.

Volvió a verlo con esos ojos profundos que lo derretían y dominaban. Seguía tomada de su brazo, por lo que una extraña fuerza le prohibía decirle que no —De acuerdo, vamos.

Ella volvió a sonreír, con esa única forma de hacerlo, esa sonrisa que lo ponía tonto y a pensar en angelitos con arcos y corazones.

Caminaron unos minutos por el sendero y giraron en unas cuantas esquinas. Muy pronto llegaron a la casa Tendo. Una pequeña propiedad de una sola planta, con un pequeño jardín delantero, y enredaderas que cubrían la pared frontal. En la puerta principal se encontraban los sellos de "embargado" y la maleza había crecido alrededor de toda la casa. Akane cambió un poco su semblante, se le notaba la tristeza que le producía ver su casa en esas condiciones.

Se acercó a la puerta principal que estaba obviamente cerrada y se asomó por una ventana. Ranma no quería interrumpirla, pero miraba a ambos lados de la calle por si alguien los veía curioseando.

—¿Crees que puede haber alguien dentro?

—No hay nadie. Tampoco creo que alguien haya comprado la casa, a pesar de que ya pasó tiempo. La gente de aquí es algo supersticiosa y creen que esta casa no trae buena suerte —dijo la chica, mientras hacía a un lado varias ramas secas que se habían caído de los árboles —Ven, por acá —Akane abrió una cerca de madera que daba al patio de la casa. Dejó pasar a Ranma y volvió a cerrar tras de sí.

El patio también tenía un pequeño jardín, que ahora estaba lleno de hojas, debido a la temporada. Recordó cómo, después de morir su madre, todos se encargaban de mantenerlo limpio, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

De un arbusto que estaba cerca de una puerta que daba a la cocina, Akane tomó un pedazo plano de fierro y abrió la cerradura sin esfuerzo. Ranma observaba atentamente, sin decir nada, Akane le sonrió, excusándose —Lo hizo Nabiki. Era para cuando se le hacía tarde y no quería que mi papá se diera cuenta de la hora en que llegaba de la fiesta.

Ranma le devolvió el gesto, aunque se preguntó si ella alguna vez lo había usado para eso, después de salir con Shinnosuke. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos y entró detrás de Akane. Había una cocina pequeña. Estaba muy ordenada, pero el polvo se había colado por las más pequeñas rendijas de las ventanas y había invadido todas las superficies. Toda la casa se veía igual, como un lugar dormido en el tiempo.

—Este es el salón y por allá está la recámara de mi padre con su baño. De este otro lado de la casa están el cuarto de costura de mamá y mi habitación, que compartía con mis hermanas —Akane le mostraba a Ranma todo, sin olvidar ningún detalle, él ponía poca atención, se enfocaba más a mirarla por detrás, como se movía, su cintura, sus hombros, su cuello y su cabello, aunque casi choca con ella cuando se detuvo en su antigua habitación, donde había tres camas, separadas por burós.

—Esta es mi cama. Aquella la de Kasumi y la de Nabiki es la que está más cerca de la puerta —la chica se sentó en la cama de Kasumi y empezó a buscar en el cajón del mueble que separaba las camas. Ranma se sentó frente a ella; parecía muy concentrada en su tarea.

—¡Lo encontré! Lo olvidé antes de irnos a Nerima. Salimos casi huyendo y de noche —en su mano había una medallita con una piedra azul, al abrirla había una foto de su mamá. Ranma la tomó y observó la foto detenidamente.

—¿Es tu mamá? —preguntó el chico, a lo que Akane asintió —te pareces mucho a ella.

—Es lo que todos dicen.

—Es tan bonita, como tú —soltó Ranma, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando lo notó, los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo y una sonriente Akane lo miraba tímida. Ranma trató de cambiar el tema para controlarse —tu cama es muy suave, no como el futón donde duermes en casa.

—El futón que teníamos en Oga era muy suave, aunque no será nunca como una cama.

Ranma se sonrojó. El tema se estaba desviando a otro más comprometedor —Sí, bueno. Yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir donde sea, porque cuando voy de entrenamiento con mi padre a veces hemos tenido que dormir en el vil suelo en pleno bosque. Aunque te diré que en ocasiones el pasto es más cómodo que el futón. Akane seguía mirándolo fijo y sonriendo. Ranma se levantó y se asomó a la ventana que estaba justo a un lado de la cama.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Akane lo rompió.

—Ranma…yo…

El chico se giró, para escucharla. Estaba de pie, justo detrás de él, sujetándose ambas manos, cerca de su pecho. Lo miraba, otra vez con esa intensidad que solo sus ojos tenían. _"Mierda"_ pensó Ranma, porque sabía que era indefenso ante ella.

—…Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí a pesar de que desde que empezó todo esto no he sido muy amable contigo. Te ofrezco una disculpa por eso y…

—No tienes que hacerlo…—interrumpió Ranma.

—No, déjame terminar — Akane tomó un poco de aire —También te agradezco por haberle llevado flores a mi mamá y presentarte con ella, no sabes lo que significa para mí que lo hayas hecho.

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, ella estaba muy cerca de él y temía que fuera a escucharlo. Carraspeó un poco y rio nerviosamente —Eh…bueno, es que, sé que es algo importante para ti, por eso lo hice.

—Escuché lo que le dijiste a mi madre. Que lo nuestro no había funcionado y que ibas a dejarme libre. Sé que es por lo mal que te traté y todo lo que te dije en Oga —los ojos de Akane comenzaban a cristalizarse, Ranma se sorprendió ¿iba a llorar por eso?

—Akane…

—¿De verdad soy tan mala persona? —Akane lo miró, conteniendo un sollozo.

—N-no, yo no dije eso. Eres, eres, una persona maravillosa. Y-yo…

—¿Por eso quieres separarte de mí?

Akane se acercó un poco más. Ranma sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta. Temblaba. Hasta que ella dejó escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.

—Akane…

—No quieres estar con alguien como yo —sollozó la chica, bajando la mirada. En ese momento, Ranma sucumbió ante la inmensa necesidad de consolar a su mujer. Verla así, lo partía.

—No. No es así —la tomó de los brazos y la miró fijo —yo no quiero separarme de ti. Quiero que tú seas feliz, es todo.

Akane seguía mirando hacia el suelo, pero Ranma tomó su barbilla e hizo que alzara el rostro, quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Mírame, Akane — ella puso toda su atención en esos ojos azules brillantes, que la hipnotizaban —tú eres lo único que me importa y nada más —Ranma tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y con tanta delicadeza, que Akane no puso resistencia. Él se acercó cada vez más besando sus labios dulcemente, siendo correspondido por Akane de forma absoluta.

Ella puso las palmas de las manos en el fuerte torso de su marido quien, al sentirlas, profundizó el beso inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, introduciendo la lengua insondable dentro de su boca, tomando a la chica por la cintura. Akane se sujetó del cuello de Ranma, que no pudo evitar el atraerla más hacia sí, empezando a dar unos cuantos pasos, quedando justo al pie de la cama, donde se tumbaron para seguir con su "danza". Ranma pasó de sus labios a recorrer su rostro, sintiendo su suave y tersa piel, hasta que llegó a su oído y de ahí se movió a su cabello, oliendo ese delicado aroma a vainilla que lo volvía loco y estaba impregnado en todo su cuerpo.

Tocaba la sedosa melena, pasándola a través de sus dedos, admirando la belleza de su mujer. Esos ojos de color café que lo dominaban con solo mirarlo, que lo convertían en esclavo de ella; le daría el universo entero si pudiera, la amaría hasta desaparecer del planeta y la haría suya hasta no poder más. Su pulso se aceleró, respiraba el mismo aire que Akane, quería tenerla, absorberla, sentir que eran una sola persona. Volvió a sus labios para fundir sus sentimientos en ella, probando su dulzura.

Continuaron el beso hasta que sus manos iniciaron a moverse, de arriba abajo, acariciándose mutuamente, escudriñando cada centímetro. Pronto Akane comenzó a contraerse, buscando la pelvis de Ranma, quien respondió de inmediato al llamado de su cuerpo, rozándola con suavidad y buscando su centro metiendo la mano bajo su falda. Akane elevó un sonoro suspiro, al sentir los dedos de Ranma acariciando su clítoris como aquella vez en la habitación del chico; aunque el escenario había cambiado un poco, ahora estaban en su terreno, lo que la hacía sentir extremadamente cómoda —Ranma…—susurró Akane, enteramente excitada.

Akane, desinhibida por completo, se restregaba en el cuerpo de Ranma como si se amoldara a él, gemía deseosa, tratando de provocarlo más. Algunos elementos de la ropa parecían estorbarle, así que volvió a besarlo mientras desabotonaba su camisa celeste de estilo chino y se la arrancaba de los brazos para levantarle la camisa interior, por lo que Ranma tuvo que suspender su "trabajo manual" unos segundos para quitarse su camisa y ayudarla a quitarle a ella la blusa, admirando la belleza inigualable de su desnudez, saboreando excitado la forma de sus endurecidos senos, lo que provocó que ella se mordiera los labios y emitiera un sonido de placer que Ranma tomó como bandera aprobatoria para pasarle la lengua por el estómago, el ombligo y bajar lo suficiente para probar su jugoso clítoris.

La chica tembló y se sujetó con fuerza de la colcha de la cama, donde enterraba las uñas mientras sentía un cosquilleo intenso en todo el cuerpo que estaba a punto de explotar como fuegos artificiales, lo que sucedió segundos más tarde, provocando varios gritos de excitación, mientras Ranma la observaba desgañitarse en un orgasmo, enteramente complacido.

Ranma subió, para ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella y terminar de quitarle la falda, que tenía subida hasta la cintura. Él gruñía como un animal en celo, alcanzó a quitarle las finas pantaletas, que había removido un poco al realizarle a su mujer sexo oral.

También, el chico se deshizo de su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, respirando impaciente y volviendo colocarse sobre ella. Akane estiró sus brazos para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo de nuevo con frenesí. Ella estaba en completa disposición para él y faltaba muy poco para que ambos cuerpos fueran uno solo. Ranma comenzó a estimularle el clítoris de nuevo con los dedos, aunque esta vez, parecía que la estaba examinando.

Akane se enderezó un poco y lo cuestionó sobre ello —¿Qué haces?

Ranma sin mirarla y concentrándose en sus ocupados dedos, titubeó antes de contestar —Solo quiero estar bien seguro de…no lastimarte.

Akane quedó un poco confusa con la respuesta —Pensé que lo habías hecho con muchas chicas del club de admiradoras.

Ranma la miró y negó con la cabeza, fue cuando ella entendió que también era su primera vez. Se sintió satisfecha, de que se pertenecerían el uno al otro y a nadie más, aunque ella, no se lo dijo.

De pronto Ranma volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, para colocarse en posición y penetrarla lentamente. Akane se sujetó de los brazos de él, respirando de forma rápida. Los nervios se habían apoderado de ella, aunque se sentía segura. Ranma pegó su frente con la de ella y la escuchó quejarse mientras entraba completamente —¿Estás bien, mi amor? —preguntó Ranma, preocupado. Akane soltó algunas lágrimas y lo abrazó, al tiempo que él comenzó a moverse acompasado.

Ella aún se dolía, pero poco a poco volvió a tranquilizarse, respirando profundamente e intentando seguir el ritmo de Ranma. Él empezó a moverse más rápido y ella sintió cómo la humedad dentro de ella se iba acrecentando y necesitó instintivamente percibir a su hombre para que llegara hasta un punto más recóndito, apretando la parte interna de sus muslos contra él. Ranma dio un par de veloces estocadas y se derramó dentro de ella, gruñendo y exhalando con fuerza, situación que Akane encontró excitante.

—¡Akane! ...— dijo Ranma tomando aire.

—Ranma…— Akane lo tomó de la punta de la trenza y lo acercó a su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente.

—Akane…perdóname…mi amor… —Ranma se revolvía en sus pensamientos dentro de su mismo estado de plena satisfacción.

—Te amo, Ranma.

—Te amo…te amo…Akane…— dijo Ranma, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Akane sonreía. Ahora era suya y por ningún motivo se iría de su lado. Ranma se tumbó junto a ella, abrazándola exhausto. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que el chico despertó de su letargo —¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—No lo sé.

—El tren partía quince minutos antes de las cinco — Ranma buscó su reloj que tenía en un bolsillo, alcanzando su pantalón, acostado desde la cama — ¡Mierda! ¡En diez minutos sale el tren! ¡Tal vez podamos alcanzarlo! —Ranma se había enderezado, bajando un pie de la cama, pero Akane lo detuvo.

—¿Y si nos quedamos aquí hasta mañana? No va a venir nadie y si no hacemos mucho ruido, nadie notará que estamos aquí. En teoría no deberíamos regresar hasta mañana, así que…

Ranma sonrió —¿de verdad quieres quedarte aquí conmigo, Akane?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Ranma se acercó a ella para besarla.

—Deberíamos quitar el cubrecama, estaba lleno de polvo y no podemos dormir así —apuntó Akane, observando la tela sobre la que estaban acostados.

—¿Quién te dijo que vamos a dormir? —Ranma la miraba de forma lasciva, a lo que Akane volvió a responder con un beso, para iniciar nuevamente un conjunto de caricias que los llevarían a su segundo encuentro marital. Cuando terminaron, Ranma se dejó caer casi desfallecido sobre la almohada.

—¡Maldición, Akane! ¡Debimos hacer esto toda la semana en vez de pelear! —exhaló fatigado, con una mano en la frente, limpiándose el sudor.

—Tenemos toda la vida para hacerlo, mi amor — dijo Akane, recargando la barbilla en el pecho de su marido, admirándolo por enésima vez.

—No será tan fácil. En Nerima, con tu familia y la mía no nos van a dejar en paz.

—Tienes razón. No había pensado en eso. Por cierto, ¿qué haremos al llegar allá?

—No tengo idea. Supongo que ir a la preparatoria, terminar el año y…no sé. Tú vas a prepararte para los exámenes de la universidad —dijo el chico de la trenza.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero, nosotros —preguntó Akane —¿qué vamos a decir en la escuela?

—Supongo que podemos decir que estamos comprometidos. Ya después lo del matrimonio caerá en la obviedad, cuando nos sorprendan haciendo el amor en el gimnasio.

—¡Ranma! —dijo Akane sorprendida.

—¿Crees que después de tenerte voy a dejar que alguien se vuelva a acercar a ti? ¡Claro que no! ¡Qué se den cuenta todos que eres mi mujer!

—¡Estás loco! —gritó Akane, divertida.

—Todos los días, llegaremos desvelados y ojerosos a la escuela y sabrán que es porque te estuve haciendo mía toda la noche.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras reía nerviosamente —Tus ex admiradoras estarán muy tristes por eso.

—No me importa. Por cierto, lamento que te lastimaran por mi culpa.

—Eso ya es pasado. Creo que desde hoy podemos empezar desde cero, ¿te parece?

Bueno, empezar desde "cero" teniendo relaciones nunca me lo habían propuesto, pero, me tocó una mujer muy fogosa… —Akane le quitó la almohada a Ranma y le dio un suave golpe en la cara.

—¡Basta, Ranma! —dijo riendo la flamante esposa.

—¡Auch! ¡También le gusta el sadismo! Le encanta golpearme, eso la excita.

Akane estaba roja de vergüenza, pero feliz. Ambos rieron y se abrazaron, para acostarse y descansar por pocas horas, aunque al despertar, decidieron continuar con su plan amoroso, conociéndose más íntimamente.

.

.

Estaban descansando un rato, después de terminar otra sesión de sexo, cuando Akane se quedó pensativa y preguntó a Ranma —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si tu madre hubiera aceptado que Nabiki fuera tu prometida?

Ranma exhaló con fastidio pero, de todas formas respondió la pregunta —No creo que mi madre lo hubiera permitido. Sabes cómo es tu hermana, hubiera vendido ya hasta las katanas. Pero si mi madre decía que sí, siempre hay una forma de negociar con Nabiki, así que me iría a entrenar fuera de casa hasta que Nabiki encontrara otro candidato con más ventaja que los Saotome y me hubiera librado fácil.

—¿Y si mi hermana se hubiera aferrado a ti?

Ranma sonrió —Tú que tanto conoces a tu hermana, sabes que a lo único a lo que ella se aferraría es al dinero.

—En eso tienes razón, aunque, no dejo de pensar…en eso.

Al chico le causaron ternura los celos de su mujer, y tomando su rostro para que ella lo mirase, le dijo —Te elegí a ti desde el principio, desde que te vi en mi habitación no vi mala la idea de comprometerme contigo, pero eras demasiado terca y no iba a dejar que me odiaras y mucho menos doblegarme ante ti, tenía que lograr que te fijaras en mí, para que valiera la pena tu "sacrificio".

Akane le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa desapareció, intentando llamar la atención de Ranma, le gustaba que le dijera cosas que la hacían sentir especial —Sí, pero, ante todos elegiste a Nabiki.

—Mi cielo, no seas celosa. Yo hubiera llegado al acuerdo con ella de hacerle el amor a su hermana menor por tres mil yens —le dijo Ranma al oído abrazándola fuerte para que no lo golpeara, mientras Akane luchaba por zafarse de él.

—¡Eres un descarado, Saotome! ¿Sólo valgo tres mil yens para ti? ¡Eres un idiota!

—Para mí vales oro, pero para tu hermana no. Míralo de manera positiva, te llevabas de premio a este semental, que te llenaría las noches de placer —Ranma se reía al igual que Akane, quien no dejaba de luchar, atrapada en los brazos de su marido.

.

.

.

Se asearon con un poco de agua que encontraron dentro de un cuenco que estaba en el jardín, donde caía el agua de lluvia y tomaron sus cosas para regresar a Nerima. Llegaron a la estación de trenes, donde Ranma compró los boletos y le entregó el suyo a Akane.

—¿Estás lista? —Ranma la miró serio.

—No lo sé. Espero que las cosas no se pongan difíciles con todos en casa, o en la preparatoria.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta llegar —la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y caminaron sobre el andén, buscando su carro para subir.

Tal y como Ranma había dicho, solo sabrían lo que sucedería cuando llegaran a la casa Saotome, en Nerima.

.

.

 _ **Agradezco a mi beta reader Sakura Saotome por su maravilloso apoyo en cada capítulo de Vainilla. A mis Locas por el Dios griego, que me animan siempre a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **A todos los que han leído hasta aquí y han tenido la paciencia para esperar la actualización del fic, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Lean por favor PODEROSA de HanaNote, ¡está buenísimo!**_

 _ **PARA CONOCER AL RESPECTO DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DE VAINILLA Y OTROS FICS, ME ENCUENTRAN EN FACEBOOK COMO SusyChantilly.**_

 _ **Los leo muy pronto.**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13**_

" _ **EL REGRESO"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El tren partió puntual a las diez de la mañana. La pareja de recién casados estaba más unida que nunca y con grandes esperanzas a pesar de su incierto futuro. Ambos iban tomados de la mano, recargados uno junto al otro, dándose besos fugaces tratando de pasar inadvertidos por el resto de los pasajeros del tren.

Los paisajes de esa zona de Japón eran maravillosos, llenos de vegetación y un cielo limpio de nubes, pero los amantes solo tenían ojos para su propio universo, donde sus almas se habían fundido en una sola, y así sería, hasta el fin de sus días…o hasta que el tren se detuviera.

—" _Estimados pasajeros; debido a los cambios de horario presentados en otras estaciones, nos vemos forzados a detenernos para tomar el tren a Tokio que saldrá en treinta minutos de esta misma estación, sin escalas. Lamentamos los inconvenientes causados_ _por esta situación. Bienvenidos a la prefectura de Miyagi. Gracias por viajar con nosotros"_ _—_ la voz femenina en los altoparlantes resonó por los vagones y al momento en que terminó el mensaje, el semblante de Ranma cambió a uno serio. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y soltó a su mujer de la mano, bruscamente, para tomar ambas mochilas con su equipaje.

Estiró la mano para entregarle sus cosas, mirándola como la misma muerte a un guerrero caído. Akane no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Ranma, ¿qué sucede?

—Toma tu equipaje, hay que cambiar de tren —el tono imperativo de su voz se escuchaba grave, más que de costumbre y se sentía como si le lanzara piedras en la cabeza con cada sílaba —…a menos que quieras quedarte, claro.

Akane enarcó una ceja. Casualmente, el tren se había detenido en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho cuando se dirigían a Oga y ella había bajado a ver a Shinnosuke.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó la chica, molesta.

—No me importa —respondió su marido, sin mirarla si quiera y dejándola atrás unos cuantos pasos.

—¿De verdad vas a seguir con esto después de lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¡Estamos casados, maldita sea! ¡Soy tu mujer! ¿Por qué demonios piensas que me voy a ir ahora? —Akane se había compaginado tan bien con Ranma que le había copiado un poco hasta la manera de hablar.

Ranma se frenó un segundo y sin mirarla le respondió —Porque te fuiste antes. Lo amaste antes que a mí y ahora que eres mía no podría soportar que pensaras en alguien más. Por eso estoy dejando que te vayas ahora mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Ranma, ¡estás loco! No pienso alejarme de tu lado y no quiero volver a pelear por lo mismo otra vez. ¡Esa fue la razón por la que reñimos en Oga! Tú mismo dijiste que debimos aprovechar el tiempo en vez de discutir por Shinnosuke.

El chico la miró apenas, sobre su hombro, para después girarse por completo y pasar frente a ella, dejándola atrás nuevamente.

—¡Oye! El tren hacia Tokio está allá. ¡Ranma! ¿A dónde vas? —Akane empezó a caminar para alcanzarlo, pero su marido daba largos pasos, plantándolos en el suelo como si quisiera iniciar un terremoto.

—¡Voy a ver a ese imbécil! Para retarlo y restregarle en la cara que ahora eres mi mujer ¡y no solo de nombre! — un enfurecido ser fue detenido por su pequeña esposa, que lo alcanzó para ponerse frente a él, apoyándose en ambas piernas y sosteniéndolo con los brazos.

—¡No irás a ninguna parte, Ranma Saotome! ¡No sabrá quién eres y mucho menos quién soy yo! Solo vas a alterarlo y no tiene caso.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo defiendes! ¿Es que no quieres que le haga nada a ese idiota, cerebro de pez? Ja, debí imaginarlo.

—¿Imaginar qué?

—¡Qué no quieres que se entere que además de él, te metiste ya con otro!

Akane le dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que el mismísimo Ranma Saotome estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Yo también era virgen cuando lo hicimos por primera vez! ¡Idiota!

Akane lo dejó ahí, paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Otra vez lo había arruinado todo, justo antes de llegar a casa, donde las cosas siempre podían ponerse peor.

La chica subió al tren y tomó su asiento. Unos minutos más tarde, Ranma se sentaba a su lado. Ella miró hacia la ventana. No quería hablar con él.

—Perdóname, Akane. Me volví loco. No sabía lo que decía.

—Eres un bruto para hablar.

Ranma tomó aire. No le gustaba lo que ella le decía, pero tenía razón, no iba a discutir por eso.

—Sí, lo soy. Pero espero que entiendas que volví a revivir lo que pasó hace unos días y yo…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Te lo repito. Fui a despedirme, no iba a quedarme con él y ahora soy tu mujer, aunque no te parezca, soy la señora Saotome.

—Mi amor, yo…—Ranma intentó acercarse, tomando su mano e intentando besar su cuello, pero Akane no lo permitió.

—No quiero hablar contigo de aquí a Nerima. Me ofende que hayas pensado que no era virgen.

—¡Es que, si ese imbécil te hubiera tocado, lo hubiera matado para que sólo fueras mía y de nadie más! —Ranma había vuelto a alterarse y Akane tranquilamente manejó la situación.

—No es necesario que te enceles. Sabes la verdad y ahora estamos juntos. No pasó nada entre Shinnosuke y yo, y si hubiera pasado, debes saber que el corazón de una mujer le pertenece a un hombre de forma única.

—No estoy celo…

—¡Cállate, Ranma! No me tienes muy contenta.

Ranma frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en su asiento, malhumorado —Eso no me gritabas ayer…

—¡Qué te calles! —Akane enrojecida, gruñó a su marido, que seguía molesto, con los brazos cruzados y media sonrisa en el rostro. Akane también escondió un atisbo de sonrisa, mirando hacia la ventana, mientras recordaba lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

.

.

.

Finalmente, llegaron a Nerima. Caminaban a casa desde la estación, aún "enojados" sin tomarse de la mano, pero juntos. De pronto Akane cambió su semblante. Recordó la manera en que se había comportado con su padre y sus hermanas, incluso con los padres de su ahora esposo. La boda a la fuerza no le había parecido en absoluto y lo había demostrado a todos sin tapujos. No sabía cómo iba a dirigirse a ellos o si, por el contrario, ellos iban a tratarla de modo diferente. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

Ranma notó de inmediato el cambio de su esposa —¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo miedo de llegar. No fui muy amable los últimos días. Tal vez mi papá no vaya a hablarme o tu madre me trate mal.

—De lo que te preocupas. Mejor piensa en lo que va a pasar mañana cuando lleguemos a la escuela. A mí seguro me espera la venganza del club de fans, lanzándome un millón de puñales por la espalda, sin contar lo que le tengo que decir a Ukyo y a Ryoga. No creo que lo vayan a tomar muy bien.

—¡Claro! Lo tuyo es más importante. Como ya no tendrás a todas esas mujeres detrás de ti, ahora sufrirás como un desgraciado —escupió Akane con sorna.

—¡Mira quién se encela ahora! Yo soy un hombre casado, para que lo sepas y aunque todas se derritan por mí, debo mostrar respeto por la familia Saotome.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues qué respetuoso eres con tu mujer!

—Lo soy, pero ella me grita y me menosprecia.

—Seguro es porque te lo mereces.

—Después de lo que le hice ayer toda la noche, debería merecerme su completa sumisión.

—¡Estás loco!

—No ¡Tú estás loca!

Ambos se sonreían y se miraban retadores, sin dejar de insultarse a su manera, pero no contaban con que alguien los observaba desde la puerta de la residencia Saotome que daba a la calle. Era Nodoka, quien los miraba con su rostro serio.

—Ranma, Akane, ya era hora de que llegaran.

La pareja se puso pálida. Seguro Nodoka se dio cuenta de que peleaban, pero esa costumbre no les convenía en ese momento.

—Los Hamasaki me contaron que dejaron Oga hace dos días. ¿cómo es que no han llegado hasta hoy? ¿dónde estaban? —con su tono tranquilo y su filosa mirada de samurai, Akane y Ranma se sentían más que intimidados por la magnífica mujer, que esperaba paciente la respuesta.

—V-verás, madre…

—Yo le pedí a Ranma que me llevara a Kakunodatemachi, para visitar la tumba de mi mamá y él accedió —interrumpió Akane a su marido, recibiendo ahora la atención de Nodoka, que enarcó una ceja.

—Y para visitar a tu madre, ¿necesitaste dos días? ¿dónde se hospedaron, si no tenían dinero?

—En casa de una amiga. También fui a visitar mi casa…bueno, la casa donde vivíamos antes.

—Te refieres a nuestra nueva propiedad —dijo Nodoka.

—¿Propiedad?

—Así es. Cuando te casaste con mi hijo, tomamos las deudas de la familia Tendo, por ende, ahora esa propiedad nos pertenece.

Ranma miró a Akane, quién bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Siempre pensó que un día podría recuperar la casa y devolverla a su padre, tal y como su mamá hubiera querido.

—Los Hamasaki también me informaron lo mal que se llevaron esos días, incluso me contaron que Akane desapareció todo un día. Por si no lo sabían, los Hamasaki sirvieron a mi familia por muchos años, así que estaban al cuidado de ustedes. Es una lástima que las cosas fueran por ese camino, de verdad pensé que lejos de casa, las cosas podían cambiar. Hablaré con Genma y el señor Tendo para disolver el matrimonio.

—¡Espera, mamá! Debo hablar contigo primero —Ranma se había adelantado un paso, mirando fijo a Nodoka, quien se sorprendió por el comentario de su hijo. Akane también se sorprendió ante el intempestivo modo de actuar de su marido.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ranma? —preguntó la mujer, pero fueron interrumpidos por un mensajero.

—Señora Saotome —dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sí?

Respondieron casi al unísono, Nodoka y Akane. Nodoka enarcó una ceja, pero levantó el mentón, mostrando una ligera sonrisa, muy parecida a la de su hijo, cuando ganaba algún combate y escuchaba su nombre, hinchado de orgullo. Así lo hizo la mujer, mientras Akane, sonrojada, bajaba la vista por su atrevimiento. No lo pensó, se acostumbró a que los Hamasaki la llamaran señora Saotome, lo que le pareció siempre raro, pero escucharlo unas cuantas veces y oírlo después de Kako y Mako a modo de disculpa, la hizo responder al saludo del hombre.

—Señor Sato, ella es mi hija Akane Saotome, la esposa de mi hijo Ranma.

El hombre miró a Akane y sonriendo hizo una pequeña reverencia —Mucho gusto, señora Saotome Akane. Lamento mi error, usted es muy joven. Desde hace años, traigo los encargos a la señora Saotome Nodoka.

Akane respondió la reverencia con algo de color en las mejillas. Ranma miraba la escena algo confundido y preocupado. Raras veces sabía lo que planeaba su madre, pero su cortesía con el resto de los mortales siempre había sido impecable.

—Desde ahora puede dirigirse a mí, como señora Saotome Nodoka. Cuando Akane aprenda a dirigir esta casa, los encargos serán a nombre de ella.

—Como usted diga, mi señora. Ha sido un placer saludarlos —dijo el señor Sato haciendo una reverencia para despedirse. Todos respondieron al saludo, mientras Nodoka entraba al jardín.

—Ranma, trae las cosas. Avisaré de su llegada. Descansen en sus respectivas habitaciones. Hablaremos más tarde. Y, Akane…

—¿Sí?

—Espero que recuerdes tu nombre ahora, o por lo menos el tiempo que lo lleves ¿has entendido? —dijo Nodoka, impasible. La chica asintió.

Ranma y Akane se miraron el uno al otro, las cosas no parecían del todo amigables.

.

.

.

Después de una hora de descanso, Ranma y Akane fueron llamados al salón principal, donde ya se encontraban Genma, Soun y Nodoka, para hablar al respecto de lo sucedido en su corto matrimonio.

—Recibimos noticias desde Oga, sobre su comportamiento durante esta semana y no fue nada digno de mencionarse —Genma, sentado en el suelo y con los brazos cruzados, se dirigía a los apenados jóvenes, quienes se resignaban a la regañina que sus padres insistían en darles.

—Una semana no es suficiente para conocerse, pero por lo menos esperábamos que se comportaran como dignos representantes de la familia Saotome —apuntó Nodoka.

—La señora Hamasaki nos dijo del trato que diste a sus sobrinas, Akane. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Pareciera que en estos años no recibiste educación alguna —dijo Soun Tendo a su hija menor.

—Pero, papá. Puedo explicar…

—No necesito ninguna explicación de tu parte Akane, basta con saber los motivos por los que se efectuó tu matrimonio, pero no tenías que portarte de esa manera —Soun miraba severo a su hija, quien estaba tensa ante la impotencia de no poderse defender de su propio padre.

—Señor Tendo. Lo sucedido con las sobrinas de los Hamasaki fue por mi culpa; Akane tuvo toda la razón en actuar como lo hizo. Por lo tanto y con el respeto que usted merece, no le permito que hable de esa manera a mi esposa —Ranma se dirigió en un tono firme y moderado a su nuevo suegro, pero su reacción hizo que todos se sorprendieran, hasta la misma Akane, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Pero ¿qué dices muchacho? Se llevan tan mal y aún así te empeñas en defender a Akane. Ella estaba renuente al matrimonio —exclamó Soun Tendo.

—Nos vimos forzados a unirlos por su irresponsabilidad, en aquella situación que no considero mencionar ahora, pero tampoco podemos permitir que su modo de actuar manche el buen nombre de la familia Saotome. Me parece imperativo romper con el matrimonio definitivamente —las palabras de Nodoka retumbaron en todo el sitio, pero no había nadie mejor que un descendiente de aquella mujer imponente, para detener sus órdenes.

—Eso no será posible —Ranma miraba fijo a su madre, con esos mismos ojos que atravesaban a cualquiera, como si fuesen katanas —el matrimonio ya fue consumado.

—¡Ranma! —Akane lo miró, un tanto avergonzada. De todos los motivos por los cuales impedir que acabaran con el matrimonio, había elegido precisamente ese.

—¿Es verdad eso, Akane? —el representante más viejo de los Saotome preguntó impresionado.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada en el suelo. En ese momento, un emocionado Soun Tendo se abrazó a su hija, rompiendo en llanto —¡Akane! ¡Mi pequeña es ahora una mujer! ¡Un padre sufre de enterarse de estas cosas! ¡Akane! ¡Mi bebé! ¿Por qué te entregaste a ese hombre? ¿No pensaste en tu padre?

—¡Papá! Me estás avergonzando —la chica sostenía en sus brazos a su padre, quien la sujetaba con fuerza, llorando en su regazo.

—Fueron ustedes los que hicieron esto. No entiendo por qué se queja ahora —espetó Ranma, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Un Saotome, como su padre —Genma sacaba el pecho con orgullo, mientras Nodoka, con los ojos brillantes, lo miraba encantada.

—Mi hijo es todo un hombre. Espero que hayas hecho un buen trabajo y nos den la noticia de un heredero muy pronto —Nodoka sonreía.

Kasumi y Nabiki, quienes estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, entraron para felicitar a su hermana.

—¡Akane! ¡Hermanita! Estoy tan feliz por ti. Ahora eres toda una mujer —dijo Kasumi.

—Tienes que contarnos todo con lujo de detalle, si sabes a lo que me refiero — Nabiki guiñó un ojo a Akane, señalando a Ranma con el pulgar. Ranma trataba de contener el aliento, ante la cascada de emociones que sus parientes les propinaban.

—Dime, hijo ¿cuántas veces terminaste? ¿Sabes? Cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos, tardó varios intentos en dejarme encinta. Pero las mujeres de mi familia siempre hemos sido muy fértiles, así que a la quinta ocasión yo estuve segura de que te habíamos concebido.

Ranma estaba colorado hasta la punta del cabello y se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar — ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor, no me hables de eso! ¡No quiero saberlo!

—La posición es muy importante porque así sabes si vas a concebir un niño o una niña. Dime Akane, ¿cómo lo hicieron? —preguntó la flamante suegra a su sonrojada nuera, quien sudaba frío, mientras su padre, al escuchar la pregunta, lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

—Sí, Akane. Dinos —pidió Nabiki a su hermana, era muy divertido.

—¡Mierda! Debimos quedarnos en Oga, como dijo Akane —Ranma se restregaba la palma de las manos en todo el rostro.

—Nodoka, creo que tendremos que acondicionar la habitación de Ranma para que él y su esposa estén cómodos —sugirió Genma.

—Tienes razón, querido. Voy a hacer los arreglos —respondió su esposa.

—Pero ¿no harán mucho ruido en la noche? Tal vez necesiten más privacidad —dijo Kasumi.

—De todos modos, se escucharía todo. Las paredes son muy delgadas —acertó Nabiki.

Y así, por un buen rato, la familia continuó haciendo preguntas incómodas que los recién casados se negaron a responder. En el fondo, deseaban estar de nuevo en la casa de Kakunodatemachi, sin nadie que los molestara y recostados en la cama, abrazados. Pero eso tal vez sería difícil por el momento. Aún faltaba terminar la escuela y otros planes que tenían para su nueva vida juntos y que habían planificado antes de regresar a Nerima.

.

.

.

Cuando el interrogatorio terminó. Ranma salió despavorido hacia su habitación y Akane se encaminó a la suya para preparar la ropa y las cosas que ahora estarían en la habitación que sería de ella y su marido. Nodoka la llamó, antes de que saliera del salón, cuando ya todos se habían retirado.

—Akane, hija, necesito hablarte.

—S-sí tía Nodoka, dime.

—La señora Hamasaki me contó de cómo te defendiste de sus sobrinas, explicando que tú eras la señora Saotome. No sabes el orgullo que sentí de que lo hicieras. Estaba segura de que les darías su merecido. No me equivoqué contigo, eres una digna Saotome y espero, como ya te dije antes, que pongas tu nuevo nombre muy en alto. Mi hijo no pudo haber elegido a mejor mujer, que tú.

El color llenó las mejillas de Akane, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia, agradeciendo a su suegra. Después de la humillación que le hizo pasar frente a la familia, la chica se dio cuenta de que todo lo había hecho para fortalecer su carácter, pues sabía que ella podía levantarse de cualquier dificultad.

Pensó también en su madre, que no recordaba como una mujer severa, sino amorosa y que, sin duda, aprobaría lo que Nodoka había hecho por ella, tratando de cuidarla como una madre…una bastante estricta y extraña, pero a la vez satisfecha de las nuevas reacciones de Akane.

.

.

.

Nodoka pidió a los miembros de la familia que ayudaran a preparar la habitación de Ranma para que ahí durmieran los nuevos esposos. Akane fue la primera en ofrecerse de voluntaria para sacar lo que no servía y dejar solamente lo necesario.

De inmediato, Akane sacó las cajas que Ranma tenía bajo su cama, donde guardaba las cosas que le daban las chicas del club de admiradoras. La flamante esposa había sacado la caja de las "Cartas no leídas" y comenzó a abrir y leer, sobre por sobre. El rostro de la nueva señora Saotome se ensombrecía cada vez que leía y las hacía añicos. Se levantó de repente, enfurecida, mientras Ranma hacía espacio en su armario para colocar la ropa de Akane.

—¡Voy a quemar toda esta mierda! —vociferó la chica, sujetando con fuerza la caja con las cartas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Akane! —Ranma alcanzó a detenerla, antes de que abriera la puerta —¿a dónde diablos llevas eso? —preguntó a su mujer.

—¿Cómo que a dónde? ¡A la basura! Y después ¡a quemarla!

—¿Por qué tomas mis cosas? ¡Devuélveme eso!

Akane dio un paso atrás, impidiendo que le quitara la caja —¡Ah! ¿es que quieres conservarlas? ¡Eres un miserable!

—¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que…

—¿Qué? ¿Es acaso que quieres recordar lo que te decían esas tontas?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces para qué las quieres? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Es por las fotografías?

—¿Cuáles fotografías?

—¡Mira! —Del paquete, Akane sacó una foto de una chica, que se había retratado en ropa interior negra de encaje. Ranma enrojeció, cuando su esposa le puso la imagen casi en la punta de la nariz —Te gusta ¿verdad? —dijo Akane casi gritando.

Ranma respiró profundo, frunciendo el ceño. Desde lo ocurrido con Kako y Mako, no había vuelto a verla tan molesta. Le arrebató con fuerza la caja a Akane y empezó a buscar, abriendo rápidamente los sobres.

—Mira boba, ¡por esto, es que no quiero que lo tires aún! —de un pequeño sobre rosa, perfumado, Ranma sacó cuatro billetes de mil yenes.

Akane se quedó congelada en su lugar, con la boca abierta —T-te… ¿te daban dinero?

—Re-ga-la-ban, dinero —apuntó el chico —y de aquí, mi cielo, salió el dinero que usamos en Oga. Mi mamá no sabe nada de esto, así que, cierra la boca de una buena vez. Ve por tus cosas, voy a encargarme de todo, porque eres capaz de seguir leyendo las cartas y ponerte celosa sin razón.

—Pero eso no es correcto, es una canallada.

—¿Canallada? ¡Mira lo que dice la carta! — Ranma sacó el papel que contenía el dinero y empezó a leer — " _Querido Ranma senpai. Noté que, en tu último combate, tu uniforme de kendo tenía una rasgadura en la parte frontal, así que te envío este dinero para que compres uno nuevo. No es mucho, pero te lo doy de corazón porque no lo necesito y sé que tú continúas preparándote para ser un gran artista marcial. Por favor, dispón de él como mejor te convenga. Con respeto y cariño xoxoxoxo, Mikami"._

—¿Lo ves? Ella no lo necesita, yo sí. ¿Con qué crees que he pagado torneos? Así como los ves, mis padres son muy tacaños.

—Pero, pagaron las deudas de papá ¿por qué dices que son tacaños?

—¿No lo entiendes? Según mis padres, quieren que me haga un hombre responsable. Me ponen a limpiar el dojo, limpiar el estanque, arreglar el techo y otras cosas que se le ocurren a mi madre en mis vacaciones y me dan un mísero pago. Con mis actividades extras en la escuela no puedo trabajar. Acabaría muerto.

Akane seguía mirándolo con duda. Ranma entornó los ojos y se le acercó al oído para decirle en voz baja —El club de admiradoras ya se acabó y esto es lo último que nos queda ¿quieres ir a la universidad? ¿quieres seguir viviendo aquí? De esto tenemos que sacar para resolverlo, Akane.

La chica abrió mucho sus ojos y Ranma sonrió al verla. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se pegó a su frente —Anda, ve por tus cosas, yo termino. Puedes quemar todo al final si quieres.

Akane, le regresó una sonrisa tímida, asintiendo, saliendo de la habitación para ir por su ropa. Su marido era un gran hombre, que se preocupaba por el futuro de ambos.

.

.

Esa noche, Ranma y Akane estaban recostados en la pequeña cama individual, en pijamas, callados y mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Y si lo hacemos "de cucharita"? — sugirió Ranma.

—¡Ya te dije que no! —susurró Akane —seguro todos están afuera, esperando a que lo hagamos.

—Estás loca. Vamos a hacerlo una vez, tú arriba.

—¡Qué no!

—¡Mierda, Akane! Eres una aguafiestas —dijo Ranma en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.

De nuevo se quedaron callados, sin moverse, hasta que Ranma empezó a estirar la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su mujer —Por lo menos, déjame…

Akane lo alejó de un manotazo —¡Ni se te ocurra! —advirtió en voz baja. Ranma se enderezó en la cama.

—¡No están ahí!

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—¡No voy a levantarme para comprobarlo! Si están, es su problema.

—¡Baja la voz, Ranma! Mejor vamos a pensar qué les vamos a decir mañana a todos.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? No asistimos a clases durante una semana.

—¡Qué les importa! Piensas que voy a ir por los pasillos diciendo, "Hola, no estuve aquí porque Akane es mi prometida ahora" —Ranma se burló, cambiando el tono de voz. La chica se molestó.

—¿Y qué harás si el maestro te pregunta?

—Le diré que estuve de entrenamiento.

—¿Y yo?

—Pues les dices lo mismo o les inventas lo que quieras. Que estuviste en cama, lo cual tiene algo de cierto, aunque con determinados síntomas — Ranma le guiñó un ojo a Akane.

—Puede ser. ¿Y Ryoga?

Ranma se puso serio de pronto, miró a su esposa entrecerrando los ojos —¿Qué pasa con Ryoga?

—¿Qué vas a decirle?

—¡Te importa mucho lo que piense ese cerdo! —Ranma levantó la voz y Akane reaccionó.

—¡Pues es tu amigo!

—Ja, sí claro. Que buena excusa para sacarlo en la conversación. ¿Quieres que siga pensando que tiene oportunidad contigo?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy una mujer casada!

—¡Pues no lo parece!

Ambos peleaban a voz en grito, cuando de pronto escucharon tres firmes golpes en la puerta de madera.

—Ranma, hijo…—Genma carraspeó —Nodoka, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?

—Porque eres el hombre de la casa. Vamos, habla con él —la voz de Nodoka también se escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

Genma tomó aire —Dejen de pelear. No están haciendo…lo que deberían estar haciendo…

—Díselo tal como es o los niños no te van a entender —sugirió Nodoka.

—Hijo, recuerda que pueden discutir todo lo que quieran, pero que sea después de copular —dijo la madre —¿recuerdas la posición para engendrar un heredero varón?

—¡Ranma! Doy mi consentimiento para…—Soun Tendo ahogó un sollozo y continuó con voz quebrada —… tomar a mi hija. Todo sea por el futuro de la escuela de artes marciales estilo libre —diciendo esto, rompió en llanto.

—¡Vamos, Akane! ¡Duro con él! —dijo Nabiki.

—¡Nabiki! Por favor —reprendió Kasumi a su hermana —¡Hermanita, no olvides dar lo mejor de ti!

Los recién casados miraban hacia la puerta. Avergonzados y llenos de frustración, se tumbaron nuevamente en la cama.

—Después de todo, sí estaban ahí —rezongó Ranma

—Te lo dije — apuntó Akane.

—Mejor tratemos de dormir —Ranma dio un corto beso en los labios a su esposa y se recostó sobre el lado derecho. Akane sonrió y cerró los ojos, solo por unos segundos, porque no tenía sueño. Mañana sería un día muy pesado.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, alguien observaba una fotografía de Akane recortada de un viejo manual del desaparecido "Club de admiradoras oficial de Ranma Saotome".

—Hasta mañana, Akane Tendo —dijo una voz femenina apagando su lámpara de mesa.

En otro lugar, alguien más, con la misma fotografía de Akane, se disponía a dormir —Buenas noches, Akane.

Y así, una escena similar, en varias habitaciones de Nerima, se repetía la historia. Si alguien hubiera puesto atención, habría escuchado la frase como un eco en medio de la noche.

—Buenas noches, Akane Tendo.

—Buenas noches, Akane Tendo.

—Buenas noches, Akane Tendo.

—Buenas noches, Akane Tendo.

—Buenas noches, Akane Tendo.

—Buenas noches, Akane Tendo.

—Buenas noches, Akane Tendo.

—Buenas noches, Akane Tendo.

—Buenas noches, Akane Tendo.

 _ **¡HOLA A TODOS! Si han leído hasta aquí, les agradezco por seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Habrán notado que no escribí mucho en el final de los capítulos anteriores. Como les había dicho ya en mi página de Facebook de Susy Chantilly, he tenido bastante trabajo y muy apenas logré avanzar de poco en poco. Es por eso que este capítulo ha sido más corto. Aprovecho para comentarles que para los siguientes capítulos no tardaré tanto en actualizar como con el anterior. Estén muy pendientes y atentos, que muy pronto les tendré sorpresas.**_

 _ **Les agradezco también la paciencia y los ánimos que me han dado para seguir con Vainilla, en especial a mis Locas por el Dios griego, que son las que soportan y motivan a continuar.**_

 _ **Vamos ahora al fic. Sobre el capítulo anterior, todos se encantaron con el lemon. Me costó horrores y como siempre mi adorada beta reader, Sakura Saotome me apoyó para que quedara bien. Me tardé mucho en escribirlo porque es prácticamente el primero que hago y tenía terror, literal, de que fuera un fiasco. Soy la peor crítica de todo y más de lo que hago, así que ya se imaginarán. Lo que me queda es que muchos de ustedes quedaron contentos con ello.**_

 _ **Para este capítulo, espero sus reviews, dudas, traumas y demás. Ya saben que además de escribir aquí, pueden interactuar en mi Facebook de Susy Chantilly, donde se enteran primero de todo. Sigan la página y compartan, también me gusta leerlos ahí…pero antes DEJEN REVIEW, aunque sea una simple letra, para saber que existen y que ya leyeron.**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas a mi beta, Sakura Saotome que hace todo lo posible para que Vainilla quede como ustedes merecen y disfruten la lectura. Ella también tiene sus mil cosas que hacer y se da tiempo para pimpear la historia. ¡Gracias guapísima!**_

 _ **¡Ah! Espero que ya estén leyendo el fanfiction Poderosa, de mi hija postiza, Hana Note. Es una adaptación y no les cuento más porque TIENEN QUE LEERLO. Yo se las recomiendo y saben que no se arrepentirán. Le dejan review también.**_

 _ **A mis Locas por el Dios griego. Este fic es por y para ustedes.**_

 _ **¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14**_

" _ **ESCUELA PREPARATORIA FURINKAN"**_

Esa mañana, después de desayunar, Ranma y Akane partieron a la escuela. El resto de la familia había decidido quedarse más tiempo en cama durmiendo. Sólo Nodoka y Kasumi se levantaron a preparar el desayuno y despedir a la pareja, pero mostraban unas grandes ojeras; tal vez por no dormir hasta muy tarde esperando escuchar movimiento en la habitación de los recién casados, lo cual no ocurrió.

Las calles parecían desiertas y únicamente se escuchaba el agua correr por el canal a la par del trinar de los pájaros. Ranma caminaba sobre la cerca mientras Akane lo hacía junto a él, pero sobre el asfalto.

Llegaron a la preparatoria Furinkan cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campanilla anunciando el inicio de las clases. Al poner un pie en la puerta principal, todos voltearon a verlos y se hizo un absoluto silencio. Sopló una ligera brisa que hizo caer algunas hojas de los árboles, pero fue todo lo que se escuchó.

Todas las chicas miraban fijamente a Akane. La nueva señora Saotome tragó duro, seguramente le esperaba algo similar a lo vivido el día en que habían ordenado su casamiento con Ranma. Tenía miedo. Quería tomar a su marido de la mano y salir corriendo de ahí, volver a Oga y quedarse junto a él en su pequeña casita, viviendo de la tierra, disfrutando de su amor.

Akane miró a Ranma. Estaba erguido con la ceja levantada, mirando a los chicos, que también lo observaban con detenimiento — _Seguro están mirando a Akane ¡malnacidos! Si supieran la verdad_ _—_ pensó el chico de la trenza. Se sentía como si un montón de hienas esperaran una mínima distracción para abalanzarse contra su preciosa Akane. Pero no lo permitiría, porque él era Ranma Saotome.

Entraron a la primera clase, Akane y Ranma se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, uno detrás del otro. Ryoga miró entrar a Akane y le sonrió, a lo que ella respondió con el mismo gesto. Al notarlo, Ranma carraspeó y su sonrojada mujer prefirió sentarse para evitar cualquier rencilla. El chico de la trenza miró a su amigo muy serio, pero Ryoga hizo una mueca burlona, contagiando a Ranma, que cambió su semblante y mostró una media sonrisa. Aun así, el recién casado estaría atento a sus movimientos. Si bien no podía decir que Akane era su mujer, podía insinuarlo a su amigo de alguna forma para que se le olvidaran por completo sus intenciones amorosas con la chica.

Habían pasado algunos minutos de la clase, cuando el maestro se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba distraído lanzándole miradas asesinas a Ryoga, que de vez en cuando volteaba para ver a Akane a propósito, provocando los celos de Ranma, que comenzó a lanzarle lápices y pequeños papeles.

—¡SAOTOME! —gritó el profesor.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sí?

Ranma y Akane respondieron al unísono poniéndose de pie de un salto. A todos les extrañó que la chica se pusiera de pie. Ambos se sonrojaron al instante.

—¡Tendo! ¿Qué hace de pie? —gruñó el profesor.

—P-perdón, maestro. Pensé que había dicho mi nombre —dijo Akane escondiendo la cabeza todo lo que podía.

—¡Dije, Saotome! Veo que tampoco está poniendo atención. ¡Siéntese!

En ese momento, sonaron los altavoces —Ranma Saotome, haga el favor de presentarse en la dirección. Ranma Saotome a la dirección — la voz del director Kuno resonaba por toda la escuela.

El profesor soltó un bufido y señaló ceñudo la puerta para que Ranma saliera de inmediato. Ranma caminó con pasos largos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Akane se sintió nerviosa. De nuevo las chicas volvían a mirarla fijamente.

— _Ranma, no tardes_ —suplicó Akane en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

El director se paseaba de un lado a otro de su oficina como león enjaulado. Ranma abrió la puerta y el director ya estaba casi frente a él.

—¡Ranma! ¿dónde demonios te habías metido?

—Buenos días, director Kuno.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! Los representantes del torneo, la prensa, todos estuvieron aquí la semana pasada y ¡tú no estabas!

—Estuve de entrenamiento, señor.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Tu madre llamó para avisar que tú y Akane se habían ido para un entrenamiento extremo. Espero que por lo menos hayas aprendido una nueva técnica que podamos contar a la prensa.

—Pues…no exactamente…—Ranma sonrió recordando algunas de las "nuevas técnicas" que había aprendido junto a Akane.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Acaso no ves lo delicado de la situación? Necesitas-estar-en-toda-la-publicidad-posible. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Soy tu representante!

—¿Cómo dice, señor?

—Todo es en beneficio de la preparatoria Furinkan. Con tu fama y talento, todos querrán inscribirse a esta escuela y eso significa prestigio. Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no?

—Pero este es mi último año en la escuela. Solo faltan unas semanas para terminar.

—¡Lo sé! Y esta semana que faltaste fue crucial, es por eso, que estoy pensando en reprobarte para que te quedes un año más en la escuela.

—¡QUÉ! ¡Está loco! No pienso quedarme un año más. Puedo denunciarlo por privación a mi derecho de graduarme —Ranma no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, pero había visto un drama policiaco donde habían dicho algo así.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya no tenemos estrellas.

—Basta con que sepan que es la escuela donde estudió el gran Ranma Saotome, no necesita más.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿seguiré siendo tu representante?

—Señor, dudo que eso vaya a ser posible. Ahora si me disculpa, debo regresar a clases —el chico había dado media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta cuando el director se interpuso.

—Ranma, hijo. No te molestes por eso. Sabes que lo hago por tu bien y el de la escuela.

—Pero ya voy a salir de la preparatoria.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Por eso voy a aprovechar estos últimos días que estés aquí al máximo —el director abrió ligeramente la puerta — ¡Pueden pasar, muchachos!

Una gran cantidad de fotógrafos, periodistas y camarógrafos entraron a la pequeña oficina haciendo preguntas a Ranma, quien se veía confundido.

—Te dejo con la prensa. Recuerda siempre mencionar a Furinkan. ¡Furinkan, Furninkan! La escuela donde nacen las estrellas.

Ranma suspiró. No le quedaba de otra. Le tocaría una buena cantidad de dinero con la promoción y los negocios de venta de artículos deportivos que querían patrocinarlo. Con eso fácil reuniría lo suficiente para que Akane fuera a la universidad y si las cosas seguían bien, podría juntar lo suficiente para alquilar un apartamento donde pudieran estar lejos de la familia y los dejaran tener una vida matrimonial tranquila.

.

.

.

Ranma pasó el resto de las clases dando entrevistas, por lo que no regresó al salón. Akane sentía la tensión de las miradas de las chicas, que no le quitaban ojo. Se sintió peor cuando Ryoga fue llamado para que asistiera a la junta urgente de representantes de los equipos de la escuela. Ahora sí, nadie podría protegerla de un ataque sorpresa.

Al sonar la campanilla para salir al descanso, Akane salió corriendo despavorida, buscando un lugar donde esconderse, pero parecía imposible. Había chicas por todos lados. Bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia el patio, cerca de los vestidores, pero al dar la vuelta en un costado del edificio se topó con varias miembros del ex club de fans de Ranma.

Akane retrocedió un paso. Esta vez, tendría que arreglárselas sola. Solo esperaba que Ranma pudiera encontrarla con vida.

—¡¿Qué quieren?! —Akane se colocó en guardia, lista para protegerse en caso de ataque.

—Aquí estás, Akane Tendo. Sabes que no puedes huir de nosotras. Te estábamos esperando —dijo Yuka, una chica de su salón que anteriormente le había reclamado por violar algunas reglas del manual del club de admiradoras.

—Saben lo que pasará si me hacen algo. ¡La señora Saotome sabrá que fueron ustedes!

—¿Y quién habló de hacerte algo? Sabemos las consecuencias. Nadie se mete con Nodoka sama —respondió la chica rubia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me siguen?

—Bueno pues…sabíamos que llegarías hoy a la escuela y…tenemos algo que pedirte.

—¿A mí? —Akane se preguntaba qué cosa podrían pedirle esas chicas. ¿Fotos de Ranma desnudo? Ni en sus sueños. Ese hombre era de ella nada más. Aunque si de fotos hablaban, tal vez las chicas tenían más fotos de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenían fotos juntos, más que las de la boda y seguramente ninguno de ellos tenía buena cara. Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, esas mujeres estaban locas y eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

—Verás…es que… —Yuka no podía hilar una frase, se veía nerviosa. Akane enarcó una ceja. Otra de las chicas, Sayuri, se adelantó.

—¡Queremos hacer un club de admiradoras de Akane Tendo! Y como queremos hacer todo correcta y legalmente, queremos solicitar tu permiso —dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia.

—¿QUÉ? —Akane no daba crédito. Un club de admiradoras de ella; eso era demencia total.

—Notamos que el seguir a un hombre no nos favorece. Teníamos tanto tiempo enfocadas sólo en Ranma kun, que no pensábamos en nosotras mismas. Sólo hacíamos cosas esperando a que él se fijara en alguna —apuntó Sayuri —y tú, sin hacer nada, lograste llamar su atención. Él te protegía y te miraba distinto a nosotras.

—Eso es porque vivo en su casa y nuestras familias se conocían —Akane trataba de explicarse.

—Obviamente le gustabas, te seguía a todas partes. Por eso queremos ser como tú para conseguir que los chicos se acerquen a nosotras —dijo Yuka.

—¡Es cierto! Cuando el club de Ranma se disolvió, muchos chicos comenzaron a llamarnos. Pero fue tanto tiempo el que estuvimos sobre Ranma que no sabemos cómo actuar.

—Por eso queremos ser como tú.

—Y aprender artes marciales.

—Cortarnos el cabello igual que tú.

—Comprar la ropa que tú usas.

El resto de las chicas comenzó a hablar. Todas querían ser como Akane, pero ella no estaba para nada convencida.

—Esperen. No tienen que ser como yo, mucho menos formar un club de admiradoras —sugirió Akane.

—Pero los demás chicos querían salir contigo también.

—¡Hasta Ryoga senpai!

Akane enrojeció —¿quién les dijo eso?

—¡Ukyo senpai!

—Por eso te dejó el camino libre para que salieras con él. Sabía que no podía ser competencia para ti.

—Sabemos que estás ahora con Ranma.

—O por lo menos eso parece.

—Dinos, ¿cómo lo haces?

—¡Sí! Dínoslo.

Akane se había quedado muda. La escuela era un periódico de malas notas y chismes sobre ella y Ranma. Ni siquiera en su pueblo, Kakunodatemachi, que era mucho más pequeño se hablaba así de la gente.

—¡Yo no hago nada! ¡Y no soy competencia de nadie! Ryoga y yo sólo somos amigos, y Ranma…—titubeó. No debía decir la verdad, pero tampoco dejar todo a la expectativa —bueno…

—¡Akane! —una voz femenina las interrumpió —¡has vuelto! Quisiera hablar contigo —Ukyo Kuonji se acercó al grupo de chicas.

—Ukyo senpai, estamos pidiéndole a Akane que nos permita hacer un club de fans en su honor.

—Recuerden que deben respetar todo lo que ella diga. Para que sea legal, debe estar de acuerdo —sugirió la chica de cabello castaño. El resto del grupo asintió.

—¿Qué dices, Akane? ¿podemos hacer el club?

—¡No! No me sentiría cómoda —Akane seguía tensa. La última vez que vio a Ukyo nada había terminado bien y eso de que se hubiera "hecho a un lado" por ella y Ryoga no se lo creía. Ukyo estaba demasiado interesada en el chico del colmillo; algo muy fuerte debió impulsarla a tomar esa decisión.

—Creo que lo que ellas quieren es que las aconsejes. Le caes bien a todo el mundo por tu forma de ser —Ukyo miró a la peliazul con una dulce sonrisa. Nunca había sido más amable.

—¡Sí, Akane! ¡Por favor! —pidió Sayuri. El resto de las chicas continuó con la petición y Akane no pudo negarse. Era verdad que era una persona muy flexible, así que estuvo un rato hablando con cada una de ellas, que seguían alrededor de ella escuchando cómo debían ser ellas mismas y permitir que algún pretendiente interesado las invitara a un helado, o una salida al cine, dándose a respetar aun si el chico les gustaba. De vez en cuando, ellas podían invitarlos a ellos o darles algún regalo especial. Todas reían, hacían preguntas y contaban anécdotas. Akane también reía y les mencionaba lo que podían hacer, según la situación.

Ukyo observaba sonriente, a unos cuantos metros —Hablaré contigo más tarde, Akane —dijo para sí misma y se alejó.

.

.

Después de un rato, todas volvieron a clases para terminar el día. A la hora de salida, Akane seguía rodeada de sus nuevas amigas; se había vuelto una chica muy popular. Se quedó un rato en los jardines hablando con algunas de ellas.

Ranma apenas salió de su reunión con la prensa y los patrocinadores, fastidiado de responder preguntas. Pero aún tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Se dirigió hacia el gimnasio. Las clases extracurriculares habían terminado y Ranma solo podía pensar en una cosa que desde que regresó de su luna de miel le carcomía la cabeza y no podía dejar que ese pensamiento abrumador se extendiera más.

Entró al sitio. Como siempre, ya todos se habían ido, solo quedaba…

—Ryoga.

—Saotome ¿ya terminó con sus entrevistas, joven "estrella"'? —se burló el chico del colmillo.

—Déjate de tonterías. Vengo a hablar contigo muy seriamente.

—¿De qué? O más bien ¿de quién?

Ranma enarcó una ceja. Un cúmulo de emociones no muy agradables se acumularon en su estómago —Sabes bien de quién te estoy hablando.

—Creo que eres tú el que deberías de hablar —sentenció Ryoga —supe que se fueron de entrenamiento juntos.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —la voz de Ranma enronqueció.

—Ukyo. Fue a disculparse a tu casa el día después del incidente con tu club de fans. Tu madre le dijo que Akane y tú se habían ido a entrenar por una semana. ¿Dónde diablos estuvieron?

Ranma tragó duro —Eh…estuvimos en Oga.

—¿En Oga? ¿Qué mierda fuiste a hacer allá? —Ryoga se notaba alterado, pero Ranma debía guardar bien el secreto o se armaría un caos.

—¡Ya lo sabes! Fuimos a un duro entrenamiento y estuvimos ahí todo ese tiempo. Hay mar y también bosque. Es un maldito lugar perdido en el mapa.

—Espero que no hayas aprovechado la situación para abusar de una chica tan inocente como Akane.

—¡No soy un cerdo como tú! —gritó Ranma, aunque varios recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a su mente; si hablaban de abusos, pudiera decirse que Akane estaba aprendiendo muy rápido ciertas cosas —sólo entrenamos.

—¡Ja! Ya lo creo —Ryoga volvió a reír con sorna.

—No me importa lo que creas. Puedo demostrarte que soy más fuerte que tú cuando quieras —presumió Ranma.

Ryoga suspiró —sé que están comprometidos, Akane y tú. Felicidades, Saotome.

Ranma volvió a sorprenderse —¿Q-quién te dijo eso? —titubeó. Ryoga sabía demasiado.

—Ukyo. Ella…me lo contó todo. Desde cómo planeó el golpear a Akane, cómo tu madre deshizo el club, defendió a Akane y le prohibió a Ukyo volver a pisar tu casa. Cuando al día siguiente fue a disculparse, tu madre la perdonó y le dijo que ustedes estaban comprometidos y se habían ido a entrenar. Ese día, ella vino llorando a decirme la verdad. Me dijo que lo hizo por mí, que entendía si yo no le volvía a hablar nunca y que estaba dispuesta a no volver a verme, porque sabía lo que sentía por Akane.

—Ryoga…

—Claro que me molesté. Le dije que estaba muy decepcionado de ella y que efectivamente, no sabía si nuestra amistad podría continuar después de eso.

—Entonces, ¿ya no hablaste más con Ukyo?

Ryoga se giró, para continuar escribiendo sobre una libreta la cantidad de equipo que se había recogido después del entrenamiento. Ranma esperó un momento, tal vez era algo muy doloroso para su amigo. Ukyo y él habían sido muy cercanos.

—… ¿Ryoga? ¿Ya no hablaste más con Ukyo? ¿qué decisión tomaste?

Ryoga seguía sin contestar.

Ranma entornó los ojos —¡Ryoga! ¿qué hiciste?

—¡Me la cogí! ¿de acuerdo? No pude evitarlo ¡Me vuelve loco! ¿Has visto su cuerpo? ¡Sus pechos! Cuando le dije que todo había terminado se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa. La alcancé en el portón de la entrada, la detuve y se lo hice ahí mismo. Estoy seguro de que nos escuchó todo el maldito vecindario ¿y sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Siento algo muy grande por Akane, pero con Ukyo es un fuego incontrolable el que me invade y ¡no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza!

Ranma sonrió aliviado —Así que te enamoraste finalmente de Ukyo. Bueno, sabía que te gustaba, pero a ese grado…

—Por favor, no se lo digas a Akane. No quiero que piense mal de mí.

—Creo que le dará gusto saber que estás con Ukyo. Espero que la trates bien.

—Yo también espero que trates a Akane como se merece; es una gran mujer. Por fortuna lo del club de admiradoras terminó.

Los amigos se miraron en complicidad y Ranma terminó de ayudar a Ryoga con su trabajo. Por lo menos, ya no tendría de qué preocuparse, porque su amigo no estaría detrás de su mujer y no lo lastimaría tanto el saber que ellos estaban casados, así que se lo dijo a quemarropa.

—Por cierto, Akane y yo no estamos comprometidos. Ya estamos casados.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¿CASADOS? —gritó Ryoga, haciendo retumbar su voz por el vacío gimnasio.

—¡Cállate! ¡No queremos que nadie lo sepa aún!

—Soy tu mejor amigo ¿y no me dijiste que te casabas? ¡Desgraciado! —Ryoga sacó un boken de una de las cajas y le lanzó un golpe que Ranma apenas pudo esquivar.

—¡Oye! Nadie podía saberlo. Mi madre nos amenazó con eso. ¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora!

—¡Pudiste tener la decencia de decírmelo antes! ¡Me robaste la oportunidad con Akane!

—¿Cuál oportunidad? ¡Acabas de decirme que no puedes vivir sin Ukyo!

—¡Pero sabías que Akane me gustaba!

—¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella porque era amiga de la familia Saotome!

—¡Claro! ¡Y fue ahí cuando seguro te aprovechaste de tu posición, abusando de la inocencia de la pobre Akane!

—¡No fue así!

—¿Ah no? ¿entonces cómo demonios la engatusaste? Debí verme como un idiota mientras le declaraba mi amor y ella me rechazaba porque de seguro ya te la habías cogido y ¡ella esperaba tu respuesta!

—¡Ya te dije que eso no fue lo que pasó! Inventas una novela en tu cabeza llena de cosas puercas, igual que tú.

Ranma saltaba hacia atrás, tratando de esquivar a su amigo, quien seguía tratando de golpearlo con el boken. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Ryoga se quedó atorado con la espada de madera en una de las gradas, que con su fuerza había logrado romper. Ranma le explicó cómo habían pasado las cosas. Ambos ya calmados se quedaron sentados un buen rato, hablando en el gimnasio.

—Te felicito, Ranma.

—Todo sucedió así. Te agradezco que lo entiendas.

—No lo decía por eso.

—¿Qué?

—¡Felicidades! ¡Ya no eres virgen! —Ryoga soltó una carcajada que hizo que Ranma frunciera el ceño, sonrojado.

—Eres un idiota, Ryoga.

—Ya era hora. Después de tanto tiempo con esas chicas detrás de ti.

—Sí…aunque por ahora las cosas se están complicando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en casa nos están vigilando. Ayer la familia entera estaba afuera de nuestra habitación esperando para que tuviéramos relaciones. Si las cosas continúan de ese modo, me volveré un maldito monje.

—Deben encontrar el momento y el lugar. No te aflijas, Saotome. Tómalo con calma —sugirió Ryoga. Era un buen amigo; aunque a veces fuera un cerdo, un imbécil y tratara de conquistar a Akane en sus narices, pero, a fin de cuentas, era un amigo verdadero.

.

.

Después de despedirse de Ryoga, Ranma salió para buscar a Akane, la encontró rodeada de chicas del ex club de fans. El chico de la trenza se alarmó y corrió hasta donde estaban.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¡Dejen en paz a Akane! —gritó.

Todas lo miraron confundidas, incluso Akane —Ranma, deberías ser más amable con las chicas. Solo estamos hablando.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. No podía creer que esas mujeres se comportaran de modo pacífico. Él había vivido en carne propia las locuras que se les habían ocurrido por años y que ahora estuvieran hablando tranquilamente con Akane era un misterio.

—Te dejamos con tu prometido, Akane. ¡Buenas tardes, Ranma kun! —dijo Yuka.

—¡Buenas tardes, Ranma kun! —repitieron al unísono el resto de las chicas y se fueron.

—¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando? ¡Esas chicas casi te matan hace una semana! ¿cómo es que hablas con ellas? —preguntó Ranma.

—Querían hacerme un club de admiradoras por haber conquistado al gran Ranma Saotome. Les dije que ni siquiera lo pensaran, pero quieren que les dé consejos para salir con los chicos, no saben cómo hacerlo —Akane explicó a su flamante marido, pero tal parecía que Ranma sólo escuchaba la mitad.

—¡Claro! El gran Ranma Saotome, siempre importante. Un hueso duro de roer y conquistar. Tanto trabajo que te costó el persuadirme, era lógico que quisieran hacerte un club.

—¡Es que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡Eres un ególatra! Solo piensas en ti. ¡Era un club de fans para Akane Tendo!

—¡Oh! Ahora resulta que vuelves a ser la señorita Tendo—dijo Ranma con sorna.

—Ellas creen que estamos comprometidos. ¿Qué podía decirles?

—Pues sí, estás comprometida hasta la…

—¡RANMA!

—¡Perdón! Es que estaba con Ryoga. Decimos cualquier tontería, pero bueno, ya no importa. Ya sabe que estamos casados.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—¡Claro que se lo dije! Así no tendría más esperanzas contigo, es mejor que se le quitaran esas estupideces de la cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que estuviera interesado en mí?

—¡Ah! ¿Quieres que siga interesado en ti? ¿Te gusta?

—Ranma, ¿cómo se te ocurre…? No voy a discutir más por eso. Me hubiera gustado hablar con él porque es un buen amigo. Estoy segura de que se lo dijiste a quemarropa y con toda la intención de arremeter contra él —el chico se sorprendió.

—Sólo le dije las cosas como son. No quiero que nadie se acerque a mi mujer. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que cuando llegamos a la escuela todos te miraron?

—También te miraron a ti, no solo a mí.

—Pues no voy a arriesgarme. Que bueno que ya se enteraron de que somos algo. Esas chismosas se encargarán de divulgar la información. Para mañana todos sabrán que estamos "comprometidos".

—En eso tienes razón. Bueno, vamos a casa —Akane tomó la mano de Ranma, a lo que él respondió con un fugaz beso en los labios y se encaminaron hacia el dojo Saotome.

.

.

.

.

Al regresar a casa, todo transcurrió con normalidad. La cena, la charla del día, tomar el té, mirar televisión antes de dormir. Como cualquier otro día en la casa Saotome. La diferencia fue que Akane estuvo un rato respondiendo llamadas de sus nuevas "amigas" que la buscaban para que les recomendara algún atuendo porque iban a salir a una cita, decidir sobre su color de cabello o esmalte de uñas.

A Ranma pareció fastidiarle, aunque ni él mismo sabía si era porque Akane era más popular o porque él quería la atención de ella. Antes de que el reloj marcara las diez de la noche, la nueva esposa entraba en la habitación conyugal.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que apareces ¿ya terminaste de hablar con media ciudad? — dijo Ranma, molesto.

—Solo terminaba de hablar con Ayumi. No sabía si usar zapatillas o sandalias. Saldrá mañana con Yamata.

—Si tanto le preocupa, que vaya descalza. No son horas para estar discutiendo sobre nimiedades.

—Ranma, no seas así. Esas chicas necesitan mi ayuda.

—¡Claro que no te necesitan! ¡No te necesitaban antes de conocerte! Bien que se las arreglaban solas y pensaban en una sola cosa.

Akane lo miró enarcando una ceja —¿Te refieres a que sólo pensaban en ti? Claro, lo imaginé.

—¿Qué imaginaste?

—Estás celoso, porque ahora yo soy el centro de atención de esas chicas cuando antes tú lo eras.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Vivía acosado! No podía ir a ninguna parte sin sentir que me seguían. ¿Sabes lo que es que te tomen fotos sin que te des cuenta? ¡Sin privacidad! ¡Ni siquiera en los baños de la escuela! —Ranma hablaba con la voz muy en alto.

—¡Entonces no entiendo por qué te pones así! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

—Es lo que una mujer casada debe hacer. Estar junto a su marido a la hora de dormir.

Akane entornó los ojos. El día había sido largo y estaba muy cansada como para discutir con Ranma —Mejor vamos a dormir. Mañana debemos llegar temprano a la escuela.

El chico de la trenza la miraba desde la cama, ceñudo, cruzado de brazos, con su camisa negra interior y sus pantalones puestos. En casa no se había atrevido a dormir desnudo, como en Oga, por temor a que su madre o cualquier miembro de la familia se le ocurriera entrar a la habitación.

En cuanto Akane terminó de vestirse y se metió en la cama, Ranma apagó la luz. Apenas se recostó, adentró las manos bajo la blusa de su mujer, tentando sus pechos.

—¡Auch! —gimió la chica.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ranma se acercó más a ella, besando su cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo.

—Tienes las manos heladas.

—Aguafiestas —el chico la soltó un momento, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil, así que empezó a rozarle el trasero pegando lo más posible su pelvis, a modo de que ella sintiera su erección. Había hecho lo mismo hacía unas noches en Kakunodate y Akane se había excitado casi al instante; en esa ocasión se había girado y le había hecho el amor como una salvaje. De inmediato la sintió tensarse, Ranma sonrió, había dado en el clavo.

—Ranma ¡no! —Akane se giró, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Él sabía que ella se estaba conteniendo.

—¿Por qué no? Bien que te gusta —trató de acercarse a ella de nuevo, pero la chica se alejó.

—¿Crees que nuestros padres no están otra vez afuera?

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Nos pueden oír!

—¡¿Y?! — no es mi problema. Si quieren escuchar, que lo hagan. No pienso detenerme por ellos.

Akane se enderezó de golpe —¡Eres un promiscuo! ¡No sabía que fueras de esos!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me lo dices a mí? Si hablamos de promiscuidad, tú tampoco sales bien librada.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la chica.

—Cuando estuvimos en tu casa, gritabas como una loca y muy poco te importó que te escucharan los vecinos.

—¡Eso fue muy diferente!

—¡ES LO MISMO! ¡La única diferencia es que sabes quiénes te están escuchando!

—¡Eres un idiota Ranma! —Akane gritaba enfurecida. Ranma tampoco estaba en una situación diferente —Si sigues así, es preferible que no durmamos juntos.

—¡¿Y entonces qué va a suceder?! Nunca vamos a volver a tener relaciones sólo porque según tú "nos están oyendo" —Ranma agudizó su voz tratando de imitar el tono de Akane.

—Un día no lo harán…

—¡SÍ! ¡¿Y SABES QUÉ NECESITAN?! ¡QUE LO HAGAMOS! Para que sientan vergüenza y dejen de hacer tonterías ¡DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —Ranma gritó a la puerta tan fuerte, que los oyentes tras la puerta se sintieron cohibidos por un momento, pero no se alejaron.

—¡Pues así no quiero! —Akane cruzó los brazos y las piernas desde su posición, sentada en la cama.

Ranma se enfadó —¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Todo esto es por Ryoga, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Ryoga? ¿Otra vez? ¡No sabes que excusa inventar para enredarme con alguien!

—Seguro no quieres traicionar a tu amigo, porque estamos en Nerima y no quieres que s-e-p-a que eres mi mujer. Pero ¿sabes qué? Lo hagas o no conmigo, ya es así. El no tener relaciones conmigo no te devuelve lo virginal.

Akane estaba roja como un tomate —¡¿qué dices?!

—No hace falta que lo hagas conmigo. Ryoga ya sabe que te la metí…

Ranma sintió un fuertísimo tortazo en la cara. Akane se lo había dado tan fuerte, que la mejilla se le había adormecido casi de inmediato. Le empezó a arder como si un plato de sopa caliente le hubiera caído en el rostro.

Tomando su almohada, Akane bajó de la cama —¡Voy a dormir con mis hermanas! De todas las cosas que me has dicho, ¡ésta es la peor! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! —abrió la puerta haciendo casi caer a sus suegros, su padre y hermanas, que escuchaban atentos la discusión —¡Fuera de mi camino! —gritó, pisando el suelo con fuerza.

Ranma aún se dolía del golpe, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con una mano en la mejilla —…yo y mi bocota… ¡Haz lo que quieras! —gritó desde la puerta, mientras la familia entera lo miraba sorprendida — ¡Ya estarán contentos! ¡Largo de aquí! —cerró con un portazo y de nuevo todos se estremecieron.

—¿Creen que exageramos? —preguntó Genma.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo tratábamos de asegurar que el futuro del dojo Saotome se lleve a cabo como es debido —dijo Nodoka.

—Creo que Akane esta vez sí se enojó en serio —dijo preocupado Soun.

—Si las cosas siguen así, nunca habrá un heredero —habló Nabiki con naturalidad.

—Nabiki ¡no digas eso! —pidió Kasumi a su hermana.

—Es la verdad. Aunque Akane sea deshinibida, es obvio que se cohíbe con nosotros aquí. Si yo fuera ella, me iría a vivir a otra casa para gritar a gusto.

—¡NABIKI! —reprendieron todos.

—¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad.

—No pueden irse de la casa. Esto lo heredarán algún día y deben estar junto a la familia —apuntó Genma.

—Pues que se queden, pero no harán un heredero, por lo menos no tan pronto —volvió a opinar Nabiki.

Nodoka suspiró. La mediana de las Tendo era muy inteligente y tenía razón —Esperemos que esto se pueda solucionar. Por ahora, vayamos a dormir; mañana será un día muy largo. Buenas noches.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. La matriarca debía estar atenta para pensar una solución en la que ambos chicos se reconciliaran de buena manera y de paso, trabajaran en el futuro heredero. La dinastía debía seguir y ella tenía que asegurarlo.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco por seguir la historia. Recuerden que pueden conocer más al respecto como actualizaciones, datos curiosos, comentarios, encuestas, etc., en el blog de Susy Chantilly en Facebook.**_

 _ **Antes de comentar sobre los reviews del capítulo anterior les quiero agradecer infinitamente su paciencia. Estoy ya esperando a que inicien las vacaciones para tener un respiro del trabajo, que me ha absorbido mucho y no me ha dejado escribir como me gusta. Sus palabras de apoyo me sirven como no tienen idea. Sé que muchos no dejan comentarios en fanfiction pero me escriben en la página y sepan que me animan bastante. Gracias por estar ahí.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, al fic. A la mayoría le gustó el cap. 13 y me alegra mucho. Me comentaron también sobre la actitud de Nodoka. Ella es un personaje muy especial para mí, porque a veces me baso en una persona muy querida que es firme en sus decisiones, pero a la vez hay cosas que jamás haría como la Nodoka de Vainilla. Recuerden que además de ser "chapada" a la antigua, como decimos en México, esta Nodoka tiene un tornillo suelto y no piensa en nada más que hacer cumplir el honor y el deber…pero el león no es como lo pintan, así que muy atentos a lo que sucederá próximamente.**_

 _ **Les aviso y anuncio que Vainilla está en la recta final. Antes de que se infarten y me salgan con su clásico "la historia da para más" les recuerdo y aclaro que yo no escribo fics tan largos. Respeto y admiro a quién lo hace, pero no es mi estilo; porque efectivamente, de Vainilla se puede escribir toda una serie y agregar capítulos y más capítulos, pero no tendrían la calidad que los lectores merecen, así que prefiero que sea así.**_

 _ **Tengo más historias en mente, incluso, en la página de Susy Chantilly comenzaré a colocar ciertos mensajes de ciertos acontecimientos futuros, que espero les gusten, ya saben cómo me gusta hacerla de emoción.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos infinitos y totales para Sakura Saotome, mi beta reader, que se da el tiempo para revisar y corregir Vainilla para que quede increíble. ¡Un millón de gracias, guapísima! También los invito a que lean su nuevo fic "Entre el deber y el amor" que está maravilloso. Ella es la reina de los UA's, vayan y lean.**_

 _ **También les recomiendo que lean a mi hija virtual Hana Note, con su fic "Poderosa" que está divertidísimo y genial. Es una adaptación de un dorama, así que, no esperen más para leerlo.**_

 _ **A mis Locas por el Dios griego, que no me han dejado un solo día de preguntar por Vainilla. Gracias a ellas, el fic ha seguido, además de que es dedicado para ellas especialmente. ¡Las quiero!**_

 _ **¡Ya quiero leer sus reviews! Más comentarios en mi página, recomienden Vainilla a todos los que puedan.**_

 _ **¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15**_

" _ **EL RETO"**_

 _ **.**_

Ranma y Akane durmieron mal esa noche, más bien, no durmieron. Ambos estuvieron dando vueltas en sus respectivas camas. Ya no se sentía lo mismo. A pesar de tener sólo una semana de casados, se habían acostumbrado demasiado a dormir juntos. Cada uno sentía un vacío en el respectivo lado de la cama que ocupaba el otro.

Akane la pasó llorando, pensando que tenía un marido insensible, que no la entendía. Ranma no lograba acomodarse, pensando que había sido un idiota por decirle semejante irreverencia a su mujer, que había dejado su olor a vainilla hasta en su misma almohada y eso lo mataba.

Akane fue la primera en levantarse, justo para evitar encontrarse con Ranma, que sabía, tenía el sueño pesado. Trataría de irse antes a la escuela para no tener que verle la cara. Comía el arroz en silencio. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el semblante triste.

Para su mala suerte, Ranma se levantó temprano al escuchar el movimiento de su madre y Kasumi en la cocina. Pensó que Akane estaría tan enojada con él que no bajaría hasta asegurarse que él se hubiera ido y él por nada del mundo permitiría que se le hiciera tarde para ir a la escuela.

—¡Buenos días, hijo! —dijo Nodoka.

Akane dejó de masticar. Sintió la mirada de Ranma, clavada en su cabeza. No se atrevió a moverse.

—No gracias. No tengo hambre. Me iré a la escuela ahora — sentía mucha tristeza. De todas las discusiones que habían tenido, esa había sido la más fuerte, o la que más daño causó. Tal vez era una tontería, pero era la primera discusión de ese calibre después de unirse en un solo cuerpo. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que cada uno se sentía tan dolido y vacío.

—Deberías por lo menos llevarte algo para el camino. No tienes buen semblante —dijo Kasumi a su cuñado, quien mostraba marcadas ojeras y los ojos hundidos.

—Gracias, pero comeré algo en el camino —diciendo esto, se alejó. Solo escucharon la puerta corrediza abrirse y cerrarse. Akane exhaló. Dejó los palillos sobre su plato de arroz y dio un gran sorbo a su té verde.

Nodoka y Kasumi la miraron con compasión, pero ninguna se atrevió a decirle nada. Los pleitos de casados debían arreglarlos ellos mismos. No querían tensar más las cosas.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la preparatoria Furinkan, Akane buscó a Ranma con la mirada. No estaba por ninguna parte — _Seguro entró ya al salón. No quiere verme_ _—_ pensó la joven señora Saotome, suspirando decepcionada. Nunca se dio cuenta que Ranma la había seguido desde su salida de casa, saltando sobre los techos. Ahora la observaba subido en la rama de un frondoso árbol, donde tampoco podía verse.

Las chicas del ex club de admiradoras de Ranma, ahora amigas de Akane la saludaron alegres.

—¡Buenos días, Akane chan! —dijeron todas en una sola voz.

—Buenos días —respondió la chica de cabello corto forzando una sonrisa. Todas se encaminaron al salón. Akane no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, así que respondía muy poco a sus nuevas amigas, que no dejaban de contarle lo sucedido en sus citas y sus elecciones de guardarropa.

Akane volvió a entristecerse al notar que Ranma no estaba en su lugar. Pronto sonó el timbre de la primera clase y el chico de la trenza, entró tras el profesor sin siquiera mirar a su esposa. Ella soltó un suspiro apenas audible, mientras Ranma se concentraba en taparse la nariz para no oler su aroma y sentirse más miserable que en toda su vida.

El ambiente tenso se sintió durante toda la mañana. Incluso a la hora del descanso, Ranma se levantó en cuanto notó que Akane estaba a punto de girarse para verlo. El chico salió dando zancadas y sin mirar atrás. No iba a mirarla, no iba a tocarla, no iba a hacerla sentir peor que ayer. Había sido suficiente.

De nuevo, Akane ahogo un sollozo. No iba a llorar y tampoco iba a seguirlo. No sabía qué decirle, primero porque no sabía qué hacer. Él debía disculparse, pero era obvio que tenían que hablar al respecto de lo sucedido la noche anterior. La última vez que habían peleado y él se había alejado de ella, la solución llegó sola e implicaba sexo; ahora el problema había sido por no tenerlo, porque en casa no se podía. Era horrible.

De nuevo aquellos recuerdos felices de Kakunodate. Estaría dispuesta a vivir en Oga, en la casita, sin comodidades ni civilización. Sólo necesitaba un segundo de paz. Estar con él sin pelear, ni molestarse, ni siquiera hablarse. Solo tener todo el sexo que necesitaban para saciar su necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro, que cada día era más intensa.

Se decidió y salió a buscarlo. Sabía muy bien dónde estaba. En la azotea de la escuela, apoyado en la pared, mirando hacia la nada. La vio de reojo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Tampoco habló.

—Ranma, yo…no sé qué decir.

—Yo tampoco —él seguía sin mirarla. No se atrevía. No tenía tanto valor.

—Las cosas están mal. No debería ser así. Sabíamos que iba a ser difícil —ella trató de explicarse, pero tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Se sentó junto a él, esperando a que le diera una respuesta.

—…

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Nada de lo que hago parece estar bien. Tampoco puedo solucionarlo. Desde el principio te dije que no iba a obligarte a nada y cumpliré.

—Pero Ranma, es que…

—¡Basta Akane! ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡De obedecer las órdenes de mis padres! ¡De hacer lo que tú me dices que haga! ¡No importa lo que yo pienso! ¡No importa lo que yo quiero! ¡Todos quieren decidir por mí! ¡Estoy harto de toda esta mierda!

—¡Ranma! —Akane sintió una aguja clavada en su corazón. Él también estaba sufriendo y podía decirse que más que ella. Su egoísmo no la dejaba ver más allá de sus narices y Ranma estaba cargando con todo. Tenía toda la razón en sentirse más que frustrado de todas las maneras posibles. Primero, el club de admiradoras, que por años lo persiguió; había sido una fortuna que se desintegrara. Después, su madre lo presionó para casarse y ahora para que embarazara a su mujer y le hiciera un hijo varón que continuara la tradición de la familia Saotome. El director quería que Ranma le diera toda la publicidad posible a la escuela antes de que terminara el ciclo escolar y ella, su esposa, quería entrar a la universidad, lo que implicaba un gasto que él le había prometido cubrir y aún así, ella se daba el lujo de negarle intimidad. Todos pensaban en sí mismos, pero nadie se preocupaba por Ranma, ni siquiera ella, que era su mujer.

—No puedo hablar ahora. Creo que no es momento de solucionar nada. Necesito estar solo.

Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Akane. Se enjugó rápidamente y asintió, levantándose de su lugar y alejándose rápidamente. Al entrar a las escaleras, la chica no pudo evitar explotar en llanto. Recordó lo desdichada que se sentía cuando su padre y hermanas le insistían unirse en matrimonio con cualquiera que solucionara las deudas de Soun Tendo, o escucharlos quejarse por no tener suficiente ración de comida, mientras se encerraban en silencio en casa, para despistar la llegada de los acreedores, que golpeaban puertas y ventanas intentando hacerlos salir a dar la cara para pagar lo que debían. Qué injustos habían sido con ella y qué injusta estaba siendo ella ahora con Ranma.

El tiempo de descanso terminó y ella volvió al salón de clases. Pero no lo hizo Ranma.

Akane se preocupó, imaginando todos los escenarios posibles por los que Ranma no había regresado al salón. Primero, se imaginó que la puerta se había cerrado por dentro con llave y el pobre se estaba deshidratando bajo la fuerte luz solar. Recreaba la escena en su cabeza donde se veía subiendo las escaleras, abría la puerta y encontraba a Ranma desfallecido, casi sin respirar.

Luego se lo imaginó saltando por la baranda para suicidarse, para olvidar su problema de falta de sexo. En su mente de cuento, veía a sus compañeros rodear el cuerpo de Ranma, esparcido por todos lados sobre el pavimento, mientras las chicas del ex club de admiradoras lloraban desconsoladas y el resto de la escuela la señalaba como la mala mujer que no quiso cumplir sus deberes maritales y Nodoka que por alguna razón estaba ahí, sacaba su afilada katana obligándola a arrodillarse, para vengar la muerte de su único hijo.

En cuanto la campanilla que daba fin a las clases sonó, Akane despertó de su trance y corrió despavorida hacia la azotea, donde Ranma, efectivamente no estaba. Se asomó hacia abajo, por si acaso, y exhaló aliviada al no encontrar evidencias de su marido "suicida".

Bajó velozmente, tenía que encontrarlo. Volvió a buscarlo en el salón de clases y nada. Fue a los campos de baloncesto, el salón de karate y nada. Solo quedaban el gimnasio y los vestidores, tenía que estar ahí. Dudaba que hubiera regresado a casa; ninguno se sentía cómodo ahí desde que llegaron de la luna de miel. Ni siquiera la deliciosa comida preparada por Kasumi los convencía de llegar más temprano de la escuela.

Finalmente, lo encontró. Ranma salía de los vestidores con su mochila al hombro, no se había puesto ni el gi, ni tampoco su traje de kendo, pero aún así se dirigía al gimnasio.

—¡Ranma!

—¿Qué quieres, Akane? —él seguía resentido. Su mirada, la tensión en su rostro, no habían cambiado desde que hablaron por la mañana.

—Te estaba buscando — Akane se sintió nerviosa. De nuevo no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación.

Él se colocó frente a ella, la miró sin una sola expresión en el rostro. Ella lo observó, era imponente, fuerte, con aquellos músculos marcados en casi todo su cuerpo. Si su mirada congelara, el suelo que pisaban se habría cubierto ya de hielo. Tenía que acabar con eso, no podía seguir así.

—Ranma, yo…estoy dispuesta…—Akane bajó la cabeza. Ranma arqueó una ceja. No entendía a lo que su mujer se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Qué?

—…estoy dispuesta —Akane subió sus manos a su cuello y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa del uniforme. Ranma abrió los ojos y tembló. Jamás pensó que Akane fuera capaz.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Estás loca! —el chico miraba a todos lados, temiendo que hubiera alguien cerca. Estaban fuera del vestidor de hombres, cualquiera podría entrar o salir en cualquier momento.

—Sé que no es el mejor lugar, pero… ¡Debemos hacerlo ahora! ¡Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea!

—¡Akane! ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Cúbrete! ¡Alguien puede verte!

—¡No me importa!

Ambos estaban sonrojados. Ranma estaba muy nervioso. Estaban en un lugar público, prácticamente.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?! —sujetó a su mujer del brazo y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, la empujó dentro del vestidor de los chicos —Ahora dime ¿qué demonios te pasa? —Ranma no podía evitar levantar la voz. Akane comenzó a sollozar, por lo que el chico se llevó una mano a la frente —¡¿ahora por qué lloras?!

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero que mueras! —con su voz quebrada y las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, Akane lo miraba profundamente, con esa manera que tenía para hacerlo derretirse.

—¿Morir? ¿Por qué piensas que voy a morir?

—No quiero que te sientas decepcionado de mí porque no tenemos relaciones. No he sido una buena esposa contigo. Me volvería loca si te suicidaras por todos los problemas que has tenido. Todo sería mi culpa ¡y yo no podré soportarlo! —de nuevo, Akane explotó en llanto. Ranma sintió mucha ternura, pero no pudo contener mucho tiempo la risa.

—¿Crees que me suicidaré por no tener sexo? ¡En serio te imaginas cosas! —dijo Ranma riendo. Akane frunció el ceño.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—¡No! Es solo que, aún no llego a ese punto. Soy un gran artista marcial, ¿lo recuerdas? Estoy entrenado para tener gran resistencia.

—¿Entonces por qué ayer estabas tan ansioso? —dijo Akane, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que la línea de sus senos se marcara en su pecho, a la vista de Ranma.

—Pues porque soy un ser humano con necesidades, ¡tonta!

—Bueno, entonces no tiene caso que… —la chica hizo ademán de abrochar su blusa, pero Ranma la tomó de pronto por la cintura y la empujó hacia el final de uno de los pasillos, besándola apasionadamente. La situación los hizo sentir elevarse la temperatura.

—¡Auch!

—Lo siento —dijo Ranma, separándose un poco de Akane.

—No he sido yo —aseveró la chica de cabello corto. Ambos se miraron temerosos unos segundos y asomaron sigilosamente la cabeza hacia el último casillero. Detrás de éste, estaban Ryoga y Ukyo en una postura similar…pero con menos ropa.

Ranma carraspeó y la pareja se giró de inmediato. Ryoga sostenía con un brazo a Ukyo de la cintura, mientras que con el otro sujetaba una pierna levantada de la chica, quien a su vez se sostenía del cuello de Ryoga con ambos brazos. Su blusa azul dejaba descubiertos sus hombros y sus pechos, pegados al torso del chico.

—¡Akane! ¡Ranma! —dijo Ukyo sorprendida —¿qué hacen aquí?

—Lo mismo digo — Ranma miraba fijamente a sus amigos, con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto por la inoportuna interrupción.

—¡Ranma! No pensé que siguieras aquí. ¡Qué tal Akane! —dijo Ryoga algo sonrojado, pero sonriente, como si nada pasara.

—¡Oh! Akane, el otro día ya no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo. Quería disculparme por lo que sucedió con el club de admiradoras. Sé que no estuvo bien.

Akane, quien aún no lograba salir del estupor, le respondió nerviosa —N-no te preocupes Ukyo. Sé que lo hiciste debido a tus sentimientos por Ryoga, pero el pasado ya no importa.

—Con razón me dijiste que siempre hay un lugar donde aprovechar la ocasión. Usas la escuela de motel —reclamó Ranma al chico del colmillo, que no sabía dónde meterse. Mientras tanto, Ukyo seguía con la conversación.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias Akane! ¡Eres una gran persona! ¿Crees que podamos llegar a ser amigas?

—Sin problema —contestó Akane con gesto amable.

—Cariño, termina ya. ¿No ves que estoy desnudo? —en efecto, la ropa de Ryoga yacía en el suelo simulando un camino de prendas a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Nos dejarían solos esta vez? Se ve que ustedes iban empezando, pero nosotros siempre vamos un paso adelante —solicitó Ukyo a sus amigos, guiñando un ojo sin sentir atisbo alguno de vergüenza.

Akane se sonrojó, mirando hacia el suelo y Ranma les lanzó un vistazo lleno de desdén. Estiró a Akane, jalándola del brazo, mientras se encaminaban al gimnasio.

—Eso fue extraño. Menos mal que eran Ryoga y Ukyo porque si no, me habría sentido más abochornada. ¿A dónde vamos, Ranma?

—A buscar otro lugar. Seguro no hay nadie aquí —Ranma abrió con sigilo la puerta del gimnasio que estaba muy oscuro. Cuando terminó de cerrar, Ranma volvió a acorralar a Akane contra la pared, besando su cuello. Akane se prendió de su espalda, disfrutando el momento.

—Ranma…

En ese momento, una luz se encendió y enfocó hacia ellos, dejándolos perplejos. Una voz conocida se escuchó retumbar por todo el gimnasio.

—¡Y al fin, con ustedes, el gran Ranma Saotome, campeón de la preparatoria Furinkan!

En ese momento se encendieron todas las luces del gimnasio y un estruendo de vítores retumbó por todo el lugar, que estaba lleno de alumnos de la escuela, fotógrafos, camarógrafos, periodistas e invitados.

Rápidamente, Akane abrochó como pudo su blusa, mientras Ranma la empujaba hacia un lado para hacerla salir de los reflectores.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó el chico de la prensa, más enfadado que sorprendido.

—Es una sorpresa, Ranma. ¡Y ahora en exclusiva, la pelea del siglo del circuito de escuelas de Nerima! La estrella Ranma Saotome se enfrentará a un poderoso contrincante —el director Kuno, hablaba por el micrófono mientras los "Ohhh" del público resonaban en la penumbra.

De pronto los reflectores iluminaron la parte más alta de las gradas. Una silueta emergió de las sombras y se escuchó su voz —Por fin nos vemos las caras, Ranma Saotome.

—¡Muéstrate! —gritó Ranma.

—¡Soy yo! ¡La leyenda del kendo de la escuela Furinkan, Kuno Tatewaki!

Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. El heredero de los Kuno bajó de tres saltos las escaleras y se colocó en el centro de la duela, con shinai en mano.

—¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí? —preguntó Akane, que estaba detrás de Ranma.

—No lo sé, pero seguro fue idea del maniático de su padre. Pelearé con él para salir rápido de esto. Detesto que me interrumpan cuando estoy ocupado —Ranma miraba ceñudo a su contrincante, que lo esperaba impaciente.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo, Saotome? ¿por qué no vienes aquí y peleas contra un verdadero campeón? —Kuno lo retaba.

—Acabaré contigo de un solo golpe. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —presumió Ranma. Pero el director no estaba dispuesto a que la pelea acabara pronto.

—¡Ahora la actual estrella de la escuela Furinkan teme enfrentarse a Kuno Tatewaki! ¿será esta la despedida y el fin de su carrera? —el director provocaba a la multitud, justo para que empezaran las apuestas y los murmullos. Daisuke e Hiroshi estaban ya en primera fila, con billetes en mano, recolectando las puestas.

—¡Esto se decide hoy, damas y caballeros! ¡diez a uno a Saotome! ¡veinte a uno para Kuno! —gritaba Daisuke, mientras Hiroshi por su lado hacia lo mismo en el otro extremo del gimnasio.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡No es el fin de mi carrera! ¡Deje de inventar cosas! —le gritó Ranma al director, que seguía incitando al público para inquietarlo.

—Ranma, no pelees. No tiene caso. Todo esto es obra del director Kuno para sacar dinero antes de que salgas de la escuela —sugirió Akane.

—¡Tú que sabes! ¡Un reto es un reto y no voy a perderlo! ¡Soy un Saotome! ¡Nadie se burla así de mí! —Ranma estaba furioso al ver que las apuestas iban a favor de Kuno.

—Un caballero no debe hablarle así a una dama. ¡Ven conmigo, preciosa! ¡Sé cómo tratar a una hermosa mujer! —se dirigió Kuno a Akane.

—¡No pienso irme contigo! No me interesa —dijo Akane

—Permitir que un hombre te trate así no es adecuado. Yo te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero hombre.

—¡Ese imbécil! ¿quién se cree? —Ranma apretaba los dientes sin dejar de mirar retador al heredero Kuno.

—Ignóralo, son sólo tonterías —sugirió Akane.

La rechifla no se hizo esperar. Podían escucharse claramente los murmullos y risas insinuantes que señalaban a Akane y a Kuno con ojo de juez. Que si hacían buena pareja, que Kuno era más alto que Ranma, tenía un futuro más prometedor, dinero, que venía de una familia de abolengo…La gente se había acostumbrado tanto a ver al chico de la trenza como un producto único, que montaban escenarios de Akane y Kuno como pareja ideal. Un fuego interno consumía los nervios de Ranma por dentro, transformándolo en un demonio de celos incontrolables.

—¡Akane es mi esposa! ¡Así que no te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra! —los celos y la furia de Ranma salían a flote en el momento menos indicado; pero su sentido de pertenencia cuando un hombre se le insinuaba a su mujer, podía hacerlo explotar como un volcán en erupción.

De nuevo un general "¡OHHH!" se escuchó en todo el sitio y la gente no podía dejar de hablar, incluyendo a las nuevas "amigas" de Akane, ex seguidoras del club de fans oficial de Ranma.

—¿¡Casados!?

—¡Son muy jóvenes!

—¡Saotome casado con Akane Tendo!

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

—¡Pero se odiaban!

—¡Seguro fueron obligados por su familia!

—¡Tal vez ella esté embarazada!

—¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?

—¡Por eso desaparecieron toda una semana!

—¡Debe ser mentira!

—¿Cómo pudo hacerlo, Akane chan?

—¿No creen que son muy jóvenes?

—¿Es la manera como ella logró desintegrar el club de admiradoras de Ranma?

—¡Qué astuta!

—¿Sería sólo ella o ambos estarían de acuerdo?

—¿Ranma y Akane Saotome?

—¡Debe ser una broma!

El director Kuno no cabía de la impresión y no dejaba de parlotear en el micrófono —¡Ranma Saotome casado! ¿es el fin de su carrera o es el inicio de una gran historia de amor entre kendokas? ¡No olviden que Akane Tendo fue la campeona de este año en la categoría femenil en el torneo intercolegial de kendo!

El bullicio no paraba y todas las miradas se centraban en Ranma y Akane, que observaban sonrojados de un lado a otro. En eso, se abrió la puerta de emergencia del gimnasio y una ligera silueta entró en el sitio.

—¡Un momento! —dijo una voz femenina. Todo el mundo hizo silencio y los reflectores enfocaron a una chica que se acercó lentamente a donde estaba el director. Le arrebató el micrófono y habló con su voz cantarina.

—Soy Nabiki Tendo, hermana de Akane y con respecto al matrimonio entre mi hermana y Ranma, hay una confusión.

—¿Qué dices Nabiki? —preguntó Akane.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cualquier supuesto venido de Nabiki, no era un buen augurio, por lo que Ranma enarcó una ceja.

—La ceremonia de su casamiento, fue celebrada hace más de una semana en el dojo Tendo. Hubo testigos presentes y un sacerdote, pero olvidaron lo más importante —dijo la mediana de las Tendo con una expresa seguridad.

—¡Dilo de una buena vez! —estalló Ranma.

—Todos sabemos que un matrimonio tradicional debe asistir a un monasterio o un lugar sagrado y en su caso, no fue así. Me temo, Akane y Ranma que su matrimonio no es válido.

El clásico "¡OHHHH!" no se hizo esperar y retumbó sonoro por todo el gimnasio. Ranma y Akane no podían creerlo. Se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, temerosos, con un millón de dudas en la cabeza. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Todo lo vivido durante esa semana había sido una farsa? ¿Akane era ahora la mujer de un hombre a quien solo le pertenecía su cuerpo, pero no su apellido? ¿Ranma había pasado todos esos obstáculos, que incluían el amor no correspondido de la mujer que tanto había deseado, para nada? ¿Había sido capaz, Nodoka Saotome, de exponer a su hijo a tal humillación? ¿Ella, descendiente de una familia de samurais, protectora del honor y la tradición familiar?

Akane y Ranma se sentían caer en un profundo remolino, que giraba imparable. De pronto, ambos evadieron sus miradas. Sentían vergüenza. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos se traducía ahora a significados nulos.

Kuno no pudo evitar emitir una ligera sonrisa —Qué interesante, Saotome. Ahora que las probabilidades me benefician, podemos tomar a esa chica como premio. El que gane se quedará con ella para casarse como debe ser.

—Acepto — atinó a decir Ranma.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué así? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —gritó Akane —¿eso significa para ti? ¿nuestro…lo que éramos…? ¿Para ti es sólo ganar un trofeo? ¡Dímelo Ranma! — la chica temblaba. La impotencia y el coraje se apoderaban poco a poco de ella. Era un asunto delicado y de nuevo Ranma lo tomaba a la ligera.

—No pienso perderte. Ya eres mía…aunque el matrimonio no tenga validez ¡no voy a permitir que seas de nadie más! ¿Lo has entendido? —el artemarcialista giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo, porque no se atrevía a verla de frente después de conocer semejante noticia.

—…Ranma

—Voy a demostrarles a todos que solo llevarás el nombre Saotome.

—Pero ¡Kuno está loco! ¿cómo sabes que su padre no ha puesto trampas para poner todo a su favor?

—Debo arriesgarme. Lo venceré —Ranma estaba muy confiado, pero Akane tenía razón. Los Kuno tenían fama de locos y tramposos, por lo que era probable que cualquier cosa surgiera del suelo, del techo o de las gradas para atacar a Ranma y dejar como único ganador a Kuno, que conseguiría patrocinadores para él, además del prestigio de la escuela Furinkan y quedar como leyenda.

Daisuke e Hiroshi aparecieron en el acto, levantándose de las gradas —¡Tú puedes, Saotome!

—¡Acábalo!

—¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Kuno contra Saotome! ¿Quién da más?

De inmediato el bullicio se incrementó, todos querían participar en las apuestas. Incluso, el entrenador de kendo se integró al juego.

—Dos mil a Saotome, Hiroshi. Más le vale a ese muchacho ganar, después de todo lo que tuve que soportarle en los entrenamientos.

—Gracias, sensei. No olvide guardar su recibo para cobrar al final si su postor resulta vencedor —dijo el chico rubio.

Mientras Ranma se colocaba en el centro de la duela y le era entregado un shinai, por uno de sus compañeros de kendo, Nabiki hablaba con el micrófono frente a la cámara.

—Si usted piensa que Akane y Ranma quedarán juntos después de la pelea o no, marque los números que aparecen en pantalla ¡Habrá un sorteo con fantásticos premios!

—¡Nabiki! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Akane al darse cuenta de lo que hacía su hermana.

—¡Oh! Eres tú Akane. Mira, hago esto por… ¡tú sabes! Es una buena oportunidad para ganar dinero.

—¡Pero resulta que mi vida privada está incluida en tus planes!

Nabiki entornó los ojos —Bueno, está bien. Te daré el uno por ciento de las ganancias y eso sólo porque soy tu hermana. Tuve que negociar también con la televisora e incluso con los Kuno. A veces creo que me paso de generosa.

—¡Nabiki! —soltó Akane, enfadada.

—¡Qué! A ti te beneficia. Si tu matrimonio no es válido, los Saotome ya no te financiarán la universidad ¡Piénsalo, hermana!

Como siempre, Nabiki tenía razón, pero su relación con Ranma estaba expuesta en televisión, por lo menos a nivel local y no dejaba de ser humillante.

Un referi se presentó también en el centro del gimnasio, solicitando la presencia de ambos contrincantes. La batalla se haría únicamente con el shinai, sin protección de ningún tipo, puesto que era un reto directo y fuera de un torneo de kendo. Era algo más parecido a una pelea callejera, y así se haría. Sin tiempo, ni reglas, ni límites, salvo los movimientos conocidos de la técnica milenaria.

Kuno se colocó frente a Ranma, con shinai en mano, por lo que Ranma se puso en posición de saludo. Kuno aprovechó para levantar la espada de bambú e intentar atacar, pero Ranma lo evitó dando dos saltos hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —le gritó Ranma

—No hay tiempo para cortesías, es vida o muerte ¡igual que un samurai! Pero no lo sabes porque sólo eres una figura deportiva creada por mi padre. Tus habilidades deberían ser mentales —soltó un espadazo al aire porque Ranma de nuevo lo esquivó.

—Si es así, entonces prepárate para perder — Ranma extendió el shinai, a lo que Kuno se defendió atacando hacia el frente. Ambos resistían con el choque de las espadas de bambú, hasta que de pronto comenzó todo a temblar y de una estructura del techo del gimnasio, bajaron dos largas cadenas con anillos, que automáticamente apresaron a Ranma por las muñecas, haciéndolo levantar sus brazos e impidiendo que levantara el shinai.

Al ver esto, Kuno sonrió y se acercó a Ranma tratando de atacarlo, pero Ranma de un solo movimiento, saltó, sujetando el shinai con los pies mientras usaba las cadenas para sujetar sus brazos.

Lo que había dicho Akane, se volvió realidad. Los Kuno trataban de todas las maneras de ser los ganadores del encuentro.

El director, con micrófono en mano, salió en defensa de su retoño —¡Señor referi! ¡Eso es inválido! ¡Ranma no debe usar los pies!

—¡Pues tampoco deberían usar cadenas! —gritó Ranma, sin dejar de sujetar el shinai de Kuno con fuerza.

—Es una pelea fuera de reglas, la única condición es que sigan usando el kendo como disciplina —explicó el referí.

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos ¡referí, pare la pelea! —exigió Akane. Estaba muy alterada y temía que algo le pasara a su no esposo.

—No puedo detenerla hasta que haya un vencedor —apuntó el referi.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Ryoga entraba con Ukyo, visiblemente despeinados y con la ropa arrugada.

—Ranma y Kuno están peleando para definir quién de ellos quedará como leyenda de la Preparatoria Furinkan —señaló Akane.

—Deberíamos quedarnos a ver. No tenemos nada que hacer en casa, bueno, por ahora —Ukyo miraba a Ryoga de forma pícara. Éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar una risita nerviosa.

—¡Tú puedes, Ranma! —gritó Ryoga.

—¡Vamos, Saotome! —decía Ukyo en su papel de porrista. Hiroshi y Daisuke no tardaron en acercarse para ofrecer su servicio de apuestas, al que por supuesto, la pareja entró.

Ranma había logrado zafarse de las cadenas, rompiéndolas con un fuerte movimiento. Volvió a tomar el shinai y esquivó a Kuno, quien se aprovechó de que su oponente estaba distraído, para atacar.

—Es el final, Ranma Saotome. ¡Ríndete y entrégame a Akane Tendo!

—¡Nunca! —una fuerza indescriptible se apoderó de Ranma y en tres movimientos, seguidos de fuertes gritos, logró desarmar a Kuno con un golpe a la muñeca o kote y terminó con un amenazante tsuki, que es el golpe a la garganta.

La multitud se levantó y ardió en aplausos, Ranma había ganado. Kuno no podía creerlo hasta que el juez sacó la bandera para marcar al ganador.

El director Kuno, también se había quedado sin habla. Nabiki, que seguía al pendiente de todo, le arrebató el altavoz como al inicio y habló — ¡El ganador indiscutible de la pelea y única leyenda de la preparatoria Furinkan, Ranma Saotome!

La multitud se dejó llevar por la emoción y poco a poco empezaron a bajar de las gradas para felicitar a Ranma. Akane lo observaba desde su sitio y el chico de la trenza encontró sus ojos, que le sonreían emocionados.

De pronto, un sonido distorsionado retumbó en el gimnasio —¡Hagan el favor de quedarse en sus lugares! Todos quedan arrestados por la participación de peleas ilegales en este recinto — la policía había llegado para detener el espectáculo.

—No puede arrestar a nadie, oficial. La pelea terminó. Además, esta pelea es de giro estudiantil, es completamente legal —apuntó Nabiki al hombre justicia.

—Lo que es ilegal, señorita, es permitir las apuestas en torneos estudiantiles. Todo fue transmitido por televisión, así que no me diga que son cuentos chinos. Se sancionará a los responsables.

Nabiki miró fijo al policía —En ese caso… ¡CORRAN! —gritó la mediana de las Tendo, lanzando el altavoz a un lado y huyendo por la primera puerta que encontró.

Como si se tratara de una marabunta, todos corrieron a las salidas del gimnasio. Algunos intentaron escapar por las ventanas superiores. Ranma perdió de vista a Akane entre la multitud.

—¡AKANE! ¡AKANE!

—¡Corre Ranma! —Ryoga jaló a su amigo por la camisa —¡Hay que salir de aquí!

—¿Dónde está Akane? ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

—¡No te preocupes por ella! ¡Debió salir como los demás!

—¡No me iré sin ella!

—¡Si nos atrapan será peor! ¡Corre con un demonio!

Casi a rastras, Ryoga sacó a Ranma de la escena. Para su fortuna, Blanquinegro, su fiel perro, estaba esperándolos afuera del gimnasio y los guió al patio trasero de la casa de los Hibiki. Aún podían escucharse las sirenas de las patrullas estacionadas fuera de la escuela. Detuvieron al director, a su hijo Kuno y a algunos estudiantes que no lograron escapar.

Ranma se dejó caer en el suelo, por el cansancio, pero seguía preocupado —Debo encontrar a Akane…

Ryoga se sentó junto a Ranma, apoyado en la pared de madera del patio trasero de la casa. Su amigo se veía realmente abatido.

—Ranma, ¿qué has pensado al respecto…de lo tuyo con Akane?

—¿Qué?

—Sobre lo que dijo su hermana. Que el matrimonio no es válido.

Ranma palideció. No había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, todo por la pelea. Su único fin era ganar para que Kuno no se atreviera a acercarse a Akane, pero después de que todo había pasado, la realidad era muy distinta. Si ella no era su esposa, las cosas cambiarían en la casa Saotome, a menos que él hiciera algo.

—Akane ya es mi mujer, así que, no me importa lo que digan. Todo seguirá igual para mí.

—¿Qué hay de los Kuno? —preguntó Ryoga, sembrando de nuevo una semilla de desconfianza en Ranma.

—Kuno perdió ¿no te diste cuenta?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero en cuanto supo que podrían no estar casados, tener a Akane no le pareció mala idea.

—¡Te recuerdo que Akane es mi mujer!

—¡A él no le importa! Sabes lo que dicen de los Kuno, ¡que están locos! Prácticamente llevan unos cuantos días casados, eso no le impedirá que intente algo con Akane a pesar de haber perdido la pelea.

—¡Qué se atreva y volveré a molerlo, ahora con mis manos! — el odio de Ranma crecía al imaginarse al tal Kuno cerca de Akane.

—No es sólo que se atreva a hacerlo. Tiene una ventaja muy grande sobre ti.

—¿Qué mierda dices, Ryoga?

—Su familia tiene más dinero que la tuya ¿no crees que pueda ir directo con el señor Tendo y le ofrezca una suma por su hija? Piénsalo, Tendo puede cambiar de opinión si encuentra un candidato más conveniente, recuerda que ya lo hizo antes.

Ranma se congeló. Ryoga tenía razón. Soun Tendo había pasado varios años intentando vender a Akane al mejor postor. Pero ¡qué ilógico! Él mismo había estado de acuerdo con que se casaran…bueno, no tan de acuerdo, más bien intentó deshacerse de una hija "manchada" por creer que tuvo relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales.

—Akane no está embarazada ¿cierto? —volvió a preguntar Ryoga.

—¡No! No…que yo sepa. Además, que desde que llegamos del viaje no hemos podido hacer nada.

—Pues eso sería mejor para Tendo. Si ustedes no tienen relaciones, buscará quién le dé un heredero.

—¡Tiene más hijas! ¡Qué se las ofrezca a Kuno! —espetó Ranma, molesto.

—Kuno pedirá a Akane. Tal parece que el tipo se ensaña con todo.

Ranma exhaló con fuerza. Cuando parecía que todo marchaba mejor, llegaban más problemas. Aunque eran solo suposiciones de Ryoga, no estaba tan errado. Los Kuno estaban pirados y podían quitarle a Akane si querían. Venían de una familia aristócrata y el director se dedicaba a llevar la escuela Furinkan por mero acto cívico, porque no necesitaba trabajar.

También volvían los recuerdos de la semana anterior, donde Akane le exigía que se divorciaran, porque él no era el hombre con quien ella había elegido casarse. Los habían "casado" por ser pillados en un momento de calentura y nada más. Lo ocurrido después, donde se habían perdonado sus faltas haciendo el amor, ya no tenía el mismo peso, era más bien un resultante posterior a una fuerte pelea. ¡Justo les había pasado lo mismo antes de la lucha contra Kuno! Ella se disculpó e intentaron copular. Era una forma de evadir los problemas y siempre lo iniciaba ella.

¡Mierda! No lo había notado hasta que lo pensó. Akane tenía su forma de escapar. La más común era huir, pero con para con él, era coger.

Siempre había sido un idiota, ella sabía cuánto le gustaba, el simple olor de su cabello casi lo hacía tener una erección en el salón de clases a media mañana. Era un débil y un imbécil…No, no podía pensar esas cosas. Ella no era esa clase de mujer. Él la amaba y ella a él. Solo tenía que hablar con su madre para arreglar las cosas. Su madre tampoco era una mentirosa. Jamás jugaría con el honor de la familia Saotome, mucho menos con el de su hijo. No podía ser una mentira…no. Aunque Nodoka también quería un heredero…

—Tengo…tengo que hablar con Akane. Debo hablar con mi madre y con Tendo…las cosas no pueden quedar así. Akane y yo…—no pudo seguir hablando, parecía que sus pensamientos lo envolvían para llevarlo al fondo de sus temores más profundos.

—¡Ryoga, Ranma! ¡Acá arriba! —desde el tejado de una casa contigua, Ukyo y Akane hacían señas a ambos chicos.

—¿Estás bien, Akane? —preguntó el artista marcial, levantándose de inmediato y mirando preocupado a la mujer de sus sueños.

—Estoy bien. Ukyo y yo salimos por los vestidores.

Ambos sintieron alivio de verse. Las chicas bajaron a donde se encontraban ellos y se quedaron un rato. La conversación entre Ryoga y Ranma había quedado sin terminar. El chico del colmillo entendió que lo mejor era no decir más. El día había sido pesado para ellos.

—Creo que es hora de regresar a casa —dijo Akane.

—Todavía se escuchan algunas sirenas, no es seguro salir ahora — mencionó Ryoga —pueden quedarse un rato más, si quieren.

—Pueden irse por los tejados hasta el callejón de la casa de los Yaki, les servirá como atajo y se asegurarán de que no los sigan — sugirió Ukyo.

—Es buena idea. Gracias por todo, U-chan, Ryoga. Nos vemos pronto —se despidió Ranma, saltando junto a Akane hacia el tejado de la casa de al lado.

—¡Por fin se fueron! —exclamó Ukyo, aliviada.

—¿Es por eso que les dijiste lo del atajo? Debimos dejar que se quedaran por lo menos esta noche. La policía no se irá tan fácil y pueden encontrarlos —el chico del colmillo no estaba muy convencido de la idea de su novia.

—Tranquilo, no son tontos, no se van a dejar atrapar. Además, tú y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas que hacer? ¡Pero si ayer limpié toda la casa! No están dejando deberes más que estudiar para los exámenes y… — Ryoga seguía hablando mientras Ukyo lo miraba enarcando una ceja, hasta que el chico pareció entender —… ¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a ESAS cosas!

—¡Exacto! Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Con lo de la persecución después de la pelea…—la chica tomó de la mano a su flamante novio y lo llevó adentro de la casa, mientras Blanquinegro los observaba con sus ojos saltones y moviendo la cola alegremente.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA OTRA VEZ! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco seguir leyendo Vainilla. Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero ya está finalmente la actualización. Gracias a los que preguntaron y compartieron en la página de Facebook de Susy Chantilly. Búsquenlo así y denle seguir, para enterarse de las actualizaciones de Vainilla y muchas cosas más.**_

 _ **Además de las vacaciones, tuve muchas cosas qué hacer, pero he estado trabajando en los proyectos que muy pronto espero que vean. Post Vainilla, obviamente.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora sí vamos al fic. Les comentaba que estaba en la recta final y me han pedido que continúe unos cuantos capítulos. Pues sí, yo pensaba cortar de tajo, pero la imaginación me ha alcanzado para un poquitito más, porque creo que ya es momento de aclarar todo lo que pasa.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior noté bastante inconformidad con la bocota de Ranma. Pues sí, el hombre no sabe expresarse, recordemos que pasó años haciendo y diciendo lo que se le daba la gana ante las chicas del club de fans, que no le recriminaban nada. Además, pensemos en un chico celoso y egoísta que siempre ha tenido todo para él, como niño mimado que no ha sufrido en la vida como Akane. Y bueno, veamos lo que les parece este capítulo ¿qué piensan que va a pasar? Dejen sus reviews o sus comentarios en la página, hagan bullicio, ya saben que me encanta leerlos.**_

 _ **De nuevo les agradezco a todos, no me canso de hacerlo porque como les he dicho ya muchas veces, me motiva saber que les gusta lo que escribo, incluso si no les gusta, también lo leo para hacer cambios y mejorar. Hay quienes siempre comparten lo que publico ¡gracias de verdad! También a quienes me mandan inbox, siempre trato de contestar, soy una fan más como ustedes que adora Ranma y medio y sin ustedes no seguiría escribiendo, tanto que me aguantan y siguen mis loqueras. Un millón de gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Les comentaba también en la página de Facebook de Susy Chantilly (mucho comercial, pero es que quiero más seguidores) que me gusta que me pregunten sobre Vainilla. Me molesta cuando la gente acosa. Creo que hay maneras correctas y prudentes para preguntar sobre algo de nuestro interés y puede haber una retroalimentación sana, si no, lo único que se logra es que el escritor decida no hacer caso y limitar su contacto con los lectores o peor aún, no publicar.**_

 _ **Bien, ahora los agradecimientos a mi guapísima beta reader Sakura Saotome, que embellece lo que toca, estilo rey Midas y también en especial para este capítulo a mi beta honoraria Sailor Dancer. Gracias infinitas a ambas, ¡las quiero!**_

 _ **Y como no puede faltar para mis Locas por el Dios griego. Este fic es por y para ustedes.**_

 _ **Las recomendaciones de Hana Note con "Poderosa", no se lo pueden perder, el capítulo siguiente está de infarto y no se diga "Entre el deber y el amor" de mi beta Sakura Saotome, hace que casi me arranque el pelo. También mi adorada Juany Rdz, bien conocida como Nodoka escribió un suculento fic llamado "Cuarteto" ¡Tienen que leerlo! Les paso pronto la actualización de éste con su link, para que dejen review.**_

 _ **Y sin más, ¡los leo muy pronto!**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16**_

" _ **LA CONFIRMACIÓN"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Akane y Ranma llegaron al callejón cercano a la casa de los Yaki. Bajaron del tejado y aguardaron entre el angosto pasillo para asegurarse de que la policía no estuviera cerca para interrogarlos.

Ranma se veía inquieto. Lo estaba más, por el asunto del falso matrimonio que por la idea de que los atraparan. Quería hablar con Akane, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Por fortuna, ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa para todo.

—…Sobre lo que dijo Nabiki…—ella tampoco se sentía cómoda hablando del tema, pero las ansias le comían los pensamientos. Si era cierto que el matrimonio era una farsa, Ranma podría volver a su vida normal, olvidarse de ella y continuar con su carrera como un famoso artista marcial, ocuparse de él mismo ganando mucho dinero con los patrocinios y tener un nuevo club de fans, pero esta vez, a nivel nacional…tal vez mundial. Eso no podría controlarlo, seguro ocurriría. No habría manuales, ni presidentas que ordenaran a las chicas cómo comportarse; simplemente se le lanzarían encima, le pedirían autógrafos y aparecerían desnudas en su habitación de hotel, del respectivo lugar donde se estuviera presentando.

—¿S-sí?

—¿Qué piensas que…pasará con nosotros? ¿Lo daremos por terminado?

—Akane…yo…— se sentía más nervioso que cuando tuvo que hablar con ella después de su boda. Por lo menos ese día, ella estaba enojada, su estado natural, o en el que él estaba más acostumbrado a tratarla; ahora ambos se sentían igual y eso no ayudaba en nada.

—¡Debes pensar en tu futuro! ¡Esto no lo decidimos nosotros! Por favor, no te sientas mal por mí, podemos olvidar lo que pasó. Yo no voy a detenerte porque sé que siendo libre serás más exitoso en tu carrera y tendrás muchas oportunidades y dinero y chicas y…y…—Akane lo había interrumpido. Mejor hablar antes de que él tomara la decisión correcta y la dejara al borde del abismo de la soledad. No quería falsas promesas ni llorar frente a él ni sentirse abandonada, como se sintió cuando perdió a Shinnosuke.

Ranma la miró. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza profunda. Tal vez ella quería ser libre, a pesar de haber pasado por tanto junto a él —¿Eso es lo que quieres? —esta vez, iba a ser directo. No había nadie que los interrumpiera o que los obligara a contestar.

Akane tembló. No esperaba esa respuesta y no sabía qué responder —Ranma, yo…—sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y no pudo sostener más la mirada. Bajó la vista antes de que cualquier lágrima apareciera.

—Creo que el problema de esto, es que todo el mundo ha decidido por nosotros, pero nunca te pregunté si querías estar conmigo…ni siquiera fuiste mi novia —Ranma se sonrojó un poco, lo mismo que Akane, quien levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

—Ranma…

—Siempre me gustaste. Pero te veías muy decidida a trabajar para conseguir una beca e ir a la universidad. Te tenía algo de envidia, pensé " _ella sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida y yo no tengo ni idea"_ —sonrió un poco, logrando hacer el momento menos estresante —sentí muchos celos después de que saliste con Ryoga y después de lo que pasó esa noche en la que tu y yo…bueno, ya sabes; iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia y también iba a hablar con tu papá, para decirle que de sus tres hijas, me había fijado en ti para que fueras mi prometida…y…—el chico se había puesto muy nervioso, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y todo lo sucedido, hablar de ello no era tan sencillo —…y después se hubiera planeado la boda, supongo… cuando terminaras la universidad o antes…¡pero sólo si tú querías, claro!

Los ojos de Akane se iluminaron y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez —Nunca me dijiste que pensabas eso. Pensé que te era indiferente, con tantas chicas que tenías tras de ti —se acercó un poco a él, quedando de frente. Ranma sonrió de medio lado, a ella ese gesto le encantaba, sentía que era una forma de esconder su timidez.

—Tal vez me hubieras sido indiferente si no te hubiera visto desnuda en mi habitación.

—¡Ranma! —respondió la chica con un mohín.

El chico sonrió completamente y le tomó ambas manos —el caso es, que matrimonio o no matrimonio, yo quiero estar contigo y espero que también pienses lo mismo ¿qué dices?

Akane se acercó un poco más hasta casi tocar los labios de él con los suyos —…digo que no me importaría volver a ser la señora Saotome, después de haberte visto desnudo…en Oga…

Ranma apretó los dientes soltando un gruñido, a lo que Akane no pudo contener más una risita que se apagó cuando el chico la tomó con fuerza por la cintura para besarla desesperado. Ella le respondió al instante y pronto el calor comenzó a sentirse. Se recargaron en la pared, mientras Akane abría un poco las piernas para permitir que Ranma se acercara más a su intimidad; éste se restregó contra ella provocando un suspiro profundo que los hizo separar los labios para tomar aire. Akane acariciaba la fuerte espalda de Ranma, mientras que él hacía lo mismo, antes de bajar un poco al trasero de la chica.

De pronto, escucharon movimiento dentro del callejón. Se detuvieron en seco y giraron la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía el sonido. Tras una caja, salió un gato blanco, con dos pequeños gatitos moteados en blanco y gris. Akane se enterneció —Son sólo unos gatitos.

Ranma tragó duro y se tensó. Había que salir de ahí lo antes posible. Tenía una fobia severa a los gatos, debido a un extraño entrenamiento que de niño su padre lo obligó a practicar, pero no era el mejor momento para explicarlo a su mujer, así que la tomó del brazo y se la llevó de ahí.

—¡Ven!

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú sígueme y no hagas ruido.

Saltaron a un techo bajo y continuaron así hasta llegar a la cerca de la casa Saotome. Con sigilo, Ranma encaminó a Akane hacia la parte trasera, donde se encontraba el dojo. De un salto, pasaron la cerca y Ranma abrió una puerta escondida en uno de los laterales del dojo. Por fortuna, no había nadie dentro y estaba cerrado. Los habitantes de la casa debían estar tomando un té, previo a la cena, por lo que era seguro que nadie se acercaría por ahí.

Entonces Ranma tumbó a Akane en el suelo para continuar con la misma actividad del callejón. Logró desabotonar la blusa de Akane de la parte superior para besarle el cuello, mientras la chica le metía las manos por dentro del pantalón, buscando su miembro. La urgencia de tocarse era tal, que con torpes movimientos se jalaban la ropa sin lograr quitarse nada, al tiempo que se besaban y abrían los ojos, luchando por ser el dominante.

Ranma se fastidió de no lograr su cometido y poniéndose en cuclillas, tomó a Akane y la levantó, girándose de un solo movimiento para pegarla contra la pared y metiendo las manos bajo su falda, arrancándole las bragas. Ella se mordió los labios, excitada, mientras le ayudaba bajando su pantalón y ropa interior lo suficiente para que su pene quedara libre. Ranma bufó, levantándola de los muslos, a lo que ella se sujetó a su cintura con las piernas y con ambos brazos se sostuvo de su cuello.

El chico no tardó en penetrarla con fuerza, mientras ella elevaba un fuerte gemido. Estaba tan deseosa de él que necesitaba que la atravesara lo más duro que pudiera. Ranma parecía una bestia, la embestía sin detenerse mientras Akane lo contemplaba mirándolo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que él, como retándose y esperando a que cualquiera de los dos se corriera primero.

Pronto Ranma comenzó a moverse más rápido, mientras Akane sentía chocar la textura de la madera pulida contra su espalda y se dolía un poco de la cintura. De pronto sintió un cúmulo de espasmos en su vientre que provocaron que terminara, exhalando con fuerza, sintiendo una inmensa sensación de alivio y plena satisfacción. Sumamente excitado con la acción de su mujer, el hombre ahogó un profundo gemido y se restregó contra ella pegándola hacia la pared. Akane se relamió los labios con placer, al sentir a Ranma escurrirse dentro de ella.

Ambos respiraban agitados y se miraron cómplices del acto que tuvieron a bien protagonizar.

Resbalando lentamente por la pared, Ranma salió de ella, mientras Akane, sin fuerzas se dejaba caer en el suelo, al igual que él, mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Se miraron cómplices y se sonrieron el uno al otro sin decirse nada. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde que habían llegado a casa después de la luna de miel, sin poder tener ningún tipo de intimidad, por lo que su único objetivo fue tener sexo para saciar sus deseos hacía poco descubiertos.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando notaron que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. Antes de que entrara nadie, Ranma se subió como pudo los pantalones y se plantó en la entrada, para impedir que notaran la presencia de Akane.

El chico de la trenza, abrió la puerta corrediza mostrando medio cuerpo, era su madre —¡Oh, hijo! Estás aquí, te estaba buscando ¿estabas entrenando?

—Sí, un poco ¿necesitas algo, mamá? —preguntó Ranma, aún sofocado por el "ejercicio". Nodoka enarcó una ceja. Obviamente, sabía que su hijo no le decía la verdad.

—Te buscaba para que vinieras a cenar ¿Akane está contigo?

—No —mintió.

—¿La has visto? Supe que hubo una especie de revuelta en la escuela. No estoy muy enterada. Nabiki nos dijo que participaste en una pelea y que Akane estaba ahí, pero que llegó la policía y salieron corriendo.

—Sí, así fue, pero en cuanto llegó la policía alcancé a ver que salía corriendo junto a Ryoga y Ukyo…debe estar con ellos.

—¿Entonces no regresó contigo? —Nodoka lo miraba con curiosidad. Esperaba que el chico confesara de una vez; no era ninguna estúpida. Ranma trataba de controlar los nervios. Evadía la mirada de su madre, era difícil mentirle a una mujer como ella.

—Todavía estamos enojados —Dijo cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza —seguro no tarda en volver.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, se me había olvidado—Nodoka fingió incrédula. Lo mejor era dejar que Ranma pensara que había burlado a su madre, aunque ella supiera exactamente lo que hacía con Akane minutos antes de que ella tratara de entrar al dojo —Bien, no olvides lavarte antes de la cena…Por cierto, el director Kuno y su hijo estuvieron aquí hace un momento, acaban de irse.

Ranma se tambaleó; la inseguridad se apoderó de él al escuchar esas palabras ¿habrían venido a pedir la mano de Akane, sin importarles que él hubiera sido el ganador de la pelea? ¿Y lo de Nabiki y su discurso del matrimonio falso? ¿Se estaría cumpliendo la profecía de Ryoga? — Y ¿qué querían?

—No lo sé. Los recibió el señor Tendo. Tu padre no está…

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! Se supone que es quien representa la casa ¡debe atender los asuntos de la familia! —espetó Ranma, molesto.

—Ya lo sé, pero tuvo que salir a revisar unos documentos de arrendamiento en Yokohama. Regresa mañana —respondió Nodoka con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

—¿Y por qué no los atendiste tú?

—Ese hombre no me parece nada confiable. Es muy extraño, al igual que su hijo, además estaba ocupada y no tenía ganas de recibirlo, solo lo hice por cordialidad. Afortunadamente el señor Tendo me hizo el favor de hablar con ellos.

—¿Y qué le dijeron los Kuno al señor Tendo?

—Eso tampoco lo sé. Se veían muy agitados. El señor Tendo solo avisó que se iría a casa de ellos para hablar de cierto asunto importante. Seguro mañana se lo comentará a tu padre.

— _No puede ser_ —pensó Ranma. Debía preguntar a Nodoka de una buena vez si el matrimonio entre ellos había sido una falsa escena bien montada, buscando un heredero para la casa Saotome o si era válido y estaban casados con todas las de la ley. Todo antes de que los Kuno se adelantaran e hicieran los arreglos pertinentes con el señor Tendo para casar a Akane con Tatewaki —Mamá…necesito hablar de algo contigo…

—Ahora no, querido. Debo ayudar a Kasumi a terminar la cena. Estoy segura de que puede esperar.

—S-sí, está bien.

—Apresúrate y no olvides cerrar la puerta y apagar las luces del dojo antes de salir. No estamos para gastos innecesarios.

—Sí, mamá.

—Investiga si Akane sigue con Ryoga. Ya sé que están enojados, pero él es tu amigo y te dirá dónde está.

—Lo llamaré.

Nodoka le sonrió a su vástago y dio media vuelta para entrar en la casa, pensando en que tal vez en esa ocasión pudiera haberse engendrado el futuro heredero Saotome. Ranma miró hacia abajo, con el rostro apesadumbrado. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Akane se le acercó.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a tu mamá que seguíamos enojados?

—Será más fácil hacerles creer que no nos hablamos. Tal vez podamos despistarlos un poco.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿no crees que Nabiki pueda decirles algo de nosotros?

—No estaba cuando inició la pelea, además estaba oscuro, no creo que nadie nos haya visto juntos.

—Bueno, eso es cierto… ¿por qué no le preguntaste a tu mamá lo de si era verdad lo del matrimonio?

—Mañana —respondió cortante. Quería preguntarle, pero a la vez, no quería saber si era mentira. Akane era suya, pero sus argumentos contra el señor Tendo, si había dinero de por medio, podían ser nulos. Tenía miedo.

—Saldré yo primero. Espera cinco minutos y entra por la entrada principal ¿de acuerdo?

Akane asintió. Él se acercó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y la besó. La chica cerró los ojos; apenas iba a sujetarse de sus brazos y él ya la había soltado, estaba abriendo la puerta para salir, dándole la espalda. Se extrañó de su actitud, pero pensó que estaba nervioso por Nodoka, no se le fuera a ocurrir regresar y encontrarlos juntos. Sonrió suspirando mientras pensaba en lo vivido momentos antes, cuando había vuelto a ser suya y él de ella.

.

.

.

Soun Tendo regresó más tarde, después de la cena. Saludó a todos al llegar al salón familiar, pero no dijo nada; solamente que esperaría a que Genma regresara al día siguiente para hablar del asunto de los Kuno. Ranma no quiso preguntar más y Nodoka se limitó a agradecerle a Tendo el favor de tomar el recado.

Esa noche, Ranma y Akane volvieron a dormir en habitaciones separadas. No querían levantar sospechas, a pesar de que Nabiki los miraba aguda y con su sonrisa pícara. A pesar de todo, la mediana de los Tendo siempre había sido muy discreta y tampoco diría nada que no le conviniera a menos que hubiera dinero de por medio, en eso se parecía a su padre.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se levantó más relajada, sabiendo que había solucionado las cosas con Ranma, aunque tendrían que esperar un poco para hablar con sus padres sobre el matrimonio falso.

Entró al baño todavía adormilada, se bajó el pijama junto con las pantaletas y se sentó en el excusado para orinar. Terminó y en cuanto se dispuso a subirse de nuevo las pantaletas, notó cómo un coágulo de sangre salió de su vagina.

Se puso a contar ¿qué día era? No estaba segura… pero sí sabía exactamente el día en que le tendría que llegar el período y aún faltaba bastante para eso, por lo menos quince días. Recordó que cuando tuvo su encuentro con Ranma, el día antes de casarse, justo había terminado el período, le faltaban dos semanas más por lo menos para volver a tener la menstruación.

Se asustó ¿por qué tendría que sangrar ahora de esa manera? ¿Habría sido por la manera salvaje en la que Ranma y ella habían tenido relaciones el día anterior? No…hubiera sangrado al terminar o por la noche y no sucedió. No le dolía nada, tal vez sentía un poco tensas las piernas, pero era lógico, por la posición en la que estuvo ayer.

Entró en la habitación contigua para ducharse rápido. La sangre no dejaba de salir, así que buscó una toalla sanitaria para colocarse junto a la ropa interior limpia. Seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza ¿por qué le había pasado eso? No se parecía a su período. Era más oscuro, partes espesas, sangre… ¿Y si…?

Se congeló. No podía ser. No, definitivamente… ¿o sí? Salió del baño con la duda en la cabeza y mirando hacia la nada, mientras dentro de su mente un millón de situaciones la hacían desvariar. Pasó frente al salón, mientras Ranma y su padre se debatían en una lucha por el último pedazo de pescado, sujetando los palillos.

—¡Eres un ingrato! ¡Me debes la vida! —gruñía Genma.

—¡No te pedí que me la dieras, viejo egoísta! ¡Ahora dame ese pescado frito que yo lo vi primero!

—¡En tus sueños, niño malcriado! ¡No pude hacer un hombre de ti! ¡Solo eres un miserable!

—¡Tú eres un envidioso y miserable padre, bueno para nada!

El resto de la familia comía su desayuno sin prestarles atención, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ver a padre e hijo pelear de esa manera.

—¡Buenos días, Akane! ¿Te sirvo el desayuno? —dijo Kasumi, con su amable esencia de siempre, al ver pasar a su pequeña hermana.

—No, gracias. Tengo algo que hacer.

—¡Qué tengas un lindo día, hermana! —dijo la mayor de las Tendo, sin obtener respuesta.

Akane salió de la casa, intentando no pensar. Lo mejor sería asegurarse, pero de todo lo que sabía de biología apuntaba para que fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

Ranma la alcanzó unas cuadras más adelante —¿Por qué no me esperaste? Debiste por lo menos quedarte en la entrada, nadie se daría cuenta que te seguía.

Akane no respondió. Ranma la miró extrañado —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—No me pasa nada.

—¿Entonces por qué estás así?

—Estoy bien.

Ranma la miró incrédulo —Bien. Como sea, no quiero complicar más las cosas entre nosotros. Pero sí debes saber algo. Ryoga me dijo que pensara en la posibilidad de que los Kuno pidieran tu mano a pesar de yo haber ganado la pelea. Le dije que estaba loco, pero ya ves cómo es ese cerdo. Aún así, le di el beneficio de la duda porque los Kuno son unos enfermos y me dijeron que podían convencer a tu padre con dinero. Fue por eso que ayer me preocupé por lo que me dijo mi madre. Según sé, tu papá no ha hablado aún con el mío, así que no podré preguntarle nada hasta que regrese de la escuela, porque no creo que quiera hablarme después de que le quité el pedazo de pescado…en fin. Tampoco he podido hablar con mi mamá, aunque creo que debería hacerlo esta tarde…Akane ¿me estás escuchando?

—…Sí…

Mientras Ranma hablaba, Akane captaba algunas de las frases que él le decía, pero no estaba poniendo toda su atención "…Ryoga", "…los Kuno pidieran tu mano", "…convencer a tu padre con dinero", "…hasta que regrese de la escuela" "…el pedazo de pescado" "…Tampoco he podido hablar con mi mamá"

—…y no pienso dejar que siga manejando lo de mi carrera, sobre todo después de la trampa que hizo su hijo en la pelea. Pero como te digo, mi padre también es un imbécil y no voy a permitir que se meta conmigo. ¡Soy un adulto! Se piensa que porque vivo en su misma casa debo acatar sus órdenes y ¡no lo haré! Ya bastante tengo con la presión que me da mi madre por ser el único heredero de la dinastía Saotome ¿y qué hay de lo que yo quiero? Soy su hijo, no un sirviente, así que ella tampoco puede manipularme ni decirme lo que tengo que hacer. He pensado que sería mejor mudarnos en cuanto termine la escuela. Con lo que tengo ahorrado alquilaré…

—Ranma…debo ir donde el doctor Tofú — Akane le habló sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿estás enferma? Eso te pasa por no tomar el desayuno.

—Adelántate, yo te alcanzo después.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—¡Ya te dije que quiero ir sola! —gritó la chica, visiblemente alterada. Ranma se sorprendió de su cambio de actitud.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¡Estábamos hablando bien y ahora te molestas! ¡Ya dime por qué estás enojada?

—¡Ranma! ¡Déjame tranquila! —apretó los dientes y lo miró con furia. Ranma solo frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta.

—¡Cómo quieras! ¡Hoy a todo mundo se le antojó discutir conmigo! Pero no estoy dispuesto a seguirles el juego. Soy Ranma Saotome, un gran artista marcial, con nervios de acero y temple de hierro. ¡Vayan todos a la mierda! —se alejó con las manos cruzadas sobre la cabeza y plantando fuerte los talones sobre el suelo.

Akane estaba teniendo un pésimo día y él no se había dado cuenta de nada. Mejor; así no tendría que darle explicaciones, por lo menos no ahora.

Llegó sin darse cuenta al consultorio del doctor Tofú, él mismo barría la entrada del pequeño edificio —¡Buenos días, Akane! Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Supe que Ranma y tú se casaron, les doy mi enhorabuena. Por cierto… ¿cómo está tu hermana, Kasumi?

Akane seguía seria, casi sin poder responder —Ella está bien, gracias.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, era lógico que algo no andaba bien —Bueno, ahora dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te has lastimado por algún entrenamiento? Tengo un remedio muy bueno que puede ayudarte…

—Doctor, yo…—tomó aire, era tan doloroso como escandaloso para ella decirlo, pero debía hacerlo, después de todo, Tofú era un doctor —…creo que…acabo de tener un aborto…

Tofú abrió los ojos lo más que le dieron sus órbitas, era momento de pensar en Akane como paciente y no como la hermana de la mujer en la que estaba interesado —Vamos adentro, para que me expliques lo que pasó. Hay que revisarte.

Akane asintió y entró junto a él al consultorio. Ahí, Tofú comenzó a hacerle preguntas, que ella contestaba directamente sin dar grandes detalles. El doctor le pidió que subiera a la camilla y la revisó. Dejó que se sentara y continuó haciéndole preguntas.

Tofú escribía en su expediente sus observaciones —Debo hacerte análisis, tomar muestras de sangre y orina. Regreso enseguida, voy por el material y los instrumentos que necesito.

Akane continuó sentada en la camilla. El doctor se veía muy serio y preocupado; no le había dicho nada. De pronto, los retazos de la conversación matutina con Ranma afloraron en su cabeza — _Los Kuno pedirían mi mano…si convencen a mi padre, pero Ranma y yo estamos casados…y si ¿no lo estamos?_

Otra vez, lo mismo, la angustia, la incertidumbre de no saber qué era de ellos y su vida — _No_ , _Ranma no lo permitiría y esta vez, yo tampoco dejaré que mi padre se salga con la suya_ —pensó. Se sintió un poco más ligera, pero al mismo tiempo, otro pensamiento la asaltó — _Ranma y el tío Genma peleaban por comida como dos niños inmaduros. Él creía que su padre era un imbécil. ¿Acaso Ranma sería un buen padre? Tal vez, había sido mejor que el producto se hubiese malogrado y su cuerpo lo expulsara a tiempo ¿qué le esperaba a una criatura con un chiquillo mimado que peleaba por un trozo de pescado? Pero… ¿cómo podía pensar eso del hombre que amaba? Si le decía que acababa de perder un bebé, el gran Ranma Saotome se sentiría derrotado y miserable porque el cuerpo de ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar al heredero de la dinastía Saotome. Así, seguro que aunque Ranma la amara, Nodoka lo obligaría a dejarla en manos de los Kuno y cambiarla por alguna otra mujer que sí tuviera un útero poderoso y protector que albergara a un digno sucesor._

La tristeza se acumulaba dentro de ella, cuando por fin entró el doctor Tofú, dejó las cosas en el escritorio y se sentó con los brazos cruzados frente a la chica, mirándola con gesto severo.

—Necesito llamar a Ranma. Debe estar aquí para que escuche lo que les tengo que decir —apuntó el galeno.

—¿A Ranma? Pero ¿para qué? No es necesario que se entere. Nadie debe enterarse de nada. No sé qué hice mal, doctor, no fue mi intención, le digo la verdad. ¡Por favor se lo pido! No se lo diga a Ranma ni a nadie de su familia, ¡mucho menos a la mía! La tía Nodoka pensará que lo hice a propósito ¡yo no quería que se malograra!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Akane, no estás ni estuviste embarazada.

Akane sintió cómo un peso gigante caía de sus hombros hasta el suelo —¿qué dice doctor? Entonces, ¿no tuve un aborto?

Tofú acomodó sus lentes y sonrió —Claro que no. Solo has tenido un desajuste por estrés. Supe que ayer hubo una especie de revuelta en la escuela Furinkan, pero creo que puede también ser estrés acumulado. Dime, ¿has tenido estrés últimamente?

La chica recordó lo sucedido. En unos meses, había tenido que cambiar de casa, vivir con extraños, iniciar en una nueva escuela, defenderse de un enfermizo club de admiradoras que estuvieron a punto de matarla, conseguir un empleo para pagar deudas de su padre, casarse por "impúdica", tener relaciones por primera vez, tener abstinencia sexual, sentir la presión de engendrar un heredero, saber que su matrimonio era probablemente falso…

—Bueno, pues sí.

—Como te decía, debo hablar contigo y con Ranma para hablarles de los métodos de planificación familiar. Seguro han oído hablar de ellos, pero es momento de que los apliquen. Son aún muy jóvenes para tener familia, no importa si ya están casados. Tienen que ser muy cuidadosos, lo que te ha sucedido no debe repetirse, no es bueno para ti. Haremos los análisis para descartar cualquier complicación y te daré medicamentos, pero te recomiendo que te relajes y disfrutes el momento.

Akane sonrió, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, sollozando. El doctor se enterneció y se acercó, dando palmaditas en su hombro —Todo está bien. Estoy seguro de que cuando decidan tener hijos las cosas irán perfectas —Le acercó una taza de té; el doctor siempre tenía lista agua caliente —bebe esto y ve a la escuela. Pronto terminará el ciclo escolar; siempre he pensado que las últimas semanas son solo de relleno, pero hay que cumplir el calendario.

Después de escucharlo, Akane se sintió más tranquila. Aún faltaba el asunto de los Kuno y del matrimonio, pero ella y Ranma ya habían decidido qué hacer.

.

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron de modo normal. Parecía que el día anterior no había pasado nada y la policía se había retirado por falta de pruebas en contra de los supuestos "apostadores". Como precaución, Hiroshi y Daisuke habían devuelto el dinero de las apuestas, cosa que les molestaba mucho, pero no podían arriesgarse a tener manchas en su expediente si querían ir a la universidad.

Por su parte, Nabiki no había podido cobrar lo acordado a la prensa, así que lo vio como tiempo invertido desperdiciado, aunque tuvo la osadía de dar su número telefónico a un pez gordo que la invitaría a salir esa noche. No recuperaría su tiempo, pero por lo menos disfrutaría de una deliciosa cena en un ambiente elegante, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Durante el receso, Akane le pidió a Ranma un momento a solas, quería hablar con él respecto a su visita con el Doctor Tofú.

—¿Es sobre esta mañana? Estabas muy rara —dijo Ranma, mientras observaba a su chica, apoyado con un brazo sobre la pared de uno de los patios de la escuela. Akane permanecía con la mirada baja, con los brazos detrás de ella, recargada en el mismo muro de concreto.

—El doctor Tofú me pidió que le hicieras una visita.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno…es que…—Akane se sentía un poco cohibida, no era fácil tocar un tema como ese y menos con la persona involucrada. Se atrevió; abrió la boca para tomar aire y soltó de una vez toda la historia.

—¡¿QUÉ TUVISTE UN QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! — Ranma entró en shock solo de escuchar la versión de Akane. Siempre escuchaba lo que le convenía. Sus ojos casi se desorbitan y su piel y cabello se erizaron a más no poder.

—¡Cálmate y baja la voz! ¡Ya te dije que fue una falsa alarma! ¡Todo está bien! —dijo Akane ceñuda. Ranma estaba a punto de hiperventilarse.

—¿Por qué-no-me-lo-dijiste…antes? — tenía flexionadas las rodillas e intentaba respirar profundamente. Ranma no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Porque quería estar segura! Todo fue un malentendido y mira cómo te has puesto. Además…tuve miedo.

Ranma giró la cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento —¿Miedo? ¿de qué…? —su pregunta era de lo más irónica, puesto que él estaba en cierta situación.

—Lo que harían con nosotros; es decir, nuestros padres. De ser cierto, tu madre podría pensar que yo no soy apta para concebir un heredero Saotome…y lo del matrimonio falso…ni siquiera tenemos una relación…

Ranma se enderezó de pronto, era más drama el que hizo que en lo que realidad sentía. Se le acercó y la tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella, mirándola a los ojos —Akane. ¡Esto, es una relación! Te lo dije antes. Estamos juntos y seguiremos juntos, sin importar lo que nadie diga. Tú y yo…—Akane lo miraba con ojos brillantes, podría mirarse en ellos toda una eternidad. Ranma comenzó a sonrojarse —…bueno, tú sabes —se giró, soltándola, moviendo nervioso sus manos, jugando con sus pulgares.

Akane sonrió. Era un hombre maravilloso, lo que jamás había soñado en su vida, lo único que ella necesitaba —Entonces… ¿no estás enojado?

—¿Cómo voy a estarlo? ¡Akane, cuántas veces debo repetirte las cosas! No entiendo por qué piensas que no te apoyaré en todo.

—¿Vas a ir con el doctor Tofú?

—¿Para qué debo ir con él? No estoy enfermo.

—Para hablar sobre métodos anticonceptivos.

—¿Qué? ¿Anticonceptivos? ¡Debiste hablar primero conmigo antes de ir a ver a Tofú!

—¡Necesitaba una opinión médica! Tuve una pequeña hemorragia.

—¡Pues no me gusta que nuestra vida sexual sea del dominio público!

—¡Desde que regresamos a casa, nuestra vida sexual ES de dominio público! ¡Todos escuchan tras la puerta para saber si estamos haciendo algo!

—Es diferente.

—¡Claro que no es diferente! ¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Por ley, Tofú es un médico certificado!

Ranma la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía razón, pero no quería dársela, así que se cruzó de brazos a modo de reto. Akane no daba tampoco su brazo a torcer y lo retaba levantando la barbilla, acercando su respingada nariz a la suya.

—De acuerdo, iré después con el doctor Tofú, pero por lo pronto, usaré preservativos la próxima vez que tengamos relaciones. No quiero quedar como un idiota cuando el doctor me pregunte cómo me cuido.

Akane se alejó un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por lo menos, había entendido que era necesario cuidarse para evitar un "susto".

—Es lo mejor. Más aún que no estamos preparados para ser padres —dijo la chica, cruzando los brazos.

—¡Habla por ti! ¡Yo estoy más que preparado!

Akane enarcó una ceja —¿En serio? Si casi te mueres cuando te dije lo que creí que me había pasado.

—Es que ¡eso no te lo dicen todos los días! Es una noticia impresionante —el ego Saotome jamás lo dejaría doblegarse.

—Sí, claro —respondió Akane con sorna.

—¡Pues yo voy a ser un excelente padre! No seré como el mío ¡no señor! Mis hijos podrán comer lo que quieran, cuanto quieran y ¡jamás les quitaré el alimento de la boca por más hambre que tenga!

Akane intentó esconder una sonrisa. Era lo más bobo y más tierno que hubiera escuchado jamás de Ranma. Era como un niño pequeño, valiente, malhumorado, pero de un corazón muy noble.

—Seguro lo serás. Vámonos que se nos hace tarde para la clase — ambos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron caminando hacia el aula.

.

.

Al llegar la tarde, Ranma y Akane volvieron a la casa Saotome dispuestos a enfrentar a sus padres. Ambos habían decidido quedarse juntos hubiera o no matrimonio. Si no lo había, ellos mismos irían al registro civil a firmar el enlace; eran mayores de edad, así que podían hacerlo incluso si Soun Tendo se negaba e intentaba comprometer a Akane con Kuno Tatewaki. El tiempo de obediencia se había acabado y los chicos se regirían bajo sus propias reglas.

—El señor Tendo dice que los Kuno quieren proponernos una sociedad —habló Genma cruzado de piernas y brazos, mientras bebía té en el salón principal.

—¿Sociedad? —preguntó Ranma.

La familia entera estaba reposando la merienda, como todos los días, mientras bebían su respectivo té verde y comían galletas.

—Así es. El director Kuno quiere que tú y su hijo hagan una gira para presentarse como las leyendas del kendo de la escuela Furinkan —apuntó Soun Tendo.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Esa es la excusa del director para seguir ganando dinero con mi nombre —dijo Ranma, molesto.

—Eso lo sé. Tú solo puedes ganar más dinero con patrocinios que ese chico. Por algo eres hijo mío, todo un Saotome —Genma levantó la barbilla, orgulloso, mientras Ranma entornaba los ojos recordando su pelea matutina por el pescado. Al mismo tiempo, padre e hijo acercaron la mano a la mesa para tomar la última galleta. Se miraron desafiantes.

—¡Sólo quieres que gane dinero para quedártelo tú! ¡Avaro!

—¡Mira cómo le hablas a tu padre! No puedes siquiera dejar que coma el último bocado. ¡Ese chico Kuno demuestra que es mejor que tú! ¡Él sí respeta lo que le pide su padre!

—¡Y quién lo dice! ¡El que planea hacerse mi representante ahora que no tengo uno para llevarse el crédito! ¡Estás loco, maldito viejo!

De nuevo, los hombres Saotome comenzaban a pelear. Nodoka bebió su té de un sorbo y al colocar la taza sobre la mesa todos hicieron silencio. Parecía que iba a someterlos o a sacar las katanas. Nadie se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento.

—¡Te felicito hijo! ¡Eres todo un emprendedor! Me alegra que tengas esos planes para tu futuro.

Todos exhalaron sudando frío. Ranma sonrió nervioso a su madre —G-gracias, mamá… ¿sabes? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, aprovechando que estamos todos aquí.

—¡Oh, es tarde! ¡Tengo una cita! Los veo después—Nabiki salió como rayo, antes de verse implicada en lo que ya veía venir.

—Por supuesto, hijo. Dime —dijo Nodoka.

.

.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? ¿Crees que tu madre es una mentirosa? Me decepcionas Ranma Saotome —una ofendida Nodoka miraba a su hijo filosamente, mientras todos temblaban, esperando la siguiente reacción de la mujer.

—Pe- pero mamá, el matrimonio fue efectuado en nuestro dojo y no en un lugar sagrado.

—¡NUESTRO DOJO ES TAN SAGRADO COMO EL MISMO IMPERIO! — acto seguido, Nodoka desenfundó una katana que sacó de quién sabe dónde y la empuñó, directo a la nariz de su hijo.

—Señora Saotome, creo que todo ha sido una confusión —Soun Tendo intentaba calmar la silenciosa batalla.

—Mujer, Tendo tiene razón. Los chicos solo se confundieron por falsos rumores. Todos saben que el dojo Saotome es de los más antiguos y prestigiados de nuestra ciudad ¿no es verdad?

De pronto, Nodoka, bajó su filosa hoja, mirando hacia la nada —Tienes razón, Genma. Todo ha sido mi culpa. No he instruido a Ranma en los temas de la historia de la familia. Discúlpame, por favor, hijo —la señora hizo una pequeña reverencia. No era común que una mujer como ella se disculpara con nadie. Pero esta vez, su corazón se ablandó un poco.

—N-no te preocupes, madre. Todo está bien —Ranma tragó duro. Su madre era todo un personaje.

—Pero claro que no está bien, Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido y estudiar todas las tardes hasta que te aprendas de memoria ambos árboles genealógicos, la historia del dojo y cuándo fue que se denominó como "Saotome"

—Mamá, no es necesario ahora…

—¡Lo es! ¡Eres el heredero de esta casa! Nuestros ancestros aún viven junto a nosotros en espíritu. Debes conocerlos a todos.

Ranma exhaló. Siempre había sido hijo único. Según él, no tenía más familia que sus padres; también sabía que tenía uno que otro pariente lejano, pero nunca imaginó que tuviera que aprenderse una larga lista de gente que ya estaba muerta.

—Practicaremos diario después de tu entrenamiento. Tal vez durante ¡oh! mejor después de la cena. Akane, querida, tú también puedes quedarte a escuchar.

Akane dio un saltito en su sitio, pero supo responder rápidamente —Muchas gracias, tía Nodoka, me gustaría mucho, pero debo debo prepararme para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad.

—Vaya, así que sigues con esa idea…si Ranma está de acuerdo, supongo que está bien —Nodoka pensaba que con el matrimonio, a Akane se le pasaría la intención de estudiar una carrera universitaria. Ella misma había desistido de seguir estudiando después de casarse.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Ranma se enderezó en su lugar —y ya que hablamos de estos temas, Akane y yo tenemos algo que informarles.

—¿Serán padres? —preguntó de pronto la callada Kasumi.

—¡Pero qué alegría! —dijo Nodoka.

—¡Eso fue rápido, hijo! ¡Como todo un buen Saotome! — apuntó Genma.

—¡Mi niña tendrá un bebé! —Soun Tendo comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza.

—¡NO! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No es nada eso! —Ranma comenzaba a alterarse. Siempre tenían que envolverlos en comentarios relativos a embarazos, herederos, relaciones sexuales; tal parecía que su familia no podía pensar en ellos de otra forma que no fuera el haber tenido sexo.

—Antes de que digas algo, hijo, nosotros tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes —interrumpió Nodoka —Sabemos que ha sido difícil para ustedes el volver a casa y tener momentos a solas, por lo tanto, tu padre y yo hemos decidido darles privacidad, así que construiremos un agregado junto al dojo, para que ustedes vivan ahí. Lo acondicionaremos para que tenga una recámara y una pequeña salita. Podrán seguir usando las instalaciones de la casa, como el baño y la cocina y…

—No —dijo Ranma de pronto. Se semblante era serio, todos se sorprendieron. Ranma no negaba nada a su madre. Una extrañada Nodoka enarcó una ceja y se dirigió a su hijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué dices, hijo?

Ranma tomó aire y miró fijo a su madre —Gracias madre, pero no lo tomaremos. Akane y yo hemos tomado la decisión de mudarnos de la casa Saotome.

Nodoka abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, al igual que Genma; Soun miró a su hija con gesto de reproche y al verlo, Akane solo asintió, girándose hacia su marido.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingrato? ¡Te estamos dando facilidades! ¡Así ya no podrán quejarse de que los interrumpimos para concebir un heredero! —escupió Genma molesto.

—Akane, ¡no pueden negarse a este regalo que les dan los Saotome! Tú debes ser la más agradecida. Permitieron que te casaras con su hijo a pesar de tu comportamiento ¡rechazarlo es una barbaridad! —Soun Tendo seguía de alguna manera recriminando a su hija el haber sido obligada a casarse por meterse con Ranma, aunque el matrimonio hubiera sido el plan inicial.

Akane frunció el ceño, estaba harta de ser tratada así —Es precisamente por eso que vamos a irnos. Vamos a hacer nuestra vida aparte, sin nadie que nos diga qué hacemos bien o mal —la chica enfrentaba a su padre, ahora con mayor seguridad. Soun también estaba algo sorprendido. Todo había cambiado desde la boda.

—Están tomando una decisión muy precipitada Ranma. Llevan pocos días aquí. ¿A dónde van a irse? No creo que puedan mantenerse solos. Volverán dentro de poco y habrás gastado dinero de forma inútil —mencionó Nodoka, tratando de mantener el control.

—Tengo mis ahorros y con el dinero que he estado negociando con los patrocinios, puedo alquilar un buen lugar para ambos. No será un gasto inútil —había hablado claro. Ranma no estaba bromeando.

—¿Negociando? ¡Vives peleando conmigo por la comida y ahora resulta que sabes negociar? ¡Ja! Menuda excusa —dijo Genma.

Ranma solo frunció el ceño, pero no iba a seguirle el juego a su padre. Iba a actuar como un hombre, para demostrarles que había madurado.

—Hermanita, si han tomado esa decisión, deberán pasar por muchos problemas. Las responsabilidades serán solo suyas y no estarán sus padres para resolverlas ¿pensaron en eso? —Kasumi, con su tono pacífico, se dirigió a su hermana menor, quien solo asintió, con un poco de nervios. Ambos se estaban lanzando al ruedo completamente a ciegas, pero debían intentarlo por el bien de su relación.

—Entonces, ¿van a irse? ¡abandonarás a tu madre, quien ha dado todo por ti! —los ojos de Nodoka se llenaron de lágrimas. Ranma no recordaba haber visto a su madre llorar, nunca de esa manera. Se sentía terrible.

—Mamá…

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡has provocado el llanto en tu madre! ¿cómo te atreves llamarte un hijo si la lastimas así? —la voz de Genma temblaba de coraje. Nunca había sido bueno hacer enojar a Nodoka, y seguro sería peor el hacerla llorar. Temía lo que fuera a pasar.

—¡Tía Nodoka, por favor! ¡No lo hacemos con ninguna mala intención! —Akane se había preocupado. Nodoka sollozaba mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre su impoluto kimono, formando pequeños círculos más oscuros que la tela.

—Todo estaba listo para iniciar mañana…(sollozo)…estaba preparado…—de la nada, Nodoka sacó unos planos, unos rollos de cartón azul, entintados en blanco, con vistas, cotas y marcas de lo que sería la nueva "casa" de Ranma y Akane, según rezaba un título en una esquina de cada plano —¡Pensé que era una buena idea, después de que tuvieron coito en el dojo! ¡Tal vez se sentirían más cómodos ahí, siendo que a ambos les gustan las artes marciales! Nadie los molestaría en esa parte de la casa ¡y pronto me hubieran dado nietos! — La señora Saotome no paraba de llorar mientras Ranma y Akane, colorados de pies a cabeza, se giraban para evitar cualquier mirada acusadora, que por fortuna no sucedió. Todos estaban más preocupados por Nodoka.

—Señora, por favor, discúlpelos. Convenceré a mi hija y el proyecto se realizará como usted lo desea —dijo Soun, con tono avergonzado, después de saber lo que su hija y su yerno hacían en el dojo.

—Voy a calentar más agua para traerle un té —mencionó Kasumi, levantándose de su lugar y corriendo hacia la cocina. Todos estaban consternados por la actitud de Nodoka.

Ranma suspiró, se acercó a su madre y la tomó del hombro —Mamá…— Nodoka levantó la cabeza, mirando a su único hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos —…gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, en especial por mí. Me ayudaste a elegir a la mujer que yo quería para mi vida, ahora debo cuidar de ella y protegerla, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Debo ser responsable y encargarme de mi nueva familia.

Nodoka lo entendió. Lo había logrado; su hijo era todo un hombre y era momento de dejarlo ir —Serás todo un hombre de familia. Estoy orgullosa de ti. ¡Promete que vendrán a visitarnos! —dijo la mujer, con las últimas lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas.

—Mamá, solo cambiaremos de casa, no de ciudad ni de país. Soy quien se hará cargo del dojo, vendremos casi a diario. No deberías preocuparte por eso.

—Tienes razón, ¡qué tonta he sido! —rio Nodoka —siempre serán bienvenidos porque ésta algún día será su casa, o si deciden regresar, habrá lugar. Construiremos de todas maneras ese agregado como casa de huéspedes, o tal vez puedo hacerlo un cuarto de costura o un cuarto de juegos para cuando empiecen a tener niños. Yo quiero tener muchos nietos y espero que estando solos puedan darse el gusto de concebirlos —Ranma y Akane sonrieron con algo de rubor en el rostro. Los comentarios de Nodoka Saotome siempre tan acertados y enfocados en incrementar la progenie. La joven pareja no dijo más.

Soun y Genma, al ver que las cosas se tranquilizaban, suspiraron aliviados. De verdad creían que de pronto la señora Saotome sacaría sus katanas e iniciaría una batalla que terminaría en masacre. Ambos hombres prefirieron callar y sonreír mientras Kasumi llegaba con más agua caliente y té. Todos estaban alegres de que las cosas se hubieran solucionado.

.

.

.

.

.

De la oscuridad surgió una línea recta vertical. Ranma abría una vieja puerta corrediza de madera. Era su nueva morada.

—El sitio es pequeño y algo viejo, pero podemos reparar los detalles. Me la dejaron a buen precio. Unos cuantos pagos más y será nuestra —dijo Ranma, colocando sus manos en la cintura, mirando hacia adentro.

Era una pequeña casa. Al frente tenía una alta cerca de madera, un caminito empedrado con pasto a los lados. La fachada de la casa era de madera y techo de dos aguas con teja. El terreno se extendía hacia el fondo como si fuera un pasillo largo. Era muy antigua y estaba construida de forma que tenías que pasar por todas las habitaciones de la casa para llegar al final. No tenía más que el ingreso, donde estaba una pequeña salita, seguía la cocina, un dormitorio y al final la recámara principal, un poco más grande que la anterior, con su respectiva puerta corrediza que daba a un pequeño jardín trasero, que tenía un intento de estanque koi, pero sin agua y sin peces.

El sitio no estaba amueblado. Ellos tendrían que encargarse de comprar cosas básicas para no gastar mucho

Del techo de la entrada principal, colgaba una pequeña campanilla a modo de decoración. Akane la miraba como si fuera lo más sorprendente que hubiera visto.

—En cuanto termines la universidad y tengamos dos sueldos, tal vez podamos comprarnos algo más grande…

—Ranma, ¡es perfecto! —dijo Akane emocionada, abrazó a su esposo poniéndose de puntillas y hundiéndose en su pecho. El chico sonrió; ella era lo que siempre había deseado y lo que siempre había necesitado. Una mujer que engrandeciera los pequeños detalles que él le mostraba, que estuviera junto a él y nada más. También la abrazó, sintiéndose pleno, besando su blanca frente mientras olía su cabello con su eterno aroma a vainilla, que tanto le encantaba.

—Bueno, es hora de entrar a nuestra casa…pero lo haremos al modo occidental —Ranma tomó a su esposa y la cargó sujetando su espalda y sus piernas. Ante la sorpresa, la chica se agarró con fuerza de su cuello, riendo feliz.

Ranma dio dos pasos al frente para entrar y se detuvo en el ingreso. Los flamantes esposos se miraban a los ojos, completamente enamorados y entregados el uno al otro. Su historia estaba por comenzar y ahora serían solo ellos quienes se encargarían de escribirla.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo Ranma a su mujer al oído, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Akane se mordió los labios, perdiéndose en el azul de los ojos de su amado. Estiró un brazo y cerró la puerta, sabiendo que por fin estarían juntos para siempre.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA! A ti que has llegado hasta aquí UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS, por leer esta historia que tuvo tanta incertidumbre desde el inicio. A los que comenzaron a leer pensando que la trama sería completamente diferente, a los que por ello dejaron de leer, a los que recomendaron Vainilla hasta el cansancio, gracias infinitas.**_

 _ **Pensaba que en este capítulo escribiría a todos personalmente, pero no quiero que me falte nadie, por eso así mi más profundo agradecimiento para todos y cada uno de los que dejaron review, los que no dejaron, los que me siguen en mi blog de Susy Chantilly en Facebook, los que compartieron la página, los que me mandaban mensajes, los que dejaron mensajes positivos y mensajes constructivos, todos, absolutamente todos fueron leídos y tomados en cuenta; siempre he pensado que las cosas siempre se pueden mejorar y los puntos de vista de cada quien nos ayudan a crecer de cualquier manera.**_

 _ **Los agradecimientos no terminan, saben que esto no hubiera sido posible sin mi beta reader Sakura Saotome que me ayudó todo el tiempo, incluso cuando había capítulos que no sabía que hacer con ellos, me ayudó a hilarlos y corregirlos. Guapísima, las gracias infinitas me son insuficientes. También para mi beta reader honoraria Sailordancer, que me hizo excelentes sugerencias en varios capítulos para mejorar la trama y el suspenso; ¡no hay palabras suficientes para agradecerte bella!**_

 _ **A mis Locas por el dios griego, gracias a ellas, Vainilla siguió, a pesar de las malas rachas, tripolaridades y hastíos de la autora. Además de que ellas son prácticamente las causantes del nacimiento de este fic. En mi página de Facebook de Susy Chantilly les contaré el por qué.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan dejado su review, hecho bullicio, compartido la página y sigan leyendo mis historias.**_

 _ **No se pierdan "Entre el deber y el amor" de Sakura Saotome y "Poderosa" de Hana Note.**_

 _ **En mi blog les tendré preparadas más sorpresas, así que no dejen de estar al pendiente, compartan la página que ahí daré varias explicaciones que no daré aquí, para los que no leen todo este rollo. Avisen a los que puedan y bien atentos.**_

 _ **De nuevo, gracias.**_

 _ **¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly**_


	17. Chapter 17

**PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE MIS ESCRITOS Y NOVEDADES, ME ENCUENTRAN EN FACEBOOK COMO Susy Chantilly**

 **www[punto]facebook[punto]com[diagonal]SusyChantilly**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AHORA SÍ, VAYAN AL EPÍLOGO.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **VAINILLA**_

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

" _ **Un año después"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aún estaba oscuro. La ciudad continuaba sumida en una profunda calma, y si se miraba al cielo, podían verse claramente las estrellas.

Faltaban diez minutos para las cinco de la mañana. Para los Saotome, levantarse temprano no era su hábito favorito. Tener una clase o un compromiso los hacía brincar de la cama minutos después de apagar el despertador. Habían tenido que comprar varios despertadores después de mudarse; solían quedarse despiertos haciendo cierta actividad hasta altas horas de la noche y las mañanas eran un sufrimiento total. Ranma lanzaba el aparato lo más lejos posible y obviamente éste se rompía.

Hacía pocos meses que las cosas eran muy diferentes. Disfrutaban cada momento de paz y lo aprovechaban cada vez que podían, porque conforme pasaba el tiempo, esos lapsos pacíficos iban disminuyendo.

Un pequeño y agudo llanto resonó en el cuarto contiguo, hizo que Akane se revolviera en las sábanas tratando lentamente de enderezarse.

—Deja, yo voy. Trata de dormir un rato más, hoy tienes examen —dijo Ranma a su mujer, que apenas pudo sonreírle un poco con los ojos cerrados, mientras se dejaba caer en la almohada sin poner resistencia alguna.

Había pasado un año después de la mudanza de la casa Saotome. Desde el día en que Akane y Ranma llegaron a su nueva y acogedora residencia, habían bautizado cada rincón de la misma haciendo el amor en todas las habitaciones. Pero ¿qué había pasado? Los planes no habían salido como ellos habían acordado.

El plan inicial era que Akane presentara los exámenes de admisión de las universidades cercanas para que tuviera suficientes opciones en caso de no obtener la puntuación requerida.

Ranma seguiría entrenando para prepararse para futuros torneos y trabajando con sus patrocinadores, haciendo fotografías, comerciales, dando pláticas motivacionales en escuelas, gimnasios y otros centros de deportes. Para cumplir con su deber de heredero de la casa Saotome, debería dar clases en el dojo, por lo menos dos horas durante tres días a la semana. Esto le permitiría cumplir con sus compromisos sin problemas, además de que también había prometido a su madre que todos los días Akane y Ranma irían a cenar y a escuchar la historia de la familia Saotome, después de terminar los alimentos. Los hijos no vendrían hasta que Akane hubiera terminado la universidad, conseguido un trabajo estable, y posteriormente pensarían en agregar un miembro a la familia.

Parecía el proyecto perfecto de vida para una pareja joven de recién casados, pero las cosas no salieron así. Ranma comenzó a usar preservativos justo después de que Akane había tenido aquel falso período y se había asustado creyendo que era una pérdida de embarazo.

El detalle estuvo en que Ranma tomó una caja de preservativos que le había regalado Ryoga justo cuando el club de admiradoras de Ranma Saotome se hizo oficial. El chico del colmillo le dijo que tendría demasiado sexo y que debía entonces estar bien preparado. La caja estaba nueva e intacta, así que Ranma la usó en ese momento.

La caja de preservativos la había comprado Ryoga cuando tuvieron la primera charla de educación sexual en la escuela. Había ido a la farmacia y el dependiente le había dado un precio de dos por uno por atreverse a ser un chico responsable, así que, en vez de una, consiguió dos cajas. Cuando Ryoga empezó a tener relaciones con Ukyo, usó una caja y obsequió la otra a su amigo Ranma, confiando en que ambos tendrían la suerte de estar con chicas en ese tiempo.

La timidez de Ranma no le permitió iniciar su vida sexual hasta que estuvo con Akane, y mientras, el regalo de su amigo permaneció bien resguardado durante esos años detrás de los libros que tenía en su escritorio, junto a la ventana.

En consecuencia, con los condones prácticamente caducos y mal cuidados, Akane se embarazó a las pocas semanas de haberse mudado a su nueva casa. Los planes cambiaron. Akane iniciaría con el proceso de exámenes de admisión después de que naciera el bebé. Ranma se haría cargo por las mañanas mientras ella estudiaba y en las tardes, ya en casa, Akane cuidaría del bebé mientras Ranma trabajaba con los patrocinadores. Para poder dar clases en el dojo, Nodoka o Kasumi se ofrecieron a cuidar de la criatura hasta que Ranma acabara su clase de una hora, porque con el bebé el tiempo no le daba para más.

.

.

.

Ranma caminó hacia la habitación sin encender la luz. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba la cunita y con cuidado levantó a su bebé que seguía llorando, pidiendo comida.

—Aquí está tu biberón; no llores más, recuerda que mamá debe descansar. Quién iba a pensar que tendrías el mismo apetito que tu mamá, porque he de decirte que ella come todavía más que yo. Mi pequeñita…

Una bebé regordeta de cabellos rojizos bebía ávidamente su leche, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su padre. Ranma estaba orgulloso de tenerla, se había vuelto loco de alegría desde el segundo en que la niña salió del cuerpo de su madre. Habían decidido llamarla Kimiko, "niña sin igual", porque Ranma decía que era hermosa, perfecta y que no habría en el mundo nadie como ella.

Ranma se mecía junto con su bebé para tratar de que volviera a dormirse, pero en ese momento, se oyó otro llanto, más fuerte y desesperado. Ranma entornó los ojos —¡No puede ser! ¿tú también? Parece que tú y tu hermana están decididos a hacer todo a la par. Otro pequeño, de cabellos tan oscuros como los de su madre, chillaba con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pulmones.

Kimiko abrió los ojos al escuchar a su hermano y comenzó a hacer pucheros sin soltar su mamila —¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No vayas a llorar! ¡Tú ya te habías dormido! — a pesar de ser un experto en artes marciales y tener un temple de acero, todo se veía mermado cuando los pequeños Saotome lloraban al mismo tiempo —¡Espera un poco, Koji! ¡Iré por tu mamila también! Espero que tu madre no se despierte. El nombre de Koji significaba "el segundo hijo afortunado".

De pronto, la puerta del cuarto de los mellizos se abrió —¡Buenos días! Aquí está la otra mamila. Vamos a levantar a este bebé… ¡uff! Pesas igual que tu padre a esa edad. Nodoka había entrado sin avisar; tras ella venían Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome.

—Mamá, papá, señor Tendo ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Escuchamos el llanto de Kimiko. Sabes que me levanto muy temprano a cuidar mi jardín.

—Tendo y yo estábamos entrenando un poco en el dojo, hijo. Deberías hacer lo mismo y levantarte más temprano —Genma siempre trataba de dar lecciones a su hijo.

—¿Se despertó también Koji? — Akane se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de los niños, aún aletargada y con el cabello revuelto.

—Descuida hija, vete a la cama. Debes dormir para presentar ese examen a las ocho y media—Soun Tendo mandó de vuelta a Akane a su habitación. Su relación había mejorado mucho desde la mudanza. La extrañaba mucho y cuando se enteró del embarazo no cabía de felicidad.

—¡Ya les he dicho que podemos hacernos cargo nosotros solos! —dijo Ranma ceñudo.

—Lo sé, hijo. Pero hoy empiezan los exámenes de ingreso para Akane, debe descansar. Pasó todo el embarazo estudiando, ahora debe dar lo mejor de sí para entrar a una buena universidad.

—Es una suerte que los Hanayama se hayan mudado justo cuando ustedes buscaban una casa —apuntó Genma —tienen suerte de que vivamos al lado.

—No fue suerte. Me lo dejaron a muy buen precio, aunque aún no termino de pagar —dijo Ranma.

—Suerte o no, creo que también fue buena idea hacer una puerta de emergencia en la cerca que divide las casas. Si Akane se quedaba sola y necesitaba ayuda durante el embarazo, podíamos auxiliarla. Afortunadamente no fue necesario —habló alegre Soun Tendo.

—Debo ponerle un candado a esa puerta —pensó Ranma en voz alta.

—Bueno hijo, te sugiero que ayudes a Kasumi con el desayuno, ya está en la cocina preparando todo, mientras dale a Kimiko al señor Tendo para que termine de alimentarla.

Ranma exhaló y obedeció. Al final no habían podido irse tan lejos de su familia y eran de ayuda ahora que como padres primerizos debían hacerse cargo de dos pequeños.

No había sido el plan inicial, no era lo que ellos esperaban, pero a pesar de todo, vivían muy felices.

Pronto el desayuno estuvo listo y todos pasaron a la mesa de la cocina, que por fortuna tenía un tamaño justo para albergar al resto de la familia Saotome. Era una mañana parecida a la de casi todos los días; en esa ocasión todos salieron a despedir a Akane para desearle suerte en sus exámenes.

Akane besó a Ranma y a ambos pequeños, despiertos y sostenidos por su padre en cada brazo.

Así era su vida y al parecer, así sería durante mucho tiempo.

FIN.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Si se han animado a leer el epílogo de su fanfiction favorito "Vainilla" muchas gracias.**_

 _ **En un inicio pensé en dejar el final galletita tal cual; no soy de epílogos, pero ante la insistencia de los lectores, se dio y espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Para los que aún no me siguen en Facebook, háganlo. Me encuentran como Susy Chantilly, no hay pierde, no hay otra. Ahí les aviso las novedades y cosas que tengo planeadas hacer…o deshacer.**_

 _ **Muchos me han preguntado si seguiré escribiendo y la respuesta es sí. En mis ratos libres y noches de insomnio lo haré. Lo que sigue es un shot y tengo dos historias en la cabeza que quiero hacer, pero todo eso lo pondré en mi página, ya saben que me gusta mucho hacerla de emoción.**_

 _ **Y bueno, mis eternos agradecimientos para mi queridísima Sakura Saotome que me ayudó durante toda esta travesía, para no salirme del camino y no hacer alguna barbaridad, hablo del fic, obviamente. Gracias guapísima, no hay palabras ni gracias suficientes para ti.**_

 _ **Les recomiendo que lean su fic "Entre el deber y el amor" está buenísimo, me tiene ya sin uñas y bien alterada. También lean "Poderosa" de mi hija virtual Hana Note. Está divertidísimo y no se arrepentirán de leerlo.**_

 _ **A mis queridas Locas por el Dios griego. "Vainilla" se hizo por y para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por su paciencia y motivación, las adoro con todo mi corazón y no sé qué haría sin ustedes.**_

 _ **A quienes no había agradecido es a los que se inspiraron en Vainilla para hacer fanarts, entre ellas Danisita y Sakura Saotome. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con sus creaciones, ¡son las mejores!**_

 _ **Me agrada compartirles un pequeño pedacito de mi mundo. De nuevo gracias a todos los que recomiendan mis historias, me siguen y apoyan; tienen un lugar en mi oscuro corazón.**_

 _ **¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

 _ **Susy Chantilly**_


End file.
